Love Marks My Heart
by Molly Diaz
Summary: Does changing targets really work in the case of love? Will it work for Marinette and Adrien? Two halves of one whole; In a battle between love and fate, who will win? Maybe both... ″Will you be my lover forever?″ Her bright blue eyes reflected love. Adrien cupped her cheeks and brought her face closer to his, ″Marinette, I will be yours forever.″ He whispered against her lips.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Miraculous Ladybug and no main characters belong to me.

*******Important: This story is post Miracle Queen and has no links with Cat Blanc and Felix.***

I showed up to the fandom four years late. I watched it because I had nothing better to do and after three episodes, I fell in love with the concept and the new idea. The story amazes me and now I am addicted. I can't believe how popular this French CGI is and it has such a dedicated fandom.

This is my very first fanfiction I ever wrote so, Yay!_?_

Enjoy ; )

**ACHIEVEMENT: **Winner of _The Mono Awards June 2020 on Wattpad_ (Third Place in the Fanfiction genre).

* * *

**_Prologue_**

**_I Need To Lose You To Find Me_**

* * *

_Isn't it sad when you get hurt so much, you can finally say "I am used to it."_

"I wonder if there is a painkiller to cure a hurting heart?" A voice broke the stillness of a calm and starry Parisian night.

Cat Noir sat in silence... all alone. He was broken.

_"I am disappointed in you." Gabriel's voice played in his head._

_"Your indecision is hurting me Adrien." Kagami said in a cold voice._

_"I can't be in love with you Cat Noir." Said Ladybug._

Her words hurt him more than anybody else's.

_Words don't have the power to hurt you, unless the person who said them means a lot to you. Love is lethal, it hurts more than anything._

"I miss you, Mom." He mumbled.

"Cat Noir?" A familiar voice asked. "What are you doing here... crying?"

He whipped his head to find Marinette, staring at him intently. Her bluebell eyes reflected concern.

Until then he hadn't even registered himself crying, he didn't even register sitting on her balcony.

"I am sorry, I'll be leaving." He replied in a weak voice, standing up.

"Cat, wait!"

He stopped in his tracks. He turned around to face his classmate.

"Would you like some cookies?" She asked him.

"I couldn't bother you..."

"Oh, chaton! You can never bother me." She walked upto him, grabbed him by his arm and made him sit on her chair.

"You don't have to take care of me." He said looking down.

"I want to, Cat." She said with a soft smile "Wait here, I will get you something."

She went inside, leaving Cat pondering.

_She wants to take care of me?_

It was a long time since someone wanted to take care of him willingly. A small smile crept his face, first time in forty-eight hours.

_Someone cares..._

He was happy to learn that someone cared about him not because of his Agreste status.

His train of thoughts were stopped by the person herself as she brought him a plate of cookies, croissants and a glass of milk. She put it in front of him and sat across him. He gladly accepted and started munching on the cookies.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, what got you all down tonight?" She asked.

He stiffened visibly at the question.

Marinette noticed his change in demeanor.

"I know it's not my place to ask but, I am just worried, Cat. I mean, your usual glint in your eyes is gone, your arrogance and not to mention your inevitable puns."

"So, my purr-incess misses my puns... that's _cat_-tastic." Cat smirked.

Marinette simply rolled her eyes.

_I spoke too soon._

"Please Cat, don't run from your problems. You can tell me anything. Besides, your smile isn't genuine like it usually is."

"Hmm... you have been observing me?"

"Don't try to change the subject and cut the act. Tell me what's going on."

Cat sighed in defeat. He wasn't fooling her. His facade never worked on his princess... never had never will.

"It's a long story princess."

"I have all night." Marinette crossed her arms.

"Fine but you have to listen from the beginning and no interruptions."

She nodded.

Cat put down the glass and took a deep breath. "It all started when my mother left when I was barely fourteen. She was an amazing person, I remember having tons of fun with her. She was the glue of our family. She made me feel loved and I had not a single thing to worry about. But the day she left..." Cat had tears in his eyes and his voice cracked. Marinette squeezed his hand reassuringly. He smiled gratefully and squeezed back. Marinette gestured him to continue.

He got a hold of himself and continued.

"T-The day s-she left ,whatever held our family together, snapped. M-My father became distant and cold. He locked himself in his office and just took to doing his work. I c-can't even talk to him without taking an appointment. He didn't even tell me what happened to my Mom. I...I don't know if she is even alive or not. My father changed my schedule entirely and overworked me. I have numerous lessons and I even work for his company. I have to put up an act of being a perfect happy boy that everyone wants to be with. I am never alone but I am lonely." He laughed sarcastically. "T-Today h-he told me that I... that I am a dis-dissapointment." He broke down.

Marinette was in tears herself, how can someone be so cruel. She moved closer and hugged him.

"Shh... don't cry Cat, you are not a disappointment infact you are quite the opposite. You are an amazing person, an amazing superhero who saves people atleast three to four times a week. You live upto the expectations of Paris. People look upto you. I am pretty sure you do the same in your civilian self. Your father is a jerk if he doesn't see how exceptional you are. No offence." She rubbed circles on his back.

Cat smiled a little. "None taken. But, those things that you said about me, you really mean it?"

"Of course I do, silly cat. You are funny, easy to talk to and an honest person."

"I wish he knew that." Cat Noir sniffed.

"Anyway, part two of my story... I have one messed up love life."

Marinette tilted her head curiously.

"So L-Ladybug rejected me again. I was honestly very hurt so, I asked this friend of mine for an advice and she told me that the biggest mistake one can do in fencing, we are like fencing partners, is not choosing the wrong technique but, choosing the wrong target. She told me to change targets so, I did and asked her out. I honestly thought it would work but I just feel like living a lie and then a few days ago Ladybug told me that sh-she can't love me."

Marinette gulped.

"So now not only my love interest friendzoned me but also I am messing with my friend's feelings. Don't get me wrong... I like her, I do, but, it's just feels so wrong..." He started tearing up again.

Marinette felt terrible. She broke her Kitty's heart so bad. She didn't know he had so much on his plate. His life didn't sound like the carefree life she had. She had to do something. She had to heal his wounds. She held his hand and caressed his cheek with her free hand.

Cat Noir's electric green eyes met her blue eyes. They were wet, just like his.

"Need an advice chaton?"

He dumbly nodded.

"Just live your life, kitty. Live it to the fullest and enjoy being a kid. Take a break from this romantic drama and hang out with your friends. Be a little rebellious every once in a while, but, a good rebellious and not the 'I got a nose-ring because I wanted to' rebellious. Eat, laugh and just chill."

"It's easier said than done, princess." He chuckled.

"No Cat Noir, it's not." Marinette took a deep breath. "Sometimes we choose the harder way because we think it's for the greater good but we fail to understand that sometimes the easier choice is the right thing to do. You have a right to live, Cat and if others don't care then to hell with them."

"Wow, you really can open up therapy classes, princess."

She playfully punched his arm.

Cat got more serious "But, what do I do with my girlfriend?"

"Well, she wasn't entirely wrong but she forgot one small detail - you don't change targets on your will, kitty, it happens on its own. Your heart will barely register that you are falling for someone. That person will become an integral part of your life without you noticing. She will complete you, your true soulmate. You will find it very easy to be yourself with her. You'll see stars when she will kiss you. You will find your world in her eyes, her laugh would be music to your ears and before you know it you will change targets." She smiled at him. "Who knows, that girlfriend of yours might be her? But until then don't lead her on."

Cat smiled widely at the bluenette.

"That's actually a very good advice, princess. Thanks for listening to me. But, I can't really hang out with my friends that often. My father would just lock me in my room." He shuddered. "Besides if I be my true self around them they might figure out my identity."

Marinette looked at her partner, she wanted to help him so bad. "Then just come here."

Cat looked at her questioningly.

Marinette continued "You can come here anyday, anytime. Consider me your friend, chaton. We can do all fun stuff like playing video games or just goof around. I won't judge you. You are more than welcome to hangout at my place. I would always listen to you. And don't worry about your secret identity, it will remain a secret."

Cat looked at her in awe. "You would really do that for me?"

She nodded and the next thing she knew she was taken into a bear hug.

"Thank you so much princess. It means a lot to me. I broke your heart and you are still being nice to me." Cat looked at her guiltily.

Marinette smiled sheepishly. "Well... you barely made a dent. See that day, I sort of... lied. You just came out of nowhere and started making assumptions. I mean, who gets suspicious of people in their own house?" She made wierd hand-gestures. "I am friends with Ladybug and wasn't sure whether to trust you with that information or not so, I kind of distracted you with that love thing. I am sorry, I really am. If I knew that my dad would get akumatized and you would get in trouble then, I would have just came clean. I knew you loved Ladybug so, I thought you would not show up but, you proved me wrong and came after all."

Cat just sat in silence and Marinette died inside. She hated lying but she didn't want him to think that he had hurt her and what she told him was half-truth.

"But it doesn't mean that if I don't have any romantic feelings for you then I don't care about you. I do. I really do."

Cat Noir observed her for some time and smiled. "Well I am glad you told me the truth."

Marinette flinched but she knew she couldn't tell him the entire truth. They got up as Cat Noir prepared to leave. Without any warning, he hugged her.

"Thank you princess, for everything."

"I will be looking forward to your visits, kitty."

"Me too princess, me too." He took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles and then proceeded to extend his baton.

Marinette saw him running over the rooftops and disappearing into the darkness. She sighed happily and went to bed.

Neither of the superheroes knew what the fate had planned for them.

No, they were clueless.

_Love is not only something you feel, it is something you do. People love you not because of who you are, but because of who they are when they are with you. Love is what you've been through with somebody. Love is when you meet someone who tells you something new about yourself..._


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Thank you all for your love and support! This story has received a lot of positive response on this site and I really appreciate the love you guys have showered me with. Love you all!!

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

**_You're The Only Prayer I Need To Make Me Feel Blessed_**

* * *

In the coming days, Marinette and Cat Noir saw more of each other. It was a little surprising that how easily they fit together.

_Technically, it wasn't surprising at all. _

Marinette moved the stylus against the screen of her tablet vigorously, trying to come up with yet another amazing design for Jagged Stone's new album cover. Of course, it took all of her concentration and time, god knows for how long she had been sitting on that chaise of hers.

Her focus was disturbed when she felt her tablet and stylus being snatched away by black-gloved hands.

"Cat Noir!"

The said person just flooped down on her chaise, positioning himself between her legs so that his head was on her stomach, his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Pay attention to me, princess." He whined, his voice was slightly muffled.

Marinette's face heated up as a soft blush crept up her cheeks at the close proximity with Cat. She shook her head, she had always been comfortable with him, had she not? What was with the blushing then? Her thoughts didn't stop a fond smile that had made its way to her lips. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders.

"Aw! Is the kitty _feline_ a bit ignored?" Her grip around him loosened a little as he lifted his head to look at her, his face was so close to hers, their noses were almost touching.

Eyes widened, her lips parted in surprise. She would have questioned his actions if the idiot had not opened his big mouth.

"Was that a pun I heard, ma chérie?" His lips curved into a devilish smirk that may or may not have short-circuited poor Marinette's brain for a while.

When she back to her right mind, she gave him an ugly look and smacked his head upside down.

"Meow-ch!" He winced. "The purr-incess has claws." He dared say.

"One more pun and I will kick you out." She warned.

"No need to get fiesty, little lady." He turned over so that he was facing her, his head still in her lap.

Marinette would have kicked him out for sure if she wasn't fond of this dork.

She ran her fingers through his soft, smooth golden hair. "So, you didn't answer my question earlier. Were you getting bored and irritated about not getting my attention, being the cat you are?"

Cat Noir cracked his one eye open and peered at the girl's face. "Nope, _well_, to be honest, little but I took away that tablet because you have been stressing yourself out a lot, lately and that's not good." He tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and caressed her cheek gently, careful with his claws. "You need to take care of yourself too, didn't you tell me that it's important to let go and be just a kid sometimes?"

Marinette's heart swelled with affection. "I did, didn't I?" She pressed a kiss on his forehead and he sighed.

"Do you want to sleep, kitten?" She asked as he had his eyes closed while she was rubbing a spot behind his cat ears.

"Nah, I just want you to continue petting me." A soft rumble could be heard in the bluenette's room as the superheroe purred.

"Oh yes! A little to the left, down, a _little_ right, yeah, that's the spot."

The undercover superheroine giggled and to Cat Noir, it was the sweetest and the most melodious thing he had ever heard.

* * *

Marinette was sitting on her balcony, sketching some new designs for an upcoming competition. She loved sitting there and cherishing the memories she had made with Cat Noir.

It felt like it was just yesterday when she had comforted him when he was crying on her balcony and had confided in her, while in reality it had been months. They had become best friends over the span of time. They were closer than ever. So close that they could even finish each others' sentences.

Cat trusted her with his life, they knew sides of each other that no one did. She learnt that Cat was a really gentle guy who could be very serious if the situation called for it, he was very helpful and resourceful and could be relied upon but, he was a tease. He was an emotional guy and was very empathetic, very sweet and considerate.

She had even allowed him to enter her room through the skylight if he felt like it but, he would always knock and wait patiently for her permission.

Cat's visits were the reason why her room's walls lacked Adrien's photos and why she got rid of his pull-up schedule, she didn't want him to know about her crush on Adrien.

Alya had been suspicious about the sudden 'lack of Adrien' in her room. Marinette thought that it wasn't fair to Cat Noir, after all, she was Ladybug.

Apart from her crush's identity and her alter ego's identity, he knew everything about her. Her sassiness, stalker-like habits whenever it came to her mystery boy (something he always teased her about), her favourite food, songs everything.

They shared every secret. Cat would tell her about his life without letting his identity slip.

Her parents too, knew about his visits and appreciated her efforts to make him feel better. They had gladly accepted him as family and Cat had cried that day when he was told to make himself feel at home by her parents. They felt bad for the poor kid and knew he meant no harm. They trusted him with their daughter. They would even play video games with him every once in while and would even invite him to their family nights.

She and him would often have movie marathons and baking classes together. They even had sleepovers and friendly cuddles. Sometimes, they would just watch the stars, enjoying each other's company. They would play the wierdest games possible. They were inseparable.

Marinette smiled at the memory of him giving her a makeover. Boy! He was horrible at it, she had screeched when she saw her reflection in the mirror.

Her parents had come up asking if anything was wrong. One look at her face and they joined Cat Noir, who was laughing his ass off on the floor. She had just pouted but a small smile lingered her face. She loved making him laugh. He had apologized and got her a ticket to Gabriel Agreste's fashion show just to make it even. She had literally jumped in his arms, giving him a hug. He had just chuckled and hugged back.

"I did the right thing, right, Tikki?" She asked her kwami looking up from the design she had been working on.

Tikki was busy watching one of the Clara's videos on internet on her holder's phone.

She took a deep breath and faced Marinette. "Yes, you did, Marinette. Why do you ask the same question everyday? Inviting him to your house might have been dangerous in the first place but, it makes both of you happy. It's been months since he has been visiting you and honestly, I don't see what's wrong."

"It's just that... I don't know, Tikki, I mean, if he finds out about my identity, will he be mad? Marinette shuddered. "I don't wanna lose him. He's my best friend."

"Oh, Marinette!" Tikki nuzzled in her cheek. "He won't be mad. Besides, he is so happy while he is with you, I think he'd be escatic to learn that you are her."

Marinette just hummed in response.

She looked at the time.

_7:30 PM_

"Huh, time flies when you're having fun."

She went inside and flipped through the pages of her sketchbook. "This one's pretty good. Don't you think so too, Tikki?"

No reply.

Marinette looked around trying to search for her kwami, instead she heard a knock.

Of course, Tikki's sudden disappearances always had to do with Cat showing up. She nodded and he let himself in.

"I am ready for our sleepover purr-incess." Cat beamed.

She sighed, "Is it absolutely necessary to make a pun every time you open your mouth to speak?"

"My purr-incess doesn't like my puns. Meow-ch, I am hurt. Woe is me." He placed a hand over his heart, dramatically, pretending to be pained.

She bit back a laugh.

"Anyway, let's play a game." Cat jumped around happily.

Marinette laughed at his childlike habits. He was such a kid. The day she introduced him to bubble wrap, he had spent two hours straight, popping it. He had hissed at her when she had tried to take it from him in order to make him eat something. She had ended up feeding him the pizza herself instead. She realised something that day... His lips were incredibly soft.

She shook her head.

_Just what am I thinking?_

"Fine kitty, what would you like to play?"

"Truth and dare."

"You practically know everything about me so what's the point?"

"Then let's just do dares." He clapped excitingly.

"Fine, let's do that." She sat across him.

"I'll go first." Cat tapped his chin and then spoke up. "I dare you to go down and talk to your parents but, the words of a sentence should be in reverse order."

"Pathetic." Marinette gave him a wierd look. She went downstairs with the cat following.

"Oh! I see Cat Noir has arrived." Sabine smiled at the two teens.

"Has he yes." The heroine bit her lip.

"Marinette, honey are you alright?" Tom put aside the frosting he had been working on.

"Dad fine am I."

"What's going on?" Her parents asked worriedly.

"Mean you do what? On going is nothing." Marinette was trying to stifle her laughter at her parents' baffled look but failed miserably when she heard Cat laughing. The adults just shrugged it off as a joke.

* * *

"Well, that was fun." Cat said as they re-entered her bedroom.

"Sure was." Marinette smiled. "Fine my turn." She grinned mischievously.

Cat gulped.

She gave him the dare.

"No, not happening." He shook his head.

"Oh come on Cat, just do it." She whined.

"Nope."

Marinette grabbed his arm and yanked him to the bathroom. He was surprised at her strength and tried to break free but she won't budge. He looked with horror as she dipped a toothbrush in toilet water.

"Open your mouth Cat."

"Not happening." He shut his mouth.

Marinette smirked and tickled him.

_Perks of being best friends; you know all the tickle spots._

Once he opened his mouth to laugh, she shoved the brush into his mouth and started brushing his teeth.

As soon as Cat Noir came back to his senses and overcame the shock, he got out of her hold and ran to the basin. He brushed his teeth with real toothpaste and even used mouth freshner.

"Oh my claws!" He muttered.

Once he was done panicking, he looked up at Marinette. She was filming him and wore a smirk.

Cat smiled evilly at her. "Well played princess but now, revenge time."

She rolled her eyes "Bring it on kitty cat."

Cat smirked "Who said anything about dares as a means of revenge?"

"But, wait! No, that isn't fair." Marinette waved her arms frantically. She was panicking.

"Chillax, purr-incess, but, dares won't be the only means of revenge. I just want to mess with you, cat's all." His voice was eerily soft. "Maybe I will take pity on you and just use the dare."

"Ughhh... fine! It's your turn anyway." She sighed in defeat.

"I dare you to wear a baddie outfit tomorrow at school and flirt with Adrien Agreste." Cat smirked.

He didn't know where this dare came from, there was no explanation for why he had asked her to flirt with his civilian self. All he knew she hated being seductive and flirting with Adrien would be a whole new level of torture, considering she couldn't even form coherent sentences around his alter-ego. He had always wondered why... He wouldn't let this opportunity slide.

_Yeah, it's not like I want her to wear something like that or to flirt with my alter-ego. This is just a means of revenge, that's right... No matter how cute--_

**_Shut up, Agreste! She looks good in anything._**

Seriously_, shut up!_

Marinette looked as if she'd seen a ghost. "I b-but I..." She stammered.

"Oooh, I got you good! Remember princess, I will be watching. And this is just the beginning of my revenge."

Marinette gulped.

He honestly enjoyed her reaction.

"Anyway, I got the game... Ultimate Mecha Strike V. Let's have a match." He searched his bag.

"But, it isn't released yet. How did you get it?" Marinette looked at him in disbelief.

"This cat has his ways princess." He puffed his chest.

"Fine, kitty. Game on!" There was the competitive Marinette he enjoyed playing against.

They took their seats as the game loaded. Match after match and Cat lost again and again _and again and again and again._ It wasn't new but, she wasn't going easy on him like usual. She was mad at him for the dare

He honestly thought that innocent little Marinette won't be able to pull the seductress look off. Sure, she was full of surprises, but still.

Man, tomorrow would be fun. After the tenth game they were both very tired. They had have snacks and weren't hungry.

Marinette yawned.

"Come on purr-incess, let's sleep. Tomorrow would be a purr-fect day. You wouldn't want to be late. That would be a _cat-tastrophe._" He teased. He was lucky that she was too tired to respond.

He gently lifted her and managed to get them both to her loft-bed.

He gently laid her down and got under the sheets as well, joining her. They cuddled in her bed.

"And I forgot to tell you, my birthday is next week. I would like to celebrate it with you and take you somewhere." Cat said.

"Don't you have other friends?" Marinette muttered sleepily.

"I do, but, I love spending time with you princess."

She hummed and snuggled in his chest, drifting off to sleep. He held her closer to him, occasionally playing with her hair as he listened to her calm breathing and fell asleep too.

* * *

**A/N:** First, I want to thank each and every person who followed this story, favourited it and wrote their reviews, it means a lot.

Second, I just wanna say that this story will pick up its pace in the later chapters very soon and that I do have a plot. Till that happens, give this story a try and I promise that it won't bore you.

Peace, I am out!

**P.S:** This story is a post Miracle Queen and has no links with Cat Blanc and Felix.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:**I cringed while writing this chapter, I actually had to google pick up lines and baddie outfits for reference, that's something I never thought that I would do so, I hope you like this chapter.

**Here are some really amazing people: Roxoda****, SunyNami, Toshiro, MiraculousDragonMaster, Toshruyuya, RuthParker21, Daydream-wannabewriter, Konito, MiraculousTheorists, Derleks47, Musicnote25, QueenCadenza, Advanceshipping4ever, Sapyrra, Shazdogg, Musical.miraculer**

**Thank you! Merci! Xièxiè! Dank je! Danke! Arigatōgozaimashita! Gamasahabnida! Tack for your support! **

So yeah... Enjoy;)

P.S: Here's something funny: Do you guys know about that post on Instagram where they tell us the height of our favourite heroes?I

If no then, Mari is 135 cm tall (the smallest) and Adrien is 150 cm tall...

I AM 1 cm TALLER THAN FREAKIN' CAT NOIR!

HELL YEAH!!! (LOL)

**_*A PG13 chapter, read at your own risk.*_**

* * *

**_Chapter 2_**

**_Feel My Heart Beating Out Of My Chest_**

* * *

Marinette fixed her hair for umpteenth time. She was nervous. Pulling off an attractive outfit wasn't a problem. She was a designer for crying out loud! But, flirting with Adrien was something she couldn't do.

That stupid Cat had probably challenged her because he didn't think she could do it but she was determined that she'd not only do it but enjoy it as well.

Tikki had given her a pep talk. Her parents had laughed at the very idea of her being a badass.

Oh well, she was going to prove them wrong. Walking down the road, she formulated her plan.

"Come on Marinette, use your Ladybug confidence." She calmed herself. She saw her friends from a distance. She was early.

_I am going to show them just how badass I can be. Game__ on!_

* * *

Alya, Nino and Adrien waited patiently for Marinette to arrive. She had texted Alya that she'd be coming early and Alya had insisted the boys to wait for her, after all, Marinette hardly ever came to school in time let alone early. Their waiting was cut short by a familiar voice.

"Hey guys!" Marinette's cheerful voice called out.

"There you are-" Alya's sentence was cut short as soon as she looked at her. Her face showed shock and confusion. The boys looked no better.

Adrien tried controlling his blush and his heart that was beating like drum. Marinette was killing the look.

_How can she look so hot? The outfit is not evn the half of what I have seen other female models wear._

Marinette was enjoying their reaction way too much.

Her outfit hugged her curves beautifully, complementing her altheletic yet curvy body, a tight sage green coloured crop top that showed off her navel, _a little too much for Adrien's liking. _She wore a black leather jacket over it and tight black ripped jeans. She was wearing a red matte lipstick and had managed giving herself a good smokey eyes makeup. She was also wearing a pair of matching army boots. Her hair were loose, with a side part hairstyle.

"Girl are you alright?" Alya finally gained her composure.

"Never been better, Als." Marinette smirked.

_Okay, all good till now. Just flirt with Adrien already! You can do this Marinette, you are Ladybug. Come on!_

"Hey Adrien! You changed your hair."

The question caught him off guard. He had just brushed his hair and instead of a neat parting, he had gone with a more of Cat Noir hairstyle but a lot more tamer.

"Y-yeah, it is n-nothing really." He croaked weakly.

"Well, it suits you a lot. If you didn't look good enough to eat before, you sure do now." She winked.

_Ba-dum Ba-dum_

He was sure she could listen to his heart racing. His face could rival Ladybug's suit. His knees visibily buckled.

_Get a grip Agreste, she is just doing the stupid dare!_

Oh, how he was regretting that now.

"You thank... ahem I mean t-thank you?" He stuttered.

Meanwhile, Alya and Nino were just staring at them.

"D-did she just--?" Nino blinked.

"Yeah, she did!" Alya squealed.

"Who are you and what did you do to Marinette Dupain-Cheng?" Alya and Nino asked the heroine.

Marinette simply rolled her eyes "I was given a dare to wear a baddie outfit at school today and flirt. That person wanted revenge. He knows how much I hate it but, I thought why don't I give him a game. So here I am, I have to say I am enjoying it very much. Your faces, they're priceless." She explained.

Adrien scolded himself internally. He knew how competitive his princess could be but he did not expect such shameless flirting.

"Let's get going guys, we wouldn't like to be late on this purr-fect day, would we?" She smirked and made her way into the school.

_Oh. Dear. Goddess! What am I going to do with you my sweet princess?_

* * *

The rest of the day was a bust for Adrien. He witnessed vulture-like guys gawking at his princess as they flirted with her.

"Hey!" A guy with brown hair took a seat next to Marinette without asking and smiled flirtatiously at her.

_Back off, jerk!_

A low growl escaped Adrien's mouth as he saw _that guy_, Brian (he refused to use his name), scoot closer to _his _princess.

"Do you want a washing machine experience?" _That guy _asked Marinette.

Adrien gripped his pencil tightly, his knuckles turned white, alarming Alya who was watching the entire scene with a knowing smirk.

Marinette raised her eyebrow and replied calmly, not paying him much attention, "No, I do not want your dirty load."

Adrien stifled a laughter as he saw _that guy's _expression changing from flirty to the one of shock.

"Damn, you just ruined a perfect line."

He laughed even more at this and he ignored Nino's questioning looks.

_That guy _refused to give up though.

"Let's go to the backups, cutie. Do you like whales?"

Adrien blinked as he heard the voice of a pencil snap, he looked down to see that he had just snapped his pencil. He looked up to his best friend, Nino, who had finally caught up.

"Dude, calm down." He said to him.

_Calm down?! How am I supposed to be calm when that nasty guy is flirting with MY princess?_

Adrein would have said something but, Marinette's reply cut him off.

"I don't want humpback at your place either."

_That guy's _reaction was pure gold.

_Good job, princess! Shoo him away._

But, _that guy _just recomposed himself and leaned forward to her face.

"Hey, why are you resisting? I don't bite." He gave her a sly smirk.

_That's it!_

Adrien would have probably _cat-_strangled _that guy_ if not for Nino holding him back by his shoulders.

Marinette didn't even flinch at the closeness. She gave him a sly smirk of her own. "How are you so sure that I don't?" She pushed him away by his nose.

That calmed Adrien down a little.

_That guy, that dumb guy, _still had the guts to ask, "Playing hard to get?"

"It doesn't work that way, you are already hard to want." She showed him her middle finger.

_That guy, _first; had no sense of self respect,he ignored the 'burns' and 'roasteds' directed at him. Second; when he opened his mouth to say something again, Adrien stepped in.

"Look, dude, she has made it pretty clear that she isn't interested in you so back off." He draped an arm over her shoulders.

"Stay out of this, Agreste. Besides, look at her outfit, she is asking for it."

Adrien felt Marinette shift uncomfortably in his arms. He brought her closer to him, pressing her to his chest, protectively.

His heart was becoming heavier with guilt every passing second. He didn't mean for this to happen. Hell, he was sure that Marinette wouldn't even do his dare. "Listen here, shit," his voice was venomous, "if she is asking for it then she _wi__ll _ask for it because the _it, _thanks to filthy people like you, is always there. But, news flash, she doesn't want it and she isn't interested in you so, GET LOST!"

_That guy _gave him an angry look and left, muttering some words that Adrien wouldn't want to think about.

"You okay?" He looked down at Marinette.

"Yeah, thanks for standing up against him. _Some _guys just don't take the hint." She smiled at him and stood on her tippy-toes, leaning towards him.

His breath hitched as she pecked his cheek.

"Oh! Uhh... It was no problem, I mean I would always have your back." He tried his best to prevent the blush from covering his cheeks.

Marinette giggled in response.

Adrien didn't register anything else, it wasn't until Nino smacked his arm, he realised that his best friend was saying something to him.

"Sorry, what was that?" He blinked.

Nino shook his head and repeated, "Dude, I saw the way you were looking at Nette, finally got a thing for her?"

Normally, he would have replied in a heartbeat that his feelings for Marinette were just platonic and nothing else, without any stutterings. But, it wasn't any normal day. "W-Whaaaaat? No! Pssh... Marinette is just a friend." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He was given an incredelous look by the DJ to which he replied in just a 'What?'.

"I give up! I officially give up!" Nino groaned in frustation.

The entire day went like that, guys continued to flirt with her.

_"For some reason, I was feeling a little off today. But when you came along, you definitely turned me on."_

_"Do I know you? 'Cause you look a lot like my next girlfriend."_

_"Are you a parking ticket? 'Cause you've got fine written all over you."_

_"Was your dad a boxer? Because damn, you're a knockout!"_

_"Are you from Tennessee? Because you're the only ten I see!"_

Adrien had officially lost his mind. He was hissing, scowling, glaring daggers at those flirts and if those guys weren't enough, Marinette would occasionally flirt back to one or two of them.

Upon being asked by Alya she just chuckled and shrugged it off saying she was just leading them on.

_Oh, she is just messing with my head now._

Before Adrien could process her reply completely, he heard a commotion. He looked up to see Marinette manhandling a six foot-one guy. _That guy._

Within seconds she had him pinned to a wall with his arm twisted arm around his back. _That_ _guy's_ expression said it all. It must have been painful.

"Unless you want a broken nose or something, KEEP your hands to yourself." Marinette growled fiercely. She let go of him.

"I will make you pay." _That guy_ spat as he massaged his arm.

Marinette rolled her eyes."I would like to know the mode of payment." She replied coolly.

Before it could go any further, Adrien got between the two and gave _that guy_ a death glare. If looks could kill...

"Leave now if you want to go home unscathed." He snarled at the pervert.

_That guy_ left with a huff. He looked over to his friend and she gave him a smile which he returned.

* * *

"Believe it kid, not only did she do your dare but she also got you good. You should've seen your face when she flirted with you." Plagg snickered.

Adrien had just returned from his fencing lessons only to be made fun of by his kwami.

"Your plan of revenge totally backfired." He said swallowing down some more cheese.

"You don't get it Plagg, she was harrassed today because of my stupid dare." Adrien said tearing up.

The black kwami sighed. "Well, you do owe her an apology."

"Yeah I do." he mumbled.

"Plagg-

_Here we go again_. Plagg thought.

-Claws out."

* * *

Marinette was working on a dress when she heard knocking. She opened her skylight to let Cat in.

She frowned as she looked at him. His shoulders were tensed and he looked... pissed?

"What were you thinking?" He yelled at her.

"D-Did I do something wrong chaton?" She tilted her head.

"Don't play innocent with me, princess. What you did today was totally irresponsible. Usually you don't even listen to me and now, suddenly, out of the blue, you actually did the stupid dare and totally crossed the line."

Marinette gulped. "Well you are the one who gave it and thought that I won't be able to get it done. I just had to prove you wrong. Okay I get it, I went out of line but I SHOULD BE MAD AT YOU FOR GIVING ME A DARE LIKE THAT." She yelled back.

Cat Noir looked at her guiltily, tears welling up his eyes. And then he hugged her.

"I am so s-sorry princess. I g-get it if you h-hate m-me now b-but I swear I h-had no bad intentions. I didn't think you w-would be able to actually do it." He sniffed. Marinette slowly hugged him back.

"If s-something would have happened to you than I would not have been able to forgive myself." Cat sobbed. "Honestly, if Adrien hadn't stepped up then I would have stepped in and beaten _that guy_ to death." He said more clearly.

"So, you were really watching?"

"Of course I was princess. I told you I would and I am so so sorry I made you uncomfortable." He looked at her.

"Hey, no sweat, kitty. I forgive you. No harm done, look, I am fine." Marinette gestured to herself. "So, would you like to stay and watch a movie?"

Cat wiped his tears and looked up at her. "I can't, it's my turn to patrol today."

Marinette nodded. She understood, she was a superhero herself.

Suddenly, Cat cupped her cheeks and made her look at him. "Princess I promise that I will always protect you and be your sheild no matter whatever happens to me. I know you're not defenseless but, I promise that nothing wrong will ever happen to you, I will always have your back and support you through thick and thin. You mean a lot to me, Mari and I swear I won't let anyone even think of harming you."

The sincerity his his voice and the emotion in his eyes made her heart melt. He slowly kissed her forehead and leaped out of the window.

He turned to look back at her, "And princess, you are a pure and innocent beauty, don't let anyone corrupt you. I am sorry I put you in that position.", with that, he was off.

Marinette sat on her bed totally dumbstruck. Tikki was saying something to her but she couldn't process. Slowly, she brought her hand to the slightly wet spot where Cat had kissed her, she brought it down to her heart which had been beating like a drum ever since his lips had made contact with her skin. She was sure he had heard it. He had super-hearing as one of his powers. Her face was red as tomato. She was confused over her reaction, this wasn't the first time he had kissed her forehead. He was an overprotective, affectionate and super caring guy. Why was she blushing now? She loved Adrien, right? Right?

She sighed.

_I am so screwed._

She flopped down on her bed and turned to sleep... with a goofy smile plastered on her face.

* * *

"I don't get it. Why can't you just cream all the ingredients together?" Cat Noir yelled out in frustation.

Marinette snorted, she was giving him baking lessons and she was teaching him how to make the perfect Dupain-Cheng brownies.

"Cat, baking is a science, you know that right? We need to cream the butter and sugar first and then proceed to add the other ingredients or the batter doesn't hold together."

Cat Noir pouted.

_What a cute pout!_

Marinette shook her head, she shouldn't think of him like that.

She poured the batter in the pan and spread it evenly, "At 350 degrees for 45 minutes.", she put it into the oven.

The two cleaned the kitchen and played UMS V for a bit before the timer went off.

Cat was practically jumping in excitement to eat the brownies. Marinette chuckled and took out the pan but, being the queen of clumsiness, her other bare hand touched the hot pan and pain shot through her hand. She dropped the pan, luckily on the table and clutched her fingers, tears streaming down from her face.

"Marinette, give me your hand. You forgot what to do in panic." Cat Noir took her hand and put it under cold running water. She felt better immediately.

He turned off the tap and caressed her fingers carefully. She saw the concern in his eyes. She saw him bring her fingers near his mouth. He kissed her fingers affectionately, "Better?"

She nodded dumbly, aware of the blush and her racing heart.

* * *

**A/N: **If anyone is wondering about the story description in the story info then, people, we will get there. Just wait and till then enjoy the fluff ;)

Adiós, amigo!


	4. Chapter 3

**Thank you Nieilla, lima22, Demon125, C4wolf, TealSunsetsOpenSkies for supporting this story****!**

**Reply**** to reviews:**

**To ShazDogg :**Uploading a picture of an outfit is something that I did originally on Wattpad but, I lost that picture and I am too lazy to search for it again. I would have done it here too but doesn't allow it, so yeah... Your daughter is tall, like very tall if she is 14 and is already taller than 5'6 (and lucky). Anyway, searching Google for other things doesn't bother me, it's a must to back your resources but, surfing internet to find a baddie outfit is something that I don't want to do ever again. The outfits that first came up could have ended up getting Mari suspended. It was probably the most cringeworthy moment of my life.

**To C4wolf:**Okay, so I don't know what to say but, um here's the thing, if I want then I can publish the entire book in just 5 minutes, literally. All the chapters have been written out and okay, this story was finito, finished on Wattpad by February 2, 2020. It was around the time I decided to publish it here and well, then I decided that considering the starting few chapters need a lot of editing, I am going to publish it, taking my time and as soon as Chapter 7 is out, I don't really need to change anything in the later chapters and I will publish all the remaining chapters in no time. I am telling you this (though everyone else can read this too) because I was going to make a similar announcement anyway. There is no need to try to find the completed version on Wattpad 'cause I unplished all the other chapters. In the future, please refrain from leaving 'Please update' in the comments. It doesn't help the author. I hope you understand...

* * *

**_Chapter 3_**

**_Waiting For The Time To Pass You By_**

* * *

Cat Noir was used to seeing his friends being attacked by Hawkmoth's akumas. As much as it was disturbing, he knew that he had to do his job and not let his emotions take over him. This was true, until he witnessed a _very dangerous_ akuma attack Marinette. There _were _instances where akumas were after her like 'The Gamer' or 'La Befana' but, he had managed to always save her, somehow, no matter how heavy his heart felt everytime her security was compromised.

That akuma, Fleuriste, a florist with a failing business had turned the entire Paris into a dense forest. Trees and wild plants were everywhere. Buildings were covered with ivy, yet no single trace of a pretty flower. _Ironical..._

The branches and stems though, reminded him of something he didn't want to remember, the incidents of 'Weredad', Marinette had been trapped that day he had _almost_ failed to save her, if not for Ladybug arriving there in time.

He _was_ focused during akuma battles, true, he did make puns and joked around but, he _was _focused. Today, though, was not one of those days.

"You are going to pay, kitty cat~" Fleuriste sinisterly smiled to himself. He moved his hands in a wave like motion. Thorny creepers made their way to him. But, alas! He wasn't paying attention.

"Cat, look out!" Someone yelled as they jumped over him, sending both of them tumbling to the ground.

"M-Marinette?" He got up and looked at her, she had taken the hit for him, the right sleeve of her jacket was torn and a little blood was smeared on it. She was clutching her wound tightly. The mere sight of her being in pain hit him like a solid brick.

He quickly scooped her in his arms and made a run for it. She tightened her arms around him as he ran over the rooftops to her balcony. They reached their destination in a blink and he carefully set her down.

He grabbed her hand and went inside her room through her trapdoor. "Sit on your chaise." He commanded. She didn't disobey.

He ran over to the cabinet near her sink, a place where she kept her first-aid kit, _that girl was a clumsy fashion designer with a needle._

He wet a clean cloth with water, grabbed the box and sat down in front of her, he carefully cleaned the wound with the cloth. "Why did you do it?" His eyes welled up with tears.

Marinette was shocked.

_He is the one to talk? He has taken more dangerous hits than this. I-Is he really crying?_

"Because I have your back." She smiled, wincing a little as he applied Neosprin on the cut. "Besides, this is just a little cut. I am completely fine."

"But I--"

"But me no buts." She covered his mouth with her left hand. "Go kick that akuma's butt and then come back," she uncovered his mouth as she caressed his cheek with her thumb gently, "a steaming cup of hot chocolate and a movie will be waiting for you."

"I would really like that." He grinned.

She smiled warmly at him. She pressed a loving kiss to the back of his hand. If she were being honest, she had always wondered how it would be to feel his skin on hers, how holding his hands without his costume would be like.

Cat blushed, "I must take my leave, princess," he got up, "there's an akuma to take care of."

She nodded and he left very quickly. Tikki phased out of her purse, "Marinette, we must hurry. I have a feeling that Cat Noir won't treat the akuma very kindly after what just happened."

"You're right."

"Tikki, Spots On!" She transformed with a determined look on her face.

Let's just say that the akumatized person was lucky that the Miraculous Ladybug healed all the wounds or he would have needed a trip to the hospital.

In Cat Noir's defense: _No one touches his princess!_

* * *

Marinette gazed at bright streets of Paris in front of her, clutching the railings of her balcony. No matter how relaxing this was, she was tired _and cold._

She flinched a little as a soft blanket was wrapped around her figure.

"Do you want to _cat-_ch a cold, purr-incess?" A voice from her behind asked.

She didn't reply, just leaned into the person's touch, seeking warmth and comfort. Arms wrapped around her waist as she was pulled back slightly, into a comfortable posture. Her head tilted back in the person's chest, giving her enough room to look up at her best friend's face.

Cat Noir kissed her forehead, eyelids and nose gently. "Long day, huh?"

She didn't reply and continued to snuggle into him. He let out a chuckle as he cradled her, lulling her to sleep, her eyes felt heavy. Cat lifted her, wrapped her legs around his torso and her arms around his neck, her head buried in his shoulder, he was humming a nonsense song, which was a sweet melody to her ears. She smiled as his arms held her protectively.

_Perks of being best friends: Wordless understanding._

_._

_._

_._

_And this is definitely what 'just friends' do._

* * *

"Who does she think she is? She can't just threaten me like that. I am going to show her that Marinette Dupain-Cheng is **NOT **afraid of anything."

Cat Noir gave her an amused expression. They were currently sitting in the Dupain-Cheng's living room and the bluenette was going on and on about Lila.

"Not afraid of anything?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Oh, look, a lizard." He pointed in a random direction, his voice was full of panick.

Marinette quickly jumped on the couch, in a full defensive mode, "Where?", she shrieked.

"Yeah, you aren't afraid of anything." His voice dripped with sacrcasm.

Marinette opened her mouth and closed it, without saying anything, she continued to do it for some time, like a fish. She was annoyed.

"Cat, feel my emotions, don't take it literally."

He laughed, hard, tears spilling out of his eyes. One look at Marinette's pout with her puffed cheeks and he was laughing harder, clutching his stomach. "Sorry, sorry, chèrie, I was just playing around."

She turned around and gave him a cold shoulder. "Hey! How about we do something to cheer you up and take your mind off Lila?" He smiled as he saw her peeking at him from the corner of her eyes.

He walked over to her and she turned her face away from him, "Princess," he held out his hand, "trust your knight."

.

.

.

"Oh my god! Aaaaaah! Whoah!" Marinette yelled as Cat Noir gave her a piggy back ride around the rooftops of Paris.

"Hold on tight, little lady." He jumped off a tall building.

Marinette tightened her grip around him, "We are going to die!" When they were pretty close to the ground, Cat extended his staff, hit it on the road below, gaining enough momentum to send them flying to another rooftop. She smacked his head, "Are you crazy?", she panted.

Cat Noir just increased his speed in response, causing Marinette to bury her face in the back of his neck. She didn't even know why she was afraid, she did this every single day with a yo-yo, all she could say was that piggy back riding someone was different _and scarier._

"You having fun, Mari?" He yelled, they were lucky that it was night and no one could see them fooling around.

"If your plan to distract me from Lila-problems was scaring the crap out of me, then you succeeded."

"Good, now hold on tight." He leaped.

"I am never doing this agaaaaainn!"

* * *

Adrien was looking at the pictures of him and Marinette, well her and Cat Noir.

"Admit it kid, you like her." Plagg looked up at his chosen from the camembert he had been savouring.

"What do you mean Plagg? I do like her." Adrien gave his kwami a confused look.

"Sometimes I wonder if he really is this dumb or he is just pretending." Plagg muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

Adrien took a last look at him and went back to his research. He had been searching for best places to take Marinette on his birthday, occasionally taking breaks to look at his photos with his princess or the messages they had sent to each other.

"Ugh! I don't know where to take her." He let out an exhausted sigh.

"Oh, you are still working on that date of yours?" Plagg flew to Adrien's face.

"It's not a date, Plagg. I've told you this many times now, SHE IS JUST A FRIEND!"

"I know you're a blonde kid, but you aren't that dumb, are you? Is that the reason why you bought a separate phone just to communicate with her when you are de-transformed? Is that the reason why you spent the past three hours looking for a place to take her for your birthday treat? Is that the reason you are so affectionate towards her and get all protective?" Plagg snapped suddenly. His holder's obliviousness really ticked him off.

"You got it all wrong Plagg, I am doing this because she is my best friend. She was there when no one was. And no, it's not just a gratitude thing. I love her company. That's all."

Plagg's eyes twitched. "Oh really? Nino's your best friend too but you aren't taking him anywhere. Besides, you like Marinette's company more than your girlfriend's."

"Kagami is not my girlfriend... not really."

Adrien had broken up with her a few days after Marinette had told him to stop leading her on. Kagami was really hurt that day, but she had agreed. His father had different thoughts for him though. He wanted him to date her after all for publicity. Kagami did belong to the family of prestigious fencers. He couldn't decline him.

So, Adrigami was still a thing. For public that is. They still used to hangout as friends and sometimes went on fake dates. Adrien couldn't help but feel guilty. He had talked to Marinette the other day as Cat and she told him that he was atleast honest to his 'girlfriend' and that she knew the truth. Adrien did feel better after her consolation.

"And to answer your first question, I can't be my true self around him. The only people that know the real side of me are Marinette and Ladybug."

"Then, why didn't you ask 'your lady' ?" Plagg questioned. "Why are you just inviting Marinette?"

"Because she so adorable!" Adrien blurted out.

When he realised what he had said he covered his mouth,his cheeks turned red.

"You sure about that friend thing?" Plagg smirked.

"Whaaat? Wait that's not what I meant Plagg." Adrien took a deep breath. "I meant that Marinette is more fun... no, wait... uhhh... you know Ladybug would've said no. She is so serious all the time. That's it."

"Mm-hmmm." Plagg narrowed his eyes at the blonde."Well then explain why were you blushing like crazy or your rapid heartbeat when you saw her in that outfit?"

Adrien tried to hide his blush. He knew if Plagg saw him blushing then it would just prove him right.

_Why am I even blushing?_

He knew his kwami was wrong.

_So wrong._

"Must have been hormones." He blurted out without thinking.

"So... you think she's hot?" Plagg asked with an amused smirk. He loved doing this to Adrien.

"WHAT?! NO, I DIDN'T MEAN THAT EITHER." Adrien yelled. He took a deep breath and thought before answering.

"Look Plagg, I don't care what you think. I like her as a friend and that's just it. Nothing else. I love m'lady. Always had, always will. Besides she likes someone else. Not Adrien, Not Cat Noir but SOMEONE ELSE. End of discussion."

"I take it back kid, you're not a dumb blonde. You are an oblivious, dense dumb blonde that seriously needs a pair of contacts or an eye transplant."

Adrien's eye twitched. "Plagg, how about instead of being a pain in neck why don't you give me some real advice here, huh?"

Plagg sighed in defeat. "You know her kid, she is not a fan of materialistic things. Instead of looking for restaurants that cost a hundred bucks for a donut, or some too public place for you to go, take her somewhere that's important to you. Arrange everything yourself."

"That's the best thing you've ever said in all my years with you." Adrien stared at him in awe.

"A simple thank you would do kid."

* * *

"Miraculous Ladybug!"

"Pound it!" The superhero duo fist-bumped after defeating 'The Crusher', another akuma cause by the one and only Chloe Bourgeois.

"I'll see you tonight at patrol, kitty." Ladybug prepared to leave but Cat Noir stopped her by quickly grabbing her wrist.

"Sorry, bugaboo but, uh, I kind of need your help..." Cat released her wrist and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Is everything okay, Cat?" She was concerned.

"I need a favour, LB..."

"Just say it already. You know I will always help you, kitty."

Cat nodded.

"...I kinda need the Horse Miraculous."

* * *

**A/N: **You know, looking back in the last chapter, I realised that it's just not me. I don't write that kind of stuff. Chapter 2 was written around November 4, 2019, it was the time when I realised just how much is wrong in the world.

I was exiting my class but, two guys were at the door so I couldn't leave, I asked one of them to step aside but he didn't hear me as he was busy conversing with his friend, the other guy saw me and asked him to make way, I said "Excuse me" at the same time as he stepped aside, upon hearing me he said "Excuse me miss, kiss kiss...". I was shocked, so, was his friend. That was the moment I realised that this problem is no longer region specific, it doesn't even depend on what you are wearing (I was wearing a simple full-sleeve top and jeans). I was way too shocked to react but when I got home, I asked my mom if she were okay if I hit someone. (She was after I told her what happened.)

When these things happen to you, it's then you realise that how alarming this problem really is. Bunch of seventh graders talk about 'banging' a girl classmate on group chat, mocking people as asexual, harrasment, it all starts at this level, when people are young. Doesn't it ever concern you?

I was even more shocked when I found out that 14 year olds write erotic fictions (hell, they even know about it more than I do), 2 minutes into the story and I could tell it was an uncomfortable experience (I actually started reading story description after this incident). I don't get it, Why can't someone respect women? Why are they are still treated as objects? They have every right to wear, do, say whatever they want. Doesn't it feel voilating when you hear something about sexual harrasment every other day? Parents need to give their children a proper, healthy and clinical sex education, it should not be treated as a taboo, it isn't illegal. If you forbid them from doing something, they will find a way to do it behind your back. Be open, for the sake of this society.

And to all the young readers, don't do something you should not, living with regret isn't the best experience. Certain things are better at certain stage of age, growing up before time is something you won't like.


	5. Chapter 4

**Thank you Missygirll and Evolved Ignis!**

**Reply to review:**

* * *

**To**** Evolved Ignis: **

I feel you**_._**

* * *

**_Chapter 4_**

**_The World Looks So Much Brighter With You By My Side_**

* * *

"Alya, I can't do this." The heroine sat next to Alya on the bench in the school hall.

The bespeckled girl eyed her best friend. She loved Marinette very much, don't get her wrong but, hearing her over-active imagination and constant ramblings was sometimes way too tiring. Her senses told her that this was one of those moments.

"Do what?" She asked.

"This," the ravenette pointed to her sketchbook, "I am a no talent, Alya. All rising talented designers are taking part in this competition. What chance do I have? What's the use anyway? I would probably end up designing trash or mess up the fittings or trip over my feet and pour all my coffee over Mr. Agreste, he would kick me out of the event and Adrien would never look at me again. He would probably end up marrying Chloe or... or Lila. Meanwhile, I won't become a fashion designer and will die as an old lady." She pulled her hair in frustation.

Alya blinked. "Mari, you don't drink coffee."

"What if I start doing it before the competition. My life is overrrrrr." She hugged Alya.

"Why is my shirt wet? Girl, are you really crying?"

"No." The bluenette sniffed.

Alya wrapped her one arm around the girl while she ruffled her best friend's hair with the other. "Where is this coming from?"

"Sleep deprivation." Marinette groaned.

"Girl, girl, girl, I love you and all but, you need to chill." She rubbed her back comfortingly.

Meanwhile, a certain blonde model was watching the whole scene unfold from a distance. Nino was talking to him about some cool EDM music but, his mind was elsewhere.

_I wonder what's on Marinette's mind. She's been stressing out a lot lately and hasn't been sleeping properly. Though I wish she would come to me about her problems._

Adrien stiffened as he saw Alya noticing him staring at her best friend. She gave him a devilish look.

_Abort! Abort! She saw me! Why is she looking at me like that?_

He saw Alya tightening her grip around Marinette.

"Alya?" The exhausted girl asked.

"Shh... Rest up, Marinette, before the class starts."

_Hey, I want to hug Marinette too._

Adrien pouted.

"Dude?"

His attention snapped back to his DJ best friend. "What?"

"Are- Are you _jealous_ of Alya getting a hug from Marinette?"

"..."

"...No?"

_Darn it! Why did that sound like a question? I am SO not jealous._

He heard Alya cooing, "Aww... She fell asleep. Poor girl."

_Only I get to hold my princess while sleeping!_

Adrien hissed and was rewarded by a wierd look by his best friend.

"Dude, I think that-"

"I am NOT jealous, Nino."

"Sure, I believe you, bro." He said sarcastically.

.

.

.

_Yep! Just friends._

* * *

"You know," the blue-eyed girl looked her feline friend, "sometimes I think that all these stars tell us a story."

Cat Noir looked at her, they were currently on her balcony, lying on a rug, star gazing. He turned on his side, propped himself up by his elbow, his face resting on his palm so that he was looking down at her. "Really, what would that story be, chérie?"

"The story of the Cat and his Princess." She booped his nose. He was thankful of his mask that covered his blush.

"Once upon a time," the sleepy girl started, "in a far away land of the Dupain-Cheng Kingdom, there lived a princess called Marinette." She giggled softly. "She was an absolutely wierd person, always tripping, stumbling, falling here and there. She was hardly ever punctual. Then there was a knight, Cat Noir, who was also her best friend. They did all the goofy stuff together."

"Like stealing candies from the royal kitchen?" Cat suggested.

"And probably busying themselves with annoying other people in the castle." Marinette added.

Cat Noir chuckled and observed her with a fond smile. Watching and listening her ramble nonsense was his favourite passtime. He raised his free hand and ran his fingers through her silky hair, startling the girl at first. Then, she smiled warmly at him and leaned into his touch, continuing her wild fantasies.

She was so cute like this, when she was babbling on and on about bizzare things. Anyone else would have thought of this as a waste of time but, he liked wasting his time like this, so much that this wasn't a waste of time to him at all.

Maybe, just maybe, he loved wasting his time, like wasting time like this was all he ever wanted...

He covered her mouth with his hand but, she continued to speak. "And ipf do loof closee do fwind," he uncovered her mouth, "that all these stars tell us a different story," he covered her mouth again, "lipe dat owne, itt issh a twend shetter," he withdrew his hand, "it is a leader, it likes to change things."

Cat Noir flopped on his back and laughed. This was too cute for him to handle. Shortly after, Marinette joined him two. After sharing a hearty laughter, they calmed down.

He cradled her head, bringing it closer to him, he kissed her forehead, "Ma princess."

She kissed his nose, "Mon chaton...", she caressed his cheek with her thumb. Suddenly, drowsiness overtook her and her arm fell limp and she surrendered to sleep, snuggling into Cat's chest. He hugged her tightly, enjoying the moment, "Sweet dreams, Mari." He whispered into her hair.

.

.

.

_Still, just friends!_

* * *

Cat Noir had everything prepared. He was looking forward to this treat.

When Plagg had initially given him the suggestion, he had thought that getting the Miraculous from Ladybug would be difficult, after all, one must not use their powers for personal reasons. But, Ladybug had agreed after a little persuasion. He was planning on telling her how he wanted to use it after actually using it.

_Let's do this!_

* * *

"Ready to go purr-incess?"

Marinette looked up at her silly best friend. He had told her that he would be taking her somewhere on his birthday and she had readily agreed. She knew that's why he asked for the Horse Miraculous.

"As ready as I will ever be Cat." She grinned.

* * *

"So, um, this is where you and your family came to celebrate your birthdays?"

Cat sighed. "Yes. But, that was when my mother was still around. When she left..." His voice cracked.

Marinette immediately knew that he was hurting. The very topic of his mother pulled a certain string in his heart.

Cat had brought her to his family's holiday house in Versailles. To say she was surprised would be an understatement.

_Why?_ Because, the house was one of the most biggest, luxurious one she had ever seen, that is, in pictures, so let alone she had ever been inside one. They were taking a stroll in the garden when she just had to bring up his family. She cursed her slip up.

She quickly changed the topic. "Alright kitty, she won't want you to get all sad on your special day." She said smiling. "Besides, people who love us never really leave us. You will always find them in your heart."

Cat sniffed and looked up at her, suddenly a huge smile plastered his face. "Such a Potterhead princess."

Marinette rolled her eyes but was happy to know that she had lightened his mood.

"So purr-incess, are you up for baking some mini-cakes with me?

"I thought you already did everything kitty cat, including the baking."

"I wasn't feline like it. Okay, honestly I find baking much easier with you around."

Marinette giggled. She knew how he felt because she too felt that doing most of the things was easier when he was around.

_Like saving Paris._

* * *

The two great heroes were busy in the kitchen of the holiday house. The supposedly 'cooler' one was finding it very hard to dress his mini-cakes. Marinette was done long ago and was right now enjoying seeing her kitty suffer. And yes, she was totally filming him.

Cat Noir on the other hand was too busy to notice her actions. First the piping bag had squirted out the buttercream on his cake rather too quickly for him to register, leaving a large blob of frosting on his cake and him pouting.

Marinette tried to stifle her laughter. But she couldn't help bursting into a fit of giggles when Cat messed up all the chocolate syrup that now covered his face.

_How did he even do that?_

Cat Noir looked at her with an unamused expression. He looked at the piping bag in his hand, his lips forming a mischievous smirk.

Before Marinette could even register, he had already covered her nose with the frosting. He laughed at her shocked expression.

Marinette narrowed her eyes.

_Two can play at that game_.

She took the bottle of chocolate syrup and squirted it out all over his apron causing the boy to back away and hiss. It was her turn to laugh.

Before they knew it, they had already started a battle of throwing eatables at each other. Cat took a fistful of flour and threw it at her. She coughed as the flour rested on her hair. She quickly grabbed whatever came into her hand and aimed it at his head. Her eyes widened when she heard a plop. She had just thrown an egg at him which landed on his head.

They both stopped and looked at each other. Suddenly, they burst out laughing. Had her parents been around they would've scolded them but, it was just them.

"Let's go and get all cleaned up, kitty." Marinette said between laughs. Cat nodded. He didn't want this moment to end though. He loved goofing around and Marinette surely didn't mind it. His father would've been mad at the very thought of him baking.

After they cleaned up they carried Cat carried the mini-cakes to the picnic spot, Marinette followed him as he held her hand to get her to the place as she had to have her eyes closed.

She frowned when he let go but, she figured out that he must've been placing down the tray as they had arrived.

"Open your eyes, Marinette."

She opened her eyes and gaped. Five trees stood in a circle, creating a beautiful shady spot between them. They were illuminated by fairy lights. A table was placed on the ground which was covered with food. There were two pillows for them to sit on.

"Wow." She muttered. Cat laughed and sat her down on her pillow. They quickly pounced on the food.

.

.

.

"Hey! Cat Noir, that was the last one." Marinette whined.

The idiot smiled slyly at her, he put the last cookie in his mouth, though not completely, half of it was outside.

"We can share purr-incess," he tried to smirk, "unless you are to scared~", he winked.

She narrowed her eyes, then smiled widely as a plan came to her mind. She moved closer to the stupid cat, his widened as she opened her mouth, she bit the chocolate chip cookie, closed her mouth, her lips gently brushing against his as she pulled away, half of the cookie was now in her mouth and she chewed like nothing happened.

A squeal startled her. She looked at Cat Noir, his entire face was red, his hand was on his mouth, the other half of the cookie laid on the ground as it fell from his lips.

_Did I break him?_

"What was that?!" He yelled.

"I thought you already learnt your lesson about challenging me, kitty cat." She smirked.

"I thought so too." He mumbled.

.

.

.

_Yeah, just friends!_

* * *

"There's one more place that I would like to take you to, princess."

They had cleaned up after having lunch and had chatted for a while.

"Where to now, chaton?" Marinette

He handed her a blindfold as he wore an oversized coat and a hat that covered his cat ears. Marinette tilted her head in confusion but complied.

"Voyage!" She heard him call for Kaalki's power. She felt him pick her up bridal style. She blushed as they went through the portal. He didn't put her down at once but walked, carrying her like that.

He finally set her down. He undid her blindfold. She gaped.

'Rainbow Magicland' read the headboard.

"Cat y-you got me to Rainbow Magicland. We are in Rome? As in Rome in Italy?" Marinette whispered in disbelief.

Cat Noir laughed. "Yep" popping the 'p'. "I remember you telling me that you wanted to come here, so yeah..."

Marinette looked at him and then at the entrance of the amusement park.

"Well then what're we waiting for?" She grabbed his hand as they joined the ticket line.

The rest of the day was very thrilling for the two teens. They had somehow agreed on not going on dangerous rides much to Marinette's dismay. But, she knew it was for good. Earlier the evening, they took a roller coaster ride that had too many wild twists and turns, they also went upside down a few times. Of course, she didn't mind. She was Ladybug, for crying out loud. She did this everyday without a seatbelt and just with her yo-yo. And it was safer than piggy back riding Cat Noir.

The case wasn't same for Cat. For a superhero, he sure was freaked out a lot.

Even if there was a safety restraint.

He ended up throwing up after the ride and they didn't think of taking any other risks.

"You know, I wasn't looking for revenge but, Karma."

"Shush you." He cleaned his mouth to get rid of the taste of the vomit.

They enjoyed themselves very much. Cat was so jumpy when Marinette won him a panda. They had danced, being instructed by the 'weird-dance instructer machine' as Cat had called it.

They were on their way out, Cat was holding the panda as Marinette ate her cotton-candy.

"Today was fun." Marinette said as she took another bite of her cotton candy.

"You know what else is fun, purr-incess?"

Marinette looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Being in a foreign country without a passport." He snickered.

Marinette gasped. Not once had this thought occurred to her.

_What if we get caught? What if we are sent to prison? No one will ever know. I won't get to see my parents again. Adrien will be mad at me. I might find out about Cat Noir's identity during our lock-up, I would have to give up being Ladybug, I would never become a fashion designer._

Other uneventful thoughts came to her mind. She prepared her free hand to smack the laughing cat.

As if he could read her thoughts, he scooped her up, catching her by surprise.

"Voyage!" She heard him say.

Within a second they were on her balcony. He set her down. He was still laughing at her shocked state.

Marinette blinked, coming out of her trance, she remembered she had unfinished business. She smacked his head before he could comprehend her intentions.

"Ow! That hurts Marinette." Cat rubbed his forehead.

She simply stuffed her face with more cotton candy.


	6. Sneak Peek

**A/N: **This is a sneak peek into the story, the extract's from Chapter 11, you will get to know the title when I actually publish it.

This was published on Wattpad as a 100 reads special on November 8, 2019 and I am publishing it here so as to give you an idea of what this story is going to be like in the future. It won't be easygoing and will have some angsty chapters and there's gonna be heartbreak and stuff too. So, prepare yourselves. I promise that I won't be too harsh.

And remember what I said in Chapter 3, (reply to C4wolf) that the book will have really fast updates after Chapter 7, well, it turns out that even after that chapter, I found out that I need to change a few things some other later chapters too as I reread the book yesterday, so yeah, all I am trying to say is some chapters might take time while the other times you can totally expect a double update.

Without any further delays,

Here we go! ; )

{And yes, everything is not what it seems...}

* * *

**_SNEAK PEEK_**

**_(SPECIAL)_**

* * *

_Stab the body and it heals,_ _but__ injure the heart and the wound lasts a lifetime._

The words were more than true for Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She was curled up into a ball on her chaise. Her beautiful bluebell eyes were now red and puffy from all the crying. The tears refused to cease.

It had been 48 hours 12 minutes 26 seconds since her heart was ripped into pieces.

_27 seconds... 28 now..._

The bluenette refused to go to school. Her parents had offered help but she had declined. She refused to see anyone. _Especially him._

"Why do I even try, Tikki? Why did I fall in love? Why did I even confess?" She managed to say between sobs.

Tikki herself was pained at her chosen's condition. Only she knew the real truth. _And Plagg._

Tikki flew to her face. "Marinette, please don't cry. Everything will be fine. Everything happens for a reason. Love is a beautiful thing, you'll realise it soon enough. Stop wasting your tears."

"YOU THINK THIS IS EASY, TIKKI? YOU DON'T EVEN REALISE HOW PAINFUL IT IS. YOU'RE A KWAMI, NOT A HEARTBROKEN TEENAGER!" Marinette snapped. Her cheerful voice was replaced by a cold and harsh voice.

"Marinette, I do realise, but you can't go on like this. You need to move on. Stop torturing yourself. Remember what Alya said."

Alya's words rang into her mind.

_'Stop your suffering.'_

Marinette got up and went to the sink. She saw her reflection in mirror. Indeed, she was a mess. She took a deep breath and went to take a shower.

* * *

Marinette unlocked her phone after her relaxing shower. She had to talk to someone. _But, who?_

She went through her contacts and found the perfect person.

She started texting.

[Me] : Hey! Are you free? Do you mind if I come over? I have to talk to you.

[Me] : Actually I desperately need to talk to someone and I thought about you... Hope you don't mind...

She waited.

_[Ding]_

She opened her texts.

[L_C] : Sure, why not? And no, I won't mind. I like your company.

She smiled a sad smile at the familiar words.

_I like your company_.

Someone else had said that too but, it didn't matter anymore.

* * *

The blue-black haired boy was practising on his guitar when his phone dinged. He was surprised to find it was Marinette.

She needed to talk to him?

[Me] : Sure, why not? And no, I won't mind. I like your company.

He put down his phone and prepared for his visitor.

* * *

"Is everything okay, Marinette?"

"Y-yeah everything is f-fine. Why would you t-think otherwise, Luka?"

Luka looked at Marinette carefully as if he was inspecting her.

"I know that something's wrong Marinette. Your beautiful bluebell eyes are dull and lifeless, your bright and cheerful smile is nowhere to be seen. What's going on?" Luka put a hand on her shoulder.

Marinette looked at the blue-eyed boy.

_I can trust him, right?_

He did confess to her. He called her an extraordinary girl. He told her that she was the melody that had been playing in his head ever since they met.

She could count on him. Tears welled up her eyes. "I c-confe confessed t-to the g-guy I l-like no liked a-and he b-broke m-my heart. He d-didn't like me back." She tore up.

Luka looked at the girl he loved.

_How could anyone not like her?_

"Shh... calm down Marinette. If he doesn't like you for you then he is a jerk and doesn't deserve you."

Marinette wanted to retort. She wanted to defend her love for her guy, but Alya's advice came back to her mind.

_'Stop your suffering.'_

She took a deep breath and calmed herself down. "Luka, I am not here to cry over him."

The boy tilted his head in confusion.

"I am here to make things right."

_'Instead of pining after impossible love and crying over the mistakes of past, learn from those mistakes.'_

"I want your help, Luka."

"Marinette what're you-"

Marinette cut him off. "I want to start a new chapter in my life."

_'Focus on what's in front of you.'_

"Will you help me?" Marinette looked at Luka expectantly.

The boy nodded.

Marinette took another deep breath. "Luka Couffaine, will you go out with me?"

_'But, most importantly, get over him...'_

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, da f* just happened?

Why did Mari ask out Luka?

What happened to Adrien?

Did she get her heart broken when she confessed her feelings for him?

And, where is Cat Noir?

Did something happen to him?

I guess you'll have to keep reading to find out. Have patience and wait.

As they say, "One who is burning with impatience can never eat hot porridge."

Get it? It's a 'Princess Fragrance' reference.

Me: I miss you Master Fu...

May God ble-

Master Fu: I have lost my memories, not LIFE.

Me: He he... Sorry. But, hey! Buckle up for chapter 5.

Peace,

I am out!


	7. Chapter 5

**Thank you Alwaybri, Jane the fan, XanMar001, emjrabbitwolf, Luchy637, QueenNova78, MAMAMIAMIRACULOUS, ArmyWife22079 for supporting this story.**

**Reply**** to reviews:**

**To Evolved Ignis: **I know and that's why I published it. It's like one of those schemes that companies nowadays do, here I think I made people curious enough to keep reading this book. It works, most of the time...

**To Jane the fan and MAMAMIAMIRACULOUS: **Thanks! I hope that you guys will like the coming chapters too.

**To ArmyWife22079: **You are there but not 'there' there with your interpretation of the Sneak Peek. It's going to be different, that's all I can tell you for now. And no, baddie outfits aren't allowed in most of the schools. Mine is a uniform one with strict rules but, there are time when we can wear casuals, but not anything flashy. The whole point of Mari wearing that outfit was to get Adrien a blushing and stuttering mess when that outfit wasn't really anything particularly seductive for a person from the world of glamour. Besides, Mari can easily zip up her jacket during the school time and guys still flirted with her 'cause boys are boys and Adrien's jealous. He would not admit it though. I am really sorry about what happened with your husband.

And no, Luka isn't going to change into a creep, I love this character too much for that.

* * *

***This chapter is a continuation of Cat Noir's birthday.***

* * *

**_Chapter 5_**

**_Time Has Brought Your Heart To Me_**

* * *

Marinette giggled at her Kitty's pout.

"Hey Chaton, wait here, I have to show you something." Marinette left him on her balcony and went downstairs.

"Is everything done, Mom?"

Sabine looked at her daughter and smiled. "Oh! You're back. Yes, everything's done, all we have to do now is wait."

"What you did for him is really appreciable, Marinette." Tom ruffled her hair from behind.ar

* * *

Cat Noir was getting more impatient with every passing second.

_What's taking her so long?_

He went inside her room and lifted her trapdoor. "Marinette, Is everything okay?"

No answer? Wierd...

_Did something happen to her?_

_No, it can't. She's been gone for only fifteen minutes, besides, it's her own house. Nothing can happen to her in her own house, right. Right? Maybe I should check on her. It's too quiet downstairs._

He entered the Dupain-Cheng's living room. It was pitch black and if it wasn't for his night vision then he wouldn't have been able to walk around so easily. The quietness did nothing to help his anxiety either.

_Where is everybody?_

"Mari?" He called out.

No answer.

"Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng?"

No answer again.

"Mari, Princess?" He called out, panicking.

Suddenly he came across a projector.

He switched it on, not knowing what he was doing. A video started playing on the screen in front of the project.

**[Video]**

_Ladybug: Cat Noir, you are the best partner a superhero can ever get. You might annoy me sometimes with your annoying jokes but, they always cheer me up. I love being friends with someone so kind and caring. You sacrifice your own safety from me. You are very brave and confident and if it wasn't for you then, I won't be able to be 'the great Ladybug'. Happy Birthday! I am proud of you, mon chaton._

_Alya__: Hey Cat Noir! I just want to say that what you do for Paris is really great. You stay up at night so we can all have a good night's sleep. You keep Paris safe and always help anyone in need. Happy Birthday Cat Noir! I am proud of you._

_Nino__: Hey dude! 'sup? Look, I just wanna thank you for everything you've done. You've saved many innocent people from Hawkmoth. You are a role model for people. You are my role model. You are so cool with your baton. Thank you, Cat Noir and I wish you a very Happy Birthday. I am proud of you._

_Chloe__: Cat Noir isn't as awesome as Ladybug, but he's not that bad, I guess. He has saved me a couple of times, whatever. Anyway, Happy Birthday and I-I a-am proud o-of y-you, that is... Ugh! This sweet talking is grossing me out._

Cat chuckled.

_Citizen 1: Thank you, Cat Noir, for what you do for us everyday..._

_Citizen 2: ...It's really great, knowing that the city is in great hands and that we are in great hands..._

_Citizen 3: ...Even though youfigure out what a lucky charm is for, you make it work..._

_Citizen 4: ...You put aside your needs for Paris'..._

_Many other citizens: ...We love you Cat Noir! Paris couldn't ask for more. We all are proud of you!_

Cat's eyes started watering.

_Sabine: Cat Noir, for what you do for all of us, we couldn't be more grateful. I know what people expect from you is way too much for a kid to handle, but you still make it work. You come here almost everyday and cheer us up. So, as a thank you, you can consider me as your mother if I never mentioned it before. Happy Birthday and I am proud of you!_

_Tom: Son, what you do everyday isn't hidden from anyone. It's great to know that after everything that's happened, you still have a tender heart. Your baking skills aren't that bad either. *(chuckles)* You do so much and never ask for anything in return. I have told you many times to consider me as your own father, if that's okay with you. All I want to say as a thank you is that we will be there for you, always. Consider us- me, Sabine and Marinette as your family. Happy Birthday and I am proud of you!_

Cat covered his mouth with his hand, holding back a sob.

_Marinette: Cat Noir, when I met you the first time, I thought you were a big flirt and a show-off, true, I considered you as a great hero, but still...__Then I got a chance to know you and honestly I couldn't be more thankful for getting to know such a paw-some person. *(laughs)* You are so fun and silly one time and so serious the very next second. You are so sweet and considerate. Although you annoy me with your pathetic puns, ruin my yarn by playing with it, chase a laser light as if you're a real cat, no offence on that one, you're still my favourite kitty. Thank you for being there for me everytime I needed support. Thank you for cheering me up whenever I felt down. You are the bestest best friend I could've asked for. I will always be your side, chaton. For a black cat, you really are lucky for me. Happy Birthday!_

**[Video ends]**

Cat Noir's tears made their presence felt as they fell down his cheeks.

Suddenly, the lights were switched on.

Marinette came running to him and enveloped him into a bear hug.

"I am proud of you, mon cher chaton." She mumbled as she snuggled her face in his chest. He couldn't help but bury his head in her shoulder and cry. He was so happy.

They slowly pulled away, Cat smiled as Marinette wiped his tears. He then held her hands in his own and kissed both of them. "Thank you, Princess."

Marinette smiled warmly at him.

"You know, we could use a hug too." Tom suddenly made his and his wife's presence known, startling the two teens.

Marinette grinned and went up to them. She gestured Cat to come too. They all hugged like family.

Cat couldn't help but feel thankful to have them in his life. He loved how warm and welcoming his princess' parents were.

"Okay everyone, it's time to give Cat Noir his presents." Sabine broke the embrace.

Cat's face lit up even more. "You guys got me gifts?"

"Of course dear, what are birthdays without birthday presents?" Tom chuckled.

"After seeing that video, I couldn't ask for more."

Marinette rolled her eyes. _So modest_.

She grabbed Cat's hand and sat him down on the couch. She handed him her gift. She watched in anticipation as he opened it.

Cat opened the box and smiled even widely. In there was a onesie, a Cat Noir themed onsie. "Is this--" His voice trailed off.

"Yep, the very first product of my Cat Noir line."

Cat Noir pulled her in for another hug.

She chuckled.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you so much Marinette!"

He received a scrapbook from Sabine that was half-filled with pictures of mostly him and Marinette. There were a few of all of them. His favourite one was him tickling Marinette. Her face was red from laughing so hard and she had a few years flowing down. He wasn't surprised that Sabine had pictures of him and Marinette together. She somehow had an uncanny knowledge of when they were having cute moments. She had never failed to capture one on her camera. Half of it was empty and that had to be filled by him.

Tom gave him some coupons for free bakery food. He could use it in his civillian form as he could easily hide his face. He trusted them with his identity. Tom also gave him some croissants and cookies all packed up nicely to eat them at his house.

Cat Noir didn't stop smiling when he was beaten by Marinette at Ultimate Mecha Strike V. He didn't celebrate when he won against Tom. He was in his own world. People cared for him because he was a human and that they were proud of him. That alone made his day.

_Best birthday ever!_

* * *

Cat Noir was about to take his leave. Marinette had come to the roof to see him off.

"We love you kitty, remember that."

"I will, princess." He smiled at her.

Just when he was about to leave, Marinette kissed his cheek. He stumbled forwards but managed to catch himself.

Marinette giggled. "Wow! You're a cat and you can't handle a little act of affection."

"T-that one caught me o-off guard, princess. I w-wasn't prepared." With that he extended his baton and left, trying his best not to blush, leaving a very confused Marinette behind.

* * *

Adrien arrived at his house and immediately flopped down on his bed. He was exhausted. But, no exhaustion could stop him from being so happy. He touched the spot where Marinette had kissed him on his cheek. His heart was thumping loudly.

Okay, maybe he was just overreacting a bit, 'just best friends' totally share cookies like they did, right? But, her lips felt so great against his, even if it was just for a second.

In a daze, he traced his lips and then somehow came back to his senses. He shook his head. He was just surprised by her boldness, that was all, right?

_Great! One more thing for Plagg to tease me. Why am I reacting like this? She kissed my cheek on heroes' day too, why did I blush today? And can we continue to share cookies like we did today-- _

_Stop it, Agreste! She's your best friend and Ladybug's the love of your life. Remember that._

He took out his phone that he used to text Marinette as Cat Noir in his civillian form.

[Me] : Sorry, for leaving so abruptly...

I was gone for the whole day and even though I asked a friend to cover up for me the entire day, I couldn't have escaped my father's wrath if I didn't show up at night.

[Princess] : It's okay, kitty.

[Me] : You're not mad at me?

[Princess] : Why would I be?

[Me] : Phew! That's a relief. Did you have fun today? At the picnic and the amusement park?

[Princess] : Do I really need to answer that one? Of course I did, silly. Although, next time do a safer thing and not take me to some random country without passport. I don't wanna get locked up with you.

Adrien laughed.

[Me] : Meow-ch, my princess doesn't enjoy my company. That's paw-ful. I am hurt.

[Princess: Seriously, now?

[Me: Hehehe...

[Princess] : Anyway, bon nuit mon chaton. I have to get to school early tomorrow.

[Me: Like that's gonna happen.

He snorted at the angry faced emoji she sent him.

[Me] : Sorry. Goodnight princess!

[Princess] : Night!

* * *

The next day Adrien was as surprised to see Marinette already present there.

_So, she really did come early._

He greeted her and she smiled at him shyly.

"Happy Birthday, dude!" Nino said as he handed him his gift.

_Huh? Oh! Right, today is my real birthday._

He opened the gift box and realised he had given him some really cool headphones. "Thanks bro."

Nino nodded and adjusted his cap, smiling.

"Okay, my turn." Alya said. "Here, cinnamon roll. Open it."

He took the box from Alya. Inside he found Ladybug and Cat Noir action-figures and a real Ladybug yoyo. His cheeks turned pink in embarassment.

"Alya!" He whisper-yelled.

"Sorry, can't help it." She said between laughs. "But, you do like it, don't deny."

"I do but, I already have this." He mumbled.

"What was that?" Nino shot up an eyebrow.

"Nothing." Adrien quickly responded.

"Guys! Stop doing this to him. It's his birthday. Show some mercy." Marinette suddenly stepped in. She turned to face him and smiled. "Here's m-my gift, Adrien. I-I mean it's y-yours but i-it's from me and y-you know that because I am giving it y-you..."

Adrien couldn't help but chuckle at her cute rambling. Why she would ramble and stutter around him was still a mystery to him, she was so confident around everyone else, even Cat Noir. Even though she had made him clear that she didn't hate him he wasn't sure what made him so intimidating.

He took the gift from her and unwrapped it excitingly. His heart stuttered, it was a Ladybug themed hoodie.

"It's the first product from my Ladybug clothing line. I hope you like it." Her voice was nervous.

"Good work, Agreste. You got a prototype." Alya said.

"It isn't the only thing I got you," Marinette said and Adrien looked at her questioningly. "Look further into the box." And so he did. It was a photo frame with a photo of all four of them together. They were laughing in it. On the top, there was written, 'So that you know that we're always there for you.'

His heart swelled with affection, maybe she did like his this form, she made him a hoodie and got him a picture of all of them together.

_Three gifts! I need to do something out of this world for her birthday._

"Thank you so much, pri- Marinette." He bit his tongue at the name slip. It took his every fibre in his body to not hug her and kiss her forehead.

She smiled at him. The bell rang shortly after and they all turned their attention to the teacher.

Adrien enjoyed himself a lot the whole day, basically joking around with his friends.

_Second best birthday ever!_

* * *

Marinette loved her tomcat, no matter how annoying he might get sometimes. His playfulness, loyalty, gentleness was enough to warm her heart.

She absolutely loved his cat like habits. She knew that he was often embarrassed due to them but, they were absolutely cute.

The way her kitten rubbed his head against her leg whenever he visited her or the way he grinned and leaned into her touch while she was patting his head or when she petted him was so adorable to watch. It made her feel special, she could make him feel at home. That boy was so love and affection deprived that it was her goal to make it up for all the coldness he received at his house. She knew that he didn't live in a violent household but his father wasn't the most kindest people, she figured.

And that's why she gave him all the attention while she could. And when the times she couldn't, she would just multitask. _Like she was doing right now..._

Cat Noir and Marinette sat cuddled up on her chair in her balcony. She was placed between his legs, her back lying comfortably on his chest. She was studying for her chemistry test the next day and Cat being a cat wanted her undivided attention but, knowing better he let her scratch his chin gently, something he loved though he'd never admit it, while he played with her hair that were out of the hair ties she used. He was combing his clawed fingers carefully through her hair, wondering how they'd feel between his bare fingers.

Nights like these were easy, they had so much that others didn't. Marinette was thankful of her parents that they trusted their almost seventeen year old daughter with another seventeen year old boy. And Cat Noir, no matter how much show he put on that made him look like a playboy, was a kid at heart. It felt so right to be with him, cuddling together in a comfortable silence, not caring about the world.

"So para-hydrogen can be converted into ortho-hydrogen by heating it at 1073.15 K or by passing an electric discharge through para-hydrogen." She read out aloud.

"Forget hydrogen, you are my number one element."

She froze. _What?_

"Was that a chemistry pick-up line?" She turned her head to meet his eyes, which surprisingly were wide due to shock. He himself didn't expect those words to slip from his mouth.

"Mew-be..."

Marinette snorted, NOT at the pun, he was terrible. "Chemistry pick-up lines, seriously chaton?"

"Are you made of Copper and Tellurium? Because you are CuTe."

"My favourite attraction force is the Van der Waal force. Can you feel it? I can move closer if you can't."

"You must be a good benzene ring because you are pleasantly aromatic."

"You must be alkali metal. One touch and I can tell you're highly reactive." He fired more such lines at her.

Marinette had trouble breathing due to laughing so hard. She clutched her stomach while she had tears in her eyes.

"Did you Google those?" She asked him.

"Nope?"

"Oh boy!" She wiped a stray tear from her eye, "You need help." She looked at him and he had his usual shit-eating grin on his face, clearly proud of himself. His arms wrapped around her waist and he nuzzled her neck, she leaned back, ruffling his hair.

"Princess, close your eyes. I want to try something."

If it had been any other person, she would have inquired further, she wouldn't have closed her eyes. But, this was Cat Noir, a person she trusted blindly with her life. She complied.

If it had been any other person, he wouldn't have thought of doing this. But, this was Marinette, a person he knew he could count on, they shared a deep bond. He trusted her just like he trusted Ladybug. He didn't even care if she had her eyes open though he knew that she didn't. Sharing his identity with her wouldn't be a problem, it was just it could be dangerous for her and he could get into serious trouble with Ladybug for doing so.

"Claws in." The green light would have blinded Adrien if he hadn't closed his eyes. He tossed a piece of Camembert to his kwami so he wouldn't talk.

He turned his attention back to Marinette. He lifted her hands with his ungloved ones, treasuring the moment, he kissed her knuckles. He ran his fingers through her hair, greatly pleased at the sensation of feeling her silky hair. He cupped her cheek, making her face him by turning her face gently and he kissed her eyelids.

To say she wasn't tempted to look would be an understatement. But, being Ladybug she had learnt to control her curiousity about his civilian life. She took his hands in hers and kissed his palms.

"Your hands are so soft, minou."

Adrien was thankful that she had her eyes closed, not because she couldn't figure his identity but because she couldn't see the blush on his face.

"I trust you."

"I trust you too, mon minou." She felt for his face.

* * *

"What's your favourite season, purr-incess?"

Marinette who was rolling out a pastry dough answered without looking up, "Summer! 'cause it's nice and hot."

Then she tapped her chin, "or spring because that's when nature awakens."

She rolled the dough from the centre to outside, Cat was watching her intently as she was teaching him. "Or maybe the fall, the colours are so gorgeous at that time of the year but then again, winter inspires me so much."

He chuckled. "Always looking at the bright side, huh princess?"

"You have a very different point of view. Kagami asked me the same question on friendship day during the treasure hunt and she told me that I am indecisive, scattered brain, irresponsible, I have a split personality and that I am a typical AB blood type." She snorted.

"Well that's kinda rude."

"Don't hate her," she defended, "Kagami never had friends before and she was just trying to know me better with the help of an app. She has a soft side beneath that tough front and she is a very good friend."

"You can never hate anybody, can you?" He smiled gently.

"I do hate Lila Rossi."

"Can't argue with that." They laughed.

* * *

**A/N:**I had so much fun writing this chapter. Chemistry pick-up lines are so funny. I snorted at them, my cheeks hurt from smiling. (Although some of them are highly inappropriate for 'just friends', seriously second law of thermodynamics, ahem sharing hotness... I laughed so much).

To people who didn't get the pick-up lines:

1st line: Hydrogen is the first element in the periodic table.

2nd line: Copper's and Tellurium's periodic symbol is Cu and Te.

3rd line: The Van der Waal forces of attraction are those which act between two non-bonded atoms/ molecules and are weak and longest in distance and therefore Cat asks to move closer.

4th line: In chemistry, there's a lot of smell going on. Olfactory indicators are commonly used to identify compounds in a lab. Not all of the smell is pleasant but, the cyclic carbon compounds like the benzene ring is an aromatic compound, pleasant aromatic compound.

5th line: Alkali metals or the group 1 elements of the Longform of periodic table are very reactive because of one valence shell electron. Elements like sodium are so reactive that if you hold them in your palm then they can burn a hole through your hand and that's why it's kept coated in a layer of kerosene for safety purposes in the lab.

Thanks again to thise who are reading this book! You rock, guys!


	8. Chapter 6

**Thank you merlinthefox, mayuralover for supporting this story!**

**Reply to reviews:**

**To Evovled Ignis: **Aww, thank you! I hope you like the coming chapters as well.

**To**** ArmyWife22079: **Of course. Falling in love with the same person all over again is so easy, Cat Noir and Marinette are going through it. They already love each other without even knowing it. The 'changing target' talk was true. It's hard to register that you are falling for someone for even a very smart person and these two are the most oblivious people in the existence of _cartoon-characterkind_ (?).

**To mayuralover: **Thanks! I would like to see your review regarding the angst related chapters.

**To**** guest: **Oh yes! Chemistry is so great to learn and man, the jokes are so creative that I just can't get enough. And here I used chemistry pick-up lines because Cat Noir and Marinette totally have a chemistry. If you love chemistry as much as I do then check out the 'The Molecular Shape Of You' and Ed Sheeran parody by A Capella Science. It's AWESOME!

* * *

***This chapter isn't one my best but, the developments covered are really important.***

* * *

**_Chapter 6_**

**_I Want To Hold You When I Am Not Supposed To_**

* * *

Ladybug swung her way around Paris to the Eiffel Tower. She checked her yo-yo for any messages from Cat Noir. She found nothing, which wasn't a surprise but this got her more worried.

It had been two weeks since she had heard from him, both as Ladybug and Marinette. Hawkmoth hadn't akumatized anyone in the meantime. Right now, she just wanted an akuma attack to happen so she could just see him. She knew this was wrong but, she just wanted to make sure that he was okay.

Except for a voice mail, that said that he was busy with civilian stuff two weeks ago, she didn't have any news of him.

He had elaborated more to her alter-ego, Marinette, that he was busy with his job and that his father was very strict. His schedule was so tight that he could just go to school, no other activities that he did earlier. She had been very angry at his father for doing this but, she couldn't do anything at all

_Please be okay, kitty. I hope you are doing well._

And then there was Adrien, his father had been over-working him too. He used to come late to school almost everyday, with bags under his eyes and a cup of coffee in his hand. The whole class pitied his sleep-deprived state but could do less to help him.

She along with Alya and Nino used to joke around him just to lighten his mood. They used to cover up for him while he drifted off to sleep in his every class, literally.

She had decided to be more useful and used to bring a few items from the bakery for him to eat. She loved how his eyes sparkled as if he was a little kid who was being given a new toy when she handed him the bag everyday, his eyes full of adoration and other familiar emotion that she couldn't point out.

They used to hangout more often than before, all four of them. Even though he had a girlfriend, she never left a chance to make Adrien happy. Her usual stuttering had decreased and she didn't run away when he showed up.

She sighed. A lot had changed over the past few months.

She did her usual patrol and headed back home. She couldn't help but feel worried about Hawkmoth's sudden silence, Adrien's tiredness but most of all, she was worried about her best friend's, her partner's disappearance.

* * *

Adrien flopped down on his bed after his shower. His body ached. He had been doing a lot of work for the past few days. Doing modelling for his father's new fashion line, charity events, interviews etc.

He was thankful that Hawkmoth hadn't striked during his absence or else... he shuddered.

He was free now, back to his normal routine. He looked at his 'secret' phone.

_50 unread messages._

All from one person. His princess.

Of course, she was worried. He was so busy that he couldn't even reply. If he hadn't been able to see her at school then he would have cracked for sure. He looked at her latest texts.

[Princess] : Here kitty, kitty, come to the phone so that we can talk.

[Princess] : Hello?

[Princess] : Chaton?

[Princess] : I am making hot chocolate~~

[Princess] : Oh come on! Where are you? I miss you.

[Princess] : Are you okay? Please be okay, Cat Noir.

He smiled unconsciously, she really cared about him.

_I missed you too, princess._

[Me] : I am okay. Sorry, didn't reply sooner. I was really busy. Can I come over tomorrow?

After a few minutes, his phone dinged.

[Princess: Oh, you are alive! No worries, chaton. I know you would've replied if you could. I am looking forward to seeing you tomorrow. Goodnight! Sweet dreams!

[Me: Night, princess!

Adrien put aside his phone and immediately dozed off.

* * *

"Kitty!" Marinette jumped into Cat Noir's arms as soon as he entered her room. He stumbled but had enough balance to hold them both in their places. He wrapped his arms tightly around her figure, burying his head in her hair, breathing in the scent of her strawberry shampoo. He had missed this so much, he was so touched that she missed him too. His ears and tail stood up in glee.

"Oh my god! It feels like ages since we did this." She whispered, not breaking their embrace.

"Yeah, I missed this. I missed you."

"Guess what? I missed you too, kitten." She giggled.

"I missed that sound too." He admitted.

"I bet you did." She flicked his bell and it jingled.

A few minutes later, they pulled apart rather reluctantly. They stayed in that position for much longer than intended, staring into each other's eyes deeply.

Their hearts were racing but unlike Marinette, Cat could hear them beating fastly. And even though neither understood the emotion behind their stares, they knew that they could stay like this forever. Feelings and warm sensation bubbled to surface and the leather clad hero had to fight the sudden urge to kiss every single freckle on the girl's face. Unbeknownst to him, she was having a hard time focusing on getting her thoughts together.

_What is going on? Why am I feeling like this?_ They echoed internally.

The ravenette was the first to break the silence, "So, um, are you tired? Do you want to rest?"

"No," he realised that his voice was a bit scratchy so he cleared his throat, "I rested up yesterday. But, I got you something."

"Really? What?" She couldn't keep the excited tone from her voice.

He unzipped the pocket of his suit, bringing out the object, he revealed a small pink package. "I made some cookies in my little free time. I literally had to sneak into the kitchen to make them. They are just mini chocolate chip cookies and I am not sure if they are good enough--"

His rambling was cut off short as Marinette giggled and took the package from him. She popped two cookies in her mouth and chewed. "Mmmm... Cat, this is delicious! This is even better than your birthday cookies."

Cat's face heated up in embarrassment, she just had to bring it up. "T-Thanks chèrie, glad you like it."

"I made you something too," she went over to her desk and brought back a familiar looking package which Cat Noir remembered from 'Animan', she had given him a macron in it. "I made you your favourite passion fruit macrons."

He gladly accepted and just when he was about to eat it something made him choke.

"You know, my friend Adrien likes the same flavour. In fact, you both have very similar choices and you both are huge dorks. I wouldn't be surprised if you were the same people." Marinette said nonchalantly.

* * *

Things had changed for Paris' superheroes.

If Marinette had wanted nothing more than Cat's happiness before then this particular wish increased by zenith. Somewhere between, she even caught herself trying to impress him, something she had only ever done for Adrien, but she didn't pay much attention to it. He was her best friend after all, of course she wanted him to like her.

_Who was she to know that it wasn't her competitive side that made her do the dare or she practically kiss Cat Noir as they shared their cookie?_

If Cat had wanted nothing more than to protect Marinette and to listen her laugh then this longing increased exponentially. Her simple touch of affection was enough to erupt butterflies in his stomach. Something he had only experienced with Ladybug.

None of them noticed the change.

Never once it occurred to them that just friends don't share cookies the way they did, _which had become their tradition_. Neither realised that most boys didn't enjoy painting their friend's nails or braiding their hair. They didn't realise that people don't cuddle their 'just friends'...

Their flow was calm and steady, uninterrupted. They didn't want to change that.

"You are going to be very proud of me." Marinette declared. Cat Noir quirked an eyebrow at her, "Why?"

"I have decided that it's time that I overcome my fear?"

"Mind elaborating, chèrie?"

"I am going to start watching horror movies and not be scared of them."

This threw him off for a bit, he remembered when his bodyguard was akumatised, Marinette had told him, Adrien, that she hated horror movies. It wasn't a bad thing, why was she so suddenly changing?

"I thought you hated those..."

"True," she admitted, "But, today at school Alya was going on and on about this horror movie that I missed watching with her yesterday. So, I have decided that I don't have to skip our hang-outs if I can just learn to watch a scary movie."

"So, what's on your mind?"

"Lake Placid: Legacy" she said and he could tell that she was nervous even if that movie wasn't even that scary.

Not even halfway into the movie and he could feel her trembling, badly. He scooted closer to her and wrapped an arm around her waist to make her feel better. She relaxed a little but, only seconds later when one of the explorers were attacked and taken by that predator, she jumped into his lap. She was shaking. He quickly turned off the movie and hugged her tightly, rubbing circles on her back.

"You know that it's okay to be scared, right?" He whispered into her ear gently as he calmed her down.

"I know, I just," she covered her eyes, still shuddering, "I guess I just wanted to prove that I can do anything."

"Oh princess, you _can_ do anything. Being scared doesn't make you weak." He laughed. "Can I do anything to make you feel better?"

She snuggled in his chest, breathing deeply, "Just continue to hold me."

"Sure can do, little lady." Cat Noir nuzzled her hair and sure enough he started to purr. He was embarrassed but that didn't matter because just then she said, "That does make me feel better."

He didn't have the heart to be ashamed of his cat-like antics as his tail wrapped around her protectively and he soothed her by his purring therapy.

* * *

Marinette tried her best to keep her eyes open during the science class. The designing competition was nearing. She had to impress the judges, especially her role model, Gabriel Agreste. She had been constantly working during nights to keep up with schoolwork, Ladybug-stuff and finishing the dresses.

The bell rang and she found her feet moving on her own. She was headed to the park. A peaceful place to go. Alya and Nino were about to join her in a little while and they were to have lunch together.

"Please, Adrien..." She heard a familiar voice.

_Huh? What's going on?_

Around the corner, she saw Adrien... with Kagami.

"I've told you this once, Kagami and I am not changing my mind." Adrien said.

Suddenly, she yanked him closer to her and kissed him.

Marinette could see no more. She knew that they were together, but, this was more than she could take.

She turned around and came face to face with the last person she wanted to see right now.

_Chloe_.

Apparently, Chloe had sensed what was going on in her head when she saw Adrien and Kagami kiss. He was trying his best to pull away but, Kagami's hold was strong. Marinette couldn't see his struggle, but Chloe could. She decided to make Marinette feel bad anyway.

"Well, well, well, looks like you finally realised that he doesn't love you. Isn't that a shocker." She looked at her nails. "Let me tell you something, it isn't. He never loved you and he is friends with you only because he pities you. My Adrikins is too nice, you know."

"He isn't yours, Chloe" Marinette spat.

"He is dating Kagami. And if it makes him happy, it makes me happy too."

Chloe looked over Marinette's shoulder. Adrien had already broken the kiss and was doing his best to contain his anger. She smiled to herself.

"Keep telling yourself that, Mari-trash.

Adrikins is _mine_. Well, for now, he is with that fencer girl. Atleast she is better than you. Oh! Who am I kidding? Anyone's better than you. You are a burden, a shame, a disgrace." She flicked her hair.

Tears blinded Marinette's eyes. Chloe's words hurt more than that kiss she witnessed. Without saying a word, she ran into the park.

Marinette's running figure, tensed shoulders and those tears brought Chloe back to her senses, but, it was too late now. The harm was done. She felt even more sick of herself. Sure, she had a long week but, no one deserved what she did to her. She had made fun of her before but the girl had never cried.

_Maybe, this is why Ladybug doesn't want to give me the Miraculous. I don't deserve it. I messed up... What have I done?_

***(With Marinette)***

She kept running and running till her legs gave out. She slumped down beneath a tree in the park. Tears flowing uncontrollably. Chloe's words kept running in her head.

_A shame_.

It was so hard to not cry, she had been exhausted, sleep deprived, Master Fu was gone because of her, Adrien was with someone else and maybe just maybe, she thought that Chloe was right after all.

_I am such a failure._

Tikki was trying her best to calm her down but nothing helped. Suddenly, she couldn't hear her anymore.

_Great, even she doesn't want to talk to a loser like me._

In all the commotion, Marinette failed to see an akuma approaching her.

***(With Adrien)***

He tried his best to break free from the kiss. He couldn't do it because he was a gentleman. But, this wasn't right. He felt violated.

_Gentleman be damned. I am a human with feelings, not a robot for people to push around._

He pulled apart with all his strength.

"What was that all about? Don't you get it? I don't see you like that. You can't force yourself on me." Adrien's voice was laced with anger.

"I, I a-am s-sorry, Adrien. It's just too h-hard. With us being a couple for your Dad's sake, us still hanging out, it's hard to move on even though we are just pretending." Kagami's face was broken.

Adrien felt guiltier than ever. If only he could've reasoned with his father in the very beginning. He knew exactly how she felt. Tears welled up his eyes too.

"I know how you feel, Kagami. I know it is very manipulative. I will tell my father that we can no longer do this. I can't lead you on, you're my friend. But, you can't kiss me like that."

She looked at her feet with pained expression. "I get it Adrien. We were never meant to be. I will be happy to see you finding your true love. Thanks for being honest. Goodbye." With that she left.

Adrien made his way towards the park. He had planned to join his friends. He could really use some cheering up.

A flap of wings brought him back to reality. He looked up to see an akuma approach Marinette. His eyes widened. Not his princess! No, he wouldn't be able to fight her.

He quickly transformed and jumped.

"Cataclysm!" He called out, catching the akuma in the nick of time and destroying it.

Marinette looked up at him. He saw her tear stained face, red puffy eyes. Her state made him forget about his problems. Right now, whoever did this to her was going to pay.

She ran upto him and enveloped him into a hug, sobbing into his chest. He hugged her back, rubbing soothing circles on her back. He carefully sat them down on the grass.

"Princess, who?" He growled.

"Chloe." She managed to say between sobs.

He needed no more explanation. He was aware of that blonde's behaviour towards her. He was going to give her a piece of his mind as Adrien, someone she actually listened to.

"What if she's right, Cat? Am I a burden, a shame, a pitiful creature? Am I really a disgrace?"

Cat Noir's blood boiled. Chloe was so gonna get it. But, now, he had to cheer Marinette up.

"Mari, princess, don't ever say that again. You are nowhere near to pitiful. You cheer people up by just giving that million-dollar smile. You help others, you represent your class. You are no burden, princess. No, if anything, you lighten people's mood." He cupped her cheek and gently wiped her tears.

"But, Cat-"

"Shh... I am not finished, chèrie. You, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, are the best person I have ever met, making others around you happy is not a disgrace, it is a brilliant talent that very rare people possess. You are not a shame, you are an amazing designer, gamer, baker, the list could go on. Not to forget you totally crushed it during your first time as a superhero. You saved Paris on your own as Multimouse. If it wasn't for you, then god knows what would've happened. Aannnd you make a really cute mouse." He grinned.

"Cat, I --"

"I am still not finished, princess. You mean the world to me. Your parents and your friends love and adore you because you're you... an amazingly gifted, sweet girl that can be a kickass." Cat beamed at her.

"Y-you think so, Cat?"

"I know so princess."

With that he was enveloped into a bone-crushing hug. He chuckled and hugged her back.

"What the hell?!" A familiar voice screeched startling the two teens.

They looked up to see Alya and Nino.

_This can't be good._

Marinette ended up giving her friends some lame excuse. Apparently, they hadn't heard the conversation between her and Cat so, she told them that she was nearly akumatized and Cat had saved her and she had just hugged him, without any warning.

_That was a close call._

* * *

Marinette sat on the stairs of Notre Dame, working on the final design.

"I see, you're really serious about this." A voice startled her. She looked up to see Adrien.

She quickly shut her sketchbook close.

"You don't want me to see your designs?" He sat down next to her.

"No one besides the models and my manager can see them. That includes you."

The only reason he had asked her the question was so that he could get a peek. She didn't show them to him as Cat and clearly he didn't have much luck as Adrien either.

"Well then, what are you working on?" He faced her.

"The showstopper. Rest of the dresses are done and I have given them to the respective models to try out. Thankfully, I got the measurements right and they need no further alterations. I still can't believe your father's actually giving me models." She chuckled.

Adrien nodded.

When Marinette had come to attend his father's fashion show, the same one whose ticket he gave to her as Cat Noir, in her designed dress, his father had appreciated her talent. Even Audrey Bourgeois had asked her about her dress.

Gabriel ended up giving her a special permit to participate in his designing competition, one of the very famous competitions. Rising fashion designers took part in it and he believed that she could win. She had been so happy that day.

"He is very fond of you. He thinks you are very talented. Not that he's wrong."

Marinette smiled at him.

Her phone rang.

Stacy, it read. She was her manager for the competition.

"Hello?"

_"Oh! Marinette, look there's an emergency."_

"What is it?"

_"It's Martha... your showstopper, well she's got a fracture and no model is available on such short notice."_

Marinette's eyes widened. She couldn't deal with this now. If they wouldn't be able to arrange a new model then she can kiss this competition goodbye. The number of dresses to be presented were made clear. No more and most certainly no less. She thought of a solution but only one came to her mind.

It was scary and risky but, she wasn't going to back down. Gabriel Agreste believed in her. She could handle this.

_"I will try to figure something out."_

Stacy's voice brought her back to the present.

"Don't bother."

_"Pardon?"_

"I said don't bother, prepare for the competition and get the other models ready. Leave this to me."

_"If you say so..."_

With that she hung up. Marinette looked at Adrien.

He was looking at her both worriedly and questioningly. He had heard everything. Stacy had one hell of a high-pitched voice. Before he could ask more, Marinette's question caught him off guard.

"Adrien, will you teach me how to catwalk?"

* * *

**A/N:** I really like seeing a good Chloe rather than a bad one. She likes being a hero and her character has grown over these 3 seasons. I think the only reason she wants to be Queen Bee so desparately is because she wants to genuinely be helpful instead of being the Mayor's daughter all the time. I totally support her going through the redemption arc.

Tiredness and exhaustion can do 'wonders' to your mind and body. Over working yourself might seem attractive at first as you can get your work done in time but, it's really harmful in the long run. Proper rest is very important.

Marinette is 100000000% that kind of character who is likely to overwork herself and mess up her sleep schedule willingly. She is a very strong character in the show and I don't like fics in which she is potrayed as a weak, crying girl. Agreed, she has her moments of insecurities and self-conciousness but that's normal. We all tend to doubt herself at some point or another. She is a confident person, she just gets tongue-tied and shy in front of Adrien, her crush, that's normal guys. She cried her just because her mind wasn't in the right place.

Most of the fics say the same things; disappointing, crying, weak, shy Marinette and confident, happy-go-lucky, outspoken, smart Ladybug. This is a myth. They are the same person. There's no such thing as Ladybug not being Marinette's true side, trust me, if this was the case then Master Fu wouldn't have chosen her. If you don't believe me then re-watch the ending of 'Heart Hunter' where Mari cries in front of Luka and says that she can't be her true-self around people and re-watch 'Felix' where she was genuinely happy to learn that Adrien loves Ladybug.

The only reason I don't support Ladrien is because they overlook others because they wear their Adrien/Ladybug tinted glasses all the time. Marinette totally overlooked Luka while she was recommending Adrien to Jagged Stone and Cat Noir when she gave the snake miraculous to Adrien. It's actually pretty normal for a crush but then again, Adrien does love Marinette and Ladybug does love Cat Noir, just see the way they look at each other, they just don't realise it yet.


	9. Chapter 7

**Thankyou Trinityelizabethholly, Lady-Rose-Noir2018, Agiani, aelumley1211, Meisha D, NeofelisNebulosa05, Comet Moon for your support!**

**Reply to reviews:**

**To mayuralover:** You don't need to thank me for the chapter, it's kinda my job. But THANK YOU for reviewing! :D

**To ArmyWife22079:** I love your reviews! Anyway, since you're out of experience in the crush department then let me freshen you up. It's quite difficult for some girls to talk to the person they like. Mari, though, I've never seen anyone like her when it comes to crushes. Poor girl embarrasses herself so much while talking to Adrien. I think that wearing a mask helps her a lot, but she still trips over her word, watch Desperada and you can see that she has some difficulties while concentrating on giving Adrien the Miraculous. Chloe is an interesting character and I'd love to see her good side. She has, like, advanced stages of Bipolar Disorder... She can go from a rude person to a caring and helpful soul very quickly. Martha and Mari aren't the same size, Mari is a really tiny person and I don't get to say that since I am not that tall either but, 135 cm at 14 is small. It's just that she wasn't finished with her showstopper when the model got her leg fractured.

* * *

Adrienette and MariChat in one chapter. You're welcome. ;)

Hey, has any one of you ever tried to translate any of these fics into any other language? If no, then try it. God, it's so funny. Like seriously try it and you'll know what I mean.

Aannnd Adrien gets a taste of his own medicine...

* * *

**_*_****_*_****_IMPORTANT NOTE*_****_*_**

I can't describe dresses, jeans and tops are easy but, dresses have so much going on that I just can't describe them all. And this chapter's got 19 dresses so explaining them all is out of question. I will still try to describe Marinette's dress though, keyword: try. Now, the dresses aren't really important but, if you are interested in knowing what they look like then go to **Wattpad** and search for the book or my username **Molly_Dz** and skip to chapter 7 and you'll find the pictures. If you don't have an account on **Wattpad** then don't worry, **Google search** **Love Marks My Heart Wattpad/Molly Diaz **and you'll be good to go.

**I am sorry for the inconvenience.**

* * *

**_Chapter 7_**

**_You_****_ Are A Perfection Even In Your Mistakes_**

* * *

"Okay, so you need to keep your chin up and be proud." Adrien directed Marinette. They were in her house and he was teaching her the basics of catwalk. She was a fast learner and he knew that, but boy, walking in heels wasn't her thing. He knew just how torturing those shoes were, having worn them during 'Reflekta'. The poor bluenette had trouble balancing herself. "Straight body language, yeah, just like that."

Marinette was determined to succeed, she didn't have time to freak out about Adrien being in her house. She stretched out her arms in opposite directions to balance her weight while wearing those goddamn heels.

Why was she so short, again? This wasn't the first time she was jealous of others' height.

The girl being the queen of clumsiness tripped over her heels and came crashing down.

_Crap!_

Surprisingly, she never met the floor, just someone's firm chest. Her savior held her in place. She looked up to meet Adrien's piercing green eyes. She didn't even flinch when she realised that she had fallen right into his arms.

His hold shifted from her hands to her waist as he helped to get back to her feet, his eyes never leaving hers.

_Déjà Vu_. That's what she felt as the face of a certain feline flashed in her mind. That's also when she realised that they remained in that position for longer than intended. She blinked but he didn't as his arms held her gently yet firmly, his thumbs slightly pressed against her hips.

Miracles of miracles, she wasn't the one to blush.

"Kids, I've got cupcak-- Am I interrupting something?" Tom's voice startled them and they quickly pulled apart.

"N-No, Dad. No-Nothing is on going. I-I mean nothing's go-going on." Marinette stammered while Adrien rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"You sure?" He looked at them with pointed eyebrow and then to his daughter's utter mortification, he turned to the blonde, "Our Marinette is an excellent girlfriend material, just saying."

The model's face erupted in a cherry-red hue.

"Papa, stop it! We're just friends!" The bluenette snapped at her grinning father.

Was that a look of disappointment on Adrien's face? No, that must be her over-active imagination.

_Hold on! Did I just call him 'just friend'? Gah! My life is over._

"Really? 'cause I thought you both were--"

"DAD!"

"Alright, alright, fine. I'll leave you be. Just eat the cupcakes and tell me how they tasted." He left the flustered pair of teen after he had placed the tray carefully on the dining table.

"Maybe we should take a break." Adrien suggested.

"S-sure." She took off her heels and immediately felt alive. _These should be made illegal._

"You know, I am proud of you Marinette." He lifted a chocolate cupcake. "You just tripped twice today and that's an accomplishment." He bit into his treat and immediately felt and explosion of flavours in his mouth. "Annd thisz ish reaaly goood." He spoke with his mouthful.

Marinette chuckled fondly. "Thanks! My parents have been improving this recipe for a long time now. " She ate her cupcake. "But, do you think that I'll be ready in time for the show?" She looked at him.

He took her by surprise when he burst into loud guffaws. "What's so funny?" She interrogated.

He handed her a hand-mirror, continuing his laughter.

The girl shrieked at her reflection. She had a chocolate moustache, her lower lip was covered with icing and her teeth were brown due to it. She sucked her teeth in, swiping her tongue across their surface in order to clean them. She cleaned off her moustache. _God, this is so embarrassing._ But, before she could do the same for her lip, Adrien stepped in.

"Let me help." He gently rubbed his thumb across her pink lip and she blushed this time, but, that blush darkened infinitely when he put the pad of his thumb in his mouth, licking the icing. "Mmmm... Delicious."

_Did he just--_

A high-pitched squeak left her mouth and Adrien started apologising as he panicked but before anything else could happen...

"Are you sure nothing's going on, honey?" Sabine asked.

"Mom!"

_WHY DO PARENTS ALWAYS EMBARRASS THEIR KIDS IN FRONT OF THEIR CRUSHES?_

* * *

"You can do this Marinette." Adrien put a hand on her shoulder as he guided her to the makeup room. "Remember what I taught you, just be confident and go with the flow. Besides, you did great during practice, I don't see what could possibly go wrong."

Marinette gulped.

_What could possibly go wrong he says. Why? I can trip over my dress, make an absolute fool out of myself or what if they don't like my designs and I never get to be a fashion designer. Ugh! Why did I sign up for this. I --_

"-nette? Marinette?"

Adrien's voice cut off her internal turmoil. She realised she was spacing out.

"You are right Adrien." She sighed. "But, it's hard not to be nervous when I know that people would be judging my designs in a few minutes and to top it all, I am modelling with the showstopper."

Adrien nodded, understanding her situation. "Don't worry, Marinette. You've got this. We believe in you. _I_ believe in you."

She smiled. Once they arrived the makeup room, she turned to face Adrien. "Thanks for bringing me here and thanks for the modelling tips. You better get going before your father comes looking for you."

He reluctantly nodded and left, practically dragging his feet.

She turned to face the door.

_Okay, calm down._

She hesitated before touching the knob.

Suddenly, a hand caught her wrist and she shuddered. She looked up to see her silly kitty, wearing his usual goofy grin.

"Cat Noir! What are you doing here?" Her voice was urgent.

He grinned more. "Don't fret, oh fair princess! I am very stealthy."

She rolled her eyes at his theatrical behaviour. "What brings you here, chaton?

"I came here to cheer you up. I know you'd be nervous, all things considered. So, here's the thing, you pull this off and I will watch Princess Diaries with you." Of course, this was all his plan, he had to get her in her determined and competitive form and boom! She would to do this without any hesitation.

"I thought you hated that movie." She asked a bit curiously. She didn't know about his plan.

"I do, purr-incess but, you see, I will see it only if you do this purr-fectly." He smirked.

Marinette blinked, finally _cat-ching_ up.

"Oh, it is on!"

* * *

Marinette sighed as the hair and makeup team worked on her. Her stylist, Mia, was draping her dress perfectly. Her rest of the models were getting ready too, but the stylists were paying her more attention than she expected. Adrien had told her that the showstopper had to look perfect, and that's why they had to be dressed with perfection.

She smiled at the very thought of him. He had been so helpful lately. Her stressed out state had prevented her from mixing her words up in front of him. Although, they all used to spend time with each other more often, she couldn't help but stutter a little in front of him.

Most of the stammering had stopped as soon as she was hit by his hidden dorky personality.

_~~ Flashback ~~_

"Oh my god! My tongue is orange. What am I to do?" Adrien panicked as he looked at his tongue in the selfie.

Marinette, Alya and Nino, on the other hand, were laughing hard. They were all out, eating popsicles. They had went in for a group photo in which Adrien had decided to stick his tongue out.

Now, he was freaking out. The blonde model clearly had no experience with popsicles, especially orange ones.

"It's just a temporary colour, silly. It will be gone in minutes. You got that from your popsicle." Alya said.

They laughed even louder at his pout.

_~~ Flashback ends ~~_

Marinette couldn't help but chuckle at his silliness. Sometimes, she couldn't help but wonder how much dorky both him and Cat were, and they were so similar in many ways too. But, they were two different people. She was sure of it.

She looked at her reflection in mirror. She looked amazing. The people in makeup team did know their job.

She took her position along the other models. They complimented her designs and dresses. She smiled.

_Let's do this... for Adrien, for Cat Noir._

* * *

Adrien waited impatiently for Marinette's turn to arrive. She had to present her designs at the third place. People were busy watching the show.

He was seated in the first row along with Alya, Nino and Marinette's parents. He wanted to see his princess' designs and more than anything, he wanted to see her in the dress she had been working on for days now.

He sat straight when he realised it was time she started her display.

_Finally. _

First up, were the flower girls' design. The child models started walking down the ramp. Everybody gawked at the models. Everyone awed at the cute little girls who were dressed up like angels.

Next were the bridesmaids' designs. Models after models did their usual catwalk.

Adrien smiled proudly. The dresses were amazing. The audience were whispering praises to each other. He was no fashion critic, but he knew that Marinette had a good shot at this.

He didn't even have to be biased to say this. The judges looked impressed too.

The maid of honour dresses came next, purely beautiful.

"Whoah!" Adrien heard Tom mutter. He was getting more impatient. The brides' dresses were next, thankfully.

The models dressed in white came soon enough.

Adrien's heartbeat quickened as he realised that it was Marinette's turn to come up. The grand showstopper. He heard the click of Marinette's heels. People silenced. You could've heard a pin drop. His breath hitched as soon as he laid his eyes on her.

_Oh mon dieu!_

She looked absolutely stunning in her dress. He didn't realise his mouth was hanging open until Nino closed it and gave him a knowing look. He blushed and tried controlling his crazy heart, it was no use though, she looked so beautiful, so graceful, so pretty, so breathtaking.

"Oh my god! Nino she looks perfect." He heard Alya squeal.

"My baby girl has grown up so fast." Her dad wiped fake tears and Sabine just chuckled.

But nothing could persuade him to take his eyes off of her. No one could blame him. They were all gawking at her.

He watched as she gracefully walked down the ramp in that dress.

_Oh! That dress._

Marinette was wearing a white tulle high-neck flowing dress with detachable train long sleeves. The layered skirt had beautiful embroidery and jewels adorned the edges. The intricate design of the dress was mermaid.

She walked confidentially. She concentrated on what Adrien had taught her.

_Step, two step, three step, four step, five step and stop._

_Count till four for next pose._

_Pose._

_Don't forget to shift your weight to your opposite leg._

_Smile a little._

_One, two, three and turn to show the back of the dress._

The dress was almost backless, but the jewels from the design clung to her delicate skin as if they were painted on.

As she was casting her spell, her eyes met his and he blushed even more. She gave him a small along with a wink and he managed to give her a weak smile.

_Step, two step, three step, four step, five step, six step and backstage._

"Dude, I think she broke you." Nino whispered to him, smirking.

Adrien was too busy to retort. She disappeared behind the curtains and he released the breath he didn't realise he was holding.

She had done it. Now, he had to watch that stupid movie with her.

_Oh well, atleast it was worth it._

* * *

Marinette was tackled into a bone-crushing hug by her best friend, Alya as soon as she stepped out of the dressing room, back in her normal clothes.

"That was epic girl!" Alya squealed. "You should've seen the judges' faces when you walked down the ramp."

"She's right, dudette. Some people just couldn't take their eyes off of you." The DJ put on a serious look.

Adrien blushed, knowing that the comment was directed at him. "You were really good out their Marinette. I told you there wasn't anything to worry about."

Marinette smiled at her friends gratefully.

"You sure did great, honey." Her parents hugged her. "Well, we will leave you here with your friends, the show isn't over." They went back to where the show was still going on.

The four friends chatted excitedly as they waited for the results to be announced.

* * *

It was five in the evening in Paris. Nothing new there, except for the fact that Marinette Dupain-Cheng was holding her breath as the winner was being announced.

_The moment of truth..._

"And the winner of the Fourteenth Gabriel Agreste's Competition for Rising Designers is..."

_What was I thinking? How can I win this? I have no chance, no talent. I am a hopeless case. Maybe I wasn't destined to be a desi--_

"...Marinette Dupain-Cheng. The fact that she designed all those dresses when she is still a high school student is really impressive."

Marinette was blank at this point.

_Wait... I won?_

She was enveloped into a hug by her friends. Her parents hugged her as they told her that they were proud of her.

She went on the stage to receive her certificate and trophy.

* * *

Marinette bid goodbye to the designer who had come to congratulate her. She turned around to see her friends.

"Well hello, miss designer. Can I get an autograph?" Adrien teased.

"Adrien, please." She whined.

"Hey, I say, why don't we all go out to have ice-cream to celebrate?" Nino interrupted.

"That'd be fantastic." Alya agreed with her boyfriend.

Marinette and Adrien couldn't agree more.

"Great! Then the last one in has to pay."

Nino truly regretted saying that because he couldn't possibly outrun Ladybug, Cat Noir and Rena Rogue, despite being Carapace.

* * *

Marinette made her way to her room, tiredly. She had a long day, not that she minded. She had just won one of the most prestigious competition in the fashion industry. She was so happy.

Her parents nodded when she told them that she just wanted to sleep and would celebrate her victory with them the following day. Although their faces clearly shouted out to her that something was up but, she was too tired to care right now.

The girls had decided to take a walk around the city after the boys had left and that had drained the heroine's energy considerably. The fact that she hadn't slept peacefully in days didn't help either.

The young designer opened her trapdoor to find her room decorated with ribbons, balloons and fairy lights. Her room smelled fresh. She blinked and found out that her room was filled with bouquets of different flowers. She recognised them as Angelicas, White Dittany, Gardenias, Jasmines, Blue Violets, Tulips, Red Roses, Pink Roses, Pink Carnations, White Clovers and Daisies.

A few cushions were arranged on the floor and upon concentrating her vision she noticed a very nice, cozy blanket fort. Along with the cushions was a bowl of popcorn and a laptop.

"What's happening right now?" She wondered out aloud.

Before she even knew it, she was lifted off her feet and was spun around by a delighted Cat. She giggled.

"You did it, princess! Congratulations!"

"Thank you Cat, though I wouldn't have been able to do it if not for you and my friends and parents." She hugged him tightly.

Cat hugged her back and purred in satisfaction. He had wanted to do this all day but, had to restrain himself from doing so. Marinette didn't hug Adrien, she didn't cuddle with his civilian form. He had to wait until now to actually express how elated he was.

"And as you can see as a gift, I brought you, DUN DUN DUN, flowers!" He said in a sing-song voice.

"Are you DONE DONE DONE?" She imitated him

He smiled sheepishly. "But, seriously chaton, this is too much and they must be expensive too, you shouldn't -"

"Nope. I am not taking them back. Only the best for my princess." He rubbed his cheek against her forehead. "But, now I guess I will have to watch that damn movie with you, little lady."

Marinette looked at his arrangements. She was tired and could most certainly not watch a movie right now.

"Cat, can we do it tomorrow? I am really tired right now." She asked sleepily. Before he could even reply, her legs gave in and she collapsed as exhaustion took over her. Cat held her gently yet firmly to prevent her from falling.

One look at the tired bluenette and Cat knew that she had to sleep. He held her closely as he guided them to her bed. He cradled her in his arms as he leaned over the headboard. Her head was on his chest as he made her comfortable in his lap.

"Have I ever told you that you are really comfortable to sleep on, Cat?" Marinette mumbled groggily.

"Only about a hundred times now, princess." He chuckled.

Marinette managed a tired pout. "Hey! It's not my fault that you're practically a human pillow."

Cat chuckled even more at her cuteness. But, he quickly silenced himself as he knew she had to sleep.

"Chaton?"

"Yes, purr-incess?"

"Sing me a lullaby please."

"Seriously, Mari? You know I don't sing."

She gave him an innocent look, the puppy dog eyes and he signed in defeat. He couldn't say no to those. He cleared his throat as he prepared himself to sing.

_"__Life was like a moonless night__,_

_Shrouded in the stars_,

_Beauty can be such a fright_,

_But now you're in my arms_.

_You are my life now_,

_Can't you see__?_

_I'd cross oceans_,

_I'd swim seas_,

_To__ be with you_,

_That's enough for me_.

_Your face is like a poison__;_

_Intoxicating me__,_

_How can we live forever__,_

_When our love can never be__?_

_You are my life now_,

_Can't you see__?_

_I'd cross oceans_,

_I'd swim seas_,

_To be with you_,

_That's enough for me."_

Marinette's light snores clearly indicated that she had fallen asleep. He looked at her, she was sleeping like an angel. He kissed her forehead gently.

"My princess." He whispered.

"Warm kitty, soft kitty." She mumbled and he smiled fondly.

This was a really great day, nothing could go wrong now. His princess was in his arms, sleeping. He was happy, she was happy.

Little did he know that it was just the calm before the storm...

* * *

Lydia Wong was sitting on the floor of her designing studio, shattered. She had lost... to a teenage girl. She was infuriated.

"How could _she_ win? I am a better designer. How can the judges do this?" She yelled out in frustration.

She didn't notice a dark butterfly making it's way to her. It entered her brooch. A butterfly outlined mask appeared on her face.

_"Couturière, I am Hawkmoth. They wronged you, the judges of that competition. That girl Marinette stole your dream. Don't worry, I will give you the power to get your revenge on them. But in return, you must give me the Ladybug and Cat Noir Miraculous. Are we clear?"_

The voice was so alluring that she couldn't help but surrender herself to it, to the darkness it brought.

"Yes Hawkmoth."

The feeling of having power enveloped her. Her heart full of hatred, anger and resentment, she was ready for her revenge.

_First target, Marinette Dupain-Cheng..._

* * *

**A/N: **Does this qualify for a cliffhanger?I hope you guys liked the chapter. If you didn't then I really hope that you liked the dresses. It took me an hour to get all of them. Marinette's took another 20 minutes to find, no kidding, that is if you actually viewed the dresses.

That look of disappointment on Adrien's face was there, it was almost like a reflex and the oblivious cinnamon roll himself didn't register it.

And, BTW, did Adrien really sing Edward's lullaby for Bella to his princess?Yes, he totally did it. This particular lullaby was the first that came to his mind.

While, Mari was too tired to figure it out, Adrien is an oblivious person and would really require someone to spell out his feelings for Mari.Anywhooo,

**Peace,**

**I am out!**

**_P.S: I don't know if I ever told you guys but the reviews are open to suggestions. I can't incorporate all of your ideas as the book has strict plot but, I can try. Tell me what you liked, what you didn't like and what can be improved and in what ways. Reviewing is important, people! Your reviews inspire me and make my day. So yeah, write something. LY! _**


	10. Chapter 8

**_To all the beautiful women out there:_**

**_A very happy women's day! You're the true hero._**

* * *

**Thank you Rose Tiger and isabell.wint for your support!**

**Reply to review:**

**To mayuralover: **Wow, that's probably the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. THANK YOU! It means a lot. :-)

* * *

*******_*IMPORTANT NOTE*_****_*_**

**_This story is going back to every-Sunday update because my holidays are over and I want to edit and polish the chapters finely._**

**_!!Please_****_ leave your suggestions for LadyNoir ship in the reviews because I need them for Chapter 10. It's important._****_!!_**

**_The suggestion has to be about sweet friendship moments/their usual banter in which Ladybug is star-struck because of Cat Noir and not the other way around. So, basically an almost role reversal of feelings. It can even be a faint idea but, it shouldn't be a date or an akuma as that can mess up the flow of the story._**

* * *

The normal akuma purification sequence in this story is 'no more evil doing for you little akuma', 'time to de-evilise!', 'bye-bye little butterfly'. And therefore you will read a different sequence by the mouse-themed heroine to prevent certain things from happening...

You will see what I mean later.

* * *

**_Chapter 8_**

**_We_****_ Push And Pull Like A Magnet Do_**

* * *

"And then you balance the hydrogen by adding H ions on the si--" Ms. Mendeleev was teaching her students when a sound startled them all.

**_CRASH!_**

They all looked up at the door.

A female figure, 5 feet 5, inch stood at the doorway, her eyes were terrifyingly red, her outfit was very fashionable and she wore various bracelets, necklaces, earrings and a nose ring. Her hair were dark purple. _An akuma._ She let out a dark aura, her face cold and full of hate.

"Where is Marinette Dupain-Cheng?" She growled in a voice that challenged to be disobeyed.

"What is the meaning of this? You can't disrupt my cla--" Whatever the science teacher wanted to say was cut off by a choking sound as the Couturière pinned her to the blackboard, grabbing her by her throat.

"Now listen here, four eyes, either you tell me where that girl is or I will make you. And you see the second way won't be pleasant... at least for you." She seethed and the terrified teacher as she tried to break out of the akuma's hold, her hands trying to pry off the pink hands of the villian.

The designer's classmates winced in their seats. They were afraid, mainly for their class representative.

"She is not here." A voice broke the silence.

Everyone gaped in shock at the source.

"Marinette didn't come to school today. She called in sick." Chloe said without any hesitation.

"Oh! Did she now?" The akuma asked in a suspicious tone as she let go of Ms. Mendeleev as she slid down to the floor, coughing vigorously as air made its way into her lungs again.

"Why are you lying Chloe? She just went to the girls' room."

The class glared at Lila.

"Oops! Sorry, tongue slip." She covered her mouth and smiled secretly to herself.

Adrien have had enough. First this akuma was after his princess. Then, Chloe covered up for her... actually no, he was quite happy with that one. But, _Lie-la_ ruined it.

He rushed to his teacher and helped her up. "Everybody, run!" He commanded as he tried to take the poor science teacher out with him. Couturière moved her arms in a wave-like motion, summoning giant sharp needles but, before she could hurt him, she stopped. Hawkmoth was restraining her for some reasons. She seemed to get into a little disagreement with him and he used to moment of distraction to dash out of the class, along with Ms. Mendeleev.

Everyone followed suit. The akuma didn't harm them but, made her way to her prey.

Adrien went to a bathroom stall as Plagg flew out of his shirt pocket.

"Plagg-

A blood curling scream made him stop in his tracks. Both his and his kwami's eyes widened in fear.

_No!_

-Claws Out!"

The skintight black leather suit replaced his normal clothes. The leather clad superhero made his way to the girls' room, only to find a horrific scene play in front of him.

Marinette was wrapped tightly in threads, blood soaked her clothes as the thread was sharp enough to pierce her skin. Needles were making their way to her. More blood was dripping out from her mouth.

And there was Couturière, maliciously smiling.

_How dare she touch her?__Who is she, anyway?__I am going to give her hell for going too far._

"Stop!" He yelled, his expression betraying his anger.

The akumatized woman looked at him. "Look what the cat dragged in." She smirked.

"Why are you doing this?" He hissed.

"What? Oh this! This is just a payback, kitty cat. I am destined to be world's best designer and no one but me can win. After I am done with her, I will come for your Miraculous and then for that nasty bug's." She smiled wickedly.

"Not on my watch!" He leapt into action, hitting her head hard repeatedly with his baton, catching her off-guard.

"Cataclysm!" He called out and used it on Marinette's bonds. She immediately dropped on the ground, only to be caught by two muscular arms.

Cat's eyes glistened with tears as he saw her bloodied wounds. She had a faint pulse, she was still breathing, thankfully. He lifted her bridal style and quickly made a run for it.

* * *

Cat Noir hugged Marinette's nearly unconscious body close to his chest, running over the rooftops as fast as his legs could carry him. He had to hurry, his eyesight was still blurry due to all the tears stinging his eyes.

_Why are her clothes so wet?__Why is there so much red?__Why can't I see her lively eyes?__WHY IS THERE SO MUCH RED?!_

He tried to focus and get his mind straight. It took his panicked mind to realise that during these conditions it was best to keep the person awake.

_She can still hear me, right?_

"Say, princess, want to hear a story?" His voice was shaky, he didn't stop running. He had to keep her concious till they reached the hospital.

"I-I w-wa-wanna s-sleep."

"No no no no, Marinette! Don't sleep. Okay, there was a little kid," he sniffed, "He used to have really wierd theories. He believed that snow was icing sugar and always tried to eat it till he was eight."

Marinette snorted weakly.

"Once he tried to dress up like his Mother. So, he took her poofiest dress, fanciest shoes, put on makeup and since his hair were long enough for him to tie in a ponytail, he wore them just like that. And, you know what? He-He even wore his Mother's hoop earrings."

"He wasss ssuch an idiot." Her voice was slurry.

"Yes, he still is, Mari." He agreed. "And you know what else amusing happened? When he was around 5, he ate so much beetroot that his pee came out red and his parents rushed him to the hospital."

He saw her smiling faintly.

"And when he was seven, he jumped from the living room balcony and landed on the sofa below. Do you want to know what he said next?"

"Y-Ye-Yes."

"He said, _Must not have been enough pixie dust._"

Marinette giggled and winced. The burning pain was increasing at a high pace.

Cat Noir was nearing the hospital building every passing moment. _Just a few more seconds. _"Okay, chérie, do you know who that kid was?"

She smiled and pointed a shaky finger at him, "Youuu 'causse you arrre a d-dorkk."

"Ding ding ding, princess. We have a winner."

_Why is she panting so much?__Why is there so much red?_

* * *

"Help! Someone get a doctor, please!" Cat Noir yelled at the top of his lungs, as he entered the hospital.

"Oh my god! What happened to her?" A nurse rushed to them.

"Akuma attack."

The nurse nodded as she tried to take Marinette from his hold to shift her to a gurney. He didn't let go of her. "Sir, please let us do our job," she insisted.

He didn't want to let go, he huged her tightly, no one could take her away from him. His grief-stricken brain didn't even realise his hindrance in his princess' treatment, tears ran down his cheeks.

A doctor placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Cat Noir, she will be alright, we need to give her the treatment in time."

The distraught hero reluctantly let go of her and saw as she was hurried to the operation theatre.

"Uh, Mr. Noir? We need some information regarding the patient for her treatment and form." The receptionist asked, breaking his trance.

"I can tell you." Cat said.

"Name?"

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

"Blood group?"

"AB positive."

"Any chronic diseases?"

Cat shook his head.

"Allergies?"

He shooked his head again.

"Age?"

"16 years and 10 months." He answered impatiently.

The receptionist looked at him, suspicious of his knowledge about the patient but, shrugged it off.

"Will she be okay?"

The girl nodded. "The doctors are cleaning her wounds and she has stopped bleeding, there isn't any need for transfusion just yet. She just needs some stitches, rest and glucose for now. You've called her parents, right?

Cat nodded. "Well there's an akuma on loose out there, I better get going. Take good care of her." He reluctantly left. He wanted to be by her side when she woke up but, he had no choice. He had to get that akuma.

* * *

"M'Lady! What took you so long?" The feline superhero looked relieved to see the spotted heroine.

He had recharged his kwami twice now and the city was in a mess. It wasn't like he couldn't handle an akuma on his own but, he was distracted as memory of Marinette's bloodied figure kept coming back to his mind, haunting him. He desparately wanted to cataclysm Couturière but, everything was Hawkmoth's doing, not hers.

"Sorry, chaton. I got caught up with something." She stopped in her steps, clutched her stomach and winced.

"Bugaboo, you okay?" Cat Noir approached her.

"Just peachy, kitty. Let's get this over with." She lied. She had been able to escape from the hospital as soon as she regained consciousness. No one knew she was out here. If it weren't for Tikki and the magic of her suit then she wouldn't have been able to even stand properly, much less fight an akuma. She had to be quick.

"Lucky Charm!" She called out.

A photo of her civilian self landed in her hands.

Cat gulped. "That's the girl the akuma is after." His voice cracked, tears welled up his eyes as he remembered her condition.

Ladybug's heart broke seeing him like this but, her lucky charm was telling her to do something that would totally freak him out.

"Cat, it's time to bring Multimouse back."

Cat looked at her partner in horror. He gripped her wrist, preventing her from moving.

"No, please don't do it, LB. S-She is hurt a-and has suffered blood loss. She n-needs rest to recover. Wearing all those Miraculouses won't help her case. P-Please not her." He pleaded.

"Cat, we have to. We have no other option..." She freed herself from his hold and swung across the city to her house for the Miraculous box.

* * *

"Hey Kitty!" Multimouse dropped next to the black cat. She was shocked when she saw him, his ears were flat against his head and his face looked pained.

"What is it chaton? Why aren't you focusing on the akuma?"

"I am so sorry, princess. First I couldn't protect you and now _this_. Wearing all those Miraculouses at once will drain your ener-" He was silenced as she put a finger on his lips to shush him.

"You did all you could to save me kitty. It's not your fault. Now, let's save Paris."

Cat looked at her. "Where's Ladybug?"

Multimouse's heartbeat quickened.

_Think Marinette! Think!_

"Uh... S-She had a car crash before the akuma attack that gave her some injuries. Her condition was no better than mine. She's in the hospital." Her heart pained even more as she saw the expression on Cat's face but she couldn't tell him the truth, if only he would become more protective of her than he already was.

"Let's do this, Cat. I have no time to lose."

* * *

"Do you know where the akuma is, Cat?" Marinette asked her partner as they jumped across the rooftops.

"Probably in her brooch, princess. She keeps touching it protectively."

Multimouse nodded.

"Multitude!" The heroine called out her powers. She split herself into smaller parts.

"Tikki, Mullo Unify."

"Trixx, Mullo Unify." Multi-Bug and Multi-Fox transformed. "Try to distract her while I get there."

Cat nodded.

"Hey! Stitching maniac, over here!" He called out as he jumped in front of the angered akuma, waving his arms wildly.

"The name's Couturière, dumb cat." She yelled as she tried to hit him with her weapon but failed miserably as he jumped back and forth and cartwheeled himself out of her hitting range.

"Is that all you have got?" He chuckled and saw Multi-Fox positioned with her flute with the corner of his eye.

Couturière was about to target him with her needles again but the sight of Marinette, covered with blood, trying to run away caught her attention.

"Seems like you didn't protect the civilian after all." She made her way to Marinette.

"No!" Cat yelled dramatically. He was a natural.

Marinette looked back to see the akuma behind her and increased her speed.

Couturière tried to follow her but tripped herself over the red and black spotted rolling pin, getting herself tangled in those dangerously sharp threads that lay all around the city.

"Reality!" She heard someone call out.

The Marinette in front of her puffed into smoke.

Before she could even react, Cat catyclysmed her brooch and the akuma flew out.

Multimouse returned to her normal bigger self.

"You've done enough harm akuma." She brought out her yo-yo, careful not to use her regular words. "I free you from evil, Couturière." She caught the akuma. "Gotcha." She said in the most non- Ladybug like style. She released the butterfly.

"Miraculous Multi-Bug!" She threw the rolling pin in the air. Thousands of ladybugs flew by, getting everything back to normal.

"Pound it!" The superheroes fist-bumped.

Lydia Wong appeared where Couturière earlier sat.

"Cat, can you please deal with her? I need to leave, to give back the Miraculous and I have to get to the hospital before anyone realises that I am missing."

Cat nodded and picked up the exhausted woman. The two heroes parted ways.

* * *

"Is she okay?" Cat rushed to his best friend's parents.

He got more worried as he saw Tom and Sabine in tears with tense body language.

"Son, we don't know what happened. One moment, she was all good but, now her stitches have opened up and she has a case of over-exersion." Tom said.

Cat winced, knowing exactly what had happened. He blamed himself even more for not protecting her.

"It's all my fault..." He mumbled as a single tear slid down his cheek.

"We don't blame you, Cat Noir. You were the one to bring her here, if it wasn't for you, her condition would've been critical." Sabine comforted the poor boy.

A nurse came out of the operation theatre and walked towards the three.

"She's good now. We've re-stitched her wounds. The blood transfusion is complete. She'd be on glucose for a few days that means she would have to stay in the hospital for a week." She said as she led them to Marinette's room. "Please don't question her much, she might be in a slight trauma from what happened and that can worsen her condition."

"She will regain her consciousness in a few minutes. I will leave you guys to it now." She left shutting the door after her.

Tom and Sabine sat next to her one side of bed and Cat took his seat by the other side, clasping their hands together.

Marinette slowly opened her eyes.

"Mom, Dad?" She looked at her parents.

"Chaton?" She looked at the hero who smiled softly and apologetically at her.

"Oh honey! We were so worried. What happened? How are you feeling?" Sabine squeezed her daughter's hand.

"I am fine Mom. I don't quite remember what happened. All I remember is being in the girls' room when someone tied me tightly in sharp threads. I then passed out. I am a little hungry though." She smiled at her parents.

Tom chuckled. "I will take care of that. But, be careful next time though."

She nodded at her father.

"Well, I will let you kids talk and if you all will excuse me I need to follow your Dad to make sure he doesn't break his diet when he sees that vending machine." Sabine kissed Marinette's forehead and left.

Cat held Marinette's hand tightly and squeezed it gently and she squeezed back.

"Mari, princess, I am so so-" Cat started.

"Don't say it Chaton, you have nothing to feel sorry about." She cut him off.

"But it is my f-"

"No it's not. You got me here in time so I could get medical attention and you had absolutely no control over the fact that Multimouse was needed today. If it's anybody's fault then it's Hawkmoth's and not yours. So shush, and give me a hug."

Cat grinned and hugged her gently.

"Now that I can do, princess."

* * *

"This is so difficult, I don't understand a thing. Why do we need to rationalize imaginary numbers anyway? They aren't even real!" The bluenette groaned in frustration as she banged her head on her desk.

She had been released yesterday and it was still three days until she joined her class back. Her classmates had sent her gifts and cards, even Chloe.

She had a lot of schoolwork to catch up on and Cat Noir had volunteered to help her. They were doing maths for over two hours now and Marinette was getting really frustrated.

Cat chuckled at her. "You keep banging your head like that and you'll get a concussion."

"Cat, please, I am the queen of clumsiness. I do this all the time, no biggie." She rolled her eyes.

"Uh... Should I be worried?"

"I don't think so?" It came out more as a question. "Okay kitty, how about we take a break?" She shut the book close.

"Sure, chérie. What do you wanna do?" He grinned at her.

"Let's watch _Princess Diaries_." She smirked.

Cat's smile vanished.

"Come on Cat! You will like it." She opened his laptop and scooted closer to him.

He draped one arm over her shoulder and pressed her closer to himself.

"Nah... I know that I won't like that thing. But, I do like your company." He kissed the top of her head.

Marinette had no excuse as to why she blushed at this.

* * *

**A/N: **This is the end of the transition chapters.

Chapter 1-5 were the beginning chapters that depicted the depth of Marinette's and Cat Noir's relation with a little bit of Adrienette.

Chapter 6-8 are the transition chapters which depict recent developments that might not have a relevance right now but, they're important for the future chapters. Like this chapter plays an important role in the reveal.

The next two chapters are the pre-drama chapters while chapter 11 and 12 are the official start of angst in this story.

Don't worry, there would be some fluff in between too but, get ready 'cause this story is just getting started.

Until next time...

**Peace,**

**I am out!**

**_P.S: REMEMBER, LADYNOIR SUGGESTIONS!!_**


	11. Chapter 9

**Thank you NeofelisNebulosa05 for favouriting the story!**

**Reply to reviews:**

**To mayuralover:** I believe that you already have received the answer to your question related to suggestions. And about Mari getting hurt... No pain no gain, am I right? Please do leave the suggestions though. **Thanks**** for reviewing! :D**

**To Agiani: **First, thank you so much for the support! It means a lot and it feels great to know that you are enjoying the story. Now, the questions you asked are interesting but, I hope you understand that I can't answer all of them completely as the answers can contain a lot of spoilers. So, I have decided to answer you in the most satisfying way possible for now:

1\. He hasn't realised that... as of yet i.e. till Chapter 8. How will that affect his civilian life? The answer is partially in this chapter, in Chapter 11 maybe 12 and 14 too. That's all I can tell you for now.

2\. She already loves Cat Noir, she's in the denial phase. Chapter 1-8 are a proof of her loving him and so will be the other coming chapters... in a way. And if you noticed, she didn't really stutter or blush around Adrien except in Chapter 5 and Chapter 7 under given circumstances. This topic will be covered more widely in next chapter though.

3\. You do realise that answering this kind of question can give away something really important about the plot, right? But, anyway I can tell you this that Gabriel does not get involved in Mari's aspirations except for the competition. Now, about him finding out her secret... I won't say he really does but, Chapter 13 and 14 deal with something similar. Who knows, maybe he does maybe he doesn't? It's a secret. I really hope the answers were enough. It was the best I could give you... **Thanks for reviewing! :D**

* * *

**_*IMPORTANT NOTE*_**

**To all the people reading this:**

I don't know if you realise it or not but, your reviews matter a lot to me. It's the only way I can know that you are enjoying the story, considering this site doesn't have a vote for every chapter system. All I am asking is to leave your reviews as they make my day and tell me if I am living up to your expectations or not. The reviews are always open to suggestions and what you didn't like in the chapter and your views on how I can improve. So please, instead of being a passive reader, be an active one and share your thoughts. I need to know whether or not I'm boring you.

***!! I STILL NEED THE LADYNOIR SUGGESTIONS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. CHECK OUT THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER FOR WHAT I AM LOOKING FOR IN AN IDEA.!!***

* * *

Adrien finally starts thinking... And Plagg playing the role of annoyed fandom.

Here begins the pre-drama chapters, the best part is to come yet.

_Ooooh~_ I am going to enjoy this. *rubs hands*

* * *

**_Chapter 9_**

**_Your Love was Handmade For Somebody Like Me_**

* * *

Adrien had always been protective of his loved ones especially after loosing someone he was really close with— his Mother.

After loosing his first source of comfort and love, could anyone really blame him for being rash while trying to protect Ladybug _or Marinette_? Nope, no one could, no one should.

He was used to being called overprotective and sometimes dumb as _Cat Noir_ whenever he took hits for his partner in crime-fighting. If getting hit and controlled by a freak of a human, _Hawkmoth_, meant that Ladybug or Marinette would go unscathed then he would do it without any second thought.

Sacrificing himself for Ladybug's safety?

Sounded like him.

Staying awake all night to comfort his princess and stop her from crying about a nightmare?

Most definitely.

But, that didn't mean he was used to other people returning the favour. No one was really protective about him, he always grew up between camera flashes, where people take take take, he was just used to his Father being overprotective.

This was the reason everytime Marinette did anything incredibly sweet for him he couldn't help but feel giddy and grin like an idiot. Her smallest act that showed him that she cared made his stomach fluttery and _that_ warm feeling that erupted from his heart, washing over his entire body which was something he couldn't really turn a blind eye to.

Like the day he had got a slight fever, it was merely an inflammation— an indication that his body's immune was just doing its work. Marinette had totally freaked out about his fever which was just a few degrees higher than the normal body temperature.

She had ordered him to rest and when he didn't, she climbed into her bed with him. Placing his head in her lap and covering the rest of his body with a soft blanket, she started petting his hair, occassionally his cat ears. Something that he knew that she knew that always relaxed him.

"I am being babied." He had complained, pouting at her.

"Then I bet the baby would love a lullaby." She started humming a very soothing song.

_Damn her angelically relaxing voice!_

He could feel his eyelids getting heavier as her voice and ministrations lulled him to sleep. He passed out in her lap and he never felt her leave because she never did. She stayed, she always did.

He was a cat, truly and he had been embarrassed more than a few times about it. He couldn't really defend his urges to being fussed over and to be given undivided attention.

After waking up, he found himself sitting— leaning against Marinette's frame for support as she fed him hot chicken soup. She would've made it herself if not for a certain cat sleeping soundly in her lap. It was delicious nonetheless.

His heart swelled with love and affection as she blew at the soup and directed the spoon towards his mouth.

He didn't deserve her. She was too good for this world.

There was so much that he loved about her, like the day he tried to piggy-back ride _her_.

Sabine had taken a picture of them, his arms wrapped around her as he stared at her, grinning like an idiot while her face was frozen in a laughter.

_Oh, how he loved that sound!_

The photo became his new favourite. He couldn't get enough of her and her affection. Again, could anyone really blame him?

* * *

Adrien sat down on a chair in the library. It was a free period as Ms. Bustier had to leave due to some reason. And this was why their class sat in the library, working on a project which was due next _month_.

This wasn't something that had captured his attention, it was the bluenette sitting on the desk across his. Marinette looked absolutely beautiful— in her white off-shoulder top with a pink skirt that had intricate floral design when looked at closely, it ended just above her knees. Her loose hair, falling gently on her bare shoulders, were a true sight to behold. She was testing her newest creation by wearing it to school. She was working on her book report, occassionally whispering to her girlfriends and giggling.

With a sigh, the model placed his chin chin on his palm and continued to stare at her. She was an epitome of perfection, even her flaws were flawless. He noticed how her eyes lit up as Rose complimented her, how she batted her long, thick eyelashes to give Alya the best puppy-dog eyes so she could to get her notebook back. He noticed her subtle giggles and adorable smile or how her nose scrunched up as she stuck her tongue out of her mouth and her pink plump lips.

_Why is she so cute?_

"Dude," Nino asked him, "You sure you don't have a thing for Nettie?

"She's just a friend, Nino." Adrien replied in a monotonous robotic voice, not really paying attention to his friend as he was busy doing something else (gawking shamelessly at Marinette). He had heard that particular question so many times that it had become his ability to answer it without giving it a much thought.

All the boys that sat with him sighed exasperatedly. "So, we just ignore the fact that he is oogling Marinette 'just a friend' Dupain-Cheng?" Kim asked.

"There is a 99.99999% chance that he didn't even hear the question." Max said, "Look at him, he is so busy staring at her that he can't even hear us right now."

"He's got it bad." Ivan said and they all couldn't agree more.

* * *

"Come on girl! We're gonna be late for PE." The blogger grabbed her best friend by her hand and started running.

Poor Marinette being herself, tripped and came crashing down, bracing herself for the impact only to be caught by a pair of muscular arms.

She looked up to see the green eyes of a boy she had become closer to in the past few weeks; Adrien. His green eyes met her, they held an emotion she couldn't really put a finger on.

"Thank you."

"No problem, Marinette. But, be careful, I wouldn't want you breaking that cute nose of yours." He chuckled.

She smiled at him as she regained her balance. "Laces."

"Huh?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Your laces are untied." She bent down without waiting for his response and began tying his shoelaces.

When she was done, she got up and faced him. She was surprised that he wore a blush.

"You- you d-didn't have to do that." He stuttered out.

Miracles of miracles, she just laughed light-heartedly. "Oh Adrien! I wanted to. Besides, we're friends, right? What's with the modesty? And you totally catched me from falling face-first."

Adrien blush darkened.

_Oh! The irony... _

The roles were clearly reversed.

"T-Thanks." He managed to mutter.

The girls left him behind, talking excitedly about something.

"I will always cat-ch you, purr-incess." He smiled affectionately at the retreating figure of the bluenette.

* * *

Adrien couldn't pinpoint the time when he started getting more comfortable around Ladybug. She was still his partner and a close friend and he liked spending time with her, but something had changed. He just didn't know what.

They still fought together in sync, still patrolled, still talked, still fought over the 'greatness of puns'. Nothing had changed there. She was same— confident, bold, witty.

He tossed and turned, unable to sleep.

"You know that you are screwed, kid." Plagg said.

Adrien sighed. As much as he hated to admit, he knew that he was right. He just wanted to know why. There was something at the back of his mind, something that was quite literally screaming at his face all the time but, he never noticed.

Bored, his mind drifted off to the conversation he had with Marinette a couple of months ago.

_Does changing targets really work? Will I ever change my target?_

"Tell me kid, what do think of your princess?" Plagg question caught him off-guard.

"Why?" He counter-questioned.

"Just curious, ya know." Plagg replied, "And you're not letting me sleep either with your restlessness."

"She is the best." He sighed dreamily. "She is so kind, beautiful, funny and caring. She is extremely talented. She is so... so irresistible at times when she is stubborn. The way she sticks out her tongue a little while she concentrates is so cute.", he was unknowingly wearing a lovesick grin, "The way her midnight blue hair shines in the moonlight, the way her freckles are dusted over the bridge of her cute button nose, the way she pouts with her rosy lips... everything about her is so unique and alluring. She is just so adorable when she is clumsy, well, mostly because that gives me a chance to catch her or tease her playfully to see her blush. She is so perfect." Adrien had absolutely no control over his words. "And you know what? She gives the best head pats ever."

"Have you ever considered dating her?" Plagg burped after eating an enormous piece of cheese he had just decided to devour. If he was going to stay up all night dealing with this lovestruck boy, he _needed_ his Camembert.

"What do you mean? She's..."

"Don't you dare say it, kid." Plagg warned.

"...Just a friend and you know that."

"He said it." Plagg rubbed his temples in frustration. "Actually, no. I don't know, kid. You might be a blind idiot but, I am not. I am over five thousand years old. I know feelings."

"What are you getting at, Plagg?" Adrien was confused.

"Oh come on! Adrien, you don't want me to spell it out for you, do you?"

Adrien just raised an eyebrow at his kwami.

"Jesus Christ!" Plagg dropped his another piece of cheese and flew to Adrien's face.

"Look kid, I don't know whether your brain shuts off when you're with Marinette or not, but here's the thing... SHE IS NOT JUST A FRIEND!"

"Plagg, I tol-" Adrien was cut off.

"No! I am not done here. Kid, you love having her in your arms, so much that I am pretty sure that you won't be able to breathe if someone told you that you couldn't do it anymore, you can go on hours just watching her do odd jobs, laughing or listen to her talking without even speaking up. You take out time out of your busy schedule just to visit her. You cooked food, decorated a picnic spot just so you could express how much she means to you. You don't restrain yourself from doing anything when you're near her, it's almost as if she strengthens your wings. Not to say that she means the world to you and you can't stand her being hurt... physically or mentally. And you most definitely _do not_ describe 'just a friend' like that. Moreover, you try to impress her, make soft eyes at her, you always have a warm feeling in your heart when she's around, you always smile at her adoringly. You know why I know this? Because we're one when you're with her and I AM NOT BLIND." The kwami ended his speech in a matter-of-fact voice.

Adrien gulped. Had he really been so oblivious to his feelings?

_No! Plagg has no idea what he is talking about. He just loves cheese. He doesn't know anything about human relationships, does he?_

He sighed, recalling his conversation with Marinette they had on her balcony months ago. She had said that his heart would barely register changing targets.

_Why is everyone behaving like Nino? He teases me about making goo-goo eyes at Marinette. What is that even supposed to mean?_

He knew that he hadn't changed his targets. It would always be Ladybug. She had his heart since the first day. He had willingly given her the control over his heartstrings. He hadn't changed his targets...

Except... expect that he wouldn't mind changing targets to Marinette. After all, she was amazing, brave, endearing, prett-

Adrien shook his head. No, he couldn't think like this. He couldn't harbour romantic feelings for two people at the same time. He was just getting more comfortable around his partner. That didn't mean anything, right? Right?

And even if he wouldn't mind being in a relationship with Marinette, that wasn't what he wanted, his heart was settled on Ladybug.

He pulled his hair in frustration. He closed his eyes, trying to remember the memories he had shared with his lady. Some of the best moments of his life...

Instead, he pictured rain pouring calmly. He was confused at first, then he remembered what this memory was really about.

He remembered himself giving his umbrella to his favourite ravenette, her fingers had brushed against his that sent electrifying sensations all over his body, she had giggled cutely when the umbrella had closed on her and her adorably pink cheeks. _Even before they were friends, she had been able to make him laugh. _He remembered her face that shone brightly when he had showed her his arrangements that he had made for his dinner with Ladybug when she was upset during 'Glaciator', he remembered her standing up for others, he remembered her coming close to him to kiss him during 'Horrificator', he remembered her cleverness during 'Evillustrator', he remembered her kissing his cheek on Heroes' Day, he remembered them having fun during 'Reflekdoll'.

He remembered them dancing together during 'Despair Bear' and how great it felt to hold her like that, he remembered them fencing together during 'Riposte' when he had learnt that she had awesome reflexes and altheletic abilities.

Or the time he leaned his face closer to her as he teased her about the photographs in her room after 'Troublemaker' and her adorable stuttering, he remembered them gaming together for the first time for a tournament and her cute victory dance. He remembered her saving him from his fan to help him watch his Mother's movie, he remembered her waving shyly at him during 'Puppeteer' or when she puckered her lips to kiss his _statue_ when Manon was re-akumatised. He remembered how her eyes sparkled as he gave her his birthday present, a lucky charm, just like the one she had given him.

He remembered her leaning on his shoulder as she slept during 'Startrain' them having fun before 'Heart Hunter' attacked and the disappointed feeling after she left him and Kagami.

Memories came rushing back to his mind, the recent ones played too, them laughing together, watching movies, her excited hollers as she kicked his butt in UMS V, them cuddling, kissing her knuckles, forehead, eyelids and cheeks, singing her lullabies, sharing cookies, giving her flowers that carried a depper meaning of never ending feelings and admiration, him holding her as she slept, her tying his laces... all ending at one... the time he gave her his umbrella and a clap of thunder was heard as her bluebell eyes bored into his green as she gapsed. He smiled. Suddenly, his eyes shot open and he sat up abruptly, startling Plagg.

_Holy shit!_

How could he had been so blind? He had loved _Marinette_ all along. Why didn't he notice before?

Deep down, he knew why. It wasn't because of his hopeless crush on Paris' spotted superheroine, it was because he had grown used to Marinette's presence, her laughter, her eyes, her warmth, her touch. It was because he knew that falling in love with Marinette 'The most perfect' Dupain-Cheng would be heartbreaking for him.

Why?

Because she was amazing, every boy had a crush on her at some point. She was unattainable. He was scared to fall in love with her.

"Finally figured it out, eh?"

"I hate you, Plagg." He just got a raspberry blown at him in response.

He should've been warned.

Now, what was he to do?

Could he pursue her?

Did they really have a future?

_And didn't she already had a crush on someone else?__What a great way to discover love!_

His heart cracked and his breathing got heavier as he remembered her telling him about the boy she was in love with.

What could he do now? Why were his feelings always unrequited? Tears brimmed his eyes as he let all his emotions out.

But, what _bugged_ him the most was,

what about Ladybug?

All he really could do was smack his head in vexation.

* * *

Adrien took a seat on a bench in the park, facing Marinette's house.

_God! I am so screwed._ He sighed.

"Someone looks deep in thought." A voice startled him. He jumped to see his partner, Ladybug.

_Wierd... I didn't realise that I don't feel the butterflies anymore with her._

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. It's just you looked worried and I couldn't help asking." Ladybug smiled sheepishly.

"No! No! It's fine, really. I was just thinking about something." He reassured her.

Ladybug nodded and was about to leave when he stopped her.

"If you don't mind, can you please help me?" Adrien asked her.

"Sure, Adrien."

"Okay, so, this is really wierd to ask but, how do you know that you love someone more?"

Ladybug looked at him questioningly.

"You see, there are these two girls, both of them are exceptionally unique. I met one of them first and swore to love her till my last breath. Now, I met the other girl the same day but, always thought that she was just my friend and nothing else... until today when I realised that I love her." Adrien explained.

"And now you're confused about who to choose." Ladybug said sitting down next to him.

Adrien nodded.

"I'd say go with the second person because if your feelings for the first one were a hundred percent true then the second girl would've never gotten involved. So yo-"

"It's not that simple. I have loved them both equally for the same time." Adrien interrupted her.

"Adrien, things are complicated only if you choose them to be. You need to be honest with yourself. Which one of them is the one you don't want to live without, who always puts a smile on your face, with whom you don't have to care about your imperfections, which one makes you feel truly at home." Ladybug sighed.

"Feel truly at home?" He asked her.

She nodded.

Adrien smiled. "Thank you Ladybug."

"I am glad I could help." She got up and soon disappeared behind a rooftop.

Adrien pondered at her words. The questions he had to ask himself didn't even need answers. There was only one person who was his home...

...His princess.

His mind might have wanted just Ladybug but, in all honesty, his heart truly ever needed Marinette— the cute, shy girl that sat behind him in the class.

* * *

Adrien, Nino, Alya and Marinette were all hanging out at the art exhibition in Louvre.

Adrien had Chinese lessons at the same time but, he had practically begged his father to let him go. He wanted to spend more time with Marinette in his civilian form.

The four teenagers were looking at a painting when out of the blue, they heard Marinette gasp.

Adrien turned to look at her and his eyes darkened.

A boy had his arms wrapped around Marinette's waist and had kissed her cheek. It was the same boy that she had gotten into a fight with at school. The same boy that he had warned. _That guy._

Marinette jabbed her elbow into his stomach. He dropped his hold on her and staggered back in pain. She opened her mouth to say something when Adrien took her by surprise.

Adrien punched _That guy's_ nose, hard.

He screamed in pain as he held his bleeding nose.

Adrien grabbed him by his collar to yank him closer and slapped him.

"Adrien, dude!", "Blondie!" Nino and Alya said in unison.

He did not stop. He grabbed _That guy's_ throat and lifted him up, pinning him to a wall. He was choking.

"How dare you touch her? Didn't you get me the first time? You little shit, you have to pay now." Adrien's voice was dangerously soft.

"Adrien, stop." A voice that was melody to his ears stopped him.

He looked over to see Marinette, his princess.

"I think he has learnt his lesson. Let him go before you kill him." She put a hand on his shoulder.

He relaxed at her voice and touch.

He dropped _That guy_ as he slid down to the floor, coughing. He was trying to catch his breath.

Adrien bent down. "For what you did to her, you should be thanking your lucky stars that you're still alive. Now, get out of here before I do something I will regret." He whispered.

_That guy _fled as he got up.

Marinette was about to say something when he interrupted her.

"Sorry, I need to go to the bathroom." He rushed to where the restrooms were.

He got in and sighed. He looked at his reflection in the mirror.

_What's gotten into me? Why did I do that? True, he deserved it but, I could've choked him to death._

"Adrien, dude?" Nino's voice made him jump.

The DJ entered the bathroom and looked at the model.

"Look Nino, before you say anything, he deserved it. He didn't listen to my warning and today he touched Marinette. Okay, I might have taken it a little too far but... " His voice trailed off as he couldn't find anything to say in his defence.

"I am not here to judge you, bro. I am here to ask you why did you do it."

"What do you mean? I just told you." Adrien asked his best friend, he was confused.

Nino just raised his eyebrow. Adrien realised what he was talking about.

"Okay, I might or might not like Marinette." He said without looking at him in the eyes.

Nino narrowed his eyes. "Are you sure? Is it just _like_?"

"Okay, fine, you got me. I like her a lot. I love her. Happy?" The blonde sighed in exasperation as he held his hands up in surrender.

"Dude! You don't know how great this is. The entire class has been rooting for you two to get together. Marinette likes you, no scratch that, she loves you. Now, you can finally be together." Nino fangirled.

"Wait! Marinette likes me? Since when?" He couldn't believe his luck.

"Since you gave her your umbrella. She told Alya that she fell for the person you are- a kind, selfless boy. So cheesy yet so cute!" Nino continued fangirling.

Adrien just stood there, his heart was pounding against his chest, so loudly that he was sure that Nino could hear it. Marinette liked him for who he really was. She liked him for his nature.

_I am the guy she has been crushing on all this time?!_

"Nino?"

"Yes, dude?"

"I am going to confess to her after school ends, at the same place I gave her the umbrella." The boy beamed at his best friend.

"That's amazing bro. I can't wait for you to ask her out."

"Just don't tell anyone, okay?" Adrien pleaded.

"Can't promise that."

"Nino!" Adrien whisper-yelled.

"Don't worry. I will be just Alya. She needs to know. She won't tell Marinette anything. You prepare to woo your future girlfriend." Nino reassured the model.

He looked unsure, "Please don't tell her."

"Okay, fine! Just this once, only because you're my dude" The DJ said.

Adrien smiled at the thought that his princess would be his girlfriend in less than twenty-four hours.

* * *

**A/N: **Yay! Adrien Oblivious Dense Agreste finally sorted out his feelings. It's about time.

A whole chapter dedicated to our cinnamon roll being something other than an oblivious idiot for once.

But, what about Marinette? What are her true feelings? The next chapter is her P.O.V so, you will soon find out. Hope you like the story till now.

_Adrien__ isn't the kind of person who would resort to violence. He hit Brian here only because he stalked, harrassed Marinette, the love of his life, more than once. And it was all because of the dare he gave her, something he really regrets doing. So yeah, all that guilt riled him up and he beat that boy. He saw that coming anyway, messing with the wielder of the Miraculous of Destruction, NOT the smartest move._

**Peace****,**

**I am out!**


	12. Chapter 10

**Thank you Agiani , Kathy Noir, Lothorun, ForFoxSake888, Pipinoir for your support!**

**Reply to reviews:**

**To Agiani: **First of all, thank you so much! I hate spoilers too and I am pretty sure this chapter will answer the rest of your questions regarding Marinette's feelings. I always thought that no matter what, Gabriel does care about his son but, after Cat Blanc, I have second thoughts. I wouldn't count on him stop being a jerk either. **Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**To mayuralover: **Thanks for your support on the last chapter and your suggestion. I was actually thinking way too hard. So, I decided to just keep it simple. I will actually use that sushi idea in chapter 20 or 21 and give you credit. **Thanks**** for reviewing! :D**

* * *

_I know that this chapter is late and I am extremely sorry about the delay. It's just that I had a writer's block in the beginning and then I didn't get time between my online classes and other things. Life is cruel and well, this site hates me. It's so frustrating, everytime I try to publish a chapter, this site keeps acting up. Thank you so much for your patience and I hope you'll like this chapter._

* * *

**This chapter circles around Marinette and her feelings. The timeline, more or less, coincides with the last chapter. Specific moments will be common in both chapter 9 and 10 and you'll be able to tell while reading.**

**There are specific incidents in this chapter that happened before Adrien's realisation and others are post Adrien's realisation.**

_(I am not really proud of this chapter)_

**_*_****_This chapter has a mention of the menstrual cycle in section 2. Read at your own risk_**.**_*_**

* * *

**_Chapter 10_**

**_I Feel Like I Am Yours_**

* * *

Tikki had been around for more than 5,000 years. She had watched over every single Ladybug as they grew from a young teenager to a witty woman, capable and independent. She had watched them falling in love, the most beautiful thing ever created. She loved all of her holders very dearly, they were all so unique and kind-hearted.

Marinette was her youngest holder till date, she was just thirteen when Tikki first met her. She turned fourteen very quickly and in that short period of time, she had already won Tikki's heart. That was the thing about Marinette; she was so endearing— with her clumsiness, stubbornness and her code of ethics. She was strong-headed.

Watching her fall in love was so amazing in each and every way. Tikki knew that her holder had always been interested in Adrien romantically. There was no stopping it, they were soulmates— Ladybug and The Black Cat. Marinette was way too young to understand the depth of her feelings when she first met Adrien. She always had to witness the painful moments when Ladybug turned down her partner, thinking that she was in love with someone else, that she didn't love Cat Noir.

It was all so frustrating and when Marinette's and Cat Noir's friendship blossomed into something more beautiful, Tikki couldn't hide her glee. Her holder was still oblivious to everything in front of her, but watching her fall in love with her soulmate all over again was the most adorable thing she ever saw.

_When a girl is in love, she starts getting jealous._

Marinette always had a strong disliking to Cat Noir's fangirls. Something, she would never admit.

_She worries about her lover._

The ravenette was overprotective of her kitty. That needed no proof. Occasionally, the Ladybug kwami even worried that her holder would tear Gabriel Agreste to pieces if she discovered that he was her kitten's distant pathetic excuse of a father.

_She is her lover's biggest fan._

That needed no explanation. Marinette was a die-hard Cat Noir fan. She had Cat Noir themed pyjamas, pieces of jewellery, dresses and hoodies. She even had his limited edition baton-like pen. She kept it all hidden from her feline friend who would never let her hear the end of it and tease her till eternity.

_She is always there to support her lover and she deeply cares about him._

The secret heroine used to give head pats to Cat Noir, scratched his chin, gave him massages to make him feel better and release stress. She even stayed up late at nights occasionally to make him his favourite baked treats.

_She blushes a lot around the person who stole her heart._

Tikki had noticed the lack of blush on Marinette's face near Adrien and the increased blushing around his alter-ego.

_She takes out time for him and notices his small things._

Tikki knew that her holder had a tight schedule— between school and being the class president, helping her parents in the bakery, Jagged Stone's cover designing, Kitty Section, fashion designing, Ladybug duties and occasional hang out with her girlfriends, Marinette never once failed to take out time to spend with Cat Noir. Her diary was filled with illustrative descriptions of how adorable her Cat was and how cute he looked when he used to sleep curled up in a ball, like a real kitten.

_She never fails to talk about him._

Marinette could go on hours and hours talking to or talking about Cat Noir.

The signs were all there, Marinette Dupain-Cheng was falling in love with Cat Noir, again. And it was beautiful!

The scribbled hearts, the unconscious smiling, cheek kisses, flirting, sweet one-liners, endless staring and longing glances.

The only thing that worried Tikki was her and Plagg's holders' absolute obliviousness to their feelings. She even wondered if they were just messing with them with their dumbness.

"Marinette?" Tikki asked.

"Hmm?" The bluenette was currently busy gardening as she was planting the flowers Cat Noir gave her in the pots.

"Do you know the meaning behind the flowers he gave you?"

Without sparing a glance at the tiny goddess, Marinette asked, "No, Tikki, I don't. What do they mean?"

The kwami flew over to a cluster of small white and greenish flowers, "The Angelicas," she pointed to them, "Mean inspiration and encouragement." She then pointed to another brightly white, sweet-smelling flower, "The Gardenias represent purity and refinement."

"He thinks of you a pure soul and gives you encouragement."

Marinette smiled at the pretty flowers. Tikki continued as she floated around the flowers, "The Jasmine represents beauty. While the Blue Violets represent affection and faith. Tulips are a symbol of attachment and caring."

She then flew over to a different set of pots and caressed the pink petals, "The Pink Roses symbolise grace and joy." She dived into the flowers and came out again in the sea of pink and white. "Pink Carnations symbolise gratitude. The Daisies represent spirituality and new beginnings, The White Clover symbolises never-ending feelings and promise." Tikki decided to omit the 'Be mine' part for now.

"And the Red Roses and White Dittany symbolise unmistakable deep emotions of longing and true love." She looked at her holder, hoping that she had caught on, "Marinette, Cat Noir had tried to convey his feelings for you through flowers."

"He's so sweet! Oh my god! I think I know what you mean-" The girl wore a subtle blush.

Tikki smiled, "I am glad you caught on. Now, what do you think you should do?"

"I am going to bake him down heart-shaped, passion fruit macaroons to thank him for his gift."

"What?!" The kwami gave her an incredulous expression, "That's all?"

Marinette realised her mistake, "Oh right! I should gift him a card too."

_Seriously? All this for nothing? Is she really this oblivious?_

"Marinette?

"Yes, Tikki?"

"Gift him a Red Aster too while you're at it."

"Okay!" She chirped without bothering to question her.

Tikki smiled fake-sinisterly. _Red Asters symbolise undying love._

* * *

Cat Noir stared at his baton's wallpaper, it was a photo of Marinette kissing his cheek. He smiled. He was waiting for Ladybug to start their usual patrol and she was running late.

He didn't mind as that gave him a chance to think more about his princess. Lost in his thoughts, he failed to hear the sound of approaching footsteps that his feline ears had picked.

Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around his shoulders as someone small pressed themselves to his back.

"Surprise hug!" A familiar voice said in a cheerful note.

A few seconds later, Cat Noir turned around to face his partner who was giggling. He raised an eyebrow. "Someone's in a good mood."

"I am." She confirmed and just as suddenly as she hugged him, her hands dropped to her stomach and she winced as she let out a low, pained 'ouch'.

In a trice, the feline hero was by her side, supporting her, "Ladybug, are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah. It happens painfully every month." Her voice was weak.

The heroine looked at her partner in concern when his arms went rigid, his startled expression made her realise that she had said everything out loud and her cheeks reddened.

"Shit! C-Cat for-forget I ever said that." She buried her burning face in her hands, "God, this is so embarrassing."

Cat Noir studied his partner as if he was confused by her embarrassment. Why would she be embarrassed by something that every woman goes through? Was it because she told him— a boy?

Without saying a word, he wrapped his arm around her waist to bring her closer.

"What are you-"

He didn't let her complete as he extended his baton and vaulted across the rooftops, a familiar mode of transportation for both of them.

They landed softly in a beautiful garden in the heart of the city.

The leather-clad hero carried Ladybug to a shady spot under a tree and sat her down on the soft grass, there were beautiful flowers everywhere.

"Chaton, what are you doing?" She finally asked.

She didn't get an answer instead, he told her to sit there and wait. He didn't even wait to hear her protest as he took off in a random direction.

_Great going, Marinette! He is disgusted by you. Why did you mention your period to him?_

**_Whoah! Stop with the mood swings, girl. He's Cat Noir, your caring partner. He'd never leave me._**

Sure enough, Cat Noir was back after a few minutes. He was carrying a box with him.

She gave him a puzzled look as he sat down beside her. "Will you at least tell me what's going on?"

Cat Noir looked at her with such intensity that she was sure her heart had started jackhammering against her chest.

"M'Lady, you don't need to be ashamed of mentioning your menstrual cycle to me."

Her cheeks turned cherry red as she lowered her gaze.

"You're a ladybug, right?" He ran his hands through his hair and proceeded to rub the back of his neck nervously, "So, I figured that after feeling embarrassed about something you shouldn't be, the flowers will help you to cheer up."

She stared at him.

_Please stop talking._

He wasn't in her situation, one misstep away from falling in love. Yes, she did add the two and two together but, she didn't want to admit it. Not when she'd been in love with Adrien for almost three years now.

To her utter despair _and delight_, he continued talking, "And I also know that girls crave certain foods while on their period and most of the times, it's chocolates so," he opened the box, "I brought you chocolates. They've got hazelnut in them. It's actually a friend's favourite. You both have the same taste in many things so I figured you'd like them too..."

_PLEASE STOP TALKING!_

"Here, have a taste." He popped one chocolate into her mouth.

It took her a few seconds to get her thoughts together and chew. How could anyone expect her to handle the sweet in her mouth when the sweetest guy was sitting right next to her. She munched the chocolate treat with content when the idiot opened his mouth.

"What do you get when you dip a kitten in chocolate? A Kitty Kat bar!" He _snickered_.

The poor girl blinked before bursting into a fit of giggles at the lame joke...

...And suddenly the step felt like a gaping pit.

* * *

"Girl! Oh my god! How?" Alya squealed grabbing her best friend's arm as soon as they were out of Adrien's earshot.

"Huh? What do you mean?" The undercover heroine was confused.

"Seriously? Girl, you just maintained a normal conversation with the love of your life. You tied his laces, did not stutter and even made him blush." Alya laughed.

"I made him WHAT?" Marinette yelled, causing a few people to look at them.

The bespeckled girl looked around nervously as a few people gave them weird looks. Seriously, they were just talking loudly, NOT dropping hints about them being Hawkmoth and Mayura.

"Shush you, not so loud." She whispered into her best friend's ear, "It was funny, to be fair, to see the roles get reversed. I can get used to that. But, I am not entirely surprised. Your normal stuttering did reduce considerably ever since he started hanging out with us more often. Although, I noticed you turned into your old self on his birthday. Then, you were able to converse with him properly before, during and after the competition and well, today happened. So, I gotta say, I am proud of you." She patted her friend's back.

Marinette didn't react.

_Wierd, I didn't register my stuttering stopping around Adrien._

She frowned. Something wasn't adding up. She was missing something. She was sure of it. She wasn't blind to not notice herself getting more confident and comfortable around Adrien.

_Maybe I am just overthinking. I've always wanted to be more confident around him. There's nothing to worry about. Or... is there? Ugh!_

Alya practically dragged her best friend to their class, unaware of her inner turmoil.

* * *

Marinette flung her bag to a side as she flopped down on her bed. She was drained, emotionally, that is.

"Tikki?"

"Yes?" The red Ladybug kwami said as she got out of her chosen's purse.

"Today when Alya was talking about Adrien, I realised... I realised a lot has changed over these months."

"Go on." Tikki sat on a pillow, near the teenager. She had been waiting for Marinette to realise for a long time now but, she couldn't hurry the process up, even if it was frustrating to watch the two love-birds dance around each other. She couldn't hurry up LOVE. She was sure that the conservation she was about to have dealt with her lovesick bug's feelings.

"I realised that... that I don't feel the fluttering in my stomach anymore when I see Adrien, I didn't blush when he caught me today and now that I think of it, I haven't really blushed because of him in a while, when he hugged me when I was announced the winner of that competition, the hug wasn't as electrifying as I thought it would be. I mean- I mean I always swooned at his little actions and now, now I barely notice any of that. What does this mean, Tikki? Are- are these signs normal? Do they mean something?"

Tikki sighed before speaking. "Only you can answer that, Marinette."

Marinette groaned in frustration as she buried her head in her pillow.

"What do you think of Cat Noir?"

Tikki's question caught her off-guard. She didn't know why but she felt a strange feeling in her heart. A strange ticklish feeling

"Why are you suddenly asking about him?" She eyed her kwami suspiciously.

"No reason. Just that, we were talking about blushing... and just so you know... you've been um... you've been blushing a lot lately whenever he is around."

There! She said it, she couldn't hold it in any longer. Her holder could take an entire eternity deciphering her feelings and Tikki couldn't have that.

Marinette eyes widened when she realised what Tikki was trying to imply.

_No! It can't be..._

"Tikki, it's n-nothing like t-that. I mean y-you know that I c-can't be in... i-in love w-with Cat Noir." She babbled, "I mean I sure, I love him but, JUST like a friend, yeah! N-Nothing else. We're friends, all that's... uh I mean that's all. So what if he kisses my knuckles and flirt occasionally. He's Cat Noir, for crying out loud! I don't _love_ love him."

"Sure! I believe you." Tikki said sarcastically. She had to do something and the best way to overcome Marinette's denial was to make her see everything clearly by herself.

It didn't take a genius to figure out that Marinette and Cat Noir loved each other. They always did.

"Okay, here's the thing. One of my previous holders more or less went through what you are going through. Her mother helped her. So, I will do exactly what she did. It will definitely solve everything. Let your true imagination and heart take over. Just do as I say." Tikki enthusiastically hovered over the bluenette's head.

Marinette considered this for a moment.

_Well, it's worth giving a shot. I need to be sure about how I feel._

"Fine, Tikki. You have my undivided attention." She got up and sat cross-legged.

"Okay so close your eyes." Tikki instructed.

Marinette did as she was told.

"Now, imagine yourself in the future, where do you see yourself?"

The heroine saw a room, probably an office as it had a typical desk, chair, computer, shelves with files. That didn't interest her as she could very well see several fabrics lying around the room, _huh, they looked like good quality products_. Measuring tapes, mannequins, scissors, needles, rough sketches, crumpled up papers. She imagined herself as a designer in the future.

"Imagine your family now, your kids— Emma, Hugo and Louis."

Marinette smiled while imagining. Yes, she could picture everything.

A toddler, around two, blonde girl with green eyes, came running up to her as the kid's supposed older brother, another blonde but with his mother's blue eyes opened the door. The girl wrapped her arms around Marinette's legs. _Emma_.

She lifted her daughter in her arms and kissed her nose, the girl giggled adorably.

The other boy, around eight came up to her and handed her a card as he grinned widely. On it was drawn a picture of her with her kids and a message– 'I love you, Mom'. _Louis_.

Out of nowhere, another boy, around five, midnight-blue hair with blue eyes, ran up to her and tugged her right hand. Marinette leaned down, still holding Emma in her left hand, the boy placed a kiss on her cheek. Her heart brimmed with love and motherly affection. _Hugo_.

The photographs on her office's walls became clearer as she could see her photos with her pretty little kids.

"Imagine yourself playing with them, walking with them on beaches hand in hand, telling them bedtime stories. Imagine dropping them off to school, imagine cooking them their favourite breakfast."

Tikki could see Marinette's face had brightened up. Now was the time for her final move.

"Now, imagine your husband." Tikki said as she held her breath and looked at Marinette, waiting for her reaction.

Marinette was imagining a perfect family. Upon hearing Tikki's word she let her imagination and heart do the work.

She was in the kitchen, making some pancakes for her family.

A pair of arms wrapped around her waist as she was pressed against the person's chest. Supposedly, her husband.

He nuzzled his face in her neck as she smiled at the familiar blonde hair as he held her close to him. He kissed her right temple.

"Good morning, love." She could hear the familiar voice speak to her.

She turned to face him, her blue eyes met his captivating green. He grinned down at her.

Marinette's eyes shot open. Her expression changing. She was breathing heavily. Her heart was pounding against her rib cage.

_This just did not happen. Oh god!_

She would recognise those eyes anywhere. It was Cat Noir's electric green eyes.

_Do I- Do I love you, Cat Noir?_

"So, you figured it out?"

Tikki's voice caused her jump. She brought a hand up to her forehead.

_Wierd. Why am I sweating?_

"Marinette, you didn't answer me. Did you figure it out?" Tikki tilted her head.

"I... I... This is wrong Tikki. I can't be in love with my own partner and best friend." Marinette protested.

"I don't see what's wrong with it, Marinette. Why don't you accept your feelings?"

"Because, Tikki."

"Because isn't good enough of a reason." Tikki said. "Think about it."

Marinette laid back. She didn't really have a problem with Cat Noir.

He was so fun and silly. He always knew the right thing to do. It was impossible to feel sad whenever he was around. He always cheered her up. He always looked out for her. He had those most enchanting pair of green eyes she had ever seen. He had the most contagious laugh and a smile to die for. Messy hair, parted just the right way, long pointed nose, a serious face, cheerful voice.

He was a nice person. Always helping others and putting others' needs before his. He had sacrificed himself countless times to save her as Ladybug. He was the one who told her to believe in herself the day 'Stoneheart' was re-akumatised. She knew that she would've never been a great hero without him.

What amazed her the most was his ability to adjust his mood according to a situation. He was always so positive.

Sure, he was a tease, but, she found it kind of attractive. His smirk made him look so boyish and mischievous yet he was so innocent, sweet and caring. His lame puns and jokes always lightened her mood.

She remembered how adorable it was to watch him nuzzle against her hand as she petted his hair or how his ears twitched comically as she rubbed them OR how he actually purred when he was happy.

She smiled as she remembered all the memories she had with him, both as Marinette and Ladybug. She was so fond of him. So much that she was almost addicted to his presence, she couldn't help it and she knew that she would do everything in her power to make him feel loved and cared.

Her eyes widened as realisation hit her as cold water.

_Oh. My. Freaking. Goodness!_

She loved him. She had always loved him. She was never a misstep away from falling in love for she had fallen hard for him already.

She was too caught up with her crush on another blonde boy. Her Adrien tinted glasses disabled her to realise her feelings for Cat Noir.

She had loved him deep down. It was the reason why she was so confident around him. Because he put his trust in her and gave her all of his loyalty and she loved him with her every single cell for being so amazing.

She remembered the day when 'Stoneheart' reappeared, Cat Noir had played an important role in making her feel confident as a superhero. His words of reassurance had filled her with a newly found confidence.

Love makes one stronger and not otherwise.

For a minute she let the feeling wash over her heart and body, luxuriating the warm and ecstatic feeling that followed. Then she pushed her thoughts away, her breath caught in her lungs as she realised that she had rejected him one too many times. She had made him cry.

_Life is a bitch._

* * *

Ladybug swung across the rooftops of Paris as she made her way to Alya's.

She had just given Adrien a suggestion who was in the same situation as hers. She wondered who the girl was.

She had told him what she felt was right, what her heart felt was right.

_Is it really that simple? Can I really pursue Cat Noir? Will he reciprocate my feelings for him?_

As far as she knew, he hadn't moved on from Ladybug, which was hardly a problem considering she _was_ Ladybug.

She entered an alley near Alya's house and dropped her transformation. She needed to talk to her. She wanted to confide in a human.

Marinette soon found herself in her best friend's room. She sat down on her bed. She looked at Alya, who was expecting her to say something.

"Okay," She sighed. "So, before I tell you everything, I want you listen very carefully. No interruptions. And then, at the end, answer me very honestly."

She nodded, encouraging her friend to go on.

Marinette took a deep breath. She cleared her throat as she prepared to tell Alya.

"Alya around three years ago, I met this guy, he became my partner and we used to see a lot of each other. He used to flirt with me a lot. He confessed to me many times but I always rejected him saying that I was in love with someone else who you know is Adrien." Marinette gulped.

Alya gestured her to continue.

"A few months ago, we- we became closer and I saw a side of him that I never realised was there. We used to spend a lot of time together and we still do. He is a great person. Everything was fine until... until today you pointed out a few certain things."

Alya's eyes widened as she realised the direction of this conversation.

"I r-realised that I, that I like him, no I absolutely and most certainly love him. His presence became a part of my being, I grew used to him that I never realised how much he meant to me. I think- I think that a part of me will always love Adrien but, I got tired of waiting... What I mean is that I really want to try things with the other guy because I am afraid I love him more." Marinette admitted, "Does this make me a bad person?"

Alya scooted closer to her. She slowly patted her back. "Of course not, girl. You did nothing wrong. I agree you _did_ pine after Blondie for a long time and if you think that your feelings for the other guy are genuinely deeper then go for it." She gently caressed her hair.

"I don't think, Alya. I know I love him _so much_."

"Who is he? The boy that captured your heart... How come you never told me about it?"

"I-I honestly never thought it w-was that important detail o-of my life, I mean he is very dear to me, it's j-just that it's o-our secret. And no, I c-can't tell you who he is. Sorry." Marinette felt really guilty about hiding things from Alya.

Her best friend squeezed her hand reassuringly, Marinette returned her gesture gratefully.

"Can you at least tell me a little about him?" The young reporter pulled her best friend head to her shoulder as she hugged her.

Marinette smiled. "He's amazing as I told you. He is such a great person. I look up to him, he is so kind and selfless. I've seen him working hard to make the world a better place to live in. He will do anything to make others around him happy. He's an amazing cook, excellent pianist, awesome human. He is talented and smart and goofy. He's so considerate and understanding and protective and sweet and charming. He has a dashing personality, he's so cheerful. Ooh! He is handsome too, with his green dreamy eyes, soft blonde hair, a perfect nose. He's just so- WOW!." She sighed dreamily.

Alya frowned as she released Marinette from the hug. Something about the description of her best friend's love was awfully... _familiar_? She just shrugged it off. She was happy for her friend, no matter how much she was suspicious of this guy. "So what are you planning on doing now?" She asked the lovestruck teen.

Marinette smile widened.

"Simple, I am going to confess to him. I am not going to waste my time now, not anymore, like I did with Adrien. I am pretty sure he is still into me and hasn't moved on like he pretends. Alya, I am going to tell him how I truly feel as soon as I see him after school."

Alya hugged her best friend again who hugged her back without hesitation. "Good for you, Marinette. I am so happy for you."

* * *

**_* _****Hey guys! I don't need to remind you as it's the news of the hour, COVID-19 is spreading at alarming rates and many people are affected. So, I just want to say, stay safe at home and isolate yourself to prevent the virus from spreading. We can do this! Don't panic and take the precautions issued by WHO and maintain hygiene. Never lose hope and pray.****_*_**

**A/N: **Hey, guys! I am extremely sorry if Marinette's realisation isn't what you expected. It didn't really turn out as I had initially planned but, this was the best I could give you between all that's going on.

Now, how much of the Sneak Peek into the next chapter makes sense to you? Don't hesitate to leave your thoughts and get ready because the real drama is just about to begin.

Things _might _get a little messy...

Aannnd I might actually give you guys an early update to compensate this late update.

_Keep reading to find out how the confessions turned out..._

**Stay healthy, Stay happy****,** **Take**** care****, Socially**** isolate yourself****, ****Keep your hands clean****, Don't panic. Stay**** Peachy, Stay Miraculous!**

**Peace,**

**I'm out!**

**_P.S: There's news that the launch of season 4 will get affected due to COVID-19 pandemic. More reason to hate this stupid virus._**


	13. Chapter 11

**Thank you anonymousfriend27 for your support!**

**Reply to reviews:**

**To mayuralover: **I'm glad you liked the chapter. And you're right about her confessing as Ladybug. **Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**To pipinoir: **Thanks! And yeah, you're right that he'd get hurt a little if he finds out Ladybug's identity but, in this fic, he won't have the time to get upset. You'll see what I mean in chapter 17. **Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**To anonymousfriend27: **I am glad you finally caught up just in the time for the next update. Lucky for you, it's an early update today!

I wouldn't really blame Nino for anything, I mean sure he's oblivious too but, he ships it! It's not like he knew Cat Noir was visiting Marinette.

You're thinking just like me when you said the story isn't fun without any drama. Muahahaha! Hope you like this chapter _even if you're scared. _**Thanks for reviewing! :D**

* * *

I am really very, very sorry.

But, get ready for the angst and emotional rollercoaster nobody asked for!

Yeah, can't make that sound exciting.

Sorry again...

Remember, it gets **worse** before it gets **better**. Things do get better, eventually and somehow, though not always in the way we expect.

* * *

**_Chapter 11_**

**_Heaven's A Heartbreak Away_**

* * *

Adrien Agreste, contrary to the popular belief, was a helpless romantic and a giant dork. He wasn't as complicated as others thought he was. He was pretty straightforward and never really had any problem with expressing his feelings. This was the reason why he had no problem flirting with Ladybug. Despite her continuous rejections, he never gave up hope and always tried to pull a romantic gesture for her _which always ended up in vain._

Today was different, he wasn't going to confess to his spotted partner, he was going to confess to his princess, _his Marinette_. It had a nice ring to it. Call it his childishness but, he couldn't wipe off the grin that he was wearing on his face while getting ready for his big day. Today as the day.

Maybe it was just because of the fact that he was going to ask someone out who he already knew had feelings for him. It was good, the feeling that he wouldn't be rejected like always.

_I am going to confess to her! I am going to confess to my princess!_

He was literally jumping all around his room. Luckily, neither Nathalie nor his father notice. He had imagined everything— how he was going to approach Marinette, how he would confess his undying love for her, how her face would light up, how he would scoop her up in his arms and finally kiss those kissable lips.

_Yellow Tulips?_

_Check._

_Chocolate bon bons?_

_Check._

_Bracelet?_

_Check._

"God! I can't wait to see her today." He was on cloud nine. He checked his reflection in the mirror for the umpteenth time. He had to look perfect.

"Kid, I don't think this is a good idea..." The black kwami brought Adrien back to reality.

"What do you mean, Plagg?"

"Don't you think it's kind of like cheating? You fell in love with her, you spend time with her as Cat Noir, you two practically act like a couple. She is so open around Cat Noir and you know that too. Now, confessing to her as Adrien... it's misleading. You are lying to her and _yourself_."

"You are being ridiculous, Plagg. Cat Noir and Adrien are the same people. Besides, I am giving her what she wants. I'm not lying, just not telling her my identity."

"You are still omitting the truth. Kid, you are giving her an illusion. How are you even so sure that she will say yes? And even if she did, don't you think it will complicate her friendship with your alter ego." Plagg sighed in exasperation, he wasn't the wise guy, that was Tikki's job. He was more of a 'go ahead YOLO' type but his chosen was making a grave mistake.

Adrien considered this for a moment. Even after all the appealing things about this situation, something in his conscience was siding with Plagg. Like his sixth sense. He didn't want to hold back. Honestly, he was a little nervous but, that was just because he wanted everything to be perfect. Marinette deserved nothing less. He had to be confident. Besides, his kwami had no idea about Marinette's feelings. He wasn't a psychic. He pushed all of his uncertainty away.

_Of course she is gonna say yes. Nino told me she likes me._

"Plagg, I am going to confess to her as Adrien. And I will think about the Cat Noir problem later." He said firmly. "She's the love of my life and I can't let her go. Especially now I know that she has feelings for me too."

"Really?" The kwami was sceptical, "Because just last week the love of your life was Ladybug and Marinette was just a friend."

The teen cringed at his words. 'Just friends' had such a bad sour aftertaste in his mouth. He was already kicking himself for being an oblivious idiot. He wondered how Marinette dealt with him friend zoning her.

He didn't like being fickle, he wasn't confused. Both Ladybug and Marinette had a special spot in his heart, Marinette just managed to occupy more. He couldn't back out. Nope!

"I am doing this, Plagg. Deal with it."

* * *

The school bell rang indicating the end of another school day.

_Finally!_

The entire day had been spent daydreaming by Adrien. Sneaking glances towards Marinette, _accidental_ brushing of hands while working in the Chemistry lab, excuses to be with her _and Nino teasing him about being lovesick._

Adrien had everything arranged. Nino was going to record everything. The blonde was thankful that he had convinced his best friend to keep this from his girlfriend.

He saw Marinette pack her things up. She was walking very fastly. He wondered the reason behind her hurried movements. He followed her out of the corridor, to the stairs.

_This is it!_

He took a deep breath and tried to calm down his pounding heart.

"Marinette?" He called out, hiding the gifts behind his back.

The bluenette turned around to meet his eyes, she smiled and he returned her grin.

"Yes, Adrien?"

_Oh, Marinette! You have voice of an angel._

"I... I g-got you something." He cursed himself for the stuttering as he introduced the bouquet of pretty Yellow Tulips to her.

His smile grew wider as he saw her eyes brighten up. Just like he had imagined. He watched her reaction very carefully.

His nerves were so high strung that it felt like he was vibrating. Why was he so nervous? Was he afraid that she'd reject him.

_Don't be ridiculous! A yes is guaranteed._

Was it because of what Plagg had said earlier? Probably. He knew his kwami meant well, he just wanted him to be happy. And Adrien was happy with Marinette. They just needed a label— _of a couple._ Yet, something kept nagging him. Could he really be happy without showing her his every aspect? Deciding it was too late to chicken out now, he returned his attention to the beautiful girl in front of him.

"Thanks Adrien! Yellow Tulips are my favourite. What are these for?" She questioned as she accepted the flowers. Her voice was so sweet.

_That's because I know you more than you think, princess._

_Gosh! That sounded so stalker-ish. No, I should probably not say this._

"I got them bec-"

"Are these chocolate bon bons?" Her question cut him off as she pulled out the box from the bouquet. Her smile widened at her favourite flavour and she was immediately reminded of a certain cat.

"Yep." He said popping the 'p'. "They are, with hazelnut."

"These are my favourite too." Marinette said, smiling.

_I know that too, princess._

"But seriously, what are these for?" She asked as she curiously tilted her head to a side.

_Stop being so cute!_

"Marinette, a lot has happened in the past few weeks. You got hurt because of the akumatisation that was caused because of my father's competition. It must be hard for you so, I got you these to help you feel better."

The bluenette giggled. "You know that you are such a gentleman, Adrien."

"But that's not the only reason I got you these..."

"Huh?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

Adrien prepared himself, his heart was beating way too loudly now that he was afraid that Marinette would hear it. He had practised this the whole night. He wasn't going to screw things up now. Not when he was going to ask out the girl of his dreams.

"Marinette, a girl as awesome as you deserves to be swept off her feet by her Prince Charming. You deserve to receive flowers, chocolates, gifts, hugs and kisses from him just because he loves you. You deserve to be spoilt like the princess you are. Marinette, I... I want to be your Prince Charming. I love you."

_There, I did it! Now we will be together, we will get married and get a hamster. We will even have three kids named Emma, Hugo and Louis. We will be so happy!_

He looked over at Nino who was recording the whole scene on his phone. He gave him a thumbs up indicating he did well and that he was proud of him.

Adrien flashed a grateful smile at him. He looked over at Alya. She looked _concerned?_

He finally looked at Marinette. She looked as if she had seen a ghost. Her paleness alarmed him. She dropped the bouquet and he barely managed to catch it.

"Look, I know all of this is very sudden and I am sorry for making you wait so long-" He began.

"I am sorry." Marinette said breathlessly.

"What?" He looked at her. Her eyes held so many emotions, mainly regret.

"I am sorry, Adrien... I am afr-" She inhaled sharply, "I am afraid I can't return those feelings... not anymore." She said, avoiding his gaze.

_No! This can't be happening._

He felt the bracelet burn a hole in his pocket.

"What do you mean? I thought you had a crush on me..." His voice was so shaky, his breaths became heavier as his hands started shaking.

Marinette finally looked at him to meet his teary eyes. Tears that he didn't realise existed.

"I really hope that you can forgive me and that we can still be friends. But, I just can't accept all this."

"What. Happened?" He managed to croak out.

And with that, she gave him an answer he wished she had never said. A phrase he was way too familiar with, just not under these circumstances.

"I changed targets, Adrien."

* * *

Adrien ran into his room, tears blinding him. They kept flowing. After Marinette's rejection, he had just ran into his car, ignoring Nino's and Alya's cries and his princess' cries. He balled his hands into fists, nails digging into his palms.

She wasn't his. He corrected himself over and over again. What hurt the most was that she was never his to begin with. He had lost her. Since when did breathing become so hard? Life was much easier when he didn't understand love, when there were no girls.

How many times do people have to trample his poor heart? There was a certain limit on the amount of heartbreak a person could take. First Ladybug and now _Marinette_? What had he done to deserve this cruelty?

Sob after sob escaped his mouth as he sunk down to the floor. His body was shaking and shuddering as he cried his eyes out. He wanted the ground to open beneath him as he curled up in himself. His mind had begun a litany of _why me? Why me? WHY ME?_

_What was I thinking? No one can love me and now... now, I have lost her as well. Why can't anyone love me? Why can't SHE love me? Will I ever be enough?_

"Kid, please, control your emotions. You don't want Hawkmoth coming after you." His kwami tried to console him.

"You don't get it, Plagg. All you care about is cheese. And it hurts so much." He said harshly. His entire being was racked with heartbreak.

_Love is cruel, love is lethal._

Plagg knew the real truth and he had tried to talk him out of the idea of him confessing to her as Adrien. He couldn't bear to look at his broken kitten. He knew he was breaking a rule but, what could he do? This particular holder of his already lacked love in his life. How much more torment was planned for him?

Cat Noir mustn't loose his Ladybug. Adrien mustn't loose his Marinette. He couldn't loose his faith in love. The otherwise results were never pretty. _Screw secrecy! _

"Adrien, I don't think that you should jump to conclusions. She did say that she had changed targets but how do you know that her new target isn't you." He tried to sound as cheerful as possible.

"Huh?" Adrien snifled as he looked at Plagg.

"Kid, you know that there are high chances that she fell in love with Cat Noir. I've seen the way she looks at you. And I mean, why can't it be possible? You changed targets and so did she. Why can't her new target be Cat Noir? Be positive and do the reasonable thing. Something you should've done in the first place."

Adrien smiled at the little god. He had cheered him up. He sniffed and wiped his eyes. He really hoped that his kwami was right.

_Yes! Why isn't that possible?_

_I am going to give love a try, one more time._

* * *

Despite of all the evidences, Marinette liked to believe that she'd never chicken out while confessing, that she did what she planned and that she stuck to a decision. _She did,_ really. She _was_ that kind of person just not when she had to ask someone out.

All the times she tried to ask out Adrien she had all but reduced to a stuttering mess. Blushing, stuttering, babbling, rambling and _some more_ stuttering. Like the time she tried to ask him out on phone or the day when baby August was akumatised. _Every_ single attempt of hers had failed. She had always ended up being embarrassed or way too scared to ask him out.

_Adrien_.

Her heart felt very heavy after rejecting him. His torn face, broken expression was still fresh in her mind. His hot tears were burnt in her memory. But, what could she do?

_The heart wants what the heart wants._

His words were so sweet and she wondered what would it take for him to make her swoon like earlier. It was true that he would always remain special to her but, Cat Noir was well, _her kitten._ But, the guilt was there, to break the heart of such an amazing boy. He had been _too_ late, she had waited for him for three years and now when she finally moved on, he made his move.

_Guilt_. That's all she felt. The moment he asked her out, she was reminded of Cat Noir. If she had said yes then she couldn't be with him. The moment 'I want to be your Prince Charming' left his lips, she knew that she just wanted to call Cat Noir by that name. No one else. He _was_ her knight after all. She'd always adore Adrien probably even love him and do anything for him but-

_There was always a 'but'._

But, she- she loved Cat Noir more. The pun-loving, dorky, goofball who was fiercely loyal and caring and protective and kind.

_But, the guilt! _

She couldn't escape from it, no matter how hard she tried. She shook her head. She couldn't let things get in the way of her confessing to her feline partner. She'd always been so confident around him. She wasn't going to be nervous now. She tried to calm her nerves.

"Marinette, I don't think that you should do this." The red ladybug-like kwami warned her chosen.

"What, Tikki? Confessing to Cat Noir?" She asked.

"No, confessing to him is good but, not as Ladybug. It's wrong."

"It isn't Tikki. I won't be able to handle a rejection especially now that I already feel guilty for hurting Adrien. Besides, I am giving him what he wants." She defended herself. "I love him and he loves me, there's no need of complications."

Tikki glowered at the girl. She had dealt with so many things and every time Marinette made a mistake, she'd correct her, explain her gently and console her. She'd always make her look at the bright side but, she couldn't help but frown at what the young heroine was going to do.

_Complications? She had no idea._

"Correction, you are giving him what he _thinks_ he wants and how can you be so sure that he won't turn down Ladybug. You've always loved him and his friendship with Marinette and not Ladybug triggered the realisation." The kwami crossed her arms. "It's not the right thing, trust me."

"It's one and the same thing Tikki. And you know Cat, he'd never give up on Ladybug. I am just saving myself a heartbreak." She grimaced an then her expression changed into a soft one, "I just want to be happy. I deserve that, don't I?"

Tikki's resolve actually wavered but she quickly tried to convince her holder one more time, "Marinette please, try t-"

"Oh god! Tikki it's time for patrol," She cut her off, "Tikki, Spots On!"

* * *

Ladybug arrived at the Eiffel Tower, she was there early. It was usually Cat Noir who would come early in the hope that his lady would be there. She would make all his dreams come true today.

It was safer to confess as Ladybug, he would scoop her in his arms in delight, spin her around and kiss her senseless, telling her that he'd been dreaming about this day since forever. They'd talk, kiss, laugh together and kiss some more.

She didn't know that if it was just her luck that she happened to be Cat Noir's partner, the love of his life since their second day together. She knew that she'd be devastated if he really loved someone else. The fact that she _was_ Ladybug was such a relief.

She wondered how much Marinette mattered to him. Did her alter-ego have a place in his heart, just like Ladybug did? It was manipulative, she could agree to that— to be his girlfriend as Ladybug whenever they were together as superheroes and just best friends when she was Marinette. He'd reject her if she asked for a relationship, just like he did when she 'confessed' to him on her balcony, the night before her Dad was akumatised. He was most likely to say yes to Ladybug in a heartbeat. It was twisted and wrong, just like Tikki insisted.

But, wasn't it her idea to keep their identities secret in the first place? Things would've been much easier without any secrets. He saw Marinette only as a friend. Maybe, just maybe, if she peeled off her mask, he could have more than just platonic feelings? No, he'd probably hate her for hiding something so big. And she couldn't have that, she couldn't live with his hate.

_Geez, Tikki's getting to my head. Everything will be fine. Don't overthink._

She turned her face to the beautiful scenery in front of her, the sun was just setting, creating the most delicious hues of pink and orange she'd ever seen. It was romantic. She shivered and rubbed her arms to keep herself warm. It wasn't even cold yet she had chills. Her nerves were on edge. Yes, Tikki had gotten to her head.

_Calm down! A yes is guaranteed._

A familiar thud resonated behind her, bringing her back from her reverie. She smiled. You can do this!

"Minou!" She greeted him.

"Good evening, Ladybug. Can we hurry today's patrol? I've got have some important work to do tonight." Cat Noir said, without looking at her as he scanned the rooftops in front of him.

"Chaton," Her tone became serious, "I need to tell you something." She blushed

He eyed and nodded.

"I- I wanted..." She cut off herself angrily. This wasn't the time to be nervous. _Just do it!_ She was brave, she was fearless. Insecurity was pointless.

"I love you." She blurted out, cursing herself for not practising it more thoroughly.

Silence. She looked at her feline partner and his expression looked... pained? Shouldn't he look happier?

_He must be shocked. Yeah, that's it._

Despite the unsettling and uncomfortable feeling the silence gave her, she continued. "I know that it's very sudden but it turns out that I've always loved you and when my kwami told me to picture my future, I pictured it with you."

His face looked paler. _WHY isn't he saying anything?_

She took out a dead rose from her yo-yo, it was the same he had given to her after they defeated 'Glaciator'. "You see, I have always kept this rose. I am sorry for turning you down so many times and I hope we can start from a new page. I want to be with you."

_Now we will always be together. We will live on an island and eat nothing but fruits..._

"I am sorry, Ladybug."

_Wait, What?_

"What?" She voiced her thoughts.

Cat sighed. "I've spent my early teen years waiting for this day to arrive but, I am sorry Ladybug, I don't feel the same way anymore. I'm sorry."

_Wait, no. No! No, please. You love Ladybug. You always had._

She was close to tears, the heavy feeling in her heart was increasing every second. How could he not love her anymore? It was even more ridiculous than her moving on from Adrien, especially since he was the reason she moved on. Since when did breathing become so _hard? _

_Unless- he loves Marinette?_

"Is there someone else, Cat?" She asked hopefully. She saw him gulp, his expression morphing from one of concern to one of pain.

_Please. Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes, please say ye-_

"No, LB, there isn't. I just- just moved on." He tried to smile but failed.

_Oh!_

"Well, in that case, we have a patrol to do." She fought back her tears.

"Ladybug wait! Will you be okay? Please be okay."

The concern in his voice made her fall harder. But, she didn't answer. She couldn't even face him. Her eyes were stinging with tears as her heart was tore into a million pieces.

Marinette dropped her transformation and fell on her balcony. Sobs shook her frame as she cried, hard. She cried like she never did before. His words felt like knife stabbing her heart again and again. It felt as if the entire blood from her heart had been squeezed out, the blood in her blood vessels had frozen solid, the world had stopped spinning.

They say that they can only kill you once but words, words can kill you once, twice, thrice and again and again and again. It hurt, it hurt so much. Hot tears kept spilling out of her eyes as he remembered all the times _she_ had rejected him.

_I deserve this. I was so late._

_I was so stupid..._

"Marinette?" An all too familiar voice asked.

_Great! I can't deal with this now._

"Princess, what happened? Are you okay? Who made you cry?" His voice was laced with panick and concern as he bent to pick her up.

_My foolishness made me cry._

"Let's get you inside, princess. Then, we can talk about it? I have something to tell you that might cheer yo-"

He was cut off as she surprisingly shoved him away.

"Cat Noir, I think it'd be better if we return to our past lives." She said.

_I can't do this anymore._

"W-What do you mean, princess?" He tried to hug her but she backed away.

"Cat, we can't be friends anymore."

_I am sorry that I am doing this._

"Cheriè, princess, ple-"

"We are better off without each other. I can't do this anymore."

"M-Mar-Marinette-"

"We can still talk every once in a while now, but, your frequent visits have to stop."

_If you came visiting me every night, I won't be able to get over you. I need to forget you. _

Her stubbornness got over her logic and she failed to see Cat's tears, his quivering lips, tensed shoulders and the hurt in his voice as he begged her to listen to him.

"I hope you can forgive me. I am sorry. Goodbye."

With that she left him alone, frozen, confused and most off all heartbroken. She didn't hear him whisper, "But I _love_ love you...", as tears slid down his cheeks.

She called her best friend after she left her heart on her balcony.

_"Hello?"_ Alya asked.

"Alya... He doesn't... He doesn't love me back." She broke down.

* * *

_Stab the body and it heals, but injure the heart and the wound lasts a lifetime._

The words were more than true for Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She was curled up into a ball on her chaise. Her beautiful bluebell eyes were now red and puffy from all the crying. The tears refused to cease.

It had been 48 hours 12 minutes 26 seconds since here heart was ripped into pieces.

_27 seconds... 28 now..._

The bluenette refused to go to school. Her parents had offered help but she had declined. She refused to see anyone. Especially _him._

"Why do I even try, Tikki? Why did I fall in love? Why did I even confess?" She managed to say between sobs.

Tikki herself was pained at her chosen's condition. Only she knew the real truth. _And Plagg._ She had tried to stop her from making a huge mistake but she hadn't listened.

Tikki flew to her face. "Marinette, please don't cry. Everything will be fine. Everything happens for a reason. Love is a beautiful thing, you'll realise it soon enough. Stop wasting your tears."

"YOU THINK THIS IS EASY, TIKKI? YOU DON'T EVEN REALISE HOW PAINFUL IT IS. YOU'RE A KWAMI, NOT A HEARTBROKEN TEENAGER!" Marinette snapped. Her cheerful voice was replaced by a cold and harsh voice.

"Marinette, I do realise, but you can't go on like this. You need to move on. Stop torturing yourself. Remember what Alya said."

Alya's words rang into her mind.

_'Stop your suffering.'_

She got up and went to the sink. She saw her reflection in mirror. Indeed, she was a mess. She took a deep breath and went to take a shower.

Marinette unlocked her phone after her relaxing shower. She had to talk to someone. But who?

She went through her contacts and found the perfect person.

She started texting.

[Me] : Hey! Are you free? Do you mind if I come over? I have to talk to you.

[Me] : Actually I desperately need to talk to someone and I thought about you. Hope you don't mind...

She waited.

_[Ding]_

She opened her texts.

[L_C] : Sure, why not? And no, I won't mind. I like your company.

She smiled a sad smile at the familiar words.

_I like your company. _

Someone else had said that too but, it didn't matter anymore.

* * *

The blue-black haired boy was practising on his guitar when his phone dinged. He was surprised to find it was Marinette.

_She needed to talk to him?_

[Me] : Sure, why not? And no, I won't mind. I like your company.

He put down his phone and prepared for his visitor.

* * *

"Is everything okay, Marinette?"

"Y-yeah everything is f-fine. Why would you t-think otherwise, Luka?"

Luka looked at Marinette carefully as if he was inspecting her.

"I know that something's wrong Marinette. Your beautiful bluebell eyes are dull and lifeless, your bright and cheerful smile is nowhere to be seen. What's going on?" Luka put a hand on her shoulder.

Marinette looked at the blue-eyed boy.

_I can trust him, right?_

He did confess to her. He called her an extraordinary girl. He told her that she was the melody that had been playing in his head ever since they met.

She could count on him. Tears welled up her eyes. "I c-confe confessed t-to the g-guy I l-like no _liked_ a-and he b-broke m-my heart. He d-didn't like me back." She tore up.

Luka looked at the girl he loved. _How could anyone not like her?_

He pulled her into a gentle hug as he consoled her, "Shh... calm down Marinette. If he doesn't like you for you then he is a jerk and doesn't deserve you.", he stroked her hair.

Marinette wanted to retort. She wanted to defend her love for her guy, but Alya's advice came back to her mind. She pulled back.

_'Stop your suffering.'_

She took a deep breath and calmed herself down. "Luka, I am not here to cry over him."

The boy tilted his head in confusion.

"I am here to make things right."

_'Instead of pining after impossible love and crying over the mistakes of past, learn from those mistakes.'_

"I want your help, Luka."

"Marinette what're you-"

Marinette interrupted him, "I want to start a new chapter in my life."

_'Focus on what's in front of you.'_

"Will you help me?" Marinette looked at Luka expectantly.

The boy nodded.

Marinette took another deep breath.

"Luka Couffaine, will you go out with me?"

_'But, most importantly, get over him...'_

* * *

**A/N: **Extremely sorry to those who I have offended. As a reader, I know that rejections are pretty hard to deal.

In my defense...

Yeah, I got nothing.

But, no regrets! _Boy, am I rude?_

Do you think I nailed the angst? More is on the way. The next chapter will be focusing on Adrien-fuelled angst.

I tried to keep this chapter as gentle as possible. Don't kill me for the unnecessary complications! That's what the show is really about. Have to keep up with the tradition, don't you think?

Update's a day earlier because the last update was a day late. _(Does that make any sense to you?)_

Stay tuned, Stay Miraculous!

**_Peace, I'm out!_**

**P.S: Don't forget to leave your reviews! And if you like the story then, follow and favourite it. :)**


	14. Chapter 12

**Thank you RememberTheDragons and Joceyb23 for your support!**

**Reply to Reviews:**

**To anonymousfriend27: **Frustrating? You just described the entire show in one word. I couldn't help making this story like this. What's a good romantic story without any drama? ; ) You will find out why Cat Noir lied to Ladybug in this chapter. Honestly, your review cracked me up. **Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**To Pipinoir: **Whoah, I didn't think that the last chapter would actually make someone cry. Maybe it's because you can relate their friendship with your own. But, I am glad I could convey what I wanted to and that you liked it. **Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**To mayuralover: **I am glad you liked the chapter. Luka might know that he's a rebound but, you can't blame him for agreeing to go out with someone he has a crush on. He likes her and he wants to be there for her when she really needs a friend. About the mistakes, I am actually happy that someone pointed something wrong out instead of just going with it. The whole 'loosing' and 'losing' mix-up is something I can't get rid of, no matter how hard I try. This particular spelling hates me so bad. And, I noticed the 'pinning-pining' mistake while re-reading the chapter a day or two after I published it. I thought of correcting it later but, I forgot all about it. -_- I do have to echo your logic behind the thing with the 't-talk'. Actually, when I initially wrote this chapter way back in November 2019, I was very, very, very, very, very new to writing a proper story so, I don't really remember why I did it but, there's no excuse as to why I didn't revise that particular part of the story. So yeah... **Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**To Rose Tiger: **Don't worry, it won't. I'm not that cruel. **Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**To ArmyWife22079: **This chapter would be pretty useless if Luka didn't say yes. **Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**To giby-chan: **(I am so glad that this site has translate option) She loves herself, she really does. A person can't go very far and gain love and respect of others if he/she doesn't love himself/herself. She is heartbroken and when that happens, a person loses all his/her reasoning and logic. He/She can't think straight and often makes wrong choices. That's exactly what I have tried to potray here. **Thanks for reviewing! :D**

* * *

**A/N: **I am extremely sorry for the late update. I was so sure that this one wouldn't get delayed considering I had very clear ideas for editing this one. The lockdown has completely bored me to death. I mean sure, it's an important part for breaking the chain that spreads Coronavirus but, boredom has started affecting my creativity. And then there's the fact that I started my online classes for 12th standard and it takes up a lot of time.

**»»[ ****I don't know if it's Sunday in your country yet but, it is in mine and I am wide awake, completing my work when I thought of updating this. After all, it's a long overdue.** **]««**

I am sorry for this angst-y chapter.

* * *

**_Chapter 12_**

**_We Dress Up And Play Pretend_**

* * *

"Stay safe here, I will take care of the rest." Ladybug put down Rose as they landed on the terrace of Le Grand Paris hotel.

"Wait, Ladybug! What about Cat Noir? Where is he? You two are a team and best friends, right?" Rose asked rather worriedly.

The heroine gulped at the name of her partner. Their partnership was never the same ever since she had confessed to him. Their usual sync was disturbed. Cat Noir had tried to address the issue several times but she refused to talk to him.

No matter what, no one could really blame her. She was going through a really painful heartbreak. Every time she saw him, she was reminded of all the memories they had shared, all the fun, the playful banters, their laughs. It just took a single minute for all the sweet dreams to get shattered as he rejected her and she watched her world burn into ashes. Her friendship with him, both in her civilian and hero form, was ruined. Her heart ached badly for him.

At Rose's words, she couldn't help but feel guilty. They were partners after all. He was her best friend, _her__ closest friend._ She had put the safety of Paris at stake just because she was uncomfortable around him, just because she couldn't meet his eyes. It wasn't his fault that he had moved on. He had a right to like anyone or no one. She didn't have any right to be upset with him. If anything, she should be mad at herself for being so immature.

He didn't do this when she rejected him, _countless times._ She will set this right. Ladybug and Cat Noir are a duo and she was going to fix the mess she created. Her first mistake was breaking the heart of the sweetest guy she'd ever met and alienating him would be her second blunder. It was time to end this, for the greater good.

"Yes, Rose. We're best friends. Sorry that we haven't been focused lately. But, I promise we will do our best to keep Paris safe." She said, holding her chin high up.

"That's the Ladybug we all know." Rose cheered.

Ladybug smiled at her friend. Even though she was amused by Rose being afraid of an akuma that people no longer saw as a threat, she was grateful that she made her realise her mistake unknowingly.

Her attention was caught by a lot of pigeons carrying Cat Noir, the poor boy was sneezing very loudly.

"Hey, Mr. Pigeon! Stop messing with the cat. Wanna get scratched or something?" She taunted him as she used her yo-yo to swing across to her partner.

_Seriously, Hawkmoth should stop trying Mr. Pigeon._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Pound it!" The duo fist-bumped.

"Wow LB! Thanks for helping me out today." His face morphed into a serious expression, "Listen, uh I- I am sorry Ladybug for breaking your heart. I really am but, I can't lie to you, I can't lead you on. I-I ca-can't give you false hope. I hope you understand."

The throbbing in her head and the pain in her heart returned as he uttered those words. The words were so familiar, the only thing that changed was that it was her hearing them this time. So, _this_ was how he felt everytime.

"It's okay." Even though she had calmed her breathing a little, her voice sounded breathless and her heart sank. What if he realises that she was still upset and that it wasn't okay after all?

"You have forgiven me?" Cat Noir asked hopefully.

"Oh, chaton! You did nothing wrong. It was my fault that it took me this long to get my head back into place. I hope that we can go back to being the dynamic superhero team we were." Her lips twitched slightly as she tried to put on a smile for his sake. _A broken smile._

"I would really like that." He did a two finger salute and left.

_Oh, how times have changed..._

_Why did I fall in love?_

* * *

Unfortunately, things weren't easy for the Paris' superheroes alter-egoes.

Marinette had completely shut out Cat Noir. She refused to talk to him. She didn't even look at him. Handling him as a civilian was harder, knowing that he wanted her back but, just as a _friend_. She couldn't give him that because that would be unfair.

As Ladybug she had a responsibility and she couldn't afford being selfish. The logical part of her wanted things to go back to how they were but, the more human part of her, the _emotional part_, wanted to forget about the pain. No matter how hard she tried, she knew that if her friendship with Cat Noir as a civilian continued then she wouldn't be able to move on. The friendship he had with her superhero for wasn't as open as it was with Marinette. She couldn't let him in.

The poor hero did his best to reach out to her or tried to correct his mistakes that upset her, only to fail. Because he didn't know what his mistake was. Because she wouldn't tell him, because she didn't give him a chance.

The night after she abandoned him, he went to her balcony in hope of talking things out with her. He was about to knock on her skylight when he came across a note left by her.

_'Please don't come back here.' _It read.

He always respected her and her boundaries. So, he never returned. He could feel her slip away from his fingers, out of his reach.

He had lost her, her friendship, her love, her everything. And it hurt, _so bad._ His love story reached its 'The End' before it even began. He didn't know what did he do to deserve such fate. No one loved him.

Plagg and Tikki could feel the tension between them. The bond between the yin and yang was severing. The balance between creation and destruction was seriously disturbed. The helpless kwamis could do nothing to make the fragile teens feel better.

_The feeling you get in stomach when your heart is broken, it's like all the butterflies died in there._

It had been 55 hours 38 minutes and 45 seconds since Marinette had rejected Adrien.

It had been 51 hours 12 minutes and 26 seconds since he had rejected Ladybug.

It had been 48 hours 56 minutes and 30 seconds since Marinette had shut him out of her life completely, on her balcony.

"S-She healed m-me o-only t-to break me com-completely." The poor boy said between his sobs. He had been crying for hours now. By this point, he wasn't even trying to hold back his tears.

He clutched the Cat Noir themed onesie that Marinette had made him for his birthday very tightly, as if it was the only thing he felt safe with. He held the cloth near his chest. It had a faint fragrance of his princess that wouldn't be so faint with his Cat like senses.

He had spent hours looked through the pictures of him and Marinette in the scrapbook Sabine had given him. The latest one was in which his princess was in his arms, sleeping peacefully. He was smiling softly at her as he held her, his expression clearly stated that he was glad to have her in his arms. Something he couldn't do now. Everything around him reminded him of her. It was torturing, _very_ torturing.

"No matter how much you hurt me, Mari, my princess, no matter how much you break my heart... I will always love you with all the pieces that are le-left." He managed to mutter.

Plagg was worried about his chosen's health. And, he was very angry with Tikki's chosen. Why did she complicate things? Why didn't she confess as Marinette? He thought she was smarter than this. But no! Apparently, she was just as stupid as his holder and got not only hers but also his kid's heart broken. Bad mouthing her probably won't help. "Adrien, kid, it's no use crying. Please don't think about it." He rubbed the boy's back soothingly with his paws.

"DON'T THINK ABOUT IT? YOU ARE TELLING ME TO NOT TO THINK ABOUT IT? WELL, GUESS WHAT CHEESE-LOVER, IT ISN'T EASY. I _LOVE_ HER!" Adrien yelled at his kwamis.

Plagg flinched. Adrien wasn't a person that would ever raise his voice.

The blonde saw saw his hurt expression and softened his gaze. "I a-am s-sorry, Plagg. I-It's jus-just th-that I mi-miss h-her so bad."

The kwami nodded. He understood the boy. He didn't know how to deal with this situation. Maybe, he faintly registered the idea of telling him the truth but, Tikki's anger stopped him from telling the boy Ladybug's identity.

Adrien thought that he knew pain. He had lost his loved ones before, his mother, his father who became cold after Emilie's departure.

Although, nothing had hit him as hard as losing Marinette. She was his silver lining to every cloud. And now, the poor kid had to deal with the guilt of breaking Ladybug's heart too. Although, they had agreed on the terms of going back to where they were, that is friends, for Paris' sake, he knew that things would never be the same.

If he had only known, if he had been warned that falling for Marinette would complicate things and would affect their friendship, then he would've prevented it.

_Who am I kidding? I would've fallen in love with her, anyhow. Marinette is the kind of person you can't help falling for._

He had tried talking to Sabine and Tom as Cat Noir about this issue. Despite their persuasion, Marinette wouldn't talk to him. He couldn't blame her parents though, that girl was stubborn.

_I hope she doesn't hate me._

The worst part was, he didn't knew what he did to make her hate him so much that she refused to even look at him. What could he have possibly done to make things go downhill? How was he supposed to fix everything when she wouldn't tell him what he did wrong in the first place?

The sound of his phone ringing made him look up. He checked his phone. Nino's number flashed the screen. He wiped his tears and calmed his voice.

"H-Hello?"

_"Oh Adrien! Dude! You finally picked up. I was so worried sick. You didn't even come to school today."_

"Sorry Nino. I wa-was busy."

"_Crying?"_

Adrien eyes widened. Was it that obvious? "How did you know?"

"_It's okay bro. No need to feel ashamed. We didn't expect it to be any easier for you. It's okay to cry. And I am so so sorry. __I-I didn't know that she... that she, well you know."_

Adrien winced. "It's-it's okay re-really. N-not yo-your fault. I wa-was late and st-stupid... How is she? Marinette?"

"_Way worse than you. She felt really guilty to see you like that. And also... I think you should know a thing."_

"What?"

_"Well, you see that day, she-she confessed to the guy she was in love with..."_

"Oh?" Adrien could feel the blood being squeezed out of his heart. It had been 48 hours 58 minutes and 12 seconds since his heart was ripped apart and it was still capable of feeling more pain? _She-she confessed? _

"_And, well, things didn't go as planned and she was rejected and poor girl had been crying her eyes out."_

"What?! She was rejected? Who in the right mind would do that?"

_"I don't know, dude. She didn't even tell Alya about him. Apparently, she had been friends with this guy for years now, he always said that he liked her and she always turned him down. And when she confessed to him, he said that he had moved on."_

Adrien frowned, not only because this situation seemed oddly familiar but also that Marinette never told Cat about this guy.

"So... she re-rejected m-me for a jerk that didn't even appreciate her." He said, ignoring the faint flutter of hope he had in his heart. Maybe he had a chance now? _I am a horrible person._

_"That's not even the worst part, bro. You see, um, the even-evening he rejected her, she... she went to Alya, crying. She told he-her to learn from the mistakes of past and to move on. Only... Marinette took the advice way too seriously..."_

"Stop beating about the bush. What happened?"

_"Look, I am really sorry Adrien... The thing is... ahem she-she asked out Luka a-and he said yes."_

Adrien felt as if his whole world had collapsed. He dropped the phone out of shock.

_"Adrien? Adrien?!" _

He heard the DJ desperately calling him but he didn't care. He didn't care anymore. More tears streamed down his eyes as his breathing got heavier. His eyelids felt heavier too.

_Falling in love is like handing a person a gun pointed at your heart, hoping that they would never pull the trigger._

* * *

_Running away from fear is fear,_ _Fighting pain is pain,_ _Trying to be brave is being scared,_ _If the mind is in pain;_ _the mind is pain._

Adrien had always enjoyed being Cat Noir and the freedom it gave him. He never thought that he would use the freedom to run from his pain.

He had never entertained the idea of people running away from their problems. But, he now understood very clearly. He couldn't get rid of the burning sensation in his heart so, he decided to outrun it. It was just easier than facing the painful truth.

_Marinette doesn't want me._

At the back of his mind, Adrien knew that he could never outrun the bitter truth. He leaped across the rooftops, not really aiming for a certain destination. His eyes were brimming with tears. There wasn't just pain from heartbreak, there was also guilt— the guilt of breaking Ladybug's heart.

The guilt ate him. When his partner confessed to him, the question of who he loved more between Marinette and Ladybug wasn't even a question anymore. He couldn't deny it.

He had always fantasized about Ladybug confessing to him. He had literally dreamed about it for years but, things changed. They changed drastically... _probably for the worst. _

The moment 'I want to be with you' escaped her lips, the only thing that came to his mind was he couldn't be with Marinette if he dated Ladybug.

Ladybug was his old crush, his best friend, his partner but- but Marinette was his love, his happiness, his _everything_. He wanted to be with her. He wanted to have a proper relationship with her, he wanted to take her out on romantic dates, he wanted to sing her songs, he wanted to hold her hand and kiss her.

His partner would always have a special place in his heart but he couldn't ignore what Marinette made him feel, _not anymore._

Despite everything, he still cared about his superhero partner. He knew exactly how it felt when the person you like tells you about someone else. It felt like thorns pricking into one's fragile heart. He couldn't do it to her. Telling her about Marinette would be like sprinkling salt on Ladybug's wounds. He didn't want her to experience that pain. So, when she asked him if he found someone else, he denied.

It felt like it was karmic justice; the love of his life locking him out of her life in less than a few hours of him breaking Ladybug's heart. The pain didn't stop even after running around aimlessly for hours.

_It never stops!_

He missed Marinette, so much. He missed her terribly. It felt really wierd that he had got used to her presence and warmth in just a few months as if things were always meant to be like that. If she'd be around to see him in this state, she would most likely console him. She'd hug him, feed him cookies with her hands and smile cheerfully— with a smile that could melt mountains.

_How am I not supposed to love her?_

He was used to people leaving him alone. What sin he could've possibly commited to deserve this cruelty? Was he really that bad? Or was it just the bad luck he symbolised? Maybe it was just him... Maybe it was _his_ fault that people were like this to him. First his Mom left him then Gabriel became more of a boss than a Father, his childhood friend called him a sidekick unknowingly, Ladybug always rejected him. And when he finally found a little happiness, when his messed-up life and world finally made sense, Marinette shut him out.

He choked back a sob as he wiped away some tears in his forearm. No! He couldn't cry right now, not in front of everyone. The civilians must not see their hero get vulnerable. He had spent the past few hours crying his eyes out and yet more tears kept coming. They never stopped.

He stilled suddenly as he made out two familiar figures on the street across the rooftop he was on. He narrowed his eyes and his breathing got heavier again as he recognised the _couple_ in front of him.

It was Marinette with _Luka_. They were holding hands and were supposedly on a date. His heart pained to see them together. It seemed like they were enjoying themselves. Thanking God for the stealth his suit gave him, he moved closer.

He heard the sound of her sweet laughter as she snorted cutely at a _lame_ joke that Luka had just made. He gritted his teeth as jealousy washed over him. His heartbeat came to a sudden halt and he could all but stand like a statue as he watched her press a kiss on Luka's cheek. He gripped his baton tightly as his eyes reflected pure rage and pain. Another part of his soul shrivelled and died.

_It isn't fair!_

It wasn't fair that she could go out on dates, giggle and kiss her boyfriend when he had nothing better to do than to cry in his Father's desolate mansion. He didn't want to sound bitter. He wanted to be happy for Marinette, he really did. But, something about her smile and her laugh made him suspicious, like they were incomplete. She had a distant look in her eyes. Maybe, she wasn't happy with her boyfriend?

Or maybe that was just the selfish part of him that wanted nothing more than to be in Luka's place. He wanted to be the one to make Marinette happy, to be the reason for the biggest happiness in her life. She was his life, he wanted him to be hers too.

_Why him? Why not me?_

Seeing those two together made him realise something. He had not only lost faith in first love but, he had lost all faith in love. Any passer-by would probably wonder why his face looked equal part hurt and equal part betrayed.

This would always prick his heart, he would never be able to get rid of all the pain. The 'Great' Adrien Agreste had made just one single mistake in his life— falling in love with the most unattainable girl in Paris. He would spend the rest of his life in the pain of her rejection. The ache was unbearable, he was suffering.

He would never be able to fall in love again. He knew that if he ever professed his love to someone in the future, he would see Marinette's face. He wouldn't be able to love anyone else, ever again. Because he wanted to love Marinette till his last breath. He wanted her to love him— all of him.

Was it asking to much? He just wanted someone who cared about him, who loved his every aspect.

It _was_ asking too much. She had a right to like anyone she wanted to. And he had a right to want her in his life. With a heavy heart and tearful eyes, he left the couple to themselves.

_Adrien and Marinette are not meant to be..._

* * *

The school ball was something that all the students looked forward to. Well, most of them...

Adrien was dressed in a black tuxedo and a green tie. He was wearing an expensive attire. His father had forced him to go to the ball. He had lectured him about showing-off the latest men's formal collection at the ball.

So currently, the secret hero was surrounded by fans for autographs and photographs.

"Hey dude!" He heard someone call out.

When the crowd thinned, he saw his best friend Nino with his girlfriend Alya.

They walked over to him. "Hey bro! I didn't expect you to be here. Nice outfit, by the way."

Adrien smiled half-heartedly. "Yeah, my father told me to attend the ball today so..."

"Well, would you like to join us, if that's okay with you?" Nino offered kindly.

"What? No, no. You guys enjoy your evening. I will be okay." He said.

"You sure?" Alya asked.

"Positive." The blonde replied.

"Very well. Still, if you need us, we will be here." Nino said as he took his girlfriend by hand and went to the dance floor.

"Adrien?"

His head snapped to the direction of the familiar voice. His breath hitched when he saw who it was. It was his princess, looking more beautiful than ever.

She was wearing a beautiful baby pink sleeveless, tulle dress. It had a sweetheart neckline and the skirt was adorned with beautiful jewels strung together in a floral pattern. Her heels matched her dress and her hair tied in a high bun. Her lips were pinker than ever and she wore a pretty necklace.

His heart ached when he realised that she wasn't dolled up for him but for her boyfriend, Luka. They've been dating for two weeks now.

_Two weeks, three days and eleven hours forty minutes and two seconds._

Not that he was counting. "Hey M-Marinette." He said.

"Fancy seeing you here, I thought you weren't coming." She inquired.

"O-Oh yeah. My father told me to..." His voice trailed off.

"Oh!" She realised what he was going to say. "Listen Adrien, I am really sorry..." She started.

Adrien cut her off by putting his finger on her lips. After realising what he had done and withdrew his finger awkwardly. "It's okay, Marinette. I am fine. Y-You go an-and enjoy yourself." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

She looked unconvinced and was about to say something when she decided against it. She rubbed his arm gently and smiled at him. Then she went to join her date.

Adrien stood there, transfixed. Marinette's touch always affected him and today he was affected way more.

He could feel tears forming when he saw her dancing with Luka as he leaned in to kiss her.

Adrien could see no more. He turned around and rushed to an empty classroom.

_Falling in love is no different than falling in an endless debt._

* * *

Marinette rushed to an empty classroom, blinded with tears. She felt horrible. She got inside the chemistry class, locked the door behind her and slid down to the floor, sobbing.

"You know, you shouldn't be here." A voice that she recognised only too well shook her.

"Adrien?" She asked.

He appeared in front of her and knelt down beside her. His eyes were filled with concern. "What happened?" He asked softly.

"What are you doing here?" She ignored his question.

"I came here to escape from my fans and, um, a few other things." He answered. "But, you didn't answer my question. What happened? Why are you crying?" He cupped her cheeks gently and wiped her tears.

Unbeknownst to the bluenette, Adrien was undergoing a serious turmoil.

_What are you doing Agreste? You should be mad at her! She rejected you and asked out another guy. You can't console her._

**_But_****_ she is my princess and she is crying._**

_So__? She made you cry and you shou-_

**_No! I can't see her in tears. She deserves the world. She needs someone right now and I promised her that I will always be by her side. _**

"What are you doing here?" He asked gently one more time.

"I-I bro-broke up with Luka." She said bursting into tears.

Adrien knew that he should feel bad about her crying and he was, really. But, he couldn't help smiling internally upon learning that she had broken up with her boyfriend. Maybe he did have a chance, after all.

"Why?" He asked.

"It wasn't working out for either of us. I still have feelings for the guy that rejected me. It wasn't fair for Luka that I was using him as a replacement. I mean, I didn't want to use him. I honestly wanted to give him a chance, but it's jus-just th-that my heart can nev-never belong to him. And now, I feel like a horrible person who used a friend just f-for self-selfish desires." She tore up.

Adrien looked at the girl he loved. She was so wrong about her using Luka. He knew her well, she would never do that kind of thing.

Slowly, he reached out for her. He cupped her cheeks and wiped her tears. Cradling her head, he brought her closer to him so that he could hug her properly.

"Sh... Calm down." He rubbed her back soothingly as he continued to hug her. "Mari, you are not a selfish person. You are the most kind hearted, selfless, brave and amazing person I have ever met. You didn't use him. You were undergoing a heartbreak. It's okay. You are only human and to err is human." He comforted her. "What you did was just what heartbreak does to you."

She sobbed even more. "Why are you doing this? Why are you taking care of me?"

"Because I want to. Isn't that good enough of a reason?" He suggested.

"Even after I rejected you? Shouldn't you be mad at me? Shouldn't you hate me?"

He held her face and made her look at him. "Marinette, I can never be mad at someone so pure. You never mean to hurt anybody. And no one, I repeat no one can hate Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

"Thank you, Adrien. This means a lot to me." She sniffed and buried her face in his chest

_I will always be at your service princess._

"Sure, that's what friends are for!" He fake chuckled.

_Friends... _

* * *

**A/N: **What do you guys think?

This chapter is a lot less angst-y than I had initially intended. It's more about Adrien being an emotional wreck. We saw how much inflammable he can be in the Christmas Special.

**Is there anything else I could've added?** **Don't**** hesitate to leave your suggestions. I might use them for the next chapter.**

Would it make me evil if I tell you that most of my favourite chapters in this book are those in which there's a lot of angst?

This chapter's title is from the song **Kills You Slowly** by **The Chainsmokers**. It goes like: _But we dress up and play pretend/ Then we act like we're good again/ I do things I can't defend/ And even when you hold it in/ Hold it, even though it kills you slowly._

I thought this title was very suitable as they pretend to be okay but, in reality they are hurting inside. With all those bottled up emotions, they are bound to break at some point. Let's just forget for a second that there's a supervillain in the city who terrorises emotionally vulnerable people. I mean, come on! Let them feel what they have to. It's human.

All the titles in the book, as most of you might have noticed, are extracts from songs. The book's title is itself from the song **Love Hurts **by **Nazareth.**

This story has **two** main **plot twists**. What you're reading right now is the first twist. The second one is in Chapter 15. It will take up more time and chapters to complete.

Don't furr-get to leave your reviews and follow the story if you haven't already!

**Peace,**

**I'm out!**


	15. Chapter 13

**Thank**** you savageboss for your support!**

**Reply to Reviews:**

**To Rose Tiger: **Atleast he didn't get brotherzoned... That would've been _horrible. _**Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**To anonymousfriend27: **I don't know if you do it purposely but, your reviews are, don't get me wrong, kinda _funny _(?). And not to sound insensitive or something, but I hope you don't have scratch marks from all the clawing. To be fair, I can't really tell how much angsty a chapter is because I wrote them and then I revise them atleast 6 times _(and there are still mistakes). _I LOVE Luka! He's a very interesting character but my OTP is MarinetteXAdrien. I'm glad you liked the pun. And don't worry about the second twist, you'll survive. _I sure hope so. _**Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**To Pipinoir: **Sorry, I'm not sorry about people crying because it's very important for the plot. They need to know that they can't live without each other. Atleast, you're not the only one to cry. _Do you really cry? As in, cry-cry. If you do then I feel terrible. _

I am sorta jealous of you because I never had a real childhood friend. You're lucky. And you know what, if you like him more than a friend than go for it! I am not a Love-Guru but, I do know that it's better to try than to always wonder _what-if. _Personal experience, I regret not confessing to the guy I like and now I can't do it because we've lost touch and I miss him badly. You should give it a shot. You should also look for certain signs, like if he's paying a lot of attention to you, if he's starting at you (or your lips) for a long time, if he _accidentally _brushes his hand against yours or if he is leaning towards you or if he's nervous/awkward around you. Or if he licks his lips blah blah blah... the list can go on. Confess to him, you're not gonna end up like these two blind idiots, they are fictitious characters. _Or_ drop subtle hints that you might be into him. And, if he doesn't like you then it'll be okay. It will not only help you realise the depth of your friendship but also, you'd know whether or not to count on him. I've seen people breaking ties with their friends just because they don't reciprocate and it's dumb. I mean, if you consider them as someone you'd like to spend your life with then breaking your friendship just because they don't like you back is foolish. The main thing is, if he does start ignoring you after you make a move then he's not the right guy, as harsh as that sounds but, if your friendship_ is _as deep as you say it is then you've nothing to worry about. If he cares about you deeply then your friendship will always be the same. The main thing is; you should never have any regerts in life. My main regret is that I never confessed to the guy I like, I don't want anyone to experience the same. It's painful. Be brave and go for it! But, it's your decision and your life. I told you what I thought was right and I wish you both all the best. Remember: Friendship is a boat that never sinks. **Thanks**** for reviewing! :D**

**To mayuralover: **Your reasoning is legit. She did make a wrong move. Why did she do it? Read for yourself... **Thanks for reviewing! :D**

* * *

**A/N: **This chapter is **Harry Potter X MLB.**

I wrote it when a friend of mine was very cross with me because I wrote an MLB fanfiction just six months after getting introduced to the fandom whereas, I've been into the Harry Potter universe for a lot longer period of time.

So, I wanted to write an akuma battle for this chapter and I thought of using a bit of HP in it. And, I was pretty excited to write something about two of my most favourite universes. Although, I favour Harry Potter more than MLB, **No Offense! **It's just my perspective and I find it more elaborate and fascinating. The entire chapter isn't about the crossover, just the battle part. **This chapter's purr-ety important because it decides the course of the coming chapters and plays an important role in the initiation of the second plot twist. It also decides whether or not our two favourite kids get together. **

For the **non-Potters**, a separate part titled **{Explanations}** is provided that is **just after the Author's Note at the end of this chapter only.**

The explanation is better on **Wattpad **as I can add videos for assistance, something that I can't do here. If you want to read that explanation, you can either go to** Wattpad **and search the book there _or _you can **Google** search **Love Marks My Heart **by **Molly_Dz **and you'll find the explanation as a separate part just after the chapter. It's titled **[Explanations]**.

If any Potterhead _is _reading this then please do me a favor and check whether the explanations are enough and leave your opinion in the review section. I'll be very grateful of you...

Without further ado, let's get readin'!

**I SOLEMNLY SWEAR THAT I AM UPTO NO GOOD!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **All the used spells and concepts belong to the Harry Potter universe that us owned by J.K. Rowling and I have no part in it. _(Sadly...)_

**Warning: **Slight mentions of death and murder. Read at your own risk.

* * *

**_Chapter 13_**

**_My Love Is Yours If You're Willing To Take It_**

* * *

_"Yes, Cat Noir! Faster!" The sound of tinkling laughter filled the air._

_Just an hour before the sunset, a boy clad in black leather cat-like costume can be seen running along the horizon. The golden light was refreshing and kissed the skin of the bluenette who was piggy-back riding him._

_"Having fun, chérie?" He asked her._

_She tightened her grip around his shoulders and took in the fresh scent of his soft blonde hair. "Yes!"_

_The boy giggled in response and increased his pace, "Isn't the view beautiful?", he said craning his neck towards his right to see the sun._

_"You certainly are." Marinette couldn't stop herself from whispering softly. Her face illuminated into bright red when she realised she had said that out aloud._

_A twitch in his cat ears indicated that he had caught that. Even though he wasn't facing her, she could practically see him smirking._

_"Do I enchant you, princess?"_

_"Oh please!" She scoffed, rolling her eyes._

_He chuckled and slowed his speed, an indication that they were nearing their destination. A squeal startled him and he came to a sudden halt._

_"Cat look, a swing!" She pointed excitedly. He followed her gaze and sure enough, there a a swing hanging off a tree's branch. "Chaton, can I please take a swing?" She stuck out her bottom lip and batted her eyelashes as she pleaded._

_The fond expression he gave her warmed her heart. "Of course you can, Marinette."_

_He set her down carefully and she jumped in glee as soon as her feet touched the ground. She grabbed him by hand and trotted over to the swing._

_Upon reaching the swing, she pulled the rope a few times to check if it was strong enough to hold her weight. When she was confirmed that the swing was safe, she sat on it. "Give me a push, please Cat."_

_The hero complied and took his position behind her. He brushed his hands gently against hers which were busy holding the rope, "Always at your service, chèrie." He withdrew his hands from hers to give her a push._

_"Woohoo!" She raised her legs at the top of each swing to increase the height of the swings. Each time she reached the backwards extreme position, she would lean her forehead to the back and Cat Noir would plant a kiss on her forehead._

_After enjoying for awhile, her companion spoke up, "Alright, little lady, it's time we get moving or we'll miss the real thing."_

_"I don't wanna leave." She pouted childishly. Jumping off the swing, she took off running._

_"Hey, come back here!" The blonde sprang into action. Chasing her around the grassy field for about just a few seconds, he caught upto her. He grabbed her hand from the back and pushed her flush against him. Tightly gripping her waist, he lifted her legs and spun her around. Their laughs creating a merry chorus._

_Goofing around together for a few minutes, Marinette found herself back in her initial position. Cat Noir was running comparitively slower than before. She wondered how long it would take to reach the place he was taking her to._

_She must have dozed off for longer than five minutes because the next thing she knew was that she was looking at a vast stretch of water in front of her. It was only when Cat put her down she realised that they were standing on a cliff._

_The sea was roaring and the sun was sinking deeper and deeper into the horizon. "Wow." She was dumbstruck at the beauty of the sunset._

_A pair of gloved arms wrapped around her waist and she found herself looking into Cat Noir's electric green eyes as he held her close to himself. She laced her fingers behind his neck. He leaned to press their foreheads together. "This isn't even what I brought you here for," his voice was in a low whisper, "The stars are always better to watch from here." His one hand rose to caress her cheek, "And if we do see a shooting star," he tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, "Then I have a wish to make too."_

_Ba-dum. Ba-dum. Ba-dum. Ba-dum._

_The intensity of his gaze could've melted her into a puddle of goo, then and right there. It already made her insides go crazy. Instead she let herself get lost in his embrace._

_When she opened her eyes, she couldn't feel him anymore. She wasn't hugging him and she couldn't find him anywhere near. When had the sun set completely? How had she missed it? Why was it so dark around? Why couldn't she see his comforting green eyes?_

_"Cat Noir?" She called out softly, still wondering if it was a prank. When she didn't get an answer she called out his name again, this time her voice was more urgent._

_Still, no reply. "Cat?!" Her eyes made frantic movements to search for him, her hands stretched out in front of her just so she could feel something against them. Her limbs carried her around in circles. She couldn't see anything. It was pitch black._

_A growl from her left alerted her and her heartbeat increased. She gulped and turned her head into the direction of the sound. "Chaton?" She tried one more time. A feral animalistic growl was all she got in return._

_No. Whatever that animal was, it certainly wasn't a pet cat. Not her cat anyway. It was a predator. She was frightened, scared out of her wits. Where was Cat Noir? Where did he go? How will she save herself? She took a step back carefully, only to step on a twig and snap it into half. She jumped up at the sound._

_At that moment, the animal launched itself towards her. Suddenly she felt an unfamiliar object in her hand. She looked at it and it was a knife. When did it get into her hand? Did she have this sharp knife on her all this time?_

_Well, it wasn't a time to ponder on those questions. As much as she hated hurting animals, she had to do it or else she'd become its dinner._

_Readying herself for the attack, she gripped the weapon in her hand tightly and waited for the right moment to attack. When the animal reached close enough, she used her superhero instincts and ducked under it when it jumped at her._

_A strangled noise assured her that she had slit its throat. She heaved a sigh of relief but, it was only short lived because just then the animal SPOKE!_

_"Princess?"_

_She turned her around so fastly that she was sure she could've snapped her neck but, she couldn't care less at that moment. "Cat Noir?!"_

_The eyes of her attacker became clear and her breath caught in her lungs as she realised that she had just hurt him._

_Making weak attempts to breathe, he tried to reach out to her. His knees gave out under him and he fell down._

_Marinette ran upto him and lifted his head into her lap. She cupped his cheeks as hot tears streamed down her eyes. "No! No! Cat, chaton, no! Please no!" She cried out._

_She could see his features now that the moonlight and stars illuminated the sky._

_His voice getting fainter and fainter by every passing second. She could see how he struggled to keep his eyes open. "W-Why?" Was the last word he uttered before sleeping forever._

_The sea, the insects, everything around her silenced as he died in her arms. Her eyes went wide and she became breathless. "Nononononono No! CAT NOIR, NO!" She shook his shoulders as if he would wake up and tell her it was okay and it was all a prank but, he never did. "Please wake up. Don't leave me!" She cried helplessly into the crook of his neck. What had she done? Killed the only person she had loved more than her life itself. That's what she had done._

_"You can't leave me. Please, not you. I love you, Cat Noir. Don't leave me. Please don't." She shook his lifeless body again, "You hear me? WAKE UP!" She hugged his body tightly and whispered softly, "I am sorry, mon chaton. I am sorry."_

_A question still hung in the air; WHY?_

Marinette jolted up awake. She had killed Cat Noir. She killed him in her nightmare.

_I killed him!_

Tears cascaded down her cheeks, tears she didn't register shedding. How did such a beautiful dream turn into such a nightmare? Did it mean anything?

Of course, it did. The dream was exactly what she did in reality. She ruined her and Cat's beautiful friendship because she couldn't handle a mere heartbreak and she stabbed him in the back. She didn't literally kill him but, she was pretty sure the wound she gave him would never let him live peacefully.

If he hated her, _even though she knew that the boy could never hate,_ it would be very fair. She wouldn't blame him.

_WHY?_

She was his best_est_ friend. He had said that many times. He was used to people using him, hurting him. And she was a new addition to that list. She had done just the same.

_What have I done?_

Tikki was probably downstairs fetching some cookies or else she would've panicked to see her in such a state. She wiped her tears and looked around.

Glancing down at herself, she realised that she was still wearing her dress from yesterday's night.

Memories of last night came back to her mind and her stomach twisted in realisation that she was a horrible person.

Breaking hearts of two sweet boys just because she let the sweetest go— it wasn't good. No, it was bad! The worst thing she could probably do to anyone.

_WHY?_

Adrien and Luka had been nothing but absolute sweethearts to her the entire time and what did she do? Reject them, torture them.

_That's rich, Marinette._

What was their crime? Nothing. It had been her fault all along. Had she been able to notice what was in front of her the entire time then hearts wouldn't have been hurt the way they were.

After breaking up with Luka, getting consoled by Adrien _(God bless his soul!),_ apologising to Luka, she left The Ball. It was quite early but, she didn't want to be there, she _wanted_ to be there with Cat Noir.

Alya had insisted her to stay and hang with her. Seeing her cheerful mood, she didn't tell her anything about her break-up. After promising her that she'd tell her all about her evening the very next morning, she went back home.

It didn't help that she saw Cat Noir while she was on a date with Luka a few days ago. She saw him quite accidentally, just in time to see him turn around and leave. The fact that he saw her hanging out with someone else when her heart truly beat for him crushed her spirit. So much for moving on.

Imagine a guy you like witnessing you on a date with someone else. It felt like getting your heart ripped into a million pieces. Seeing him like that was so tormenting. She didn't even see his face but, his tense shoulders gave away his mood. Was he still upset that she locked him out of her life completely?

Had she been alone at that time, she would have called out to him. But, she wasn't, so she didn't. She wanted to hug him so bad, to be in his arms and talk heart to heart with him. But, she hesitated more than one time.

Love and fear were two different things. She knew that. People who love don't fear anything and those who lived in fear can never love.

The memory of Cat's departure and the bitterness she felt afterwards made her burst into a fresh bout of tears. Large hiccuping sobs stole her breath. Tikki entered the bedroom and immediately flew to her side and tried her best to calm her down.

"It's okay, Marinette." She made soothing sounds to shush her, "It'll be okay."

_It isn't going to be okay!_

Just then the trapdoor opened and Alya entered her bedroom. "Hey, Girl! How did your date go last night?" One look at her crying best friend and her face became more frightening than most of the akumas. "What. Did. He. Do?" She seethed.

Marinette heartbeat increased exponentially and she made frantic moments to search for her kwami.

_Good! She is hidden._

Returning her attention to the journalist in front of her, she let her emotions take over her and she broke down. In a trice, Alya was next to her, hugging her, patting her head and consoling her with comforting words. She couldn't even hear those words over her sobs. She was thankful that her parents were down working in the bakery and couldn't hear her or they would've ran upto her to see if she was fine.

"I'll kill him."

Marinette tensed. Alya always adopted a protective mother nature towards her. She knew that her best friend knew that Luka was a gentleman but she'd probably chase him with a weapon that wasn't a plastic ruler if he ever dared to hurt her, _Marinette_.

"It wasn't Luka." She insisted. He didn't deserve any more trouble after the pain she gave him. "I just- I can't date anyone because everywhere I go, I see _him_."

She had never been so grateful of Alya as she was right then as the brunette was considerate enough to understand her faint refrence to the guy that broke her heart.

Alya's gentle hands caressed her hair. "I know you're hurting, honey. But, you have to get through it," she sighed, "It gets better, it always does." She rubbed her back.

_She doesn't know!_

Alya didn't know that. Her only relationship was with Nino. And it was a serious relationship. Seventeen, and they already knew that they were going to spend the rest of their lives with each other. They were each other's world.

Marinette felt a pang of jealousy in her heart. Why couldn't she have something like they did? Was she meant to die alone?

It felt like Karma was finally getting her. She broke her kitten's heart way too many times and he rejected her when she finally opened her eyes. Her heart still ached when she was trying to move on and if that wasn't enough, she had to deal with the guilt.

The guilt of rejecting Adrien, the guilt of asking out Luka and treating him as a replacement. No matter how many times Tikki, Alya and even _Adrien_ told her that it was the pain of rejection that pushed her into doing what she did, it still didn't justify using Luka.

_WHY?_

And then Adrien, that guy was still a saint to her even after everything she did. She couldn't even imagine how painful it would've been for him to see her dating someone else after getting rejected.

_Just what was I thinking?_

This was the part of her brain where logic and Tikki's voice still resided. She was in pain but, that didn't give her any right to be the cause of others' sufferings. She should've behaved like a mature person. Seriously, locking out Cat Noir and ruining their friendship? What was wrong with her? Even after trying to fix things as Ladybug, _which she couldn't do,_ she knew it would do nothing. It was Marinette who messed up and it _had_ to be Marinette who should fix things.

Amongst everything else, she was grateful of the fact that she didn't ask out Adrien. That would've been terrible. Rejecting him was one thing but, using him as a replacement would've been a sin. It would've been a crime committed knowingly. She wouldn't have been able to forgive herself for that. That boy had a heart of gold and he didn't deserve that— her toying with his heartstrings. Of all the people, she didn't want Adrien, her ex-crush, to be the one to help her move on.

Because deep down, she knew that she'd never move on. And it was because she didn't want to. Falling for Cat Noir was amazing and staying in love with him was beautiful, even if he didn't reciprocate her feelings for him. He was real, too visceral. He wasn't her fantasy.

He was _real_ and held a place in her heart that should have been reserved for her spouse or a long time partner. But, she'd given him her heart on her own accord, in her very consciousness. She'd given him herself.

That cat, whoever the boy behind the mask was, had managed to steal her days, her nights, her dreams, her thoughts, her very being. And she didn't mind, _at all._

It was worth loving him. Despite all the confusion and uncertainty in her life and the ruckus that had been created very recently, one thing was for sure; she would _always_ love Cat Noir— her sweet, lovely kitten.

* * *

"Cat try the ring of the akuma." Ladybug yelled as she was thrown away by Dieu Malèfique.

"On it, Ladybug." The feline hero said.

"Cataclysm!" He called out. The ring immediately disintegrated but, no akuma flew out.

"What the-?" Confusion laced his voice at their fourth failed attempt to get the akumatized object.

"Looking for the akuma, dear?" The akumatized person grinned evilly.

"Instead you will be dealing with this..." He aimed his wand at the cat themed hero, "Rictemsumpra!"

"Whoah!" Cat Noir was thrown across the Siene. "How is it up here, M'lady?" He asked as they both had landed on a tree's branch.

Ladybug chose to ignore his joke. "I don't get it, Cat. We have tried every single object on him and nothing is working." She was getting worried.

Dieu Malèfique had been akumatized at the nightfall and had caused a serious havoc. He was made fun of by his bullies about his Harry Potter obsession, and now, he had the power of a wizard from the famous series. They had tried several times to get to him but had failed. This was a really dangerous akuma.

"Imperio." They heard him call out as he changed one more civilian into his slave.

"What are we to do, Cat?" She asked.

"Maybe you can call out your lucky charm? Let's see how it helps us now." Cat Noir suggested.

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug summoned her powers. A familiar necklace fell in her hands. Her eyes widened when she realised its use.

"Cat?"

"Yes, LB?"

"We need Multimouse back in the game again."

Before he could even respond, the superheroine had sprung into action. Swinging across the rooftops, she arrived at her house. She had no idea how she was going to face Cat but, Paris was in peril and she wasn't going to abandon the people in need.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Multimouse arrived at the Louvre. It was the spot where Dieu Malèfique was last seen. Stupid thing could teleport or rather 'Apparate'. The Ladyblog had been blowing up constantly with comments as people claimed to sight the akuma in different regions of the city.

"Look who finally showed up."

She turned to the direction of the voice.

It was Cat Noir. It pained her to see him like that as she remembered all the incidents that had happened in the past few weeks.

"Cat, look I am sorry but I..." Her voice trailed off as the girl looked down at the floor, she couldn't find anything to say in her defence.

"Save the conversation for next time, princess. We have work to do." He said.

_Princess? Maybe he isn't that mad at me after all._

Her heart leapt a little as the thought crossed her mind.

"Where's Ladybug?" Cat Noir asked as they made their way to the Eiffel Tower, the currently endangered space.

_Ah shit!_

"She's- she's sick. Th-threw up a lot. She was in no position to con-continue the fight." She felt horrible about lying to him but, she couldn't just give away her identity.

"Oh God! Is she going to be fine?" He was very worried about his partner. They hadn't really been on the best terms in the past weeks despite of all the efforts they had both put in stabilising their friendship and partnership. Her getting sick was the last thing he wanted.

"Yeah. She's Ladybug. There's nothing she can't handle." She said.

His face clearly indicated that he was unconvinced but he didn't argue any further and she couldn't have been more thankful.

"Are you sure you've tried everything?" Multimouse asked him as they searched for the akuma.

"I am paw-sivitive. This akuma is different from the others." Cat said. "For starters, he is definitely more powerful than all the akumas we've faced till now. It has multiple powers. Then, it isn't easy to lure him into any trap. None of our attempts and Ladybug's powers have worked so far. Not to forget, I have destroyed every single object on him but, I have no idea where the akuma is."

She hummed in response. Of course, she knew all the details but she had to play along in order to keep her identity a secret. She had wondered if Cat Noir had tried doing anything while she was gone, fetching the Mouse Miraculous. Apparently, he had not. Or rather, the akumatized person never gave him the chance to do anything. Tikki hadn't been of any help either. She didn't know anything about this akuma. "I'd tell you as soon as I figure something out." She had said.

The mouse-themed heroine wondered just how long it would take for Tikki to figure everything out. She wondered if things would be different if Master Fu was around.

"Everte Statum!" A cruel voice yelled out of nowhere. The spell sent the two teens tumbling to the ground.

After bracing for the impact, they opened their eyes and blinked. They found themselves in a very compromising position. Cat Noir laid on top of Multimouse, his hands were balancing his weight while he straddled her waist.

They blushed profusely as they stared into each other's eyes. They couldn't move. It was as if the time around them had stopped and the world had frozen. Cat looked at Marinette, she looked absolutely adorable as Multimouse in those two cute buns. Absentmindedly, he licked his lips and started to lean in, eyes fluttering close. The last thing he saw was that she was staring at his lips before closing her eyes too— when she abruptly pushed him off of her.

He landed a little farther from her. He was confused and hurt until he heard her loud, pained scream. He looked at the akuma. To his horror, the akuma kept firing his partner with 'Crucio'. His breathing became rugged as he saw the girl he loved struggling, screaming at the top of her lungs.

Cat's blood boiled. _The unforgivable curses._ She had once told him that 'Crucio' felt like getting your head split into two while all the bones in your body were on fire.

"No, stop!" He yelled as he charged towards the callous man, twirling his baton in his hand as he readied himself to attack the person who targeted the love of his life.

"You think you can defeat me? Tsk, tsk, silly cat, you can't even come close to me.

Expelliarmus!" He yelled.

The poor hero was once again thrown back, his baton thrown elsewhere.

_How are we going to defeat him if we can't even touch him against his will?_

"I know what you are thinking _Shit_ Noir. I can glance into your mind." The sadism in his voice made Cat's heart sink. "I can see, I know how much this mouse means to you... It's a little 'Ligilimens'. Ooh... So this is your friend, huh? Bet you wouldn't like this. Crucio!" He struck the poor girl again.

Cat felt himself shaking as he saw her writhing in pain. "Stop! Please stop! What do you want?" His voice cracked as he pleaded with his hands folded in front of him, fresh tears forming in his eyes.

"I think I have made it clear, haven't I? Your Miraculous."

Cat found himself in a dilemma. What was he to do? On one hand, there was the question of Paris' safety and his Miraculous, something that he couldn't compromise. On the other hand, there was Marinette. Dieu Malèfique was torturing her. It didn't take him long to decide though. Marinette, his princess was in pain. He wasn't a Potterhead like her but he knew well enough that the spell 'Crucio' could cause a lot of pain.

He started taking off his ring when he heard Multimouse call out 'Shelter'— Wayzz's powers. She got up, free from the pain, having successfully combined the Turtle Miraculous with her own between the commotion.

He watched in appreciation as she extended the dome towards him. He was inside now, immune to the attacks, that is, until Multimouse's time ran out.

"Cat we need to leave, before he breaks my dome." She said running upto him, controlling the shield.

"He can do that?" He asked.

She nodded. "Only if he uses spells like-"

"Bombarda Maxima!" Dieu Malèfique called out, hitting the shield with all his might. A big crack appeared on the surface of the dome and his lips twitched into an evil half-smile.

"- those!" She completed herself, panicking. They kept running and seeked shelter behind a building.

"Divide." She said. Wayzz appeared. She fed the exhausted kwami a cookie. "What are we supposed to do Cat? This one is very powerful. We can't even touch him."

"No idea." He admitted.

"Let's trust our luck on this one then." She felt for the earrings, "Tikki, Mullo, unify!"

"Lucky Charm!"

A Harry Potter book appeared and dropped into her hands. Deathly Hallows to be exact.

"Look, I know you love Harry Potter, but this isn't the best time to read it." Cat joked. _Jokes to hide pain, huh Agreste?_

"Seems like Tikki's running out of ideas." She examined the book nonetheless. Her eyes widened. "Cat!" She exclaimed.

"What?"

"Tikki might be onto something. The cover of the book is of the Deathly Hallows but inside, the book is Half-Blood Prince."

"So?" Cat was still confused.

Marinette sighed. "So, what if the last two books of the Harry Potter series have the information that can give us clues to defeat Dieu Malèfique?" She was excited because they had found a part of the solution but, the solution was yet to be discovered.

"Huh. Wait... Is that a bookmark?" Cat noticed a peculiar looking ribbon sticking out from the pages.

Marinette checked. Yep! Definitely a bookmark. She read the title of the chapter that was marked.

_Oh no!_

"Cat?"

"Yes, Multimouse?"

"You know what a 'Horcrux' is, right?"

"Yep." He said, popping the 'p'. "Lord Voldemort split his souls into seven pieces excluding the one inside his own body. His soul entered an object every time he killed someone, making the object cursed and a Horcrux." He shuddered.

She beamed at her partner. "Brilliant! Glad to see, I finally taught you something."

"Don't get used to it. But what are you implying?"

Multimouse's expression returned to that of serious. "This akuma clearly posses all the power that a wizard from the Harry Potter universe would have."

"So?"

"So... What if he got inspired by the Lord Voldemort and chose to make himself indestructible the same way the villain did." She suggested.

"As much as I know you're smart, I don't think creating Horcruxes is possible. I mean even if he killed someone, which I am pretty sure he did not, I don't think his soul will split." He grimaced.

"No silly, I am saying that the Horcruxes were very powerful, they could affect people negatively because they did have an evil force within." She reasoned, "Remember the way Ron acted when he was wearing Salazar Slytherin's locket? It was a side-effect of wearing that damned Horcrux. They couldn't be destroyed easily and on the first look, they couldn't be recognised either." She started explaining. "There are several theories, fanmade, arguing over the most powerful Horcrux, Harry himself was one of them though that was unintentional. But, Nagini, Voldemort's snake was certainly the most powerful Horcrux. She could kill people instantly. Not to forget she killed Snape. Others Horcruxes could just harm people but not kill them." She finished.

"And we cannot forget that in The Cursed Child, the alternate reality of Harry Potter in which Nagini wasn't killed by Neville Longbottom, had a rule of the Dark Lord." Cat added.

"Exactly!" Multimouse said. "And Dieu Malèfique does have a snake, it bites some selected people and turns them into real Death Eaters. Those minions even have the snake-bite mark to function as The Dark Mark." She shuddered at the creepy name.

"But, I don't think that you can akumatize a living being." Cat interrupted.

"No, but this is Harry Potter we are talking about, there are transfiguration spells that can bring inanimate objects to life and vice versa."

"Okay, so this villian basically turned the akumatized object into a snake so that we won't suspect anything... Gotta say, this one's _claw-ver_." He tapped his chin. "What's the plan?"

Marinette smiled a wicked half-smile. "It's time to bring in the vixen."

"Don't you think that he will be able to see past the illusions?" Cat questioned.

"He would but, not in time to save himself." She rubbed her hands in anticipation, clearly wanting to test her theory. "We just need to distract him for a little time."

Cat looked at his friend sadly. He wished that they could stay trapped in this situation forever, that Dieu Malèfique would never be defeated. He knew that it was wrong of him to think that but, he could talk to Marinette like nothing wrong had happened between them. Their priority to save Paris enabled them to act like normal friends. Little did he knew that Marinette was thinking the same thing.

* * *

"Come out, come out wherever you are..." Dieu Malèfique cooed eerily.

"Expulso!" He cried as he turned another building into ruins. "Stupefy!" He hit a poor person.

"Hey, puny god! Wanna play a little game of the cat and the mouse?" Multimouse appeared out of nowhere.

He turned to face her and smiled sadistically, "Why not, my dearest Multimouse? Here we go, sectumsumpra!" He fired at her but she dodged easily.

"Incendio!"

"Reducto!"

"Stupefy!"

"Levicorpus!"

"Crucio!"

He kept firing curses at her but she kept dodging them. He yelled out in frustation.

"Immobulus!" He yelled, freezing Multimouse at her spot. With a wicked grin, he approached her.

"What a sight! The mouse is finally trapped. Where is your kitty-cat? Abandoned you already?"

Before the villian could touch her, a yo-yo appeared out of nowhere and quickly disarmed him off his wand while he was distracted. His eyes blew wide, "What in the-"

"Who abandoned who now?" A male voice called from somewhere behind.

He turned to see Cat Noir standing near his snake. His eyes widened in fear. "No!"

But before he could think of anything, Cat Noir had already done his job.

"Cataclysm!" He yelled, touching the snake, immediately making it disintegrate. The akuma flew out.

"You have done enough harm, little akuma." The real Multimouse said, getting her yo-yo ready. "I free you from evil, Dieu Malèfique." She captured the akuma and purified it. She re-opened her yo-yo to let out the innocent butterfly.

A young boy appeared where the villian earlier stood looking extremely exhausted.

She looked at Cat and smiled. He smiled back at her. The nightmare was over. She looked around herself, the city was in ruins, but her healing wave would bring everything back to normal.

She was about to throw her lucky charm in the air when suddenly, out of the blue, the wall near Cat Noir, weakened from the blow of the akuma collapsed on him, burying him in rubble.

_No!_

"Nononononono no! Cat Noir!" She yelled rushing over to him and immediately trying to move the boulders out of the way.

"Just throw your lucky charm into air." The boy who was akumatized said to her. He was worried about the hero's safety too.

_What? Oh! Yeah, I forgot._

"Miraculous Multi-Bug!" She did her thing and watched as a swarm of ladybugs made everything go back to normal. The last thing they fixed was the wall. An unconscious Cat Noir lied beneath, the bleeding wound on his head was healed.

_Why isn't he concious yet? Did he-_

_No! Don't think like that._

She knelt down beside him and slowly lifted his forehead. Her nightmare haunted her thoughts. It couldn't come true.

_He has a slight fever!_

"Hey, do you think you'll be able to manage yourself? I need to take him somewhere safe." She asked the boy.

He nodded.

Multimouse gripped Cat protectively and swung around the city. His breathing was normal but he was still unconscious.

_Cat, please be okay._

* * *

Cat Noir slowly fluttered his eyes open. His eyes took time to adjust to the light. He saw pink. His mind went blank as he realised that it was Marinette's room.

_What in the world happened? The last thing I remembered was Marinette had purified the akuma when that bloody wall came crashing down on me. Must've passed out._

"Cat!" He heard a delighted scream as a bluenette ran up to him wrapped her arms around him.

"God! Cat I was so worried. Thank goodness you're okay." She said.

_Wait... Is she crying? Why is she crying?_

"Why are you crying, Marinette?" He voiced his thoughts.

"Be-Because you got me worried whe-when th-that wall collapsed on y-you, a-and when you didn't open y-your eyes, I t-thought that... I tho-thought that I-I h-had lo-lost you." Her voice cracked between her sobs.

He felt a sudden fury getting ignited in him. "If you care about me so much Mari, then why did you lock me out? Huh? Why did you stop talking to me? Are feelings a game to you." He gripped her shoulders tightly and made her look at him in the eye.

"N-no Cat. I-It's c-complicated..."

"Oh! I see how this is, you fixed me only to break me, you never really cared, did you? You just abandoned me like everyone else and now you are all 'I thought I lost you' like nothing happened." He snapped," You know this friendship means a lot to me, you mean the world to me. Why did you do it, Mari? Do you even care?" He shooked her.

Marinette was in tears. Did she really do this to her kitten? She didn't mean to, she was so heartbroken at that time to think rationally. She felt even more sick of herself than before.

"I didn't d-do i-it bec-because I d-didn't care..." She croaked out.

"Then why did you do it?" Cat asked, trying his best to control his anger. He didn't want to be mad at her but he wanted his answers. _Too late for that now._

"I di-did i-it bec-because... because I..."

"Because what, Mari?" He asked impatiently.

_WHY?!_

"I did it because I LOVE YOU, Cat Noir!"

* * *

**A/N: **Alright, _cliffhanger~_ Don't you just love those? I mean, I do (only when I'm the one who's writing). I really hope that you went through the chapter thoroughly because it steers the entire story from now on. In fact, it's probably the most important chapter in the entire book so, **details of the akuma battle are important.** It was probably a dumb move; making the most important chapter in a way that can't be understood by everyone.

_Well, _**what's done cannot be undone.**

I **do not** know how MLB **X** Harry Potter should turn out but, there aren't any set of rules so, I wrote what I thought was supposed to be.

_Dieu Maléfique couldn't see past the illusion only because he wasn't using any particular spell that would've helped him see the trap at that moment. And, I thought that the concepts of Miraculous would carry more weight as this is an MLB fic and in it Miraculouses exist but Harry Potter doesn't._

This chapter's title is from the song **Eastside **by **Khalid, Halsey **and **Benny Blanco. **It goes like: _We can do anything if we put our minds to it/ Take your whole life then you put a line through it/ My love is yours if you're willing to take it/ Give me your heart 'cause I ain't gonna break it. _

I found it pretty suitable 'cause Mari and Cat don't know that the person they love loves them back and then, Marinette just confesses out of the blue.

The reason why that boy was akumatized was probably stupid. Many people in the show get akumatized for dumb reasons. I am **NOT** trying to make fun of anyone's emotions but, sometimes the lack of logic behind a few things in the episodes make me lose my mind. Again, one word to describe the show: **FREAKIN' FRUSTRATING! **(I know, I know, they're two words.)

**Also, an early update because if I don't do it today then we can kiss this update goodbye and would have to wait for the next week.**

The love square lives! The ships are very much alive! To find out what happens next and if the fluffy children are back again or not, stay tuned and stay healthy!

**Peace, I'm out!**

**MISCHIEF MANAGED! **

* * *

**_»»{Explanations} ««_**

[**Warning**: Mention of death and killing people for self-benefit while explaining Horcruxes.]

**[1.] ****The concept of Horcruxes:**

The Harry Potter universe have different ways to make someone powerful and live forever...

The Philosopher's Stone that produces the elixir of life is one of those, but, Horcruxes are different. It's against the laws of nature.

You need to kill someone in order to split your soul that basically makes the wizard invincible. When you kill one person, your soul splits into two, a part of it remains in your body while the other is contained in another object. But, it's a dark magic that is morally wrong.

Lord Voldemort/ Dark Lord initially split his soul into 5 pieces (excluding the part inside him). Harry joined the Horcruxes on Oct 31, 1981. When Lilly Potter, Harry's mother, was killed by the Dark Lord, a part of his soul attached itself to the baby boy. It was done unintentionally as the villian wanted to kill Harry and not to make him a Horcrux.

Nagini was made into a Horcrux in the fourth part of the series when Voldemort killed an old tramp who was a non-wizard (muggle).

I am not aware of the fact that how many Horcruxes can be created by a person but, I am guessing the number's not really high because that harms your appearance _and your soul._

* * *

**[2.] The Dark Mark:**

Lord Voldemort had followers called 'The Death Eaters' who had a 'Dark Mark' (more like a tattoo) representing the Dark Lord himself.

* * *

**[3.] The 3 unforgivable curses:**

1.) Imperio - You hypnotise someone, in easy language.

2.) Crucio- You can cause someone unbearable pain.

3.) Avada Kedavra- Kills someone instantly.

* * *

**[4.] The affect of Horcrux on a normal person:**

"WE NEVER LOSE OUR DEMONS, WE ONLY LEARN TO LIVE ABOVE THEM."

_–The Ancient One (Source: Doctor Strange)_

See that quote above? It's probably the most important lesson in life.

In Harry Potter, a Horcrux can be considered as a cursed object. It's very dark magic. Every person has a beast within. Under prolonged use, the Horcrux can cause negative aspects of a person to surface and he/she succumbs to the evil forces.

Just like an emotionally vulnerable person is targeted by Hawkmoth and does evil deeds that he/she can't control.

* * *

**[5.] Transfiguration spells:**

Vera Verto is the spell used to turn an animate thing to an inanimate object

They didn't exactly show turning an inanimate object into an animate one but, that is totally possible.

* * *

**[6.] The mind reading/ controlling spell:**

Ligilimens is a mind reading spell that enables you to literally glance into one's thoughts and mind. It's like seeing the thoughts/memories, anything really with your own eyes.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope the explanation was enough. The other spells in the chapter aren't necessary to understand. **If you still need to know anything, feel free to ask.**

This explanation was the best I could give you. But, as I have mentioned earlier, **don't hesitate** from asking anything.


	16. Chapter 14

**Thank you HeWishesToBe, AshlyKagomel5 and bunny0320 for your support!**

**Reply to reviews:**

**To HeWishesToBe: **You're not the only one who want to slap these two legendary oblivious children. I don't know how their kwamis cope up with them. I'm really glad that you liked the story. **Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**To anonymousfriend27: **You like my puns?! That _claw-_some!It makes _meow_ _fur_-y happy to know that_ mew _enjoy my jokes. I don't have the best sense of _mew_-mour. Seriously though, Fawkes died because of a bad _crossover_? That's... new. You've got a great sense of imagination. Feels great to know that there was less clawing this time. If you always aim at making the author smile by reading your reviews then here's the thing, you nail it every time!! :) Don't ever change. Everyone loves support. **Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**To Agiani: **Glad you liked the Harry Potter villain. Cat Noir's reaction is pretty predictable, isn't it? Read for yourself. **Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**To Pipinoir: **I'm an emotional person too so, I feel you. And, all the best for whatever you plan on doing about your relationship with your friend. **Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**To mayuralover: **First,I never said that you'd find her reasoning sound. It _is _wrong. But, we aren't the ones who are living this story, Mari is the one who's experiencing it all. The stuff I wrote about in the heartbreak related chapters is inspired by how people react to these kind of things in the real life. Humans make errors from time to time. We aren't perfect. Perfectionism only happens in cartoons while in reality, it's far from our reach. It wasn't just her fault, Luka knew that he was a rebound. Everyone has their moments of selfishness. Marinette's selfish move was trying to get over Cat by using Luka as a replacement, _which she regrets, _and Luka's selfish move was agreeing to go out with her so that he could win her over. Love can make nothing make sense and anything lose sense. That's just how it is. I haven't even completely described how illogical decisions a heartbroken person can make. [One of my best friends suffered a lot in her last relationship. She is one of the most intelligent and reasonable person I've ever known yet she made many such mistakes in her relationship that could be easily pinned as illogical. She developed a brain clot due to the stress and it took her two months of sessions with her counselor to get over everything]. Adrien, on the other hand, didn't make any such blunders because he _is _more mature than Marinette when it comes to feelings. (See how he reacts after being friendzoned by Ladybug in 'Glaciator' and how she reacts after being friendzoned by him in 'Riposte').

Second, thanks for correcting that mistake. I knew 'fader' wasn't right but none of the other words entered my mind at that moment so I let it be. English isn't really my first language so, you'd have to deal with mistakes like these from time to time. But, I do try my best to decrease the number of mistakes in a chapter. **Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**To ArmyWife22079:** Not everyone's a fan of the series. But crazed Potterheads like me make up for them! I _love _the twins and Sirius too! I hated it when Sirius and Fred died.**Thanks for reviewing! :D**

* * *

**A/N: **This is probably the longest break I have got since 9th grade. A whole month of lockdown in my country. Wow! Seriously though, my summer vacations in grade 9th and 10th were just **13** days long.

And before you ask, it wasn't because of summer school or something like that. Apparently, they wanted to take extra classes of all those students who opted for advanced studies.

And in 10th grade, the only real holidays I got were just during the festivals and even then, _thank you internet_, I was still busy studying. Weekends were just like weekdays to me.

11th grade- **20** days. And now, in 12th grade I got a whole **MONTH**!Who knows how much longer this is gonna last? But this lockdown did do something good: I finally watched a movie with my whole family after 1 and a half-year! It was fun, really fun, finally watching a movie together after such a long time.

Me and my brother are so busy with our study schedule that we hardly ever get time to breathe. Even though I'm getting bored, I am glad that I got this break.

We all should thank god with everything we've got for giving us such a beautiful life and appreciate the little things. Thank the almighty for keeping us safe even during these hard times.

* * *

**_Chapter 14_**

**_You Make Me Wanna Savour Every Moment Slowly_**

* * *

Cat Noir was shocked. _She loves me? _

His heart fluttered in his chest as she said those words. The feeling of doubt and sadness was washed away with the ray of hope. But, if she loved him then there wasn't really any problem, right? Then, why would she lock him out and separate their ways? Something wasn't adding up. "Wh-What?" He managed to ask, still unsure of the situation.

"You... You ruined me! You did this to me, Cat Noir, all of this is your fault!" She pointed her index finger at him angrily.

The cat in front of her was getting more and more confused by each passing second. Seeing her glaring at him didn't really help his case either. _So does she love me or not?_

"Wait, I don't get it. How is this my fault?" He asked. What was with her? And, what was the real emotion behind that sudden fury in her eyes? Did she hit her head or something after he passed out? That could happen, considering her clumsiness from time to time. But before he could investigate further she retorted.

"Oooh! The kitty wants to know. Well, I will happily tell you. You-You make me the happiest person on earth! If I am having a bad day, all I've got to do is to think about you and poof! I become happy. You are a blessing, Cat Noir. You are selfless, kind, caring, funny, goofy, serious and everything. You inspire me and hundreds out there. You make the world a better place, you keep others around you happy. How can you expect me to not fall in love with you? Huh? Tell me!"

Of all the praises he had received in his life, this one had to be the most peculiar. The complements leaving her mouth didn't really match or justify her angry tone.

"Marinette, I-" Cat started.

"I am not done with you!" She interrupted him. "You have the most enchanting eyes I've ever seen, the most attractive smile, sweetest voice and not to forget that pretty face of yours."

"Princess-" Cat whined. He really wanted to speak and find out what was really wrong with all that. Not to mention the giddiness he felt because of her exalting him.

"I am still not done with you!" She interjected, raising her hand to silence him. "You make me feel special and I do not want anything but to make you feel loved and happy. But, none of that is useful when you are lying unconscious or if you are bleeding. Do you even have any idea of how I felt when I saw that wall crashing down on you and knocking you out completely, do you? No! I felt as if time had stopped and my entire world had come crashing down. I need you in my life, silly cat, nothing makes sense without you. You always go around sacrificing yourself for others. Why can't you be more careful?" She sobbed.

Cat Noir looked at the sobbing girl. At that moment, he wanted nothing but to hug her, cuddle her and kiss her. He wanted to tell her that he felt the same. He tried to reach for her but she backed away as she opened her mouth to say something.

"A-And wh-when I-I confe-" She paused. No, she couldn't tell him her identity. Atleast, not yet. "And wh-when th-that d-day I ove-overheard L-Ladybug confessing t-to you, y-you rejected h-her and told her that you m-moved on but, there wa-wasn't anyone else. H-How can I, Marinette, h-have a chance when even t-the superheroine of Paris doesn't?" She broke down into tears. Treating Ladybug as a different person was very difficult sometimes. She knew that the spotted heroine was her own extension but, the people didn't. So, she had to put up an act of a normal civilian. She was getting more and more tired of her facade.

Trying to stay mad at someone Cat Noir was even more difficult than scaling Mount Everest. She didn't want to know how much she boosted his ego by praising him. She had tried to be angry with him, she really had. But, it wasn't his fault that he was so amazing. It was wrong to be cross with him because of her own feelings and mistakes.

"I am selfish too, Cat Noir. I am nowhere near as selfless as you are. When I discovered that your heart could never be mine, I couldn't bear to look at you. If I had let you in that day then I- then I wouldn't have been able to fight the urge to kiss you or to move on. So, instead of solving the problems, I ran away from them. I just couldn't face the reality." She paused to take a deep breath and then proceeded to continue, averting her gaze from him, "I thought that if I could move on then maybe, just maybe I could get rid of the pain. And then, be able to give you the friendship you deserve. I am a horrible person."

Cat watched her in astonishment. It all made sense now. He was happy to know that she loved him but, on the other hand he was angered at the fact that she disregarded herself.

_Why can't she see how amazing she is?_

Slowly and carefully he reached out for her. Grabbing her hand, he hauled her into a gentle yet comforting hug. He caressed her hair as he held her close to himself. He hugged her as if he was dealing with a fragile flower, too afraid to break her. He rubbed her back in circles, trying to calm her down.

"Princess, I never get it when you call yourself ordinary. You are extraordinary, Mari. You are a funny, sweet, brave, witty passionate, talented, helpful, righteous and a resourceful person. You are so compassionate. You are always looking out for others and so many of your classmates look upto you." He pulled back, holding her by her waist while stroking her cheek by his other hand.

"You are so beautiful with your pretty bluebell eyes, shiny midnight blue hair that feel like silk, you have the cutest button nose, everything about you is amazing... your radiant smile, your sweet voice, your tinkling laughter, your cute freckles. If you consider yourself as ordinary, then I would like to see your definition of extraordinary."

Marinette blushed at his words. "B-But you sti-still don't l-lo-love me. No on-one can l-love me, Cat Noir." She hiccuped, "And I end up hurting those people who do."

Despite the ache in his heart that had been there since she refused to talk to him that probably justified her statement, the only thing his bain could really think was: _How can anybody not love you, Princess?_

"Oh my sweet little Princess! You misunderstood me that day. When I said that there was no one else, I meant that no one can ever take her place. Ladybug will always have a place in my heart, she is my partner and friend, she is my lady, no one can replace her... not even you."

Marinette cried loudly and made weak efforts to get out of his hold, but Cat didn't budge.

"Shh... I am not finished Princess. I mean it when I say that you can't replace her, but you are not a replacement Mari. You might not be my lady, but, you are my princess. Marinette Dupain-Cheng is not a replacement to Ladybug. You are an amazing person and only you can't see it. Mari, you made a way into my heart and occupied a place that I didn't even know existed. You have always rocked my world princess. Mari, you are my heartbeat and I too, do not want to imagine a life without you. I don't want to live with you, hell, I can't live without you. Princess, I love you too." He cupped her face gently and stared into the endless sea of blue. He licked his lips unconsciously, an action that didn't go unnoticed by the girl in his arms. "You taught me how to love, chèrie. Before I met you, I just knew how to breathe but, you taught me how to live."

With shaky hands, he took her hands in his own and brushed his thumb against her knuckles slightly as if he was still hesitant about the entire thing. His eyes were shining with tears. _Happy tears._ Marinette mirrored his expression and his heart swelled with affection for the girl. "Princess, my heart blooms whenever I see you. I find all the love in the world through you. I was just the dust on the ground, your one touch elevated me to the stars in the sky. What more can I ask for?"

Marinette looked at her silly kitty. Why did he have to be so adorable when she wanted to be mad at him? He said that he loved her. He had place for both Ladybug and Marinette in his heart. He loved her, every side of her, completely.

Her breath hitched when Cat Noir leaned in and their foreheads touched. She could feel his breath.

"Princess, we have been foolish and ignorant for so long. I don't want to do so anymore. I want to be with you all my life. I want to be yours, as in with you. Are you willing to be mine?" He asked hopefully.

She blushed and nodded shyly, giggling a little.

That was all Cat needed to close the space between them. He captured her lips with his. The moment he kissed her, he felt like he had touched a live wire. It felt like heaven, it felt like a dream he never wanted to wake up from. He wanted to make most of this moment. He wanted to make their first kiss memorable.

It felt so great when she responded a few seconds later, fluttering her eyes closed. He found her lips extremely soft and addicting. The kiss was full of love and passion. He poured his entire devotion, admiration and longing into the kiss. Their lips moved in sync. He kissed her again and again. His hand moved to her waist to pull her closer, he interwined the fingers of his other hand with hers.

He purred in appreciation it when she kissed him with the same passion and laced her fingers behind his neck.

They reluctantly broke the kiss when they heard a camera flash, but knowing better, they had to do it anyway as they were both out of breath. They turned just in time to see the trapdoor being shut.

_Well, it was great Sabine caught that on camera. _

Cat Noir looked at Marinette, her whole face was bright red as she caught her breath. "Another thing added to the list, I absolutely love your perfect pink lips, Mari." He smirked, leaning his face closer to hers.

Marinette's blush darkened and she did nothing to push him away as if she was too startled to do anything while in reality she was enjoying the closeness and her beloved's flirting.

"So, you did fall for this Cat, _girlfriend_." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her flush against himself.

The ravenette smiled coyly, she rested her hands on his shoulders, the mischievous glint in her eyes was more than visible. "Who said anything about being your girlfriend?" She teased him with a smirk of her own.

Cat blinked. He was really very confused. "You agreed on being mine, didn't you?

"Oh mon minou! You need to take me on a date first." Marinette giggled.

Cat understood what she was implying.

"Not a problem, soon-to-be-girlfriend." He booped her nose.

Marinette blushed uncontrollably.

* * *

Marinette looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was going on a date with Cat Noir. She had been jumpy and giddy all day according to Tikki, for she herself had been too busy daydreaming the whole day to notice anything. Her mom had told her it was natural. On the outside she looked peaceful and excited while on the inside, she was screaming and panicking from nervousness.

_I am going on a date with Cat Noir. I am going on a DATE with CAT NOIR!_

"Don't worry, Marinette. You'll be fine. He loves you so, there is nothing to worry about. And stop sweating! You'll ruin your makeup." Said Tikki as if she saw right through her.

"Sorry, Tikki. It's just that... all this is too good to be true. I can't believe that I actually kissed him and now I am going on a date with him." She cupped her face as she sighed dreamily and then she threw her arms in the air in elation, "I am going on a _DATE_ with _CAT NOIR!_"

Tikki smiled at her lovesick chosen. Marinette heard her mother call for her and she nearly tripped on air.

_Come on Marinette... You can do this!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cat Noir tapped his foot nervously as he waited patiently for Marinette to come downstairs. He didn't know why he was so nervous or why his palms were sweating under his suit. It was just Marinette, there was no need to be nervous. He was just going out on a date with the love of his life, the girl of his dreams. There wasn't any reason to be nervous. There was. He was FREAKING OUT! He was _terrified_! What if he messed this up? What if he lost the only chance he got with the love of his life? He was hyperventilating.

Tom had just finished giving him a talk on treating his daughter well. He found it kind of funny. He knew that deep down Tom knew that he (Cat) knew that he (Tom) knew that he was going to treat her well. He heard Sabine call for his princess.

His heartbeat quickened as he heard a click of her heels. His cat-like ears twitched a little as he heard her descend down the stairs. His breath hitched when he saw her.

_Holy cow! She is so perfect._

She was wearing a macaroon cream satin shirt along with a high-wisted navy blue skirt that had intricate designs and details on its edges. She was carrying a matching crossbody purse with her. Her hair were down. She looked so gorgeous, so beautiful, so godly... so _kissable_.

"T-This is for y-you." He said as he handed her a red rose. She gladly accepted it.

"I k-know you like Tulips better, but I thought roses are more romantic, so I brought this with me instead. But, I promise to get you a Tulip next time-"

Marinette cut off his rambling by placing a finger on his lips. "Shh... Relax kitty. Who knows? Roses might be my new favourite." She winked.

Blushing profusely, he held out his hand. "Shall we, Princess?"

_Yes!_ was what she had wanted to shout out in her euphoria but managed to contain herself as she laced her fingers with his, "We shall."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Chaton, this is so beautiful! I can't believe you did this all by yourself." Marinette admired as he twirled her around while dancing.

Cat Noir had arranged a romantic dinner for them at the top of the Eiffel Tower all by himself. He had decorated the place with candles and rose petals and some fairy lights. The stars above them illuminated the sky perfectly. After having a quiche as dinner, they had started dancing.

"Not as beautiful as you, Princess." He whispered under his breath. She heard him nonetheless and her blush spread until the tips of her ears were burning. Why did he have to be _so_ sweet, again?

He lead her while dancing. Their feet move rhythmically from side to side in a classic waltz box step. Dropping his right arm, Cat took a step forward while Marinette dropped her left arm and turned under his raised left arm, took a ninety degree turn, performing the under arm turn.

Holding her hands, he pushed his partner in front of him and then spun her towards himself, drawing a circle in the counterclockwise direction. She put her right arm on his shoulder while he put his arms around her back so that they were in a close hug position. He rotated her body and bent his left knee and extended his right leg to the side of his body. She was facing him, her left leg extended forward while her right leg balanced her weight. His left arm supported her weight as he dipped her gracefully.

They never broke the eye-contact and they could lose themselves into each other's eyes for eternity.

The blonde pulled her up gently to her feet and his arms circled around her waist, pulling her closer than she already was while the ravenette laced her fingers behind his neck and rested her head on his chest.

They danced around with their eyes closed, savouring the moment and enjoying their current proximity. It felt like they were dreaming. That they weren't dating in reality. It all seemed so surreal. And if they were dreaming, they didn't want to wake up.

The song ended and they slowly and reluctantly pulled apart though they never left each other's embrace.

"M-Marinette?" He spoke softly.

"Yes, kitten?"

"I have- I have something to give you..."

"Really?" Her eyes brightened. She loved gifts. Cat Noir obviously knew this and chuckled fondly at her cuteness. He reached for his left pocket of his suit and took out whatever gift he had for her, concealing it from her as he kept it hidden in his fist. A blush was prominent on his face.

"Close your eyes and turn around." Even though he knew that she loved gifts, he was still nervous about whether or not she would like the gift he had bought her.

Marinette did as instructed. She felt Cat moving aside her hair from the back of her neck. She could feel his hot breath fanning her bare neck and goosebumps popped up all over her skin. Something cold and metal touched her neck. She felt it and made out a familiar shape.

"You can see it now, love." He said.

She turned around to face him again as she looked at his present. It was a beautiful gold heart locket. She felt its smooth surface as she opened it. Inside it was an adorable picture of her and Cat Noir wrapped in a tight hug while the other side had an engraved message in cursive- '_With you I'm complete, I need you like the air I breathe.'_

"I remember when you said that I was really lucky for you. There can be cases when I am not around," he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Don't worry, I am not going anywhere, but I wanted you to have luck even if I fail to provide you some. So... You like it?"

Marinette felt her eyes watering. He really was too sweet. She jumped and embraced him in a tight hug. "I love it, kitty! It's beautiful. But no matter what, you will always be my luckiest good luck charm. And _you_ are stuck with me forever whether you like it or not."

His beaming face made her insides fluttery. She wiped her eyes with her palms, "You know, I have a gift for you too.", she said, trying to get the date back on track.

"Really?"

"Mm hmm... We are not going to be like those old-fashioned couples where guys did all the work." She dug in her purse for something. Something about her voice was suspicious. She was acting way _too_ innocent.

"Here!" She produced a strawberry flavoured chapstick, smiling impishly.

Cat Noir looked at her and tilted his head in confusion. "Mari, I don't wear chapstick."

"True enough." She applied some chaptstick on her lips. "But, I thought you loved strawberries and _my lips_."

He finally caught on and blushed hard. There was that shit-eating grin again. He pulled her closer. "So, what are we waiting for, princess?" He smiled flirtatiously as he pressed their foreheads together and closed the gap between them. Quite instantly, he tasted strawberries.

_Huh, I like this gift._

At first, he just thought of giving her a close mouth kiss, but then he remembered his heritage. He swiped his tongue across her lower lip, asking for an entrance. Slowly and hesitatingly, Marinette opened her mouth. Cat's tongue entered her mouth gleefully. He explored her mouth, trying to remember all the details.

He held her tightly against his body with his one arm while the other tangled itself in her hair.

Marinette's one arm hooked under Cat's arm while her hand splayed on his back. Her right hand moved slowly up his chest to his neck, into his hair and then to his jaw. She kissed him back with same ferocity and ardour. Tilting her head to her left, she found it easier to kiss him more deeply. If the noises eliciting from Cat's throat were any indications then she _was_ doing something right.

Cat nipped her bottom lip and enjoyed the whimpers she was involuntarily making. He loved her, he loved her so much. He put everything he had into the kiss. He needed her. He kissed her again and again passionately, trying to convey just how much he loved her. God! He loved this feeling. He had never loved strawberries more. He kissed her like no tomorrow.

After what seemed like an eternity, the two teens pulled back, looked at each other and blushed. They both were _very_ breathless.

"We should do this more often." He panted.

"Yeah, we should." Marinette couldn't agree more, dizzy from the effect of his kisses.

.

.

.

"I had fun today, princess. Now, I must take my leave." He set her down in her room.

"Wait, Cat! I have another gift for you." She stopped him.

"Another chapstick?" A teasing smirk ghosted his lips.

Marinette rolled her eyes. She grabbed his arm and pulled him to her table. She picked up a beautifully packed box and handed it to him, smiling timidly.

Cat untied the ribbon and lifted the lid. He blinked. "Chocolates?"

"Just the way you like them. I spent the entire day making them for you. I know this isn't much but..." Her eyes darted everywhere but him as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Princess, I love these chocolates. No need to feel down. The fact that you made them especially for me makes me feel special."

Marinette smiled at him more confidently this time, "They also come with a surprise."

"What surprise?" He asked.

Marinette shoved a piece into his mouth. He closed his eyes, savouring the taste. As soon as the chocolate melted away in his mouth, he felt something else, something unfamiliar. He took out a piece of paper from his mouth. He looked at Marinette questioningly as he unfolded the paper to read.

_Dear Chaton,_

_I love you. Will you be my boyfriend?_

_Yours forever,_

_Marinette_

"Of course, princess! I'll be your boyfriend. You are my girlfriend now. Yay!" He squealed as he spun her around.

"I guess I have to get used to being called Cat Noir's girlfriend." She said jokingly.

"Oh! We can fix that in no time. _Girlfriend, girlfriend, girlfriend~_"

"You are a dork." She laughed.

"Yes, but I am your dork." He hugged her and she hugged him back.

"And chaton, I know that you will finish all these chocolates in no time so, each one of them has a message from me so that you can cherish the memory forever."

Cat pulled back to look at her. "You know, I can't stop myself from kissing you if you don't stop being so adorable."

"Who's stopping you?" Marinette asked.

Cat smiled. "I love you too princess."

She smiled back. "I love you more."

The two lovebirds leaned in for a kiss.

* * *

"But I can help you, chèrie."

"How exactly?" The ravenette crossed her arms across her chest, "The last time I checked, you didn't know how to decorate a cake."

"Meow-pe. You're right, I don't know how to decorate a cake. But," he pulled her flush against him and held her in place by her waist. Smirking in victory when he heard her breath hitch, he leaned to whisper against her ear, "I'm a genius, I can help you study for your Science quiz. A kiss for every right answer." Cat Noir pulled back and winked at her.

Marinette flushed. She couldn't help it. He was so, so _devilishly_ handsome. He was the one to blame for turning such innocent moments into _this_.

Nonetheless, she turned her back against him and started decorating the triple layered chocolate cake in front of her.

Her heart raced and she was sure that her lover could hear it pounding against her chest with his _human_ ears when his chest pressed against her back. She was glad that she wasn't facing him or else he would've seen her blushing like crazy.

Her grip on the piping back loosened and she almost messed up a flower when his right arm encircled her waist. She could feel his hot breath on her neck. This was all too distracting! How was she supposed to decorate the cake now that he was way too close to her? Not that she minded the proximity.

"What is the Z-effective in a Face Centred Cubic Cell?" He questioned.

The girl racked her brains while trying to make flower petals, "Four?"

She just got a kiss on the top of her head in a response.

"Which is the most abundant enzyme present on Earth?"

"RuBP." She replied without thinking twice, remembering the enzyme present in all the plants.

Cat leaned forward and pecked her temple. "What is the coefficient of restitution for an elastic collision?"

"One."

He pecked her cheek. "In Organic Chemistry, which functional group is given the most priority for naming by the IUPAC guidelines?"

"Carboxylic group." She answered.

He titled her head a little so that he could plant a lingering kiss on her lips. She found herself leaning towards him to kiss him more properly, but knowing better she turned her head back to the cake. Her tongue stuck out as she focused on making some swirly patterns.

Thirty minutes passed elapsed in this manner. Cat Noir would ask her questions and she would answer most of them correctly and she would get kisses for the correct answers. It would be an understatement to say that she was enjoying this. She was enjoying this way too much, more than she should. Maybe, it was because of the fact that she had messed up everything so badly a few weeks earlier and now her life was getting back to normal.

Her kitty was by her side once again and that comforted her. She had decorated the the cake completely and carefully. No mistakes this time. Cat was also done with his questions.

Sighing, she put aside the piping back and took a good look at the cake. It was just like the customer had wanted. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, she turned to face the superhero in the kitchen to thank him for being so helpful.

Her voice caught in her throat when he leaned dangerously close to her face. "I want taste the cream on your lips." Was all she got before he claimed her lips.

She had closed her eyes as soon as their lips had made contact, she sighed into the kiss as if it was the only thing she had ever wanted. They moved their lips together in a perfect rhythm.

She squealed happily in his mouth when his tongue entered her mouth and she cupped her face.

A voice made them spring apart as if they were two like charges and flush with embarrassment.

"What's with her and icing?!" Tom asked.

"TOM!"

"DAD!"

* * *

**A/N: **Finally! It's about time these two idiots got together. As much as I enjoyed writing the last three chapters, writing fluff feels **so** good!

Okay, so as you guys might know (because I haven't been subtle about it) that the **next chapter** has the **final plot twist. **So, here's the thing, **what do you think could be the final twist?**

**Hint: **The plot twist was initiated in the akuma battle in the last chapter.

So, can you think of anything? Do leave your thoughts in the reviews!

This chapter's title from **Despacito** by **Luis Fonsi** and **Daddy Yankee**, intro by **Justin Bieber.** The lyrics are like: _Oh, you are my sunrise on the darkest day/Got me feelin' some kind of way/ Make me wanna savour every moment slowly, slowly..._ I don't really need to justify the title here as it's pretty clear that they want to enjoy each and every second they spend with each other.

_Purr-_lease don't _fur_-get to follow the story and leave a review! It makes _meow_ happy. :3 :3

Until next time,

**Peace****, I'm out!**


	17. Chapter 15

**Thank you tharrinne, 6427, Dariq, Nanal536, BreathOfMySoul, dontaskthankyouxx for supporting the story!**

**Reply to reviews:**

**To anonymousfriend27: **You're assumption is right. Sabine_ was _waiting for the purr-fect moment to capture a picture of Cat Noir and Marinette. She is quite the fangirl.

About Cat accidentally eating the paper inside the chocolate... I don't think he's _that _reckless. Besides, haven't you tried Nestle's Chocolate Alpinos? They have these cute, cheesy love messages in them. It's pretty safe to eat them. I was inspired to write about love messages in chocolates from Alpino itself.

Your guess for the plot twist is not bad. But, the akuma didn't have a Horcrux. He couldn't have one because first: you need to kill someone for that and I won't let that happen, second: it's an MLB fanfiction so, even if he _did_ kill someone, it wouldn't have worked. He was just inspired by Nagini to turn the object containing the akuma into an animate snake. Besides, I wanted to write something big for the twist so, why restraint myself with just an akuma?

You're the first person to say that my sense of humour is fur-bulous, others say it's quite a-_paw_-ling. And yes, cat puns are classic. **Thanks**** for reviewing! :D**

**To mayuralover: **Exactly! Teens are known for many things and making wise decisions when the situation calls for isn't one of them. It's just a phase in life. Of course Cat loves Marinette for being so cheeky and sassy and sneaky. He has a type. Glad you enjoyed the chapstick part. **Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**To Pipinoir: **Yes, writing fluff _does _feel good after all that angst and heartbeat stuff. But like the wise men say, you don't know what you've got till it's gone. **Thanks for reviewing! :D**

* * *

**A/N: **I know, late update. Sorry guys, it's not like I do it on purr-pose. But I have been really busy this week. I had an online test so I was busy studying for it.

Anywhoosie, have you guys seen the new-_est_ posts by Jeremy Zag regarding the new Miraculous symbol, a new yo-yo version _and _concept arts of the Miraculous movie? It's **awesome**!! They're also making a manga version of the show. I am so **EXCITED! **

I can't WAIT for season 4 to come out!

Who else is hyped?

Dumb question... EVERYONE IS!!!!

Enough of my rants,

Without further ado...

**Warning: **The **second** and the **third** **sections** of this chapter are rated **PG-13**. **Read at your own risk.**

* * *

**_Chapter 15_**

**_Two Kids With Their Hearts On Fire..._**

* * *

Slowly but surely things started going back to normal... Well, the 'Ladybug and Cat Noir' normal. Akumas still attacked every now and then, they still dealt with an overly-dramatic villian, his threats and still saved Paris. The superhero duo returned to their normal sync. Cat Noir couldn't be more grateful of Ladybug for understanding the situation. The strain in their relationship was decreasing.

Whilst Cat Noir and Marinette happily dated and Tom and Sabine supported them jovially, the bond of friendship between Adrien and Marinette strengthened. After telling Alya, Nino and Adrien that she was dating the guy she liked, she apologized to Adrien but he just smiled warmly at her and insisted that he was happy as long as she was happy. Luka forgave her too and told her the exact same thing Adrien had told her. "It's all about forgiving and forgetting, Marinette." He had said. She certainly had a great taste in guys!

The balance between yin and yang was being restored. Plagg was happy to see his holder finally get the love he deserved.

Tikki, the sensible kwami, seeing her happy bug, had allowed Marinette to just be carefree and had not asked her to worry about some consequences of her relationship with Cat Noir.

Like their identity and Hawkmoth's threat...

Of course, the threat was always there. It had been present when Marinette first made the decision of befriending her partner months ago. It had been there when the two kids had been growing closer. It had been there all the time.

Yet, Tikki couldn't bring herself to tell any of that to Marinette. After Master Fu's departure, Cat's friendship had made her stronger, both as a superheroine and as a guardian. She was sure that Marinette wouldn't have been able to keep up with that much weight on her shoulders if not for Cat Noir.

She was a kid after all and sometimes it was okay to be selfish. She was in love and shared a happy relationship with her partner. Just for now, Tikki decided not to agonise over all those problems concerned with secret identities that were already true due to Marinette's and Cat Noir's relationship.

Nothing could possibly go wrong, could it?

_Nothing is permanent and nothing last forever. Only change is permanent, everything else is temporary._

* * *

"What are you doing, Princess?" Cat snaked his arms around his girlfriend's waist, burying his head in her shoulder affectionately.

Marinette smiled, she loved him so much. But, it never helped when he got all lovey-dovey while she was trying to work. "Chaton, please... Let me finish unpacking. I promise it won't take long, then we can do whatever you want." She ruffled his hair lovingly.

"But, Mari," he whined, "You just got back. I missed you so much." Pouting, he stomped his feet like a child.

"I was gone for just three days, silly cat. And we talked over the phone." She laughed.

"Seventy-two hours is a long time, love." He nuzzled her hair, pressing her closer to himself.

"If I throw a stick, then will you free me?"

"Geez princess... That's what dogs do. I am a cat, a graceful one at that, mind you. And I am not going to release you."

"Well then, I guess that this yarn won't make you change your mind either." She slyly introduced a ball of fine yarn in front of the boy, knowing his cat-like habits.

"Yarn!" Cat exclaimed happily. He grabbed it and started playing with it like a real cat would, quickly freeing his girlfriend from his embrace.

"So a-dork-able!" Marinette said to herself.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cat leaned against the headboard in a sitting position, wrapping his arms around his sweet princess, her head resting on his chest so that she was laying on him.

"Someone is very warm and cuddly today." Marinette remarked, looking up at him.

"I am, princess." He grinned down at her.

"Chaton?"

"Yes, love?"

"You know that I love you, right?"

"I know, cupcake. I love you too." He beamed.

"And you know that I will always be your side no matter what, right?"

"I know, princess."

"You know that I care about you a lot, right?" She propped herself up on her hands and sat up.

"What's going on, cheriè?" He straightened his back.

"Forgive me for this then, Cat." Her expression wasn't readable.

Cat titled his head like a curious cat. Fear clouded his mind. What was she doing?

Marinette fished out a laser-light toy from her purse, an evil smile formed on her lips.

Cat narrowed his eyes, clearly not amused with what she was thinking. "Not gonna work, Mari. I will not fall for it again." He shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Or will you?" She questioned, switching it on.

A laser dot appeared on the floor. To her surprise, Cat didn't move a muscle. She tried to tease him by making the dot dance around but he still didn't move. She frowned.

Then, he flashed his famous smirk. "You don't know how to use a laser now, do you, ma cheriè?" He literally purred out as he moved closer to her.

Marinette shivered. "Wh-What do y-you me-mean?" She stuttered.

Cat snatched the laser from her hand. "Let me show you how to really use a laser." His voice came out as a husky whisper.

He pressed the button and concentrated the laser light on the tip of her button nose. He kissed her where the dot had been. He then shifted the dot to her earlobe and he kissed it too, gently nipping it afterwards. Her breath hitched at his actions but she did nothing to stop him. Whatever he was doing was very dizzying.

Marinette closed her eyes as her boyfriend _taught_ her. He placed gentle kisses along her jawline. As the dot moved down to her neck so did his lips. His methods of teaching were so, _so enchanting_. She found herself enjoying his ministrations. Her one hand moved to his hair while the other shifted to the back of his neck. She bit her lip to prevent any unholy sounds to escape from her mouth as Cat's lips trailed down her neck with his open mouthed kisses.

At one certain spot Marinette gasped. Cat smirked against her skin, _that was burning for more,_ knowing well that he had found her sweet spot. His teeth grazed her skin teasingly while her breathing became rugged.

Cat sucked the spot repeatedly and nibbled on it. He was encouraged when he heard Marinette finally let out a soft moan. He sucked even harder. After some time, he let go of her skin with a wet pop.

He looked at the mark he gave her and grinned. He pecked the hickey gently. It was his mark. A love mark on his beloved's skin.

Marinette was still recovering, breathing heavily. He smirked triumphantly. He got his laser ready for the endgame. He concentrated a dot on her lips.

Marinette's eyes widened but before she could say anything Cat had already crashed his lips on hers. They closed their eyes, surrendering to the sweet bliss. In a daze, they fell on her bed. The kiss was electrifying. Their mouths moved against each other's as they pressed themselves together. The feline's tail wrapped around Marinette's leg possessively.

The kiss soon lost its sweetness and became somewhat hungry and ardent. Cat gripped her thighs a little too tightly that made her gasp. The blonde hero took this opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. His tongue explored her mouth as he kissed her senseless, he loved how she tasted of chocolates.

"Mine, you're mine, Mari." He growled against her jaw. He purred in appreciation as her fingers laced through his hair. He put everything he had into the kiss. The fiery passion fuelled their frantic kisses.

The sensation of the kiss was magical; miraculous. The couple pulled back and panted. They both were blushing hard.

"Mangy cat!" Marinette said, grabbing the nearest pillow to aim at the cat of a boy in front of her.

The said person just flashed her his Cheshire cat grin before dodging the pillow that was flung in his direction.

God, he loved this girl!

* * *

Marinette liked to consider herself as one of those people who liked to test their limits and break through. She had may rules in life— one of them being to have no regrets whatsoever.

So, how could she possibly miss an opportunity to tease her boyfriend? She could not. One of the best ideas that came to her mind was wearing a cute Cat Noir inspired dress from the line she had created that was inspired by him.

After searching through her closet, she finally found the perfect outfit.

It was a green georgette blouse with boat neckline and see-through three fourth raglan sleeves along with a black high waisted short ruffle skirt that had small green paw prints on its edges. She decided to wear black stockings and a matching pair of black suede pure soul boots that were studded with bright green rhinestones.

Dabbing on some electric green eye shadow, she looked at her reflection. Her eyelashes were thick so she didn't need an eyeliner. The pigtails looked childish, so she tied her hair into a high ponytail with a black hair tie with green beads instead of her usual red hair ties. She even donned a black choker with a golden bell pendant that could easily match her partner's.

The outfit screamed Cat Noir. And that was the intention. Of course, the reasonable thing would've been to wear it at home after school for her boyfriend's visit, but she had wanted to flaunt the outfit so badly. It was torturing to not to scream in elation that she was his girlfriend. She kept way too many secrets so maybe wearing that outfit to school had an intention to make everyone know that she belonged with him.

Despite her confidence with the dress, she was still a bit hesitant. _Here goes nothing_. She forced her feet to move forward and entered her class— only to be met by silence. Everyone was gaping at her and her new look. Everyone but Adrien, who was busy choking. The only sound that filled the silence was the sound of him choking.

It was only when Nino smacked his best friend's back a couple of times till he spat out a piece of chewing gum that she was able to smile awkwardly at her classmates and move to her seat.

"You look _hot_, girl." Alya squealed.

"I look good," the bluenette negated, "Not hot."

It was bad enough that she hadn't thought about flaunting to date Cat Noir in front of Adrien whose heart she broke, _even if he didn't know why she was wearing that attire_, she didn't need Alya to go on about how she was 'on fire' when Adrien was sitting right in front of her.

Throughout the day she could feel somebody's intense stare on her, but she would find nobody whenever she would turn around. _I've started to hallucinate._

It was only during lunch that she found out that she wasn't hallucinating. She had gone to the locker room to fetch a bag of cookies that she had brought for her friends from her locker when an arm wrapped around her waist and she shrieked.

Well, atleast tried to because a gloved hand was against her mouth. Her feet were lifted off the ground as she was spun around so she was pressed against a wall. All her attempts to kick her _attacker_ died when she found herself staring into familiar electric green eyes.

Cat Noir's slit like pupils were dilated and his eyes were filled with desire and love.

"Cat," she hissed, "What are you doing here?"

Oh, how she wished she could smack that shit-eating grin off his face.

"The knight is here to admire his princess' beauty." He purred out as inspected her from head to toe. "You look _mew_-tiful in my colours, cheriè."

"I- I y-yo..." All the retorts about his god awful pun died in her throat and the only thing that did leave her lips was, "How did you know?"

"The same way I watched over you when I gave you that dare, princess."

Something tugged in her distant memory. Was it possible that he was a student in her school? After all, she had tricked him into believing that Ladybug wasn't Marinette after beating 'Kwami Buster'. Yet the only thing her brain could focus on was how close his face was to hers. She couldn't even think of how much trouble she could be in if someone spotted the feline hero here— with _her._

Her heart stuttered when he flicked the bell she was wearing and it jingled merrily. "Kiss me, chaton." She rasped out.

Cat Noir was more than happy to oblige. Lifting her off the ground once more, he pinned her against the wall and gripped her hips while her legs wrapped around his torso instinctively. They smashed their lips together and made out passionately and desperately, clinging onto each other for dear life.

Her hands twined around around his neck and found their way to his hair while he worked his magic with his soft lips. For some reason, he was smiling into the kiss, but she sure as hell didn't mind because she was grinning too. He sucked her bottom lip in his mouth and nipped it gently. Their tongues danced around together and his grip on her tightened, eliciting a moan from heroine which Cat gladly drowned in his mouth.

They kissed each other again and again, never letting go. Their whimpers and mewls were coated with want and need.

Their kisses delivering the same feeling:

_Please._

_Don't._

_Stop._

_I._

_Need._

_More._

_Of._

_You__._

He pulled his lips away from hers for a moment— only to latch onto her neck. Trailing soft kisses down her neck, he reached the choker. With clumsy movements, he managed to remove the choker from her neck and to pull back for a second to admire the exposed skin.

He bent forward to place his lips on the soft circle at the base of her neck. His feline ears twitched as they picked up the sound of her heart beating faster than it already was, his own heart leaped at the contact. He opened his mouth to suck the skin in his mouth and nibble the spot.

After a few more minutes kissing each other senseless, the lovers finally pulled apart and stared into each other's eyes with lovestruck expressions and a ridiculously sweet smiles— until Marinette noticed Cat's love bite on the base of her neck.

"Oh no! W-What am I gonna do?" She shrieked in horror, "They all are going to interrogate me. Alya, Nino and oh my god, what will I say to Adrien?"

She narrowed her eyes at the culprit's amused chuckle, "You're having fun, aren't you?"

"Honestly, yes." He pecked her lips, "I love marking you as mine." He pecked the hickey.

"B-But my fr-friends..." Marinette spluttered.

Cat Noir fumbled around his pocket and handed her something.

She looked at the tube in her hand and couldn't stop a small amused laugh that escaped her lips. "A _concealer._" She said between her laughs, "You know, most boyfriends gift their girlfriends with flowers or chocolates."

"I came prepared."

She didn't know whether it was his mischievous smirk or the way he held her tightly that told her that she won't be concealing just one mark, but of course she didn't mind. And wearing the Cat Noir inspired outfit was by and far the most brilliant thing she'd ever thought of.

_Love takes off masks that we fear we cannot live without and know we cannot live within._

* * *

Working for Workaholics wasn't a new thing for Nathalie. She'd have two bosses before Gabriel who were just like him— married to their work. So, it had been a big surprise when a man like him had married a sweet woman like Emilie Graham de Vanily. Over the years of working under the fashion tycoon, she had developed a strong relationship of trust and friendship with the Agreste family.

She had seen the cold Gabriel Agreste become a soft man with his wife and his son. So, it had been only natural to see him retreating to his shell when Emilie left. And that's why she'd been on board with helping her boss in each and every way possible. She knew that Adrien would get affected in the worst way possible if Gabriel ever became the man she once knew.

But sometimes, his plans had been _way_ too reckless and rash and she didn't approve of them. She never said anything because she didn't have the right to say anything. She'd done pretty careless things to help her boss to achieve his goals too so, she shouldn't have been the one to talk some senses into the man. But his latest plan was just plainly ridiculous. They had no idea if he was right. He could be wrong, there was a big chance.

"Are you sure about this, sir?" The woman asked.

"I am pretty sure. I reconsidered my theory again and again and there is only one possible explanation, Nathalie." Gabriel said, not lifting his eyes from the design he had been working on.

"Bu-But the interviews say otherwise."

"I," his tone was stern, "Know what they say. But they aren't Hawkmoth. I could see the entire thing happening I with my own eyes."

The man turned around and walked over to the painting of Emilie on the wall behind him, "When Dieu Maléfique glanced into Cat Noir's mind using 'Ligilimens', I saw glimpses of memories related to Multimouse. The first one being memories of 'Kwami Buster' where she detransformed into Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

"What else did you see?"

"Other memories. They were faint because Cat Noir was trying very hard not to think about it. I saw him and the girl becoming close friends. I saw them making strategies to defeat akumas. At one point, I saw him realising that he had fallen for that girl. And then I saw... rather felt pain. The pain of heartbreak."

"But that just proves that Ms. Dupain-Cheng is Multimouse and nothing else. Other students in Adrien's class belong to the team of Ladybug's and Cat Noir's allies too." Nathalie argued.

"True but," Gabriel sighed and threw his head back, squinting his eyes as if he was thinking over his conclusion one more time, "She wasn't there with the other heroes when I akumatized Chloe."

"Someone could have saved her or maybe the bees didn't reach her."

"_Or_ maybe she had her Ladybug Miraculous and used it to escape the bees." He craned his neck to his right to watch his assistant from the corner of his eye, "Think about it; all the allies are from Marinette's class, she has striking similarities with Ladybug, they share the same qualities. Multimouse and Ladybug have the same built, voice, eyes and hair. Moreover, you can't just expect Ladybug to recruit an amateur superhero when both she and Cat Noir nearly failed while defeating 'Kwami Buster' let alone her letting a newcomer merge so many Miraculouses at the same time."

"Then why did Cat Noir mention in an interview that Multimouse is a completely new hero?" She asked, still unsure.

"Beats me. My guess is that he himself is unaware of Ladybug's true identity."

"And you are sure that this girl will get you what you want?" Nathalie enquired.

"Of course! She proved it herself, didn't she? Once we get her, we get the Miraculouses too. It's mentioned in the book that it's very dangerous for a holder to wear both the Miraculous of Creation and the Miraculous of Destruction at the same time. She has done it before... almost. Capturing her might be a trick, but torturing her to fulfill our goals won't be. She is just a kid. Getting the Black Cat's Miraculous won't be difficult after getting Ladybug's after all, he is going to try to save her and will, for sure, do something wrong."

"You- you won't really harm anyone, right?" Nathalie raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing a few visits to the hospital can't fix." He shrugged carelessly.

"And emotional or mental trauma?"

"We have enough psychologists in Paris."

"I don't know, Gabriel. There are way too many risks. This is just a guess game. We don't even know for sure that getting the girl will give us the Ladybug Miraculous."

"I _am_ sure, Nathalie. I know what I saw— Ladybug is Multimouse and her real identity is Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

"Bu- But..."

"Nathalie," Gabriel turned around and faced her, "Please, just this once, help me. This is the closest I've come to defeating them. Help me, please."

The sincerity in his tone threw her off for a second, his eyes reflected his pain and vulnerability of a man desparate to bring his family together. These were the emotions he never showed, but always carried in his heart. Her resolve broke, "Okay, Gabriel. I will help you."

* * *

There were times when Adrien had to try his best not to let his Cat Noir side show.

For example, everytime a guy tried to flirt with Marinette, he had to try his best not to scratch him or claw his eyes out. One unlucky day, he couldn't help himself from growling, that too, fiercely. He had been so embarrassed that day.

Everytime Marinette did anything cute, _which was like all the time,_ he had to fight the urge to kiss her. Everytime she got the highest grades, he practically had to grip his thighs tightly to stop himself from running over to her and spinning her around. And it was torturous, _so very torturous._

Unbeknownst to him, she was going through the same thing, well... as Ladybug, that is. She couldn't help but feel upset when some random fangirls tried to flirt with him as Cat Noir.

She couldn't kiss him, hug him or jump into his arms after beating an akuma successfully.

But, it all was for a reason. Their secret identities.

_Dumb reason..._

Coming back to the present, the four best friends were sitting together in a cafe, chatting and laughing. Exams were nearing and these hang-outs were stress busters.

"...and then I managed to empty all the flour in the bag on myself." Marinette laughed.

"You are such a klutz, dudette." Nino laughed. Alya agreed, wiping away some tears from her eyes.

Adrien smiled, he remembered the incident well. He had been there as Cat Noir after all. He had taken a photo of her in that form for his scrapbook. She had then proceeded to chase him with a broom.

It had taken 8 apologies, 15 kisses and uncountable hugs to calm her down. Girlfriends always took advantage of their powers over their boyfriends. Atleast he didn't mind the kisses and the hugs.

"Hey guys, I think we should order some-" He was cut off by the television.

A wierd broadcast appeared. People's eyes widened as they realised what it really was.

Prime Queen and Hawkmoth...

"_My dear citizens of Paris, long time no see?__I am making this announcement to put forward a very peaceful deal...__Till now, I have always asked for Ladybug's and Cat Noir's Miraculous. I've always wanted to crush them. But today, I am here to ask for something else..._

_...And that's Multimouse._" The cold voice of the supervillain sent uncomfortable chills down everyone's spines. His eyes didn't give away any emotion. People gasped at his demand and Adrien shot a discreet glance at Marinette. Her eyes were blown wide whilst she sat frozen in her seat. If she had been looking his way she would've seen the worry in his eyes.

He turned his attention back to the screen as the villian continued.

"_I am just curious; an amateur superhero comes out of nowhere and wields more than one Miraculous at a time without being mentally or physically harmed. She can defeat akumas without Ladybug's help. Isn't that intersting? I know potential when I see it._

_So__, I have made some decisions...__First one being meeting this new superhero. That's right, I don't want her Miraculous, I want her here in front of me, as Multimouse. She should face me alone, all by herself without anyone's help. I want to test some skills...__We can decide the rest later. Ladybug and Cat Noir, don't even think of interfering. No one would be harmed if I get what I want. And I will withdraw my akuma from the Prime Queen as soon as this broadcast is over. No tricks or else..._"

The screen was changed to reveal a horrific sight; Prince Ali along with some other people of the Kingdom of Achu could be seen in a dark room. They were sitting on the floor with their hands tied behind their backs to a pole, they were gagged. Their condition was horrible.

"_This is no illusion, Paris. It is very much real. It's a little insurance. If my demands aren't met until this week's end, they die. Until then, I promise to take a good care of them, after all, I owe you._" Hawkmoth laughed maniacally.

"_A code will appear on the screen in five seconds that contains the information regarding my location. Deciphering it is your first test. Game on, Multimouse._"

With that, the screen flickered and some binary digits could be seen.

_10001110010111011010..._

Soon, the broadcast ended.

Adrien looked at Marinette. His schooled expression betrayed his panick. His princess was in danger. He clenched his fists under the table out of anger. What was wrong with that vile man? This was plain lunacy. He wasn't surprised to find a determined look on the bluenette's face. It wasn't so surprising at all. She was brave and strong-headed. He was more surprised at her calculative expression.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I am scared." Alya said, breaking the silence.

"Don't worry Alya, I am pretty sure that Ladybug and Cat Noir will think of something. They are always there to protect us." Adrien said.

Alya nodded and Nino looked convinced, still a bit shaken. The people all around them were talking and discussing very loudly. The model looked at his girlfriend one more time and he was sure that she was upto something and for some reason Adrien couldn't help but feel uneasy.

* * *

"Kid, you are stressing yourself out. Marinette's gonna be safe. Ladybug will think of something for sure." Plagg said for the umpteenth time.

"No Plagg, this is different. Hawkmoth sure has planned this out. It's not just about Marinette either. Other people's lives are at stake too." Adrien said. "Plagg, I need to check on her..."

"Not before I finish my sweet, sweet Camembert." Plagg cooed at the piece of stinky cheese in his paws.

Adrien sighed. He switched on the news.

"_Don't be bemused, it's just the news. Not even after an hour of Hawkmoth's announcement that has left many people shocked, Cathedral Notre Dame has collapsed out of the blue. Many people are reported injured, while others are missing. We haven't received the death count yet but the-_"

Adrien's eyes widened as he listened to the news anchor Nadja Chamack go on about the accident.

"Paris needs our help...

...Plagg, Claws Out!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Thank you for your help, Cat Noir." Roger said. "People are still in shaken. This was uncalled for. We still need to clear the debris... to get the, um, dead bodies..." His voice trailed off.

Everyone was mourning this sudden change of events.

_First Hawkmoth and now this. Just what is happening?_

"The causes are still unknown?" Cat Noir asked.

"Yes, I am afraid so..." He looked down.

"Do you have any ideas as to why Ladybug isn't here, Cat Noir?" A reporter inquired.

"I have no idea." He sighed. "But, I know her, even if she isn't here, she'd still try to be helpful. Something might be holding her back... Let's not forget that she is a human behind the mask and the people involved with her civilian life have no idea that she is the spotted heroine."

The reporter nodded understandingly. No one was in the mood of questioning and creating an unnecessary scene.

Cat turned his attention back to Officer Roger.

"You've made sure that people have got their belongings back, right?" Cat asked.

"Yes, we-" He began.

"Sir, all the items at the disaster area have been either returned to the owner or their family members... except this one." A policeman approached them.

Cat turned his attention to the object in the man's hand and his heart threatened to stop. The blood in his arteries froze.

In the man's hand was a pink purse, smeared with something red... _blood_.

It was Marinette's purse, his princess's purse. She had been at this place when Notre Dame collapsed.

And that's when his entire world came crashing down.

_The sorrow we feel when we lose a loved one is the price we pay to have had them in our lives._

* * *

**A/N: **What do you guys think? Honestly, I thought that I shouldn't really refrain myself from writing about Gabriel finding out Ladybug's identity. He glanced into Cat Noir's mind and joined the dots. He might be evil, but he _is_ a genius.

**Gabriel Agreste logic: **I can harm anyone I want to, as long as they don't die. No one can hurt my son but me.

**The only reason why Gabriel didn't see Cat Noir's real identity when the akuma glanced into his mind was because he was worried about Marinette and memories related to her came to his mind without him realising. His own identity was the last thing on his mind. **

This chapter's title from the song **Call You Mine **by **The Chainsmokers ****ft. Bebe Rexha. **The line oddly fits whatever's happening in this chapter.

Okay, about this chapter... Don't kill me! Just can't live without the drama...

This story is a work of (fan) fiction. I have no intentions to hurt anyone's... feelings? Or no intentions to ruin someone's mood?

IDK...

Anyway,

**Peace, I'm out!**

***Don't forget to leave your reviews! ***


	18. Chapter 16

**Thank you Adrienette4Life, LapisLazuliRose and JuliaFC for your support!**

**Reply to reviews:**

**To Rose Tiger: **He deserves more than just a few cuss words fired at him. **Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**To anonymousfriend27: **Would it make me an absolutely cruel person if I tell you that I cracked up at your review? I literally read it like 10 times and still couldn't stop smiling. (Have you ever thought of creating a career in comedy?) And don't worry, I wouldn't kill her off _this_ early... But yeah, I wouldn't mind if Gabriel was tossed into a pit of fire. **Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**To Pipinoir: **This is as spicy as it gets. Initially, I didn't want to write this, but then I thought that they're seventeen years old kids and well, _hormones. _Besides, it's MariChat... Have to keep up with the tradition, you know? The reveal in this book is not your typical MLB reveal, mind you. So, I'm looking forward to the reactions of the readers. **Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**To mayuralover: **Gabriel is a real (Pardon me for my language) a*hole. I really channelled the Cat Blanc episode here... I really hope that this one ends better. **Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**To Agiani: **Life isn't fair... Those who say otherwise definitely have a something to sell. But I know exactly how frustrating it is to wait for the next chapter if the previous one ends at a cliffhanger. **Thanks for reviewing! :D**

* * *

**A/N: **I've never been so frustrated before. Ugh!

I should just announce that this book has _'any day after a week of publishing the last chapter'_ update instead of an every Sunday update. Like, whyyyyyyy?

I feel so bad that I can't update in time. But I can't help it... I am **so** bored and busy at the same time that I just can't work on the chapters. Just, uggghhh!

But whatever, **God bless the creators of Brooklyn Nine-Nine! **The show's a blessing.

And since my fortnightly tests are on alternate Sundays, I think that I should change the day I update. How does **Tuesday** sound? It can be **Wednesday** too, that is _if_ I get the chapter ready in time. God help me...

This chapter is **part-angst** and **part-fluff**.

**Warning: **This chapter's pretty intense and has slight mention of panic attack. Read at your own risk.

* * *

**_Chapter 16_**

**_Even If I'm Not Here To Stay I Still Want Your Heart_**

* * *

It had been a very hard time in Paris. Two whole days since Notre Dame collapsed, two whole days since families were torn, two whole days since people lost their loved ones— two whole days since Adrien lost Marinette.

He thought that he knew how life without his princess felt like. But he was wrong! How could he be _so_ wrong all the time?

Atleast earlier he knew that she was living and breathing properly, but now he didn't even know if she was alive or not. He had no idea of knowing whether she was breathing her last breath at that very moment or if he could've saved her by seconds when Notre Dame had collapsed.

He had failed— he had failed miserably as a hero, as a boyfriend, as a friend. He had failed Ladybug time and again by getting possessed by akumas and now he had failed Marinette.

_What's the point in anything anymore?_

He could do nothing to save her. Most of the debris and had been removed and the victims had been immediately rushed to the hospital. There was still no sign of Marinette.

Adrien clutched Marinette's purse tightly to his chest as if he was afraid that it would disappear into thin air. He wasn't even trying to hold back his sobs.

_She couldn't be gone..._

He had ran around the Parisian rooftops trying to find her, just in case. He did not want to accept the fact that she could be lying buried under the debris. If he had been hurt by his Mother's departure he was devastated by the fact that there was a possibility that his Marinette was dead.

_Princess, I need to know that you are alive... somewhere, anywhere... just not by my side. I can live with that. Please don't be dead._

He hadn't heard from Ladybug since two days but that wasn't his sole concern at that moment. He just missed Marinette. He missed her warm smile, her tinkling laughter, her sweet voice, her beautiful bluebell eyes that he could get lost into. He missed her witty remarks, he missed her hugs and kisses. He missed her warmth and the light she used to carry with herself. He was so addicted to her. He was addicted to her love.

He had once again lost a person who loved him unconditionally. Maybe, he didn't deserve to be loved. He was a bad omen to those who dared to love him. He felt so lost. Poor boy couldn't comprehend anything.

It was too much.

Everything was _too_ much!

Falling on the floor, he curled in on himself and let out an anguished scream. He didn't care. No one was home. Everything snapped within him and he started having trouble while breathing.

Pain wracked his body and he clawed his chest in hope of getting rid of the aching feel of loss. She always made him happy and he had all but made her sad. He had disappointed everyone, he had disappointed _her._

_"You are my good luck charm, chaton."_

_"I love you so much, kitty!"_

_"You are stuck with me forever."_

_"I'm always gonna be there for you."_

_"I need you in my life, chaton..."_

The images of her smiling face flashed in front of his eyes and the sound of her voice echoed in his ears— her words changing from sweet nothings to bitter comments.

_"You are no hero."_

_"You disappointed me."_

_"How could you not save me?"_

_"You failed me, Cat Noir."_

_"I hate you!"_

He tried to cover his ears with his hands, trying to get that voice out of his head. He closed his eyes only to see blood pooling out of Marinette's body. He tried to stop it. He wriggled around the floor but all in vain. It didn't stop. The pain never stopped. It was as if his soul was being ripped from his body. Since when did breathing become so hard?

_Stop it, stop it, stop it. Please, stop it!_

"STOP IT!" He yelled at the top of his voice.

"I love you, Princess. I'm so sorry." He sobbed.

The pain was too much and suddenly the room disappeared. It was all blur around him and the darkness was suffocating. A voice in his head was constantly nagging him to kill himself. Death sounded so sweet at that moment. He could atleast meet her again.

"Adrien, look at me!" Plagg tried to gain the boy's attention who was having a panic attack.

But he couldn't hear his kwami anymore. He was in a dark room, watching helplessly as Marinette died in his arms. His nails dug in his arms and left crescent bloody marks all over them.

"Kid, snap out of it!"

"You can't leave me here! You said that you'd always be there for me. You can't die!" Green eyes focused on something Plagg couldn't see. The boy rocked back and forth, "Come back, come back, come back..."

"Take me with you!" He didn't realise that he was screaming hoarsely. His voice was scratchy and raw from all the screaming. "I don't wanna live without you..." He whimpered.

"Adrien, what's this? How does it feel like?" Plagg commanded, shoving a very familiar blue scarf in the blonde's hands.

Adrien's hazy eyes wore a confused expression. "S-sof- soft." He muttered.

"Yeah, good!" The kwami encouraged. "What material it is?"

"Wool."

"What colour it is?"

"Col-colour?"

"Mm-hmm."

Adrien's eyes started to focus, "Bl-blue."

"Oh, thank god!" Plagg heaved a sigh of relief. "Kid, breathe with me. In and out, in and out."

With his kwami's help, Adrien was able to regain control over his breathing and calmed down. But he still was very upset. "Plagg," he sniffed, "Marinette- she..."

"Adrien, please, don't cry. We still don't know for sure that she is dead. I mean there is still a chance. It isn't the end of the world." Plagg tried his best to console the grief-stricken boy. He was worried about Marinette and as he knew her secret, he was worried about Tikki too.

"B- But what i- i-if she is? Th-Then it w-would b-be the en -end o-of m-my world." He hiccuped.

Plagg felt useless and miserable. He had never been good at sweet-talk. Then an idea came into his mind. He flew to the mini-fridge where Adrien kept the chocolates Marinette gave him.

"Alright kid, why don't we... Why don't we cheer you up? Here, ha-have some chocolates." He stuttered nervously as he tried to lighten his mood.

Adrien eyed the box in his kwami's paws.

_Marinette made these for me. It took an entire day. She gave me this box after our first date._

"Marinette..." His eyes became even more moist than before, if that was even possible.

"Kid, no no no no no! There's still hope that she is alive. I am worried too. But-but she won't like to see you like this. And-and remember what she said about the chocolates, th-they contain a message from her, right? Don't you want to read them?" He panicked. He didn't want Adrien to get more upset than he was before.

A memory surfaced Adrien's mind.

"_...each one of them has a message from me so that you can cherish the memory forever."_

Adrien blinked out of his reverie. It had been such a great night. Just the two of them. Absent-mindedly, he reached for a chocolate. He let it melt in his mouth. Soon enough, he felt an unfamiliar object in his mouth.

He took it out eagerly. His hands trembled as he unfolded the message. It read. . .

_My dearest kitten,_

_You have the key to my heart..._ _You are the password of my life._ _I love you._

_Yours and yours only,_

_Princess_

Adrien blinked. He remembered the day clearly.

_~~Flashback~~_

"But this is so not fair, princess. You are my baton's wallpaper. My phone's password related to you too. Don't you think that I should have a role in your phone too?" Cat Noir pouted.

Marinette's face was red from laughing so hard. Her boyfriend was a big dork. A '_role'_ in her phone? That didn't even make any sense.

"Oh mon dieu! Cat, did you even listen to yourself. That makes no sense. Besides, even if I set my password that's related to you then Alya will know it too. She knows my password every time I change it. I can't risk her knowing, not yet anyway. So let go of photos, okay?" She wiped her tears from laughing so hard.

The pout still remained on his face, his expression was that of a helpless kitten.

"However..."

His ears perked up as if he knew that she was going to say something that he will like.

"...I do have a secret folder dedicated to you in my tablet."

Cat Noir pounced on her tablet and unlocked it. He immediately started searching for the 'secret' folder.

"Have fun finding it, kitty." She smirked.

After numerous failed attempts, he finally gave up. But he was still mad at her. He crossed his arms, turned around and gave her a cold shoulder.

Marinette chuckled. Walking over to him, she slipped her arms under his, reached to his shoulders and gave him a gentle squeeze as she hugged him from the behind, her chest pressed firmly against his back. She tried to put all the affection she had for him in the hug.

Cat tried his best not to hug her back or to stop blushing.

"Oh mon chaton! You have the key to my heart... You are the password of my life." She sweetly said.

_That's it!_ He lost it.

He quickly turned around and held her waist as he peppered her face with sweet kisses as she giggled.

_~~Flashback ends~~_

A forlorn smile danced on his lips. He reached out for another chocolate. Sure enough, he got another note.

_My kitty,_

_You alone are the beloved,_

_You are my rain, my morning..._

_I am your copassenger,_

_The destination is yours and the road is mine._

_You are the hearty one and I am selfish,_

_It's your boat that is my shore..._

_I am the musical instrument and you are my rhythm._

_You are the song and I am your words,_

_You are a wish and I am the duty._

_It's only because of you,_

_That I am against the darkness._

_It's only because of you,_

_That without knowing, I improved..._

_You are the dream and I'm the meaning of the dream,_

_I considered you my destiny,_

_In this crowd, I became yours..._

_I Love You. _️️

Adrien smiled at the beautiful poem. His princess always chose the best words. It was one of her many qualities. He reached out for another chocolate. He finished it quickly for another note.

_Dear chaton,_

_I do adore every little thing you do. Your every action, every word, every memory, I do cherish._

_Princess_

Adrien remembered the context of the note. It was a day before their first date.

_~~Flashback~~_

Marinette blinked at the light. It was seven in the morning. Her pillow was so comfortable right now.

She felt it and realised that 'it' was breathing. It was Cat Noir, cuddling with her. He looked so cute! She saw Cat drooling over her sheets. Carefully, she took her phone and took their selfie together.

The sound of a picture being taken awoke him. He had just been half-asleep all this time.

He opened his eyes to see a photo of him and Marinette together. Their cheeks were squished together— the _devil_ was smiling widely while he had his eyes closed and mouth wide open. A bit of drool was coming out of his mouth.

"Marinette! Delete that photo." He jumped up in a seating position to face her, clearly aware of what was happening.

"Na-uh. This is going for the keeps. Besides, it's so cute!" She squealed.

"Mari!" He plunged to snatch her phone but being sleepy, he missed it and ended up falling on her.

He opened her eyes to see hers wide in surprise. His one hand was beside her head while the other was beneath it, he found himself straddling her waist. "I would like to see how you get out of this one, princess." He smirked.

Marinette narrowed her eyes, formulating a plan. Then she smiled wickedly. "Let's see if the cat likes a little petting." She lifted her hand and started rubbing the 'magical spot' on his ears.

Cat Noir leaned into her touch and closed his eyes. Marinette lifted them up and placed his head in her lap, petting him continuously.

He purred happily. Then somehow, he came back to his senses and blushed. He sat up abruptly. "No fair! You cheated. And why do you enjoy making fun of my cat-like antics?" He pouted.

"Silly kitty! I never made fun of you. And I think your cat-like antics are adorable." She reached out for him and continued what she was doing earlier.

Cat, on the other hand, was embarrassed. Once, he had actually rubbed his head against her legs. But, if she didn't mind then who was he to argue. He repositioned his head in her lap happily.

_~~Flashback ends~~_

Adrien giggled a little as he remembered the sweet memories he had shared with her. It was a sad laughter. So many beautiful memories, so many feelings...

_~~Flashback~~_

"I am _NOT_ a 'shortie', Cat Noir!"

"Yes you are," The feline snickered. "You _are_ a tiny person, but you _do_ have cute legs." He winked.

Marinette's cheeks flushed. "Shut up, Cat! Just give me my phone back." She demanded, crossing her arms over her chest she pouted at her boyfriend.

"How about you take it from me at your own?" Cat teased the shorter girl in front of him.

He held his girlfriend's phone in his right hand as his right arm was outstretched above his head. Marinette wouldn't be able to reach it even if she jumped.

The girl's head used to reach his nose when he had first met her, but over the years he had grown taller and he could almost compete with his father's height. Whereas Marinette had inherited her mother's short height and was now one the shortest people in their class.

Oh, how he loved being taller than her!

The said person's eyes narrowed to horizontal slits. "Is that a challenge?"

He nodded, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

A 'challenge accepted' was all he got before she caught him off-guard by smiling innocently at him. Before he realised that she was upto no good, she had already kicked his ankle, hard enough to bend him to tend the sour spot and gentle enough to not hurt him. He had no idea that she could do that over the Miraculous armour.

While he was distracted, she easily plucked her phone from his hand. He looked up to meet her eyes. She was the one who was grinning from ear to ear now.

"Challenge completed." She winked.

"You cheated."

"All's fair in love and war, _chaton_~" She cooed.

"You know what?" Cat Noir got up from his position and huffed, "You're _still_ short."

That teasing comment hit her nerve. She put her phone down on her chaise and grabbed one of the pillows. . . And hit the unsuspecting hero's nose with it. He staggered back with the impact, covering his nose with his hand.

That didn't hurt but was enough to startle him. He quickly ran over to grab a pillow of his own and before they knew it, a pillow fight had started between the two lovers.

Their laughs echoed the room. Sometimes she would hit his chest while sometimes he would hit her arm. She even managed to hit the top of his head once, which impressed him. They ran around in the small room, enjoying their moment. Jumping and hitting each other.

The polyester fiber filling from the cushions was scattered everywhere. It looked like a scene from a girls' movie that had pillow fights during sleepovers. The only difference was there weren't any feathers. Thank God for that!

At one point, he calculated her move and caught her wrist just before she was about to hit him. Her eyes widened with surprise. He dropped his own weapon, snaking his free arm around her waist he pulled her flush against him.

A cute gasp escaped her lips and she looked in his eyes with dilated pupils. In a daze, she dropped her pillow too. He was closer to the wall, so he turned them around and pinned her against it.

The bluenette, as if waiting for the right moment, leaned on her tippy toes and kissed him as if her life depended on it.

Not that he minded.

_~~Flashback ends~~_

More memories came back to his head. He wanted to relive those more than anything. And that's when he made his mind. He wouldn't sit back and do nothing. He wouldn't be a coward. No matter how hard the truth might be, he would face it. His tear-stained face was now determined. At all costs, he _would_ find Marinette— his love.

"Plagg.

"Yes, kid?" Plagg hopefully asked.

"We are going to Marinette's."

"But-"

"Plagg, Claws Out!"

* * *

"I am really sorry. I am trying my best to find her." Cat Noir looked down at his feet.

"It's o-okay, son. We know that you are trying your best." Tom placed a hand on his shoulder reassuringly. "We know how much she meant to you."

Cat looked at him gratefully.

"It's just hard," Sabine's soft voice made it's room in the conversation, "Knowing that our little baby girl can be. . . can be _dead_." Her kind eyes reflected pain. The pain of a mother.

The blonde hero felt guilty. He had failed to save her. He gulped painfully, "C-Can I go to Marinette's room? You know to..." He voice trailed off nervously.

"You can, honey." Sabine said.

He climbed up the stairs and lifted the trapdoor, entering a very familiar room. He looked over to the window and walked towards it. He looked out of it, touching the steps of the stairs leading to his girlfriend's loft bed.

Another memory bubbled to surface.

_~~Flashback~~_

Marinette and Cat Noir were sitting on the steps of the stairs to her bed, sipping hot chocolate.

To him, she was the most beautiful girl he had ever met. A goddess, a true princess. She was looking out of the window, her face was illuminated by the sunlight. Her dark tresses shone brightly. She looked stunning, she always did. She was her usual radiant self. And god, those freckles!

"You know that it's rude to stare." The bluenette turned her head to face him.

Until then, Cat didn't even realise that he was staring at her. His eyes widened. "S-sorry." He flushed in embarrassment as he had been caught, "I-It's just that your cute little freckles... They are like stars. They follow me everywhere and I could just kiss you right now an- mmfph."

Whatever he intended to say was drowned in his throat as Marinette yanked him closer by his bell and slammed their lips together, kissing him like no tomorrow.

_~~Flashback ends~~_

Cat closed his eyes and felt for his lips, remembering how her kisses felt... rejuvenating. Whenever they kissed it felt like he was falling in love with her all over again.

_Why do people who truly love me always end up like this? _

In a distance, he could hear a song playing.

_...There's a time that I remember when I did not know no pain,_

_When I believed in forever and everything would stay the same._

_Now my heart feel like December when somebody say your name,_

_'Cause I can't reach out to call you but I know I will one day, yeah..._

"So this is my punishment? The whole world gets to taunt me." He sighed and closed his eyes, trying to calm down his breaths. No! He wouldn't cry now. He had been doing that for a long time now.

He looked over to the desk where Marinette used to brainstorm for new designs. He smiled, remembering the way how she would stick her tongue out while concentrating.

He ran his hand along the table's edge. As if on cue, a piece of paper fell to the floor from a book. He bent to pick it up. He looked at the paper. It was a letter addressed to Marinette.

He looked at the sender's name and froze.

_...And the memories bring back, memories bring back you..._

"M-Master F-Fu?" He whispered in disbelief.

* * *

**A/N: **What do you think is gonna happen next? It's pretty obvious...

**Adrien's a guy who's used to disappointment and people leaving him. His Father has a habit of controlling his life and locking him in. So it was only natural that he suffered from a panic attack when he realised that there's a possibility of Marinette— the love of his life being dead.**

This is like my version of **Stormy Weather 2**... It was an **episode of flashbacks** and well, this is the **chapter of flashbacks**. When I initially wrote this back in December, the book didn't have all the MariChat and Adrienette moments so to compensate, I wrote this. I have no mood to redo the entire chapter.

This chapter's title from the song **Takeaway **by **Illemium **and **The**** Chainsmokers **ft.** Lennon Stella. **The lyrics are: _Before I love you (nah, nah, nah)/ I'm gonna leave you (nah, nah, nah)/ Before I'm someone you leave behind/ I'll break your heart so you don't break mine/ Before I love you (nah, nah, nah)/ I'm gonna leave you (nah, nah, nah)/ Even if I'm not here to stay I still want your heart. _I **_LOVE _**their songs and that's one of the reasons why I've used a lot of extracts from their songs in this fic.

Some of the readers from **FF** have supported this book on **Wattpad**, which is super sweet. Unlike here, where you guys have been really sweet from the beginning and supported this book from **day 1**, I didn't get a lot of support on Wattpad when the earlier version of this book was being published for the first time. It was only after Chapter 12 that the readers gave some real response. But all's well that ends well because the readers have started responding there too. Thank you lovely readers! UwU

**Don't forget to leave your thoughts in the reviews and follow the story if you haven't already!**

**Peace, I'm out!**


	19. Chapter 17

**Thank you ashley.louth, phoenix saturne, gsandruck3 and LBCNfan for your support!**

**Reply to reviews:**

**To miraculousmarvel: **Haha LOL, the only thing that came to mind when I read your review was- "Why didn't I think of it?!" Nice pun XDD. **Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**To Guest: **I'm happy that you like the last chapter. And hey, don't die. If you die then how will you read the next chapter. Get it? No? Okay, I'll stop. **Thanks for reviewing! :D**

* * *

**A/N: **Late chapter again... I want to kill myself right now. I am really sorry guys. I can't help it. I've got a lot going on right now even when we all are locked inside. I've been diagnosed with PCOS recently. One of the causes is stress and now I am even more stressed after finding out that I have this disease so... _Yay! _

I'll see if I can get the next chapter out earlier than expected... No promises though!

* * *

**_Chapter 17_**

**_... Don't Let It Burn Us Out_**

* * *

_Don't be bemused, it's just the news. Two days after Hawkmoth's threat and the tragedy at Notre Dame, it has been discovered that the accident happened due to Hawkmoth. Many people had suspected the villain's involvement in the disintegration of Cathedral Notre Dame earlier, but now the suspicions are proven to be correct._

_Apparently, Hawkmoth's trusted ally, Mayura, was spotted in the area just before the accident. It is believed that her sentimonsters aided their plan. We do not have any reports on anyone being akumatized as the villain has been dormant after his announcement._

_People are frightened and are panicking. They're seeing this as a warning by Hawkmoth and Mayura and are asking Ladybug and Cat Noir to do something about this situation. We all are living in fear at the moment._

_Surprisingly, we haven't heard from Ladybug since two days too. It's a matter of great concern for every citizen. People are guessing that she is a victim of the accident as well. Without our protector, Parisians lives are questioned. Luckily, no one has died in the accident. As surprising as it may seem, every victim is severely injured, but none of them have died. It leads us to believe that this is either the work of our heroes or Mayura sabotaged the area where least number of people were present._

_The people from the Kingdom of Achew, who were supposed to be the Mayor's guests for this week, have been kidnapped by Hawkmoth and are kept at a place we aren't aware of. We have no information regarding their current health status though the police force is trying their best to locate them. It would be shameful for the entire country if something bad happened to any of them, especially their youngest member of Achew Royalty, Prince Ali._

_Now we must take our leave. Stay tuned to TVi for more news on the topic!_

**_** **_ _ _ _ _**

A certain ravenette was practising dodging on a punching bag in a deserted building in the outskirts of Paris. Punches after punches were directed at the object and she dodged each with precision and technique. It was as if she was venting out her frustration and anger on the punching bag. She paused in between to rest her cramping muscles, catching her breath.

"Marinette, I think you should take a break and eat something." A high-pitched voice suggested.

"I can't, Tikki. There's no time for that. Do you remember when we battled Hawkmoth on Heroes' Day or when Mayura created a Ladybug sentimonster? I feel like we lost because our fighting skills were not upto the mark. I need to improve if I want to win against him this time."

"But you can't compromise with your health, Marinette. Besides, you didn't exactly lose."

"But we certainly did not entirely win. We were so close to getting Hawkmoth. I am not making the same mistake thrice. This time, I will be prepared." She wiped her sweat with a hand towel.

"And you think that keeping your partner in the dark will help you? Please, atleast tell him about your plan even if you don't want his help." Tikki pleaded. "You're not only worrying him but also your parents and friends. They think that something terrible happened to you."

"Something would've if I didn't react in time. And have you met Cat Noir?" She argued, "He will most definitely help whether I forbid him or not. Hawkmoth has already warned me... I can't seek his help. I have to help myself, I am Ladybug."

"Being Ladybug does not mean that you can't seek others' help. We already have had this conversation." Tikki pointed out. She looked at her owner's pained expression, realisation hit her. "You are worried about Cat's life, aren't you?"

"It's n-not just that... I am worried about Mom amd Dad too. It's best to let them think that I am possibly dead or something... If my parents find out that I am Ladybug and Multimouse then their life would be in danger. And if Cat Noir finds out then he will go out of the way to help me and protect me. This mission is dangerous Tikki, he can die."

"And are you invincible?" Tikki skeptically asked.

Marinette winced. "No, but Hawkmoth wants me and no one else and I am going to give him that. Also, if I'm going to suddenly disappear after Hawkmoth's announcement, people may connect the dots and find out about my identity. It's best to let them think that I went missing at Notre Dame."

"I think you shou-" Tikki started but Marinette raised a hand to stop her.

"End of discussion, Tikki. I am not going to talk more on this topic."

Tikki sighed in defeat. Marinette was the most stubborn Ladybug in history. She wasn't convinced with her at all. It was always best for Ladybugs to work with their Cat Noirs, but she was just her kwami. Once Marinette made a decision, there wasn't anything she could do about it. So much could go wrong with Marinette's current plan. "Okay, fine. You can atleast drink something to get some energy." Tikki suggested, handing over a bottle of lemonade to Marinette.

The girl smiled at her kwami gratefully and began chugging down her drink. The bottle was empty in a trice. "Thanks Tikki." She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and checked her phone. "You think they will be okay?" She asked.

"You did what you could, Marinette. It was a good thing that you were already at Notre Dame. It was clever of you to transform and get people out of death's mouth. No one really died." Tikki patted her holder's head. "I checked the news feed earlier... A little debris is still yet to be lifted. It's because of the purse they found... your purse. They think that the owner must be buried underneath the remaining part, so they are apparently being more careful. It's just--"

_[Ding]_

A sudden sound interrupted her, evidently scaring the poor kwami. She heaved a sigh of relief when she realised that it was just the phone.

Marinette was reading a text on her phone with a determined expression. She had gotten herself a new number so that she could contact certain people without raising any suspicions.

[M_K] : The job is done. When will you arrive here?

Marinette inhaled, taking her time as if contemplating her decision.

_There is no time for backing out. I have to do this._

[Me] : Today at 6:30 pm sharp. Be ready.

It didn't take long for the person at the other end to reply.

[M_K] : Sure.

Marinette put back her phone in her bag as she prepared herself to continue her training session. Tikki did not interrupt her this time. Between her training session, her mind was distracted by a certain black cat.

_Oh, how I wish you were here chaton..._ _I could really use your encouraging words right now. I miss your embraces, your affection and how your lips felt against mine. I hope you can forgive me after this, but I am afraid of what Hawkmoth will do. I am afraid that he might use you as a weakness against me._

"I miss you, kitty." She mumbled tirily.

* * *

"Why would Master Fu write a letter to Marinette? Did he know her?" Cat Noir wondered out loud. His hands were shaking.

"More importantly, why would he sign the letter as 'Master Fu'? He could have just used Fu..." He reasoned multiple times and finally started reading the letter.

_As we grow old we realise that life doesn't always give us all the gifts we hoped it would._

_I would have loved to tell you all this in person, Marinette, but, if you are reading this then it means that I have already lost my memories. But, you must not be scared and you must not be sad._

_As I was telling you in the beginning of this letter, experiencing loss is a part of life but, it doesn't define it because what really matters is not whether you win or lose, it's the ability to accept changes in ourselves, it's accepting that even if life doesn't always give us the gifts we were hoping for, the real gift is life itself..._

_Always remember Marinette: To the world, you may be one person, but to one person, you may be the world._

_Love,_

_Master Fu_

Cat's ears flattened and pressed against his head. "Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng?" He called out.

"Yes?" Sabine responded from downstairs.

"I am dropping my transformation. Please don't come in."

"Sure honey." She reassured him.

Once he was sure that his girlfriend's parents were warned, he uttered the magical words.

"Claws In."

Green light illuminated the room, Adrien Agreste stood where Cat Noir earlier stood. Dark bags under his eyes were evident due to sleepless nights.

His kwami flew to the usual spot where Marinette kept the cheese. Being a regular visitor, Cat would occasionally drop his transformation while he was at Marinette's. Both him and Plagg trusted the girl and she used to give them a little privacy until Plagg had been completely refuelled. To make the process quick was one of the reasons why she kept camembert hidden in her bookshelf.

Plagg finished the cheese and burped loudly.

Adrien had more pressing problems than to be disgusted by the little god.

"Plagg..." His voice was scratchy. "Why did Master Fu leave Marinette a letter? Why did he mention his memory loss? Why did he designate himself as 'Master Fu'? What am I missing here?" He questioned, forming his words carefully as if he was afraid of the answers.

The kwami looked at him, gulping nervously. Guilt building up as he knew why Master Fu had left a letter to Marinette.

"I can't tell you. It's against the rules and I am sworn to secrecy. I-It's not my secret to tell, kid."

"Not your _secret_?" Adrien wasn't even trying to hide his annoyance. "Plagg! Marinette could be in danger. I haven't heard from Ladybug in two days, Hawkmoth has blackmailed us. Lives are at stake and it's _not your secret_ to tell? _What_ are you hiding?" His face betrayed his anger.

"I am sorry, Adrien. I really cannot tell you." The poor kwami hung his head low.

Adrien inhaled sharply. "Fine, if you won't tell me then I will find out on my own." He turned away from the flying god and sat on Marinette's chair, carefully placing down the letter on her desk.

"Okay, so Master definitely knew about her identity as Multimouse, Ladybug must have told him. But, that doesn't justify the fact that he left her a letter." He tapped his chin, pondering. "Master Fu had no associations with the civilian lives of other heroes, except me and Ladybug. It would have been too dangerous after 'Feast' anyway and Multimouse made her first appearance after that sentimonster."

"Ugh! This is so confusing." He yelled out, pulling his hair in frustration. _Why is this so hard?! _

"Even if I consider the possibility of him knowing her as a civilian friend, he clearly signed as 'Master'. Why would he do that? Only Miraculous holders referred to him as that and not all, just me and Ladybug. He mentioned loosing his memory to her. Marinette must have been worried about him and would have wondered how did he know that he was going to lose his memory beforehand, unless she knew what exactly happened to him. This brings us back to our first question... _Why_ did she know in the first place?"

Why was he finding this so hard? He was having a rough time concentrating on the letter and figuring things out. His eyelids felt heavier than before. Maybe exhaustion was getting to him _or_ maybe he had always been so dense. He groaned.

"Plagg, please, I could really use a little help here." The blonde batted his eyelashes and stuck out his lower lip in a sad expression, giving the kwami the best kitten eyes he could manage.

"I can't tell you anything, kid. It's against the rules. But, I can tell you one thing for sure, you are thinking _way_ too hard."

Adrien cursed the little god of destruction and glared at the paper.

"You know, if looks could kill then you could have killed Hawkmoth with that icy glare you are giving to that letter."

_Wait, Hawkmoth!_

Something flipped on a light switch in the otherwise oblivious blonde's brain. Some of his words replayed in his head from his warning. The villain was right, _as much as the words left a bitter aftertaste in his mouth_, Ladybug would never recruit a completely new hero when both she and Cat Noir had failed and their identities had been nearly compromised, let alone her letting a newbie wear more than one Miraculous at a time. Multimouse had been way too perfect at her first mission.

Now that he really thought about it, Ladybug and Multimouse were never really present at the same place except for the first time during 'Kwami Buster', but he knew better. After working with Multimouse on several occasions, he knew that she used the Fox Miraculous really well for their benefit. Marinette AKA Multimouse had told him during those akuma attacks that Ladybug had been injured and he had really bought it.

_Could she really be..._

Ladybug and Marinette were never _spotted_ together before either. Just one time during 'Timebreaker' and that was because the other Ladybug was from future.

Ladybug's and Marinette's appearances were eerily similar. They shared so many similarities and qualities that he kicked himself for being so dense all the time. As much as the sudden realisation made everything messier, it all made sense now.

_The lame excuses for being late, getting nervous whenever compared to Ladybug, defending Cat Noir whenever someone called him a sidekick even before our friendship, the shallow acting of a fangirl during 'Evillustrator' and how she managed to think of a way out of that box on the boat..._

A small smile almost tugged his lips.

_She confessed to me as Ladybug!_

_Wait! She liked me all this time, well as Adrien, but still..._

Adrien couldn't believe it. So, Marinette and him had just been caught up in a stupid love square all this time, just because they could not reveal themselves. He couldn't believe his luck either. Of course, he would fall in love with the same girl all over again!

A certain black kwami watched his holder's actions, certainly interested in what he was going to do next. "Finally figured it out, eh?"

"I hate you, Plagg."

"Love you too, kid."

"Wait a second!" Adrien's eyes widened in realisation. "If Marinette is Ladybug then, she had her Miraculous when Notre Dame collapsed, so that means that she simply transformed and saved herself and other civilians. That's why no one died. That clever, clever girl." He smiled.

"As good as it is to see you smile, you do remember that she is still missing, right?" Plagg said.

Adrien stood up and paced up and down the room. "I know that girl's brain. Keeping Hawkmoth's threat in mind, she might have thought that the disappearance of a random girl after Hawkmoth's demand could have been traced back to her. She is playing dead. She will strike when the enemy least expects it."

"Wow... You actually are sharp when you remove that layer of obliviousness."

"Not funny, Plagg." Adrien said. "Now, Hawkmoth's whereabouts were present in that code. He is no amateur, so the code wouldn't be easy to crack. Knowing Marinette, she would have asked for someone's help." He reasoned.

"So, who do you think she would have seeked?"

"Someone intelligent enough to give her the required information, but someone she knew she could trust..." Adrien replied.

The kwami locked eyes with him.

"Max Kanté." They said at the same time.

* * *

"I was expecting you, Cat Noir." A black boy with brown hair spoke as he turned around to face the leather-clad hero.

The said person blinked. "Wait, how did you-"

Max gestured him to stop. "Ladybug warned me. She said that there's a possibility where you would try to contact me. I am sorry, Cat Noir, I'm afraid I can't be of any help to you."

The hero gaped at the boy in front of him. If he hadn't marveled Marinette's planning in their earlier battles before, he sure did now. But, how in the world had she anticipated his move? Surely, she didn't know he was going to find out her secret identity. "How did she even know that I would be here?"

"She is a smart person, Cat Noir. She considered every single possibility. She expected this one the least, but she did take precautionary measures anyway."

Cat's shoulders slumped. He hadn't expected this. "Look, Max, I don't know what she told you. But, I know _her_. The whole world might see her as a sharp, brave, outgoing hero or even a goddess, but underneath that mask, she's a human, just like you and me. And trust me when I say that she can be very careless and stubborn from time to time. She is walking right into the trap right now. Please tell me where is she headed to. I care for her. I have to help her." He pleaded. "It's always been the two of us against the world."

"As much as I am touched by your concern, I really cannot tell you anything. I promised that I would never tell anyone... especially you." Max apologised.

The blonde sighed, preparing his next card. He did not want to use it but, there wasn't any choice left. He _needed_ to know about Marinette's location for her safety and his sanity. There wasn't any backing off now. "Don't you miss her?" His tone meant business.

"Who? Ladybug?"

Cat Noir shook his head. "Your friend, Marinette. The one that has been missing since the Notre Dame collapsed. Remember her?"

Max gulped painfully, clearly uncomfortable. "What does Marinette have to do with this?" His eyes reflected pain. Of course, he cared about Marinette. She had been a great friend to him. It wasn't just Alya who was affected by her disappearance, the whole class was.

Cat Noir ignored his question and walked towards him. "You do know what they are saying about that accident, right?" He said, referring to the broadcast made by Nadja's crew early that noon regarding Hawkmoth's possible involvement in the tragedy.

"Didn't she mean anything to you at all? Aren't you worried about her well being? Don't you want to do her justice?" Cat looked at Max.

"Don't try to trick me, Cat Noir, I know what you are trying to do... It won't work. As for Marinette, yes, she is a very good friend of mine, an excellent gamer, an amazing class representative. She has stood up for numerous students including me. And yes, I am mad at Hawkmoth, but telling you something that I shouldn't won't help. Please leave."

"No, Max," Cat put a hand on his shoulder as a reassuring gesture, "You need to tell me where Ladybug is headed so that I can help her, when she is back here, she can use her 'Lucky Charm' and set everything back to normal. Whatever happened was because of Hawkmoth. I am not letting him succeed and take pleasure in killing people."

The bespeckled boy still looked unconvinced.

"If she is mad at you for telling me, I will take the blame, but I need to know." The feline looked at his classmate hopefully, "Ladybug and I have been partners for a long time now. I know that I am not the brainiest the person on Team Miraculous, but I am not dumb. She needs someone by her side right now, someone who can help her. She is a human and can make some mistakes too, but this time there would be no one to help her in the situation of peril. And that is why I am here. Please tell me."

Max inhaled sharply, eyeing the hero in front of him closely. He knew that Cat Noir was right, he was never into the idea of Ladybug facing Hawkmoth and his helper, Mayura, all alone but had promised to keep the deciphered message a secret. He had agreed to her very reluctantly. The only thing that held him back from saying anything to Cat was that promise, he didn't want to break it or Ladybug's trust. But he knew that he had to do the right thing. Whether he had promised or not didn't matter.

"Okay, Cat Noir, I will help you..."

* * *

**A/N: **Hey guys!

I present to you all... **THE REVEAL (Part 1)!**

Adrien finally thinks like a normal human being. Surprising, right? Honestly, I was surprised to see Adrien realising that Marinette was Ladybug in Cat Blanc. I really thought that he would buy Plagg's lie.

Anywho, how do you think **THE REVEAL (Part 2) **is going to happen? Do let me know...

The line '**To the world you may be one person, but to one person you may be the world.' **(an extra added line and wasn't mentioned in Fu's letter to Marinette in the Miracle Queen) is from the K-drama **Sweet Revenge 2** that stars **Samuel Kim. **

Yes, I am a K-drama trash, absolutely addicted to them. This show is one of my favourites among asian dramas. I suggest you to go watch it now. You don't need to watch season 1 for watching it **(Season 1 sucks in my opinion). **Give it a shot.

It's such a satisfying show that also includes teenage romance between protagonists, Oh Ji-na and Seo Ro-bin, which is so unique and unlike other shows. It's about Ji-na discovering an app, **Revenge Note**, that takes revenge on the bad guys. She uses the apps to fight injustice and bullies at her high school. She even ends up in a love triangle between the cute brothers she is friends with.

The chapter title again from the song **Call You Mine **by **The Chainsmokers ft. Bebe Rexha. **The lyrics are: _Two kids with their hearts on fire/ Who's gonna save us now?/ When we thought that we couldn't get higher/ Things started looking down/ I look at you and you look at me/ Like nothing but strangers now/ Two kids with their hearts on fire/ Don't let it burn us out_...

Anyway, that's all for today. Until next time...

**Peace, I'm Out!**


	20. Chapter 18

**Reply to review:**

**To mayuralover: **I know, right? It was so satisfying to see him figure out Ladybug's identity in Cat Blanc, too bad the episode ended the way it did. Just because Adrien's oblivious doesn't mean that he isn't smart. I don't think a person who's got particle physics in the bag and knows morse code is anything less than a genius. **Thanks for reviewing! :D**

* * *

**A/N: **A timely update! Yeaaaaaahh! I'm so proud of myself. **Anyway, this book crossed the 5K reading mark on Wattpad and I am soooooo happppppppppy! **Words can't express my elation.

**Disclaimer: **I do not intend to spoil things for you but just so you know that whatever I wrote about certain places in France or near Paris are not true... You will soon find out what I mean. Just keep reading ;)

A chapter of Hawkmoth's and Mayura's POV (kinda) and a dash of angst...

»And I am going to use masculine pronoun for Markov (Max's robot).«

* * *

**_Chapter 18_**

**_The Blood Moon Is On The Rise..._**

* * *

**_* * *_**

_We are the children of the Almighty, we are bound to no one else._

_We have turned to face the rays of hope,_

_Our intentions are steely, every step on our way is courageous_

_Today we march forward to write our fate with our own hands,_

_Because the best way to predict future is by creating it yourself..._

**_* * *_**

Hawkmoth never thought that this would actually happen. Of course this had been the plan since the very beginning, but luck had always been on his enemies' side, courtesy Ladybug. That was the reason why he had always failed. Fighting the Lady of Fortune wasn't an easy task. He remembered all the times his akumas were nearly successful in getting the Miraculouses, but the Lucky Charm had always beaten them.

He was surprised. It didn't feel real at all. But he was pleased— very pleased. After all these plans, schemes and all those attempts to get his desired wish, he was finally going to get it. And it was all because Ladybug wasn't transformed right then. She was currently using the Mouse Miraculous, she also did not have a partner to protect her this time.

She was at his mercy, lying on the ground near his feet. She was panting, tired after their long fight. He looked at the unmistakable black studs she wore. At first, it had just been guess work, his stubborn reasoning was what steered it all. Earlier he wasn't even sure if his plan was going to work at all or if he had the right person, but now he was sure that Multimouse and Ladybug were the same. Her fighting style screamed it. Also, Ladybug would never sacrifice another Miraculous holder. He looked over his shoulder to see Mayura nodding.

"Great fight, little mouse or should I say _Ladybug_..." He squatted down near her. "It turns out your stubbornness was all it took to defeat you. I will be taking these. . ." He reached for her earrings— the Ladybug Miraculous was finally within his reach. The earrings were finally his.

* * *

**_(50 minutes earlier...)_**

Cat Noir jumped down cautiously, trying to make as little noise as possible. He remembered Max's warnings. His princess needed his help and he wasn't going to mess things up for either of them. He breathed in the musty air of the mine, it was still better than the stuffy tunnel that he had just exited.

For what might be the thousandth time, he thanked God that he had a black suit for it was easier for him to blend in the shadows. Walking down the narrow passage, he recalled what Max and Markov had told him.

_~~Flashback~~_

"You see, Cat Noir," Max sat down and turned on his computer, gesturing him to sit, "Finding his location wasn't easy. I can normally decipher any type of binary codes within fourteen hours, with Markov's help, of course."

A familiar robot joined them. The propeller above his rounded head was rotating at an incredible speed as he flew towards them.

"Hello Cat Noir!" He greeted, his robotic voice was cheerful. "It's been a while since we last met. It sure was fun to help you defeat Startrain."

"Nice to see you too, Markov." The hero smiled at him.

Once the computer was fully booted, Max opened an application, several codes and corresponding numbers could be seen on the screen. He faced the older boy, his expression getting serious. "When Ladybug first approached me and told me that I needed to decode the binary digits, I thought that it would be a child's play, considering everything. But, Hawkmoth had everything pre-planned... He made it difficult to solve by disturbing the normal sequence. His code did not have had a pattern."

"Max and I had to look into every detail to decode the message. But when we did, we realised that we just ended up with some bunch of random co-ordinates of French cities." Markov said as Max handed a paper to Cat Noir

He looked at it. Some random cities and places had been marked along with their co-ordinates on the map of France. "Laval, Vichy, Sens, Tours..." Cat read out aloud. "Why did he do this? Surely, one of these is Hawkmoth's current location, but how did you know which one was his real location?"

"We were confused too at first..." Max slid his glasses up his nose. "Actually, I had pretty much given up, but Markov right here," he gestured to his robot friend who beamed at him proudly, "Solved the case. It was all an accident. You see, he loves that game where you join some dots in their assigned order to get a particular figure or a drawing. He just randomly decided to join the dots, it wasn't until I noticed the drawing that I realised that he was onto something."

"What was it?" Cat asked.

"Look for yourself." Markov handed him another sheet. It had similar co-ordinates on the map except they were all joined by lines. Cat gaped at the drawing on the sheet. It was a sketch of Hawkmoth.

"Um... Okay wow, but I still don't get it." The feline scratched the back of his head. He couldn't help but feel like a dumb person.

"It, _indeed_, is hard to figure out initially. It was for us too, but I knew that this," Max consoled him, pointing to the drawing, "Was not a mere coincidence."

He got up and walked over to his bed and picked up a bunch of papers lying there and returned to his seat. "When Hawkmoth aired his demands, he clearly mentioned that deciphering the codes was the first test. Clearly, he did not want to give away his location that easily. Finding out which place in the drawing is his true hideout was the second test. So after doing some research, I figured it out."

"Get to the point already." Cat Noir snapped, impatience was finally getting to him.

"Fine! His butterfly pin, his Miraculous. The area enclosed by it in the map is where he is, where Ladybug currently is headed to."

Cat looked at the map and searched for the area enclosed by the Hawkmoth's Miraculous. "Fontainebleau forest..." He muttered under his breath.

"Here is something that might help you." Max offered him one of the papers from his hands.

"The forest of Fontainebleau is a mixed deciduous forest lying sixty kilometres southeast of Paris, France. It is located primarily in the arrondissement of Fontainebleau in the southwestern part of the department of Seine-et-Marne. Most of it also lies in the canton of Fontainebleau, although parts of it extend into adjoining cantons, and even as far west as the town of Milly-la-Forêt in the neighbouring department, Essone. Several communes lie within the forest, notably the towns of Fontainebleau and Avon. The forest has an area of 250 square kilometres." Cat read. "The place is also known for peculiar rock shapes which resemble elephant, tortoise, crocodile which are believed to be natural formation." He grimaced at the paper.

"Fine, but the forest is, like, really big." Cat waved his hands in air to emphasize his point, "How do I know where he exactly is?"

"The gem, Cat Noir, the gem of his Miraculous." Markov provided helpfully.

Cat formed an 'o' with his lips. He looked at its co-ordinates. _48.4193 N, 2.6330 E._ He contemplated for a few minutes, biting his lower lip, "When is she going to target him?" He finally asked.

Max looked at his watch, "Tomorrow morning at one." He replied. "The place is super busy during the day time, but when the night falls, it gets deserted."

"And spooky." Markov added.

"_And_ spooky." Max agreed. "Though it's the perfect time for doing anything illegal."

"What exactly is this place, the one where he is possibly hiding the kidnapped people?" Cat Noir asked.

"An old, deserted mine." Markov answered. "Very deep, 2,000 feet, to be exact." He added.

Max handed Cat another paper. "Although the mine has been closed for more than a decade and its entrance is guarded, it's pretty easy to sneak in if you are a supervillain or something."

"Hmm... So, am I supposed to enter the mineshaft through this opening then? Wouldn't he be, like, already waiting for me or precisely Ladybug to arrive?" He pointed out.

"Very true, Cat Noir, but you are not going to enter the mine using that shaft." Max said.

"Then what?" Cat titled his head. "Am I going to magically teleport there or something?"

"No, Ladybug is already using the Horse Miraculous for that one, but there is another way." Max picked up an old looking book from his desk. "I originally suggested it to her, but she said that she had it figured out, but thanked me anyway..." He flipped through the pages.

"You see, these mines usually have more than one entrance and what you are looking for here is the one that Hawkmoth does not know about." He reached the desired page. "Aha!" He showed the hero an illustration in the book, an old diary, to be exact. It was a drawing of the elephant boulder in the forest.

Cat Noir looked at his friend wierdly, "And how is this going to help me?"

"When you lift the boulder, you will find a well, a well that is very very old and is considered to be dried out. The forest department just moved the boulder and placed it on the entrance to make a makeshift, I don't know, a lid? Whatever it was, it's totally working. Nobody bothers about the well anymore. But, there is more to it than that." Max's eyes gleamed in excitement.

"The well, known by very few, is very deep, deeper than the mine itself. This mine was closed because of smuggling. Climbing down the well, you will find a hole in its wall that would be located around 1280 feet into the well. The hole is the entrance of a tunnel that leads to the mine, smugglers used to sneak into it through this passage. Not many people know this fact. The path will lead you to an exit, which is well concealed, right into one of the passages in the mine. And due to your superhuman abilities because of your Miraculous armour, you won't get tired after all that work."

"No offense or something, but if a school going boy knows about the secret passage then don't you think that Hawkmoth knows too?" Cat reasoned.

Max shook his head, "Cat Noir, the only reason why I know this stuff is because my grandfather used to work in the mine. He wrote about it in his diary." He pointed to the book he was holding. "No one, not even the workers knew of this passage, let alone the outsiders. My grandfather knew only because he was the head of the project."

"And we have even calculated the chances of Hawkmoth knowing about it. It's only 0.097% possible." Markov said.

Cat Noir looked between the pair and then beamed, "Thanks a lot guys, for everything."

Max and Markov nodded.

"Cat Noir?"

"Yes, Max?"

"Jus-Just be careful, Paris needs its heroes, both you and Ladybug.

"I will keep that in mind." The hero did his signature two-finger salute and left.

_~~Flashback ends~~_

The passage Cat Noir was walking in opened into a big, wider place. He quickly hid behind a wall as his night vision made out the silhouette of an adult in the chamber in front of him. He recognised him immediately.

_Hawkmoth._

Before he could make a move or even think of doing anything, a gloved hand covered his mouth. Surprised, he tried to break free, but whoever it was kept their strong hold on him. They grabbed his one arm and twisted it firmly behind his back.

He tried his best to yell out Cataclysm, but he failed. He was dragged back into the shadows.

_I should have known that there was a trap here. I failed. What am I supposed do to now? How can I help Marinette now__?_

The black cat was dragged into the darkness as he continued to question his skills and curse himself for being so careless.

_Am I even cut out to be a superhero?_

_I am sorry, Princess..._

* * *

**_(35 minutes_****_ earlier...)_**

A woman in a blue outfit joined Hawkmoth.

"The captives are well and good, sir." She brought her fan to her face. "I have ensured that all of them are well fed and healthy."

"Good job, Mayura." Hawkmoth said. "Ladybug will be here any second, I can feel it. The time has finally come when we end Ladybug once and for all."

"Yes, Hawkmoth." Mayura answered. The beginning of the end was finally approaching. Energy and Adrenaline coursed through her blood vessels. She felt powerful. It was a good thing that Gabriel had fixed the Peacock Miraculous completely. Now, she could help her boss without causing any hindrance.

* * *

**_(15 minutes earlier...)_**

"The time has come Hawkmoth. I am here, as Multimouse, just like you wished for. Now set those innocent people free." Multimouse appeared from the shadows.

"Ah! If it isn't my _favourite_ person," Hawkmoth had his back facing her, he didn't even flinch at her sudden appearance. "Multimouse! It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

The said person scoffed. "Seriously? Is this how you address your guest? Don't you have manners or something? Having your back facing me all this time..."

At this, Hawkmoth turned around and she shuddered, he looked even more evil in the dimly lit chamber that the room had been converted into from the galleries in the mine.

"W-well, you heard me, let the captives go. They are innocent." Multimouse repeated.

Hawkmoth simply tsked, "I believe that we have more important things to take care of first."

"Like what?"

"Oh, like how today will be your last day as a Miraculous holder." Mayura appeared out of nowhere.

"Mayura! I have heard a lot about you, though none of it was good." The heroine taunted.

"Nice to meet you too." She replied sarcastically.

"I don't have time for this, you made a bargain, you already got what you asked for, now set the innocents free."

"Patience, my dear mouse. We really need to talk about a few things and stop addressing Ladybug as a different person. You are not fooling anyone, I know the truth." Hawkmoth said, stepping closer and stood right next to Mayura.

"I am not fooling you." Multimouse spat. "I am not Ladybug. I am a different hero, part of her allies."

"Really? Then I must put the new hero's skills to a test. I wouldn't be a good villian if I didn't do that, would I?"

Hawkmoth and Multimouse started going around in slow circles, their eye-contact never breaking, like two lions prowling in a forest— about to attack each other. Their body language was alert.

"I don't know what you will achieve from this Hawkmoth. What did you even get when you dropped hints about your suspicions on me and Ladybug being same person?"

"Well, first, a few people lost their trust on their hero." He shrugged nonchalantly. "A _very_ few, but they _did_. Wouldn't they be disappointed that their own idol lied to them? The seed of doubt that I implanted in their heads will grow in time and more people will get affected. They will question their heroes." His ear-to-ear grin was evil.

"Second, I targetted Multimouse and not Ladybug. You see, people see the other you as a goddess and this you," He pointed to her. "Is famous but it can't beat the beloved spotted heroine. A lot of people would have tried to butt-in if I targetted her, so I just manipulated the situation and hit two birds with one stone..." He laughed maniacally, "I got Ladybug to fall into my trap and no one ever got to know."

"Why are you so adamant about me being Ladybug?" The mouse-themed heroine rolled her eyes.

"I don't know. How about we find out?" Hawkmoth halted and so did she. "I can see that you don't have any weapons... Let's make it fair." He tossed his cane to Mayura, who caught it expertly. "Do you have a death wish, dear mouse?"

"Do you fight with your mouth?" She retorted while the villain seemed agitated.

Hawkmoth stood in his place as Multimouse lunged at him. She went for his left size but he parried the blow easily before jabbing at her side. She tried to attack him once again by kicking him, but he caught her foot mid-air.

A growl escaped her mouth and she tried to attack him again with a few punches— all of which he dodged expertly. He then aimed a blow at her neck which she barely managed to dodge.

Hawkmoth then continued to attack his opponent with a series of advanced blows. He aimed a punch at her nose and she wasn't able to dodge it.

Blow after blow, the battle got more intense. Multimouse was just defending while her enemy was attacking her with an array of well-practised offensive blows.

In the poorly lit room, it looked as if Hawkmoth had an upper hand and had managed to actually hit his foe a couple of times.

They continued going back and forth for what felt like hours. Their movements were effecient and concise, never slowing in pace The heroine didn't look necessarily injured _(except for a bloody nose),_ just tired. He simply thought that it was a case of days of stress and lack of real sparring experience.

He aimed for her feet and managed to swipe her legs so that she fell with a thud. A groan of pain escaped her lips as she panted. He expected her to get up but the hero surely made no attempts to do so. It clearly looked like exhaustion had got her at last. She was doomed for sure. . .

* * *

**_(_****_Present...)_**

_Fate is cruel._

It seemed as if the day of Ladybug's downfall had finally arrived. Hawkmoth and Mayura had succeeded! The Miraculous of Creation was in the villains' grasp. It wouldn't be long before he would blackmail her using her secret identity and use her as a pawn to get his hands on the Miraculous of the Black Cat and gain the Absolute Power. . .

_The only thing that makes life unfair is the delusion that it should be fair._

* * *

**A/N:** *(innocent whistling)* Okay SORRY, I can tell you just one thing: **It's not over till it's really over.**

This chapter's title is from the song **On My Way **by **Alan Walker** and **Sabrina Carpenter.**

Anyway, I was planning on releasing an intro of the next book I've been working on for some time with the next chapter, but I couldn't be patient anymore so, here we go!

_(This new book will be released only after I finish Love Marks My Heart. I might publish a few One-Shots in between to buy myself some time to finalize the chapters of the next book.)_

**_* * *_**

Book Name: **I Love The Players And You Love The Game**

[No superheroes AU]

[All characters are 18/18 in this AU]

[**Playboy!** Adrien Agreste]

"You cannot understand people's love and affection," Sarah spoke harshly, grabbing Adrien's collar, "And then you have the audacity to blame others for leaving you?! People are generally allergic to dust, milk or peanuts, but you, Agreste, are allergic to LOVE!" She let go of him with a jerk which caused him to stumble backwards. The hate in her gaze burnt holes in his skull, he was sure that if looks could kill then he would have died right then and there, "I hope you find someone who fixes you, Adrien." She spat angrily, "Someone who would show you your place, someone who would beat you at your own game." With that she left. Her tears didn't even effect him in the slightest.

**~ x ~**

It was just a game, it didn't mean anything. Adrien had just placed a bet with his enemies that he would make Marinette fall in love with him.

"Marinette will not only confess to me," he looked at the faces he had come to despise, "But also will give me her first kiss, and that too, within three weeks." He emphasized the 'three'.

It was a means to get revenge on the black-haired girl for all the trouble she had caused him and the insults he had to bear because of her. He had always hated her. Then why did he feel so guilty after breaking her heart? Why was he the one who was shattered by seeing her in pain? Feelings were not his cup of tea. After all, he was a true player at heart, wasn't he?

**~ x ~**

What happens when the flamboyant teen heartthrob, Adrien Agreste, who is also a player crosses paths with a sweet, quintessential girl, Marinette Dupain-Cheng? They're from different worlds and are very different people. Let's just say it's quite a chemical explosion...

**!! **️**Rated T for some sensitive topics in the later chapters.**️ **!!**

**_* * *_**

I am really looking forward to publishing this story. Let's see how it goes...

_(Of course I won't be able to provide a description this long on this site and therefore you get the entire intro in this chapter.)_

That's all for today,

Peace, I'm Out!


	21. Chapter 19

**Thank you tharrine and AR153 for your support!**

* * *

**A/N: **"Remember, no men are strange, no countries foreign

Beneath all uniforms, a single body breathes

Like ours: the land our brothers walk upon

Is earth like this, in which we all shall lie.

They, too, aware of sun and air and water,

Are fed by peaceful harvests, by war's long winter starv'd."

**—James Kirkup**

**(Poem: No Men Are Foreign)**

I'm a little late about this and the entire world is exploding on this topic. I didn't say anything earlier, but now I feel like staying neutral at this point would make me side with the oppressors.

Remember, **equality** (be it on the basis of gender, colour, religion, caste or race) is **NOT** about ignoring the diversity. **It's about acknowledging the differences and learning to respect them.** A decision that favours one community must not tear down the other. Work together, learn together, respect the diversity and make sure that humanity is born again.

**I SUPPORT UNITY IN DIVERSITY! **

* * *

**Disclaimer: **This chapter has mild divergence from the canonical concepts of Miraculous Ladybug and hence I request you to **read this chapter as an AU.** Although you won't face any problems even if you don't consider it as an AU if you have a wildly huge imagination.

* * *

**_Chapter 19_**

**_..._****_The Fire's Burning In My Eyes_**

* * *

As soon as Hawkmoth's hand came in contact with Multimouse's earrings, she puffed into orange smoke. His eyes widened and a surprised look crossed his masked face. He could feel Mayura tense up behind him too.

"What the--" He wasn't able to dodge a metal object aimed at his head causing him to fall back hard on the ground. He quickly scrambled back to his feet— not thinking about the pain in his back and joined his helper at the back, hastily taking back his cane. He was a man of few words— he didn't like to see changes neither did he like to get caught off guard. He was all about a steady flow and he didn't like how the tables had turned. The ache in his lower back— the brunt of the fall taunted him that he was getting _way_ too old for games like these.

"Did you really think that you can win, Hawkmoth? Did you really think that I would give up that easily?" Multimouse appeared in front of him from a gallery facing him, catching the baton that she had hurled at him.

"B-But how?" He spluttered, "Even the Fox Miraculous can't create illusions like that. I could swear that I hit you while we fought."

"Oh that," the heroine shrugged casually, "Was a _little_ update in the Fox Miraculous— the new mirage shows you and makes you feel what you want to. It messes with your brain. You see, I didn't come unprepared." Her smile was dangerously sweet, her words delivered a warning to the villian duo in front of her.

"Indeed, I shouldn't expect any less from _The Great Ladybug,_" Hawkmoth nodded slowly in agreement, "But nothing can change your doom tonight. You are a petty girl who's going to lose." He said haughtily.

"I guess we need to teach him never to underestimate us, don't we, M'lady?" Cat Noir made his appearance from the shadows he was blended in and caught his baton which was thrown to him by his partner.

"Cat Noir?" Hawkmoth gaped. "How? The entrance is guarded by my akumas, they would have alerted me of your presence."

"You are not really the only one with brains here, Hawkmoth." Cat Noir deadpanned, his lips twitched into a half-smile.

"Get ready, Hawkmoth," Multimouse stated. "Because _the endgame has just begun._"

* * *

**(40 minutes earlier...)**

Cat struggled to get out of the hold of his captor desperately. Whoever they were had to be very quiet in order to sneak up on him. Instead, he felt himself getting pinned against a wall and he came face to face with his supposed enemy, his night vision helped him to make out the face of a person he knew too well. The twin buns and the gray and pink mask were unmistakable.

_Multimouse_

The sight of Marinette, safe and sound, acted like beams of sunlight that had dissipated all the clouds of worry he had in mind. He knew that she was alive. He hadn't lost her. He had known that she was alive since he read the guardian's letter, but seeing her in flesh, in front of him, breathing soundly made him forget all about his worries and anxiety.

He blinked back his tears, looking at her intently for a few moments as he remembered the breakdown he had when he considered the possibility of her being dead. Slowly and hesitatingly, he raised his arm to stroke her soft hair. Yes, she was real. He wasn't seeing an apparition and neither was his brain playing any tricks on him.

"Princess!" He exclaimed as he splayed his one hand behind her head while he kept the other on the small of her back and pulled her towards himself— capturing her in a tight hug, promising all the protection and devotion that he could. "Oh mon dieu! You are safe. I was so worried." He rubbed his cheek against her forehead lovingly, like a real cat. He was confused when she didn't hug him back, much less did anything to return his gesture. "Mari? Are you okay?"

"Why are _you_ here?" She hissed.

"To see you, ma cheriè." He grinned like a Cheshire cat. Wasn't she happy to see him?

"Don't call me that." She said angrily. "_What_ are you doing here? How did you even find this place? Max told you, didn't he? Wait till I go bac-"

Cat Noir pressed his index finger firmly against her lips, silencing her immediately. "I understand your anger, love. It's justified, you are just trying to protect us all, which is really brave of you but, don't you see what are putting your loved ones through." He didn't try to stop a big tear that slid down his cheek.

"Two days, two whole days, I have spent crying over you, missing you terribly. Your parents haven't opened the bakery since your disappearance, Alya has been bawling her eyes out, poor Nino has been trying to comfort her but he misses you too. Your whole class is praying for your safety. You know what, I should be angry and not you."

Her eyes softened and her body language became a lot more relaxed. A look of regret flashed her eyes. She opened her mouth to say something when her partner shushed her.

"I know your intentions, sweetheart. You always go out of the way to help others and it's good, but that doesn't mean that you have do it alone. We all willingly support you, we all are willing to kill for you, we are willing to die for you, _I _am willing to die for you, princess."

She stared at him wide-eyed, feelings whirling inside her heart. Her strong resolve crumbled beneath his gaze and she finally let out all the pent up emotions. She collapsed into her boyfriend's arms, sniffling and sobbing. "I - I am sorry, kitty. I wa-was so scared." She looked up at him with tears blinding her vision, "I thou-thought that maybe," she sniffed, "If I did this al-alone then atleast y-you and the others wou-would be safe."

Cat Noir smiled at her warmly. He patted her head and rubbed soothing circles on her back to calm her down. "It's okay, Marinette. I get it. You were scared and trying to protect us all but," he made her look into his eyes, "Don't ever scare me like that again. You can always count on me whenever you are in difficult situation." She sighed against his chest, he could feel her smiling gratefully. "After all," He continued, "It has always been you and me against the world, Bugaboo."

He knew that she had caught on when she went rigid in his arms, her arms that were linked around his torso were limp too. She pulled back hurriedly and blinked up at him a little too innocently. "_Whaaaaaat?_" Her voice was probably in its highest pitch, "W-What did yo- did you mean b-by tha-that? _Bugaboo_? Pssh.. y-you don't kn-know what you a-are talking ab-about. Ha ha." She stuttered way too much for a normal person.

"Right. I totally believe you." The hero's voice dripped with sarcasm. "There's no point in denying it, ma princesse. I found the letter that Master Fu left you. Besides, both you and Ladybug share the similar looks, have same heroic qualities, you both are never present at the same place at the same time. Ladybug would have never let you do this on your own and your rambling just now confirmed it. You still think I don't know what I am talking about?" He spoke in a matter-of-fact voice, "In fact, I feel like a blind idiot for not seeing it earlier. It's so obvious."

Multimouse inhaled sharply, her shoulders were slumped. "Then, are you mad at me? Are you angry at the fact that I am Ladybug, considering everything?" She turned her face away from him and closed her eyes— hoping for the best, but expecting the worse.

Cat smiled at her tenderly, lifted her chin with his thumb and index finger to make her look at him in the eyes. "Look at me, love. Does it look like it? I think I have mentioned it a thousand times now, I can't be mad at you, ma cheriè. If only, I am glad that I fell for the same girl twice. I am kind of mad at myself for not seeing it before."

"B-But I rejected you so many times as Ladybug."

"True, but that gave me a chance to know your civilian self better. You gave me a V.I.P access to Marinette Dupain-Cheng. How can I be mad at that?" He grinned.

Multimouse threw her arms around her boyfriend's neck and clung onto him for her dear life, wrapping him in the best bear hug she could give. He hugged her back tightly, getting intoxicated in her scent. Her embrace felt so comfortable and warm. "Thank you, mom minou." She whispered in his ear. He kissed the top of her head in answer.

They pulled back reluctantly after some time, staring into each other's eyes intently. "And it looks like," Cat Noir smiled at his girlfriend flirtatiously, "You did fall for this cat, Buginette."

Her cheeks burning in embarrassment were a sight to sore eyes. She playfully pushed him away by his nose and giggled. "You are back, chaton. I never thought that I would say this, but I missed the flirting as Ladybug."

"_So..._" Multimouse started, "Are you going to kiss me or what?"

The feline hero did not need any further encouragement. He grabbed her face and quickly claimed her lips, their eyes shutting immediately at the contact. She sighed in contentment. His fingers threaded between her hair as she rested her one hand at the nape of his neck whilst the other was cupping his cheeks.

Their hearts exploded as they moved their lips against each other, they had been separated for too long. All pent up emotions fuelled their frantic kisses. Their tongues danced around. The heroine sucked her lover's bottom lip into her mouth and nipped it gently.

Cat Noir was on cloud nine, kissing her felt like coming home. It was familiar and new wrapped altogether. He had missed her taste, her touch and had finally got her back. He held her protectively as he poured every ounce of love he had for this girl into the kiss. He kissed her as if his life depended on it. _It probably did._

Marinette felt sparks as her heart that had ached for the boy she loved finally got its wish. She smiled into the kiss. She was grateful of her boyfriend for being so understanding about this entire situation. Her tears made their presence felt too as they slid down her cheeks.

Reluctantly, the two lovers pulled away due to lack of oxygen. They looked at each other, never breaking their embrace and panted.

"I missed you." Marinette whispered against his lips.

Cat Noir grinned ear-to-ear, "I missed you too, bug."

Her smile wavered for a second, "And I'm sorry again."

"What for? For worrying about me and your parents and the whole Paris? I don't think that you need to apologise for being so caring."

Her heart swelled with affection for the boy in front of her. Her partner, _(whoever he was)_ was always there for her. He was always there to catch her whenever she fell. He was always by her side. She took his hand in hers, bringing it closer to her lips, she planted a sweet kis on his knuckles— a gesture he had always made with both her civilian and hero form. She could feel the blooming blush on his cheeks underneath the black mask.

After the heartfelt reunion Cat Noir finally dared to ask. "Do you want to know my identity?"

Her lips pressed into a thin line as she squinted her eyes, considering the question for a moment. "Yes, but not now, not like this. We still have people to save and two villains to defeat. You can tell me who you are once we are out of this nasty mine."

Cat nodded. "That reminds me," he frowned, "Why didn't my super senses made me aware of your presence behind me?"

The mouse-themed heroine smiled, "I have been taking shelter in an old, abandoned building in the middle of nowhere for the past few days. It smells just like this place and that's how my scent got mingled up. Wearing the Mouse Miraculous," she pointed to the necklace she was wearing, "Enables me to produce as less noise as possible. And you were so preoccupied with whatever you were thinking at that particular instant that you didn't even notice anything." Marinette explained.

"Alright. That makes sense." He rubbed his hands. "What's the plan?"

She got on her tippy toes and whispered the plan in his ear. He looked sceptical. "Isn't it too risky? What if he finds out?" He asked.

"He won't." She assured him, "I found out about a procedure in the translated edition of the Miraculous Spellbook that Master left for me. It strengthens the power of Mirage. The smoke should mess with their brains to show them the illusion they want to see. Besides, the mine is poorly lit and that would come in handy." She took off her glasses and handed them to him. "Here, use the Miraculous to get the hostages out of here safely. Teleport them to Le Grand Paris hotel. I have made all the necessary arrangements. A team of specialised doctors, nurses and post-trauma counsellors will be present there along with the police to ensure their health and safety. All of them will be staying at the hotel itself. The Mayor already knows about this."

Cat gave her an impressed look. "Wow! You planned everything. But, just be safe, bug." He pecked her lips. "I won't take long."

"I will, kitty." She kissed the tip of his nose.

"You and me against the world?" Cat Noir held out his hand.

Memories of Miracle Queen resurfaced her mind. This was it. They were finally going to defeat Hawkmoth once and for all. Her eyes shone brightly, "I wouldn't have it any other way, kitty." She clasped her hand with his.

"Trixx, Mullo, unify!"

"Kaalki, Plagg, unify!"

* * *

️️️️

**(Present...)**

"Very well, Ladybug, you brought your pet cat. I warned you, but you didn't listen. Now, the prisoners will pay." Hawkmoth said and looked at Mayura, gesturing her to go along with their plan B.

Mayura smirked and pulled a feather out of her fan. She was about to create an amok when Cat Noir stopped her.

"_Paws_ right there, ma'am. Look, I am not a big _fan_ of all this so, how about we make a deal, eh? You give us your Miraculous and we will let you go." Cat asserted. "Besides," he continued. "It's no use, I mean trying to threaten us by that lame 'dangerous captor' trick, _Hawkward~_" He drew out and smiled fake innocently, "Your 'prisoners' are sleeping peacefully in Paris. Yep! We saved them. Nothing Kaalki couldn't do."

Hawkmoth's face darkened in anger.

"That's right, Hawkmoth." He flexed his muscles, he could feel Multimouse facepalm beside him. "You fail all the times, I don't know why you even bother trying so hard."

"You talk too much, pussy cat." Hawkmoth snapped.

"Tell me about it." Cat Noir heard his girlfriend mumble through his heightened senses and grinned widely.

"Enough of these childish games!" Mayura bellowed, "How about this deal, Ladybug and Cat Noir; we settle this the old-fashioned way." She snarled fiercely.

"They just had to choose the hard way." Cat murmured to Multimouse who would have flicked his forehead if she wasn't concentrated on defeating two villians.

Mayura quickly made her amok enter Hawkmoth's cane. Soon enough, the sentimonster hawkmoth came into being.

"Sentimonster," she instructed the giant insect from behind her fan, "Assist Hawkmoth and attack Cat Noir and Multimouse."

The sentimonster launched itself on the two, but they dodged the attack easily.

"Cat!" Multimouse exclaimed, "I have an idea, give me the glasses."

"Here you go, bugaboo." He threw the Horse Miraculous at her.

Multimouse caught it while dodging the attacks by the sentimonster.

"Trixx, Mullo, divide!"

"Kaalki, Mullo, unify!"

"Multitude!" She was shrunk to her several other tiny forms which had the power of teleportation.

"This was your plan? To get eaten by that flying insect?" Cat Noir roared as he struggled to keep both moths at bay with his baton.

"Just trust me." She reassured him. Her smaller forms could be heard yelling.

"Xuppu, Mullo, unify!"

"Pollen, Mullo, unify!"

"Tikki, Mullo, unify!"

"Longg, Mullo, unify!"

"Are you _kidding_ me?!" The hero's form radiated anger, "You call me reckless and yet here we are... What do you think you are doing, merging so many Miraculouses at once? Do you want to die?"

Hawkmoth managed to disarm Cat and hit him in his stomach, the latter yelped in pain and staggered back a few steps.

"Get your head in the game, kitty. Don't worry about me only to get distracted. Let's show those two... _well_ three that we are the heroes." Muti-Bee whispered in such a low voice that only the cat could pick it up, "Distract Hawkmoth for me."

"Enough!" Mayura yelled. "Sentimonster, get me that nasty mouse." She ordered.

The insect like monster aimed for Multi-Dragon.

"Wind Dragon!" She yelled to save herself. Her form now turned into wind and she escaped the moth's clutches. She looked back, the sentimonster was having trouble locating her smaller forms.

She looked over to her partner who was struggling against Hawkmoth as he fought against him with all his might. Their little fight had somehow been converted into a fencing match, but more aggressive. They were treating their staffs as their sabers. Their blows were stronger and sharper in magnitude because they actually wanted to hurt each other.

Cat Noir raised his baton towards the left arm of his enemy— who blocked the attack easily, but the hero surprised him by turning his baton to hit him square in the jaw. _A feint attack. _Hawkmoth grunted in pain and lunged towards the hero. He aimed to hit his opponent's chest, but Cat Noir managed to deflect the cane. After doing the quarte parry successfully, he went for the riposte.

The feline hero jumped forward and bent on his right foot and stretched out his left leg behind him— trying to hit Hawkmoth's abdomen from below. The villain jumped backwards, with his leg pushing hard on the ground and managed to successfully dodge the attack. Cat Noir lunged forwards and feinted a blow at Hawkmoth's hand, which he blocked, but he disengaged the attack to the older man's thigh.

Multimouse marvelled at her partner's skills, he reminded her of a familiar person, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Her heart sank when she saw Hawkmoth punch his nose.

_Right! This is not a real fencing match, they don't have rules. I have to do something now!_

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Mayura slowly creeping up slowly to Cat Noir with the intentions to pull off a sneak attack on him. That good-for-nothing sentimonster was planning on eating her, even if she knew that hawkmoths were _not_ carnivorous.

She reconsidered her plan. _It's now or never!_

"Lucky Charm!" Multi-Bug called out and a beautifully potted flowering plant appeared. The pot landed on the floor safely and true to its nature, the hawkmoth was distracted by the pretty flowers. She just had a little time before Mayura gained control over her sentimonster again.

"Voyage!" All her miniature forms yelled.

They all started teleporting themselves all over the chamber. One of the little forms landed on Hawkmoth's shoulder and ran her way across it and then disappearing into yet another portal.

This distracted Hawkmoth and he was punched into his nose by her feline partner. The punch was hard. She could practically hear his cartilage breaking. It would've been a bloody mess if not for the Miraculous armour protecting him. The butterfly villain stumbled back, trying to regain his composure.

Meanwhile, Mayura had sensed what was happening and was about to bring hawkmoth back its senses, when abruptly, Multi-Monkey appeared in front of her from Kaalki's portal.

"Uproar!" She yelled and a toy doll appeared. "No hard feelings, Mayura." She aimed the object perfectly at her fan and cheered when it hit the woman's weapon. Before the peacock-themed villian could register, the Monkey Miraculous had messed up her powers and her sentimonster vanished.

At the same time, Hawkmoth, who was getting beaten up by Cat Noir was eventually getting exhausted. His pants echoed the room. The blonde thrusted forward and hit the man's knees hardly, causing him to double over and flop to the ground.

To Mayura's horror, a portal opened in front of Hawkmoth's chest and Multi-Bee appeared.

"Venom!" She yelled as she stung his chest thereby paralysing him. Hawkmoth fell back and showed no struggle as Cat Noir pinned him down. His upper body was like a stone, it was eerily still.

Mayura found herself in the same position by Multimouse, her size being restored to normal. She was tied up in Multi-Bug's yo-yo. "Mullo, divide." And sure enough, there was the familiar heroine, Ladybug. "Wanna do the honours first, chaton?" She asked.

"Let's do it together, princess."

"Alright, 1... 2... 3 and now!" Ladybug said as she unpinned Mayura' brooch as Cat Noir did the same with Hawkmoth's pin.

A purple and blue flash illuminated the otherwise dimly lit room.

"Y-you bu-but you..." Ladybug's mouth hung agape as she saw a way too familiar woman in Mayura's place. Words failed her.

_Nathalie__ Sancoeur?!_

She looked at the man lying in the place of Hawkmoth.

_Gabriel Agreste?!_

Cat Not looked as if he had seen a ghost. She had never seen him looking so pale as he was right then. Never in a million years had she imagined her own idol in the place of a person she despised strongly. She had always thought that the person behind the mask would be someone with a famous criminal record and _NOT_ someone who was the father of one of her closest friends.

_Oh god! What will happen to Adrien? His own-_

Her internal turmoil was cut off short as she heard something from her partner's mouth that she had never in a _gazillion_ years expected him to say. Something that caught not only hers but the adults' attention as well, something that made the exhausted kwamis, Nooroo and Dusuu, widen their eyes in horror.

"F-Father?" Cat Noir's voice cracked.

* * *

**A/N: **And there you have it: **The Reveal (Part 2)** which turned out to be a three way reveal.

I got you in the last chapter, didn't I? Please don't kill me. I'll make up for all the pain I've caused you in the **next three (ending) chapters.**

This chapter's title is again from the song **On My Way **by **Alan Walker****, ****Farruko** and **Sabrina Carpenter. **The lyrics are: _So take aim and fire away/ I've never been so wide awake/ No, nobody but me can keep me safe/ And I'm on my way/ The blood moon is on the rise/ The fire burning in my eyes/ No, nobody but me can keep me safe/ And I'm on my way..._

I watched some fencing instructions **(in French with English sub)** just so that I could get my terminology right. I've never been into sports and suddenly I am watching Fencing matches. Try imagining the shocked look on my parents' faces.

Let's review cliffhangers, shall we?

**Ch 7, Ch 13, Ch 15, Ch 16, Ch 17, Ch 18 and Ch 19...**

Man, that's a lot of cliffhangers in a row! Are you all still alive? This has gotta be some kind of record or something.

️**_[Please leave your thoughts about the intro of the next book I released in the last chapter.]_**️

Anyway, I took part in a fanfiction award thingy and I'm **TERRIFIED! **Let's see how it goes.

That's all for today,

**Peace, I'm Out!**


	22. Chapter 20

**Thank you autumnwinternight, Ab2d248 and LoveOfMyLifeHALSEY for your support!**

**Reply to reviews:**

**To mayuralover: **Glad you liked the sneak peek into my next story. About the metric units... I am from a country that has the same conventions for length as France, but for depth we use feet everytime. I didn't really give it that much of a thought. And I specifically wrote that it's not over till it's really over in Chapter 18. **Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**To Rose Tiger: **Gabriel is in biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiig trouble. **Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**To Guest: **_Who_ doesn't love MariChat? **Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**To MiraculouslyAmazing: **Of course I wouldn't write a tragic end to a long fic. Thank you so much for the compliments. I am flattered. **Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**To LoveOfMyLifeHALSEY: **Haha Looks like I fooled you too. I would be looking forward to your reaction to the further chapters. **Thanks for reviewing! :D**

* * *

**A/N:** Many people have been saying that I fooled them in Chapter 18, but if you would've read carefully then there was **a line** that gave up **something fishy about that chapter**. So let's see, who guesses what that line was. It's well hidden so I'll give you a **hint:** It's in **Hawkmoth's POV,** so either **section I **or the **last section.**This chapter was posted earlier on Wattpad, but due to some technical issues, it's only out on FF now.

**Special thanks** to **Wura on Wattpad** for letting me use her poem in this chapter.

**Special thanks** to **mayuralover** for an idea you'll see later in this chapter.

* * *

**_Chapter 20_**

**_We Are Far From The Shallow Now_**

* * *

Cat Noir's heart stuttered as he saw his Father in the place of the villain he had been fighting for years now. His breath hitched. _It was him_. It was _his_ Father this whole time. _No, it couldn't be him!_ His heart didn't want to believe what his brain was supplying. Yet, it was true. The man behind Hawkmoth's mask was the same man he had been trying to please for so long.

_This isn't right._

It really wasn't right. He wasn't supposed to feel this way. He was a superhero and superheroes didn't have the luxury to feel _anything_. But, his poor heart couldn't take it. He was a lost boy. He wasn't ready to lose his only parent. He tried to blink back his tears. Despite all his efforts, he couldn't stop himself. "F-Father?" His voice cracked. And at that moment, the ground opened up under him.

"Huh?" Ladybug's eyes widened as the meaning of his words sunk in. "Father?"

Gabriel's head snapped to his left to see the blonde hero, eyes wide as saucers. "W-What di-did you jus-just say?"

Nathalie watched the pair from her position on the ground— too lost for words. Her emotionless face reflected dread.

While, Nooroo and Dusuu just gaped.

"You," Cat managed to speak, "Have been terrorizing people for all these years. You almost killed people in the Notre Dame tragedy. You tried to kill my girlfriend!" _Do you understand that?_ He gritted his teeth angrily, his face darkened in anger like that of a condemned man with nothing to lose.

"You tried to kill the only person who loves all of me unconditionally." His nails dug into his palms with only the Miraculous armour protecting his skin and the blood from oozing out. Tears filled his eyes, "Y-You nev -never did." He confessed quietly. "Yo- you only appreciated me till I did whatever you wanted me to do. You always controlled me." He looked into his Father's dull eyes. _Why didn't I see it before?_ "You really are a control freak, aren't you?"

He could see the foggy recognition in those cold eyes— an indication that he, too, understood the situation, but the denial on his face was clear. He couldn't blame him for that part though. Hell, he was trying his best to be in denial too.

"Ho- How cou- could you?!" Hot tears cascaded down his cheeks. One would expect him to be angry with his Father. And he was! He was furious, but he was more disappointed and pained than angry. He had always believed that despite being not the best parent, his Father was a good human atleast. He was wrong. _How can I be SO wrong everytime?_ "Do you even care?" He demanded, "You tried to kill the person I love most in the world!" His tone betrayed his rage, "Did you ever care!?"

"I-I don't know wh-what to say... It's you." Gabriel looked at his son in shock.

"What exactly were you trying to prove? Were you always trying to protect me from backstabbing people like you?!" The son pointed accusingly at his father. God, his fans had no idea how right they were whenever they said that his life was messed up. He was Cat Noir and his pathetic excuse of a father was Hawkmoth. He didn't know how he was holding up. They were both built to the same design, yet he couldn't love what they shared. They were strangers in reality. Their wasn't any real understanding between them.

"Adrien, son," Gabriel's voice had softened, coated with guilt, "Please und- understand."

"I am _not_ your son!" Cat Noir spat.

"Adrien, it's for your mother..." The older man pleaded. "We can bring her back."

That snapped something in the blonde's brain. "Don't bring my Mom into this!" He bellowed, "She doesn't deserve this." His calm veneer finally cracked and anger pulsated in his veins. Had his Father confessed those words a few years ago when his mother disappeared, he would've hesitated. But things had changed. The highlight of his teen years had been fighting akumas— innocent people who were put into use like mere pawns by Hawkmoth, just because they had emotions. He had seen too many victims suffer that nothing could justify his fath-- Gabriel's actions. His Mother did not deserve to be dragged into this. "You didn't deserve her," his voice was steely and venomously calm, "You don't deserve me!"

"Cataclysm!" In the spur of the moment, he was about to bring his hand to touch his own father when a hand covered in red spandex grabbed his arm while the person's other hand made him touch a stone— immediately disintegrating it. His Cataclysm was wasted.

Ladybug had rushed to her partner's side as soon as she recovered from her own shock of her partner's identity reveal, leaving Nathalie tied up in her yo-yo's string, just in time for her to stop him from killing his own father. There were so many things on her mind at the moment that she had trouble concentrating. Adrien was Cat Noir?

_My Cat Noir is Adrien?_

It was him this whole time?! Of course, it would be him. She realised that he wasn't the only one who fell for the same person twice because the exact same thing happened to her.

It was Adrien who had reassured her while fighting 'Stone Heart', it was Adrien who had made the flirtatious advances on her, it was Adrien who had been cracking lame jokes during akuma battles, it was Adrien who had always tried to woo her, it was Adrien who had confessed to her, it was Adrien who had been kissing her hands, it was Adrien who had befriended the girl behind the mask when she found him crying on her balcony.

It was Cat Noir who she had been trying to impress for majority of her teenage years, it was Cat Noir who could make her heart beat like a drum by just looking at her, it was Cat Noir who she had a crush on and thought that she had moved on, it was Cat Noir who had invited her to the skating rink, it was Cat Noir who had danced with her during 'Despair Bear', it was Cat Noir who had given her his umbrella as an olive branch on their second encounter as civilians that had started it all.

_This is too much for me to take at this moment._

"What are you doing?" Cat's voice was shaky. "Just let me punish him for-"

Ladybug put a finger on his lips, immediately silencing him. She bent down to meet his eye-level, wrapping him in her arms as she tried to comfort her. "As much as I know what he did was wrong, I can't let you do it, chaton. Especially not after the recent developments. We can't just kill him, no matter how many lives he put in danger... We have to be better than him." Her boyfriend's frame shook as large sobs stole his breath.

Cat's breathing was uneven from his sudden fit. He was still burning in pure rage. Ladybug couldn't blame him though. She knew it wasn't easy to see someone you trust so much to be your worst enemy.

"Let me just do-" Gabriel interrupted, stretching out his left hand towards his son.

"You have done enough." Ladybug said firmly, giving the man an icy glare. She shushed the crying boy she had been hugging.

"So, what ar-are we going to do with them?" Cat sniffled and asked, seeking comfort in his princess' embrace— something he really needed.

Ladybug had already formulated a plan.

* * *

Police sirens wailed loudly, drowning most of the conversation between Ladybug and the intelligence officer she had been talking to.

Gabriel Agreste and his assistant Nathalie Sancoeur had been handcuffed and were seated in the agent's car.

"Thanks for doing this for us, Albert. I knew I could trust you." Ladybug said as she watched Cat Noir from the corner of her eye sitting on a bench not too far away from them. The poor boy needed some time. "And thanks for coming up with a cover-up story."

"It's no problem, really." He reassured her, "It's my job and I am just returning the favour, you really helped me that time, you and Cat Noir both."

A year or so ago, Albert Descartes had been struggling to catch the head of a leading crime racket of serial killers and thieves. He had been given a number of life threats by the criminals while he had been threatened by his boss that he would lose his job if he didn't catch the guy. Ladybug and Cat Noir had stepped in and helped him as various European countries' people's safety was compromised. In a nutshell, Albert along with the superheroes not only caught the mastermind of the racket but also saved hundreds of lives. Albert had become a trustworthy ally and had vowed to help either of them if they ever needed him.

This promise found the ladybug-themed heroine in London, finding Albert and telling him the entire situation. She kept Cat Noir's and her identity a secret but told him everything he needed to know.

"Are we clear?" Ladybug asked.

"Crystal." Albert looked back to his car to look at the two ex-villains through the window. "But, why don't you want the world to find out who Hawkmoth and Mayura really were?"

Ladybug sighed. "I cannot really tell you the entire reason, but if people find out that it was Gabriel Agreste behind the akumatisations then people will target not only his company but also his family and relatives. The company was his late wife Emilie's, dream and it will all go downhill after the revelation. People will also somehow involve his son Adrien into this. All the people who work under Gabriel won't be spared either. They will lose their jobs and one way or another their social lives would be affected too. These innocent people had no idea that they had any kind of relations with a supervillain. This is just to protect them all."

"And what will you tell the boy, his son?" He inquired.

"The truth..." The heroine averted her eyes and put her arms around her stomach. "He has a right to know, we can't just tell him what we intend to tell the public. Although I feel sorry for him, he had lost his mother earlier and now his father too."

"I know you, Ladybug. I know that you will support him, Cat Noir will too. I am sure that Agreste kid has friends he can count on." Albert smiled at her.

"Albert, can I talk to them, if you don't mind?"

"Sure."

Ladybug walked over to the black Mercedes GLC Coupe. She bent down to meet Nathalie's and Gabriel's eyes.

"I have taken care of everything...

Albert will safely take you a special confinement cell in a top-secret prison that is located in one of the islands of Hebrides. No one except for the very senior agents will know about this. A team of specialised cosmetic surgeons will change your faces. The information regarding your real identity in the prison will be safely kept as a secret and will be taken care of Albert himself."

She took a deep breath as she changed her eye contact to meet Gabriel's hard gaze, "Your brand won't be harmed and the reigns will be temporarily passed to director of your company. Adrien will be getting the control as soon as he is ready for it. Your death will be faked as a tragic accident of you two disappearing in the Bermuda Triangle during your flight to Tampa. Everything has been taken care of. Your caretakers will look after you properly. And as for Adrien, I will take care of him... along with my family."

"Th-Thanks a lot, Ladybug." Nathalie spoke in a small voice, "We really owe you." She confessed.

"Is there anything you want to tell me?" Ladybug looked at Gabriel expectantly. Maybe if he talked with Adrien to smoothen some patches then it would really help her to keep him calm.

Gabriel looked away from her and pretended to look out of the window on his side. "Just make sure to get me in contact with my lawyer before we leave for the Hebrides... I have to alter my will."

Ladybug just stood there, frozen, her eyes widened. She was transfixed.

_He is never going to see his son again and all he cares about is his will? Is he really that cold and insensitive?_

A hand on hers caused her to jump slightly and turn her attention towards the pair. Nathalie looked at her with kind eyes.

_Honestly, I think that Nathalie can serve as a better parent than Mr. Agreste._

"L-Ladybug, thank you, for what you did for us and Adrien even after everything we have done. I am not going to reason with you and try to prove myself right by telling you why I did what I did. Neither is Gabriel... We don't have a right to say anything, but trust us, trust him, it was all for Adrien, in a way. . . Gabriel does love him, he just doesn't know how to show it. When the time is right, we will tell you the entire story... if you want to listen." She softly said to her, low enough so that only she could hear it. Nathalie wiped her eyes in her sleeve as she turned to face the superheroine one last time. "Take care of Adrien... He- He des-deserves love and kindness."

"He deserves the world." Ladybug nodded in approval as she saw Albert hop into the car and drove them away. The police cars left too.

She sighed. _What a day! _

Drop. . . Drop. . . Drop. . .

Suddenly, droplets of water started pouring unannounced which wasn't a surprise considering she was in London. She looked over to Cat Noir who was still sitting on the same bench, his head between his hands. The sudden rain didn't even make him flinch.

"Lucky Charm!" She called out and a red and black spotted umbrella appeared. Opening it quickly, she walked over to him and shielded him from the cold drops. She sat down beside him and used her free hand to make him look at her. Her heart ached as she saw him in this distraught state. His eyes were red and moist and his shoulders were tensed. His usual playful and cheerful attitude, all gone. He didn't deserve this. He was always so kind.

"Minou?" She asked softly.

In an instant she was wrapped in his arms as he sobbed into her shoulder. Tears welled up in her eyes too. She brought him closer to her, one hand rubbing his back to comfort him while the other was busy holding the umbrella above them. She had to be strong for him, he needed her.

"S-Sor-Sorry M'lady... I am su-such a-a cry ba-baby." He sniffed. His ring beeped for the final time and his transformation came undone. He hadn't refuelled and re-transformed like her. Adrien Agreste was in the place of her partner, still crying in her arms. Her pace quickened. This reminded her that it was all real. There was something intimate about watching him detransform. Luckily, no one was nearby to witness this.

"No one is judging you, kitten. I know it's hard. Just let it all out but, I want you to remember that I will always be by your side. As long as we are together, you don't have anything to worry about, Adrien." She cooed and kissed the top of his head.

He cried harder and after what seemed like hours, soft snores replaced his sobs. She realised that he must have fallen asleep.

_My poor kitty, he must have been drained, both emotionally and physically by the happenings of the past few days._

Ladybug looked at her sleeping kitten and smiled at his rested state. His face had a serene expression. She felt happy that she could be his solace just like he was hers. She listened to the pitter patter of the rain as if it was telling her something. And it she was. Indeed, it all started and ended in the rain.

* * *

It was the laziest morning Adrien remembered having in a long time. He got up slowly and stretched like a cat, proceeding to rub the sleep out of his eyes. He could hear birds chirping in a distance, the sun was shining brightly through the skylight and he could smell warm butter, cinnamon and freshly baked bread from downstairs. He looked around to see pink and recognised the room as Marinette's.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty? Did you have a good sleep?" A cheerful voice startled him and he looked down to see the person.

Marinette stood near her trapdoor, holding a tray that had some of his favourite foods arranged nicely.

The events of last night came crashing down to him as a pang in his chest and his good mood soured. "I did but, you know I saw a nightmare where my father turned out to be Hawkmoth." He replied.

He saw her sigh as she climbed up the stairs to reach him on her bed, carefully balancing the contents of the tray.

"It's all so sudden... I mean, I figured out your identity and then we defeated Hawkmoth and Mayura and we got to know their identities and then I revealed my identity to them unintentionally. It's overwhelming." He rubbed his temples as if he was trying to soothe his mind. He watched his girlfriend intently as she placed down the tray in front of him. "How are you so calm about this?"

"I had a lot of time to freak out, kitty." Marinette looked at the blonde, "You've been sleeping for almost 10 hours now. It's noon."

He grimaced. Had he really been out for that long? No wonder he felt so good. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did," she assured, "I had my personal body pillow." She winked. No reaction. He was still not in his best shape. And she couldn't really blame him. How else would one expect him to react to his father being a terrorist?

Marinette scooted over to his side. "Hey," she lifted his head with her hand as she put her other hand on his shoulder, "It's okay... It _will_ take time, but everything will go back to normal eventually. I cannot pretend to know how it feels. I can't even imagine what you are going through right now. But I know that it hurts and you know what? I will always be there for you, Mom and Dad too and so will Alya and Nino." She cupped his face and kissed his eyelids gently, savouring the blush on his cheeks.

They stared into each other's eyes intently. She had done that action for probably a million times, but there was something so intimate about doing it without a black mask covering his eyes.

"But, aren't you mad at me?" Adrien argued, breaking their little moment, "I just compromised my identity! My own father is the reason why your life had always been in danger. He did so many-"

"Minou," she interrupted him, "I am not mad... Just surprised that you are my kitten, but happy too that I fell in love with both of you. As far as your identity is concerned, I don't think your father will ever leak that information to the public besides, you were shocked to see him there, at that place. I was too. It's not your fault that he chose to be a villain. He was blinded by ambition." She took his hand in hers and gently brushed her thumb against his knuckles.

"Adrien, Cat, you are the most caring person I have ever met. You are so kind and generous both in and out of the mask. You do so much for others and never ask for anything in return. Don't blame yourself. You are the best thing that ever happened to me."

Adrien's eyes held so many emotions, pain, regret, adoration but mainly, love.

"Thanks, bug." He tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ears and caressed her cheeks. She lifted his hands and kissed his palms.

"I love you, ma princess."

"I love you too, mon minou." She beamed at him.

"I love you three, cheriè." He grinned.

Marinette rolled her eyes. _And he is back..._

He leaned in, but she pulled back. His face fell. "Oh, you don't want to kiss me. It's oka--"

Marinette giggled uncontrollably, so much that she was unable to catch her breath. Her excessive giggles made Adrien raise an eyebrow, "What? What's so funny?" He asked. This caused her to laugh even more. There was something funny about him being baffled. "Oh my silly kitty! I didn't kiss you because you haven't brushed your teeth yet." She deadpanned.

The blonde formed an 'o' with his lips, relief washing over and relaxing his features. But, his shoulders slumped. "Do I really need to brush?" He whined like a little kid.

"Yes, you do." The bluenette replied sternly. "And you can't eat this amazing food without brushing~" She cooed, gesturing to the tray of mouthwatering treats.

Adrien's eyes lit up, "Give me five minutes." He scrambled up from his position and looked at the food, "Get ready, Cat Noir's going to eat you~" he smiled. With that he dashed to the bathroom.

She watched his retreating figure with a fond expression. He had gone through so much. How could somebody who has always been abandoned carry so much love in their heart? He was so amazing.

Adrien was in the bathroom for longer than 5 minutes, but he came out looking fresh. He quickly climbed up the stairs to her bed— two steps at a time. _Eager kitty?_ He was by her side before she could blink.

Marinette looked up to meet his eyes— meadows of green met endless sea of blue. She lifted her hands to cup his cheeks as she brought his face closer to hers, their breaths intermingled and foreheads pressed together. He captured her lips with his. Breaths against breaths, lips against lips, they kissed each other sweetly yet passionately. The bluenette tried to give him all the comfort and love he deserved through her kisses. Each kiss was a promise. She didn't want this to end, it was their moment. He deepened the kiss more and her hands stroked his hair. He purred contently.

Marinette abruptly broke the kiss and looked at him oddly. "You can purr even when you are de-transformed?"

Adrien's face turned crimson. "I-I... n-no..." He stuttered.

She laughed heartily at his predicament and he pouted childishly.

"Kid! Marry your princess now! She just teleported me to cheese heaven." His kwami squealed as he phased through the trapdoor, a red kwami following him, looking displeased.

That didn't help Adrien at all. It just darkened his blush while Marinette laughed even loudly at his poor state.

"You spoil him." He scoffed.

She playfully poked her tongue at him.

"Oh, _puh-lease,_ she just knows how to appreciate me." Plagg rolled his eyes.

"Plagg! Why did you disturb them? They were having a moment." Tikki scolded him.

"You don't know what I had to deal with in the past few months, sugarcube." Plagg tried to explain, "Lover boy here used to spend all his time as a lovesick fool. Trying to write her romantic poems, learning how to cook to impress her, staring at her pictures for hours, daydreaming about his married life with her and then transforming to come here to get all lovey-dovey with pigtails here. It was pure torture, to feel their lips hugging when he was transformed. You should be thankful that I didn't say anything until now."

"Plagg!" Adrien shrieked as he heard his kwami tell Tikki about all the things that he would have like to keep a secret from Marinette and that little god had just told her.

"What? Don't deny it. Not to mention your Ladybug doll set and the shrine dedicated to her..." Plagg couldn't complete his sentence as he had to dodge the pillow his holder had thrown at him.

"Don't worry, Adrien. Marinette is just like you." Tikki began much to her chosen's horror. "She used to spend hours looking at your photos, first as Adrien then as Cat Noir. She has even named her future kids Emma, Hugo and Louis."

Marinette face turned red in embarrassment. "Tikki!"

The red kwami covered her mouth with her paw, "Oops! Sorry, Marinette." Tikki realised her mistake.

The pigtailed girl buried her face in her palms as she groaned. "We are dorks, ridiculous dorks."

Adrien chuckled at her antics. "No M'lady," he pried her hands off her eyes and he held them close to his lips, "We are two dorks who happen to be ridiculously and irrevocably in love with each other." He kissed her knuckles and her blush intensified.

They leaned in, about to kiss again when Plagg decided to take matters in his own hands. "Ew, you guys are gross." He fake gagged.

"Plagg!" Tikki and Adrien scolded him in unison, though the ladybug kwami was one step ahead and smacked his head upside behind causing him to drop his cheese and then he flew downwards immediately to catch it. This quietened the black kwami and he went to a corner of the room muttering apologies to his camembert. Tikki followed him with a fond smile.

"Anyyyway... I made you breakfast. Omelette with bacon, toast, croissants and cappuccino for Mr. Agreste." She handed him the cup.

"Why, thank you, _Mrs._ Agreste." He said, accepting the cup and blowing at it gently to cool it down for him to drink.

He didn't realise what he said until he saw Marinette's face that could rival Ladybug's suit. His eyes widened as he started explaining himself. "I am sooooooo sorry, Marinette," he waved his arms wildly, panicking, "I got too ahead of myself, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I was just teasing you, not that I wouldn't like you being an Agreste. I will love it, to be honest. What am I even saying? I will just shut up."

Marinette giggled in reply, immediately putting Adrien at ease. "Oh, mon chaton! You are just so cute! Of course, I wouldn't mind being an Agreste. Dupain-Cheng Agreste has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" She rubbed their noses together affectionately.

Adrien grinned like a Cheshire cat.

He sipped his coffee and put down the cup back on the tray. He cut the omelette neatly with his knife, stabbed it with his fork and brought it near his mouth and then he stopped, the fork merely inches away from his lips.

"Did you have your breakfast already?" He asked Marinette.

"What?" Marinette eyes had wandered off to the two kawmis at the windowsill who were enjoying each other's company. His question made her look at him again. "No." She admitted. "But, I am not really hung-" Her sentence died in her throat as Adrien had shoved the fork in her mouth. She wrapped her lips around it and he removed the fork from her mouth while she chewed.

"Now, do you want me to do this, surprising you everytime or would you rather just do it willingly?" He asked as he ate his omelette.

Marinette rolled her eyes but opened her mouth again, grinning at the blonde.

* * *

Needless to say, it wasn't until she was running over the rooftops with Cat Noir occasionally dropping a pun or a pick up line that Ladybug realised how much she missed doing this with her partner. Ladybug and Cat Noir. It always sounded better together.

It felt like it had been years since she had patrolled with the cat while in reality it had only been a few days. She looked at her feline partner who winked at her and her heart swelled. He was singing her praises and it was getting cheesy. "Cat," she scolded him light-heartedly, "We are on duty. No flirting." Of course she didn't mean it. She secretly loved whenever he flirted with her.

"But My Lady," he whined, batting his eyelashes and putting up the best kitten eyes he could, "My love for you is like a _furball~_ I can't just hold it in!" _Classic Cat Noir._

She stopped dead in her track, on a random rooftop and burst into a fit of giggles. The joke wasn't even funny yet she couldn't stop herself from laughing so hard. She had so much on her mind for the past few days that she couldn't enjoy anything. Now that everything was sorted, she felt like a free spirit in years. No Hawkmoth, no akumas, no secrets— just her and Cat Noir.

Her laughter died slowly and she looked up to see her partner giving her a look of pure adoration. Her cheeks pinked and her heart hammered against her ribcage, he really needed to stop looking at her as if she hung stars in the sky for him. Did he know the magnitude of affect he had on her? He was still staring at her intently, "K-Kitty?"

"Your laugh," he said abruptly, "The sound of your laughter is so sweet. Please never stop being happy."

_Ba-dum Ba-dum Ba-dum_

Her cheeks erupted into a cherry hue. God, he was so cheesy! She walked closer to him, putting her hands on his chest she looked up at him, "Then make sure that you are always happy because you are my hap-_pun_-ess."

The kitty blinked down at her, unable to comprehend. "Di- Did you just pun?" He asked incredulously.

Of course! That's what he chose to concentrate on. She shook her head fondly at his antics. "I did," she rose up to plant a sweet chaste kiss on his lips. And being a needy kitty, he leaned down to follow her lips in order to kiss her deeply— when a loud screech startled them and caused them to pull back.

"Ladybug! Cat Noir!" A familiar high-pitched voice greeted them. They turned to face a very happy looking blonde. She was holding a box in her hands.

"Hey, Chloe." They said in unison.

"Ladybug! It's so great to see you after so many days. I heard you saved all the people from Achew," the retired hero talked happily, "Daddy told me everything about your plan. I knew both of you could do it."

The superhero duo sighed in relief. Chloe was a more lot different than she used to be earlier. They were happy that she wasn't bitter about her retirement. "Thanks Chloe." Cat smiled at his childhood friend, "Yes, we defeated Hawkmoth and Mayura. But please don't tell anyone. We're going to officially announce that statement through Ladyblog tomorrow."

"Oh, okay. I won't be telling anyone." She assured.

"But what are _you_ doing here?" Ladybug asked.

Chloe cocked her brow, an amused smile played on her her lips. "Uhh... I am here because this is _my_ balcony. I came here to enjoy some Sushi in the sun. Instead I found the two heroes of Paris being a really mushy couple." She enjoyed the sheepish expression on their faces. "By the way, when did this," she waved her index finger between the two, "Happen?"

"A few weeks ago."

"A few days ago." Cat Noir and Ladybug replied simultaneously and then froze, eyes widening when they realised they were caught.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me." The girl shrugged, "Would you like some Sushi? I made them. Consider this as a celebratory gift." She offered.

"You can cook!?" The heroes asked, genuinely surprised.

Chloe chuckled, "Sushi is more about technique than real cooking. The only cooked ingredient in it is rice and that's not really the hardest thing to do." She lifted the lid of the box to reveal its contents. The box already had chopsticks inside it arranged alongside the dish. "Here, have some."

Her phone rang and she held the box in one hand to check her phone. Her mother's number flashed the screen. "Excuse me for a second." She said to the heroes and turned around to answer her mother's call.

Cat Noir took this as an opportunity and draped his left arm around her shoulders and turned themselves around so that they had their backs facing Chloe's back. "What are we going to do?" He whispered.

"What do you mean?" Ladybug confusedly asked.

The blonde boy exhaled exasperatedly, "Are you forgetting that Sushi has raw seafood in it? Look, I might be a cat, but I like my fish cooked and _not_ raw."

"Shit! I forgot," she grimaced, squinting her eyes. "What are we going to do? We can't say no, it'll hurt her considering she made it herself." She added urgently.

"I know!" He sighed, "But I am really not looking forward to eating raw meat."

"Are you scared?" Ladybug smiled mischievously, "I thought you weren't afraid of anything." She teased.

The cat let out a dramatic affronted gasp, "Why M'Lady," he draped an arm over his head, "How could you say that? I thought I was your brave knight in shining armour."

"Oh sush you," the heroine rolled her eyes. _Such a dramatic kitty._ "If you want to prove your chivalry, then why don't you eat the Sushi?" She challenged him.

"Oh you're on!" He had a glimmer in his eyes.

They both turned back just in time to see an unsuspecting Chloe hanging up and turning around to face them.

"Here," she extended the box towards them, "Take as many as you want."

"Ladies first!" Cat Noir said in his usual gentlemanly way.

The bug's eye twitched, "How 'bout we do it at the same time?" She smiled innocently.

The leather-clad hero gulped and extended his arm hesitantly to pick up the chopsticks, the heroine not so far behind. They both smiled nervously at Chloe who looked at them expectantly as they shoved a piece of Sushi in their mouths, their eyes closed as they expected something bad. They chewed very slowly and reluctantly. After the taste of the dish began to settle in, their eyes snapped open and they froze.

"How is it?" The blonde girl asked eagerly.

"Itsh acchuallhy nwot bhad." Cat Noir said between mouthful of rice, fish and vegetables, looking surprised.

"Yeah, it's actually quite delicious." Ladybug agreed, her eyes wide in surprise too.

This caused Chloe to cheer.

The duo looked at each other with wide smile and quickly gobbled up whatever they had in their mouths. "We did it, princess!" The male hero opened his arms wide for the bluenette to step into them. The heroine hugged him tightly, "We did it, kitty!" She said jovially.

They looked back at their classmate who was giving them a really odd look. The superheroes looked at each other and then faced Chloe. Ladybug cleared her throat, "Ahem, do you- Do you mind if we eat one more piece?" She asked nervously.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Awe! Is this an old photo of you and your Mom?" Marinette cooed at the photo frame in her hand, "You look so _cute!_" She squealed. It was a photo of a little, chubby-cheeked, cute looking blonde boy in a blue onesie. He was in resting in his mother's lap while grinning up at her.

Adrien looked up at his girlfriend from the bag he had been packing for the items he was going to need for staying at her house. He wasn't leaving his house permanently— just for a couple of weeks till his Aunt Amilie will arrive in Paris with his cousin to share the mansion with him. They were waiting for Felix's academic year to finish. And it was okay, he really needed to take his mind off a few things. What could be a better way to do that than to stay at your doting girlfriend's house? "Yes," he smiled unconsciously, "That's a photo of me and her when I was five."

He went back to packing some of his jeans whilst the bluenette looked around his room. She came across a familiar looking heart-shaped card sitting on the keys of the piano. She picked it up. Yep, it was her card. Adrien kept this? "You still have this?" She voiced her thoughts.

The boy looked up once again at the object in her hands and his heart sank. This wasn't good. His girlfriend had just discovered a love letter some other girl sent him. He knew it wasn't from her, he had ruled out that possibility a long time ago. This was bad. "I- It's not what you think!" He panicked, "I thought it was from you- well Ladybug, but then I realised that it might not be from her- I me-mean yo-you. Someone just answered my poem. I'm sorry, I should've thrown it away."

His girlfriend's giggles silenced him. "It was me." She said.

"Huh?" Adrien tilted his head.

"I sent it to you as Marinette on Valentine's day when Kim was akumatized. I picked it up from where you threw your letter and answered it, but I forgot to sign it." She explained.

"O-Oh!" Adrien heaved a sigh of relief.

"It's a really nice poem." She rubbed her hand against the pink page. Her head snapped back to her boyfriend, "You know, I wrote you another poem."

"R-Really?" He asked in disbelief, but still couldn't stop himself from sounding excited.

The bluenette nodded and rushed to his side, she pulled him by his arm and sat them at the piano's bench. She sat close to him and put his arm around her shoulders so that she was snuggled into his side. Eyes half-closed, her hands on the keys to create a small melody.

_"Will you be my Leonardo DiCaprio?_

_Replay time with me,_

_And end up on The Titanic again._

_You'll be my Jack,_

_And I'll be your Rose—_

_Let's fall in love again and this time we won't lose each other."_

Adrien looked at his girlfriend adoringly as she recited the beautiful verse.

_"Or will you be my Johnny Depp?_

_Play The Mad Hatter for me,_

_And I'll be your Alice—_

_A girl so deeply immersed in her world of dreams that she falls into it._

_If none of that works out,_

_We can try to be Romeo and Juliet again._

_Or will you be my William Sheeran?_

_And I, your Nancy Mulligan—_

_Let's act to the lyrics of Ed Sheeran and last together."_

She looked up to meet his stare and lifted her free hand to brush away his bangs from his eyes.

_"But if we completely fail in acting,_

_Will you be just you and I will be me?_

_So that we can morph our story with our own acts. . ._

_Will you be my lover forever?"_ Her bright blue eyes reflected love.

Adrien cupped her cheeks and brought her face closer to his, "Marinette, I will be _yours_ forever." He whispered against her lips.

She quickly captured his lips and started kissing him passionately. Overcame with their sudden fervour, they didn't notice when Adrien's phone slipped from his pocket or when the lyrics to a familiar song started playing...

**_Wise men say only fools rush in_**

**_But I can't help falling in love with you_**

**_Oh, shall I stay, would it be a sin_**

**_Oh, if I can't help falling in love with you?_**

**_Like a river flows, surely to the sea_**

**_Darling, so it goes, some things are meant to be_**

**_Take my hand, take my whole life too_**

**_Oh, for I can't help falling in love with you_**

**_Oh, like a river flows, surely to the sea_**

**_Darling, so it goes, some things are meant to be_**

**_Oh, take my hand, take my whole life too_**

**_For I can't help falling in love with you_**

**_Oh, for I can't help falling in love with you._**

* * *

**A/N:** Wohoooo! A loooooooongg chapter after a loooooooongg time. And a **fluffy ending** to what started out as Adrien fuelled angst. My poor cinnamon roll... Why does he always get so much pain? WHY?!!!

Anyway, again I want to thank **Wura** for writing this beautiful poem and permitting me to use it. Did you guys like it too? It's very original and sweet. My favourite line was: **Let's act to the lyrics of Ed Sheeran and last together. **What was yours? Do let me know... :)

Thanks to **mayuralover** again for recommending just one word 'Sushi' and it inspired me to write another fluffy moment between **LadyNoir** (This book doesn't have enough romantic LadyNoir moments, don't you think so too?) and an **Adrienette** moment that weren't initially written. In fact, this chapter also covers **Ladrien** (a little bit) so, yeaaaah!

This chapter's title is from the song **Shallow** by **Lady Gaga** and **Bradley Cooper.** The lyrics are: _I'm off the deep end, watch as I dive in/ I'll never meet the ground/ Crash through the surface, where they can't hurt us/ We're far from the shallow now... _(I really like this song).

And the additional song is** Can't Help Falling In Love** by **Elvis Presley.** The lyrics are very beautiful and very much applicable to our favourite kids. I know that the **book's title is from Love Hurts**, but this would probably be the theme song of this story if I really get to say so.

**Next up:** Paris reacts to Hawkmoth's and Mayura's defeat and Gabriel's and Nathalie's '_**sad** demise'._

**More fluff to come.** ️️**[Spoiler: **Adrien gives a promise ring to Marinette.**] **And **two extra** surprises!

And that's all for today,

**Peace, I'm Out!**


	23. Chapter 21

**Thank you LadyBlogLover and MiraculouslyAmazing for your support!**

**Reply to reviews:**

**To Rose Tiger: **IKR. It's so satisfying to watch them finally get together without having to worry about any villain. **Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**To MiraculouslyAmazing: **As much as I love leaving cliffhangers, I truly enjoy writing fluff. Of course I would write it, can't have Adrien suffer any more than he already had. Thank you so much for the compliment. **Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**To LadyBlogLover: **I see that you've reached the special angst chapters (Ch 11-12). You might need a tissue for that part. Just sayin'. **Thanks for reviewing! :D**

* * *

**_Chapter 21_**

**_I Would Fly You To The Moon And Back_**

* * *

_"Don't be bemused, it's just the news. Our beloved superheroes have succeeded in not only getting back the people of Achu who were held hostages by Hawkmoth and Mayura safely, but also have defeated the villains for good._

_The__ famous duo announced their victory earlier today through the Ladyblog. We haven't been told about the villains' identities due to security reasons, but Ladybug and Cat Noir assured that they have taken care of them and that they've been arrested and kept in an isolated prison under high security._

_Ladybug also purified the amok of the sentimonster responsible for Notre Dame collapse and has reverted everything back to normal by her healing wave. Everyone has recovered from their injuries._

_People__ all around the world are celebrating Ladybug's and Cat Noir's victory. Mayor Bourgeois is hosting a party today at his hotel, Le Grand Paris, to honour the superhero team. Celebrities like Clara Nightingale, Jagged Stone, Mr. XY, Audrey Bourgeois will be present there and of course the people of Achu along with Prince Ali._

_Every__ Parisian is elated. It seems like akumatisation is a thing of past, people would be able to feel whatever they want to without risking anything._

_But__ what will happen to Ladybug and Cat Noir? Will they retire because there is no potential danger to Paris now? Or will they keep protecting us citizens? It's a question for them to answer..."_

**_ _ _ _ _**

**«****Ladyblog»**

_[Ladyblogger] : I can't believe it! After all this time, finally! Hawkmoth's reign of terror has ended. Yay Ladybug and Cat Noir! Thank you__! **2096 likes and 1078 comments**_

_[DJ_Dude] : That's awesome, isn't it? Like, finally! That Hawky dude wasn't getting anywhere either._**_1876 likes and 789 comments_**

_[QueenBee] : You are right. It's really great that we have heroes like them to protect us. Now we can all live in peace._**_1287 likes and 200 comments._**

_50 more such posts. **Click** to view._

**_ _ _ _ _**

_"Don't be bemused, it's just the news, but our favourite designer, Gabriel Agreste and his assistant Nathalie Sancoeur have disappeared under mysterious circumstances._

_We__ have been told that they were last seen near Puerto Rico... According to the sources, it has been guessed that their airplane disappeared when it entered the mysterious Bermuda Triangle. The Devil's Triangle or the Hurricane Alley has been responsible for a lot of disappearances of various ships and planes and people in the past few decades. If this is the case in this scenario, then we can easily guess that neither of them may never return._

_Mr. Agreste and his assistant were headed to Tampa for an important meeting with the CEO of Versace regarding a new winter clothing line for the Gabriel brand. They were apparently launching this line together._

_Gabriel__ Agreste's son, Adrien Agreste, 17, who wasn't accompanying his father to Tampa, is currently completing his education and is still in high school. We have no news on how he is dealing with the current situations right now. His mother, Emilie Agreste had disappeared roughly three years ago._

_The__ company's control will be passed on to the director of the company, Paul Valeron, 41, for now. He will be looking into all the matters of the company. Adrien Agreste will take over him as soon as he graduates from college, according to Gabriel Agreste's will. He will be taught how to handle the company in the meantime._

_The__ most shocking news about Gabriel's will is that he seems to have given partnership rights to Marinette Dupain-Cheng, 16. She is a classmate of Adrien and has made appearances as a designer many times now. Apparently, as soon as she graduates from college, she will be given a 50% partnership and she will work alongside Agreste Jr._

_This__ brings us to the next topic, who is Marinette Dupain-Cheng to Adrien Agreste? Have the two best friends been secretly dating? What persuaded Gabriel Agreste to do this? See our special report on this topic later tonight at 8 PM. Au revoir!"_

**_ _ _ _ _**

**«****Group Chat»**

_[Alya] : OMG! Did you guys see the news? It's really sad to hear that Mr. Agreste and Ms. Sancoeur aren't with us now. I feel really bad for Adrien. He is such a great guy, he doesn't deserve this. And Marinette's back! This is such a bittersweet moment._

_[Nino] : I know, right? My dude is the best, he deserves happiness. As a friend, I give him all my support, 'cause that's what bros do. Glad Nette's back though._

_[Rose] : You are right Alya and Nino. He needs his friends now more than any other time._

_[Kagami] : I agree._

_[Luka] : So do I._

_[Lila] : Oh my poor Adrien! Why do such things happen to him? He has a heart of gold. It's a good thing that Adrien will always have me by his side. And you guys._

_[Chloe] : Ugh! I am not even going to try to reason with you guys now. But, you are right, we will always be there for Adrikins._

_56 more unread messages._

**_ _ _ _ _**

Adrien looked at his phone, checking all the news feed and messages from the past few minutes. Apparently, the defeat of Hawkmoth and Mayura was trending on various social media sites, so was Gabriel Agreste's and Nathalie Sancoeur's sudden _demise._

_Why did you have to do this, Father?_

But something was bothering him. Why would he give 50% partnership rights to Marinette? Not that he minded, he knew that his girlfriend would be able to handle the company better than him once they grew up. Did his Father know about Ladybug's identity too? Did he know about their relationship status? Sighing, he made up his mind to not to think about it. It was all in past now. It wasn't like he was getting any answers anyway.

He turned his head to look at the beautiful girl sleeping at his side and smiled unconsciously. She looked so peaceful while sleeping. He admired her sleeping form. Her hair were sprawled all over her pillow, her cheeks were a lovely shade of rosy, her mouth was slightly open as she snored softly, a bit of drool was coming out of her mouth. Beams of sunlight through the skylight kissed her milky skin, giving it a godly glow. He could admire the freckles that were splattered across the bridge of her nose for all eternity (which were thirty four in number). They really _were_ like stars. She looked absolutely divine.

He might have a messed up life, a disappeared mother and an evil father, but he wasn't unfortunate. He had Marinette. He was in a loving relationship with his lady, his princess and he would not trade it for anything in the world. He might be a black cat, but he really was lucky with Marinette by his side.

She turned in her sleep so that she was facing him. Her eyes opened partially for a few moments to blink up at him sleepily. Her lips twitched into a smile and she scooted closer to him till they were sharing the same pillow. Heat blossomed Adrien's cheeks.

Her eyelashes fluttered open and she looked at him once again with those gorgeous blue eyes that were still hazy with sleep. Marinette raised her hand and pressed a kiss the tips of her fingers before pressing them against his lips. His eyes widened and it took all of his self-control to not to capture her into a hungry kiss and kissing the living daylights out of her. Marinette's eyelids closed once again, overcame by sleep. She threw one leg over his before snuggling into his chest and the warmth he radiated.

Adrien.exe has stopped. He died a sweet death and his soul departed happily to heaven.

The feeling was truly miraculous! He was lying beside the love of his life— absolutely nothing could ruin this for him, for them. They didn't have any worries. His hand reached for his phone that he had kept on the small shelf near the headboard to check the time. He took a glance at the screen and his eyes widened in horror. He sat up abruptly, disturbing Marinette a little, but she didn't wake up. That girl could sleep through a zombie apocalypse and he wasn't even exaggerating.

As much as he liked to see a sleeping Marinette, they had school in half hour and if they wanted to reach there in time, she had to wake up. He shook her by her shoulder gently. "Wake up, love."

"Another twenty minutes." She mumbled groggily and rolled over to her side.

_So cute!__She sleeps like an angel... My angel._

Adrien shook his head. This wasn't the time to get distracted by his girlfriend's cuteness. It was the time to wake her up. Hell, baking macaroons was an easier task in comparison (and he could mess up microwave mug cakes)! He carefully lifted her head and placed it in his lap. He stroked her hair affectionately, muttering about how it should be illegal to be this cute in the morning and how he could die of cuteness overload. He bent to rub his cheek against her forehead. "Wake up, sleeping beauty."

"N-No."

"Alright then, I guess you don't leave me with any other options." He cracked his knuckles dramatically. He started poking Marinette on her shoulder, "Are you asleep?" He poked her arms, "Are you asleep?" He poked her nose, "Hey, purr-incess, are you asleep?" He poked her cheek as well.

"Adriennnn," she groaned, "Let me sleeeep." Her voice slurred.

"We have school today, love. I am very excited to show you off as my girlfriend."

When she did not stir, he finally got up carefully lest he should disturb her. "I am going to take a shower now, you better get up before that."

"Mmmmm..."

"Kid, stop disturbing me." Plagg whined and Tikki rolled her eyes.

Adrien looked at his girlfriend's kwami and greeted her and proceeded to head for the bathroom.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Adrien felt fresh after his quick shower. He sat down on the pink chaise, about to call for Marinette when his eyes landed on a letter on her desk. He got up and grabbed it. He was shocked as it was addressed to him.

_Who would write a letter to me?_

He ripped it open and his heart sank. It was written to him by his father. After an internal debate, he sat on the pink chaise and started reading it.

_Dear Adrien,_

_I know that you have many questions and unfortunately, I cannot answer all of them but, I can answer one and that being why I did this._

_A__ couple of years ago, before you were born, your Mother and I traveled to Tibet. On one of our expeditions, we found two jewels, a butterfly pin and a peacock brooch, lying frozen and unattended in an old shop for antiques, we also found an ancient book which had various illustrations of legendary heroes. At that time, we had no idea what they were, but Emilie always had a weakness for beautiful jewelries so, we brought them back with us to Paris. I brought the book too._

_Hardly__ a few months later, when she was pregnant with you, we got to know what they really were, thanks to Nooroo and Dusuu. They told us about the Miraculouses, their history and uses. To say we were shocked would be an understatement. They also told us how invaluable the book was._

_The__ idea of Miraculouses never really appealed to me enough to use it, but your Mother, well, she was a good soul— always wanting to help others. She decided to use it to create sentimonsters that would help people and that's when Dusuu told us that the Peacock Miraculous was broken and it was dangerous to use it, but Emilie did not listen and she used it thrice. The effect was quick and her soul, it started disintegrating. That's when I stepped in and forbade her from using it, I didn't want either of you to get hurt. She listened to me, for the first time because she wanted you to be safe. But, using the Miraculous did have its side-effects and you ended up being allergic to feathers, if you ever wondered how on earth did you end up getting that allergy._

_After__ you were born, she took to her old ways and started using the Peacock Miraculous once in a while to help others. I tried to talk her out of it but all in vain. I was never really against her helping people, but I was against her using the broken Miraculous._

_Son__, you know that your Mother disappeared when you were barely fifteen and now I think you know what really happened. She lost her soul. I was devastated, I blamed myself for her d-e-a-t-h. I know how close you two were and how much you enjoyed spending time with her. I always thought that if I were a little more strict with her on using Dusuu's powers then she would have never died and that's why I became Hawkmoth. Nooroo explained me that one could get absolute power when the Ladybug and the Black Cat's Miraculouses are combined. I missed her terribly, I still do, I wanted to bring her back for me and you. And now you know why I did this, I don't know how I ended up in this mess, I had no ill intentions._

_When__ Nathalie joined forces with me, I was reluctant to let her use the powers of the Peacock, but then when I found the old guardian, Nathalie found a translation of the ancient book in his tablet and that's how I fixed the Peacock Miraculous and Mayura became a permanent ally.__I am sorry Adrien, me and Nathalie both. We were just doing what was right or what we thought was right. I was in too deep that I didn't realise the magnitude of my actions. I don't expect forgiveness, son. I know that I don't deserve it but, one day I hope that you will find it in your heart to forgive me._

Adrien was so engrossed in reading the letter that he almost missed the sudden presence of his girlfriend beside him. _Almost_. She sat next to him and hugged him, he leaned into her touch, following her warmth and comfort. He continued reading.

_You remind me of your mother in many ways; you look a lot like her, you both have the same temper tantrums, you two are very much alike in habits and you both have a kind heart._

_When she died, I became overprotective, I didn't want to lose you the way I lost her so, I made sure that you did everything I said. By doing so, I managed to save Adrien but I lost my son. Seeing you there, as Cat Noir, was extremely heart wrenching and I realised that it wasn't worth it. Nothing justifies how I pushed you away. I am sorry._

_Adrien__, I just want to say that I am proud of you, as your Father. You are a great person with a big heart. You do so much and never expect anything in return. You are a great superhero and I am proud of you, I am very proud of you, my son._

Adrien choked back a sob and Marinette tried her best to comfort him. His heart pooled with emotions. He had waited to hear his father tell him that he was proud of him for a long time and now he had finally said it.

_Adrien, I don't know what you want to be when you grow up, but I can tell that you will be great at whatever you do. You don't have to continue modelling if you don't want to but, just handle the company, I have already lessened the weight of responsibility by making Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng as your partner, I think that she will do great. She is a keeper, Adrien. That's right, I know. I know that you asked her out, only to get rejected, you were miserable for days and then suddenly, you were back to your cheerful self again. When Dieu Maléfique was akumatized, he used a spell to look into your head and I was able to join the dots and figure out Marinette's identity. Don't worry, Ladybug's identity is safe with me.__In the end, I just want to wish you all the best for the future and you have my blessings._

_Your Mother would be very proud of the boy you have grown into._

_Also__, a surprise awaits you at your school. Don't thank me when you find out what it is. It's just a little gift after all these years... I'm sure you'll like it._

Love_,_

_Your Dad._

_**P.S:** Nooroo will guide you to my secret lair where you will find answers to the rest of your questions, hopefully. Just don't hate me._

Tears were flowing down his cheeks while Marinette was wiping them by dabbing tissues on his cheeks, cooing gentle words at him.

He buried his face in her neck as she cradled his head. "Okay, shush now, chaton. Why don't you transform and go downstairs? Mom would be there laying the table for breakfast, I will join you in ten minutes." She kissed his the tip of his nose.

It wasn't like he was going to say no to her offer of eating breakfast at the best bakery in Paris.

* * *

"So, what are you planning on telling them?" Marinette asked Adrien, lifting their joint hands, their fingers were laced together

"The truth," Adrien stated, "There's no point in denying us anymore. We can tell them that we are together now." He beamed at her, "And I don't want to hide the fact that I am dating you, chèrie."

Marinette blushed as they made their way through the corridors towards their class. She was nervous. How were they going to react to her return? Of course, they'd be happy, they would be quite elated, but she was more worried about the questions they would ask her. How would she explain her sudden disappearance?

That's when she noticed the other students in the hallway. They were all whispering and pointing 'discretely' towards her and Adrien. _Well, rude._ She guessed that they were all talking about Adrien's father. He had always been famous at school, being a model and everything though this time the other kids might have been talking about something else than his charisma. She squeezed his hand gently— giving him all her support so that he won't falter under their schoolmates' _very_ blatant stares, assuring him that she would be there for him through thick and thin. She felt him return the gesture thankfully.

As soon as the couple entered their class, they were attacked by their friends and were hauled into a group hug. They couldn't hear anything over the din of their classmates' voices.

"Marinette, you're back!"

"We're so happy!"

"Adrien! We heard about your Dad. Are you okay?"

"We'll always be there for you, dude."

"You can count on us, Adrien."

"Where were you, girl?"

"We were so worried sick."

"Thank God you're okay."

"You can come to my house anytime, man."

"Nonsense! Adrikins don't worry, I'll inform Daddy that you'll be staying in our best suite."

_Talk about bittersweet._

"Silence, children." A mature female voice said, tranquillizing every person in the room.

Heads turned to the source of the sound and the class found their teacher, Caline Bustier, standing at the doorway. She quickly walked over to the overwhelmed couple and scooped them in her arms, giving them a warm hug. Adrien and Marinette relaxed in their teacher's embrace.

"Marinette, are you okay? Are you hurt?" She pulled back and asked the short girl.

"Yes Miss Bustier," the ravenette nodded, "I am all right." She confirmed.

The red haired teacher turned to face the blonde, "Adrien, I heard about your Dad and his secretary Miss Nathalie. Are you okay?" She searched her students' eyes for any pained emotions. To her surprise, he smiled hesitantly.

"I am all right too, Miss Bustier, " he looked at his partner, "Marinette helped me feel better. If it wasn't for her then I most probably would've been still mourning." His loving gaze moved the girl and made her blush furiously.

"I am glad to know that you're okay, Adrien." The teacher smiled widely, "I just wanted to let you know that all of us are going to be there for you if you need us," she put her hand on his shoulder comfortingly, "Don't hesitate to ask for help, okay Adrien?" Her voice was so gentle.

The boy nodded and the teacher turned her attention back to the shorter girl. "Ah Marinette, if you don't mind me asking, where were you exactly?"

Marinette's eyes widened in horror as the question she had feared the most had been asked to her by her teacher. Sensing her fear, Adrien chimed in to help her, "She was captured by Mayura's sentimonster Miss Bustier," he said, "Marinette told me that she was freed by Ladybug and Cat Noir."

The red haired teacher grimaced, "I'm so sorry, Marinette." She hugged her again, "I hate that you had to go through all of that trouble."

The undercover heroine smiled, "I am okay, Miss. I really am." Marinette assured her for the umpteenth time. She was glad to have a mother in the guise of a teacher. This was the quality that she admired the most in Miss Bustier, she was so kind and caring.

The teacher surprised her by handing her a folder, "This might interest you, Marinette." She said to her.

The heroine's eyebrows furrowed as she opened the folder, she could she Adrien watching the item in her hands curiously from the corner of her eyes. She looked at the papers inside and gasped, "A lawsuit against Lila Rossi!?" She shrieked. To her utter astonishment, it was only Adrien who had gasped. The class didn't even flinch. They already knew, the entire school knew about that lying vixen's fate. "B-But how?" She asked incredulously.

Caline smiled, "To be honest, I had no idea about her real character till this morning when I found a few interesting things on my desk in the staff room." She explained, "There was a pendrive on my desk. The contents were quite disturbing," her face contorted painfully, "There were medical records of Lila which claimed that she was a perfectly healthy child, there were several other documents that proved that she hadn't left the country since she arrived in France, there were videos of several celebrities acknowledging that they had no idea who Lila was including Prince Ali and Jagged Stone. Other than that, there also was a vid-" she inhaled and tried to calm her shaking arms, "There was also a video which showed her catching an akuma and getting akumatized willingly. There were also photos and videos that proved that Lila was responsible for the mass akumatization on Heroes' Day. The pendrive had not only enough documents that proved her as a liar and cheater but also as a terrorist sympathiser as she was working with Hawkmoth." She finished.

The teenage heroes flinched at the mention of Hawkmoth. Lila had been working for Gabriel Agreste!? That was a revelation that neither had expected much less knew how to deal with. Words from Gabriel's letter came back to Adrien's mind.

_...Also, a surprise awaits you at your school. Don't thank me when you find out what it is. It's just a little gift after all these years... I'm sure you'll like it._

"W-what happened wh- when you found out?" Adrien stammered. This was the gift his father had mentioned?

"I showed it to Mr. Damocles," Caline admitted, he was just as shocked as I was earlier. We reached Mrs. Rossi successfully for the first time and she clarified our doubts. Lila was expelled at the scene. In fact, she was sent home just a few minutes before you both arrived.

Adrien and Marinette exchanged surprised looks. "What about her diplomatic immunity?" The girl asked.

"Mrs. Rossi has renounced her immunity," Miss Bustier informed the two, "She was furious when she found out the truth about her daughter. Who wouldn't be mad?" She swallowed a dry lump in her throat, "Marinette, I jus- I just want to apologise for letting Lila fool me into _even thinking_ of believing her over you. I am sorry."

Caline's apology acted as a trigger and suddenly the entire class was apologising to Marinette. She was hauled into a bone crushing hug by Alya as the taller girl stuttered out an apology. "I - I shou- I should've beli- believed you. I am s- _so_ sorry, M."

"I should've trusted you too, dudette." Nino spoke guiltily, "I am sorry."

Marinette smiled at her classmates, she raised her hand to silence them, "It's okay guys, I forgive you all. Whether you believed me about Lila or not doesn't matter, what matters is that all of you were always there for me when I needed you. And it's all in the past anyway after all," she remembered words from her blue black haired friend, "It's all about forgiving and forgetting."

"Yes!" Adrien's voice chimed in, "As long as Lila gets what she deserves, nothing else matters." He pulled Marinette closer to him by waist, "I would like her to stay away from my girlfriend at all costs." He winked at the bluenette.

"Girlfriend!?" Alya and Nino yelled in unison, "Girl/Dude, you never told me this!" That's when all hell broke lose as the superhero couple was fired with never ending questions from their friends. Even Caline couldn't control the eager kids.

"Now you've really done it, kitty." Marinette whispered while Adrien just grinned like a Cheshire cat in return.

* * *

"Princess, get up." Adrien's voice woke her up. He shook her shoulders as gently as possible.

"Adrien?" She checked the time, "It's five FREAKING forty AM! Why did you wake me up?" Groaning, she buried her head in her pillow.

Cat Noir chuckled as he lifted her up into a sitting position and patted her back gently, "I need to show you something, love. Get up and come with me, please."

"No." She yawned and let herself fall back on her bed. Remind her why she loved an early riser as her boyfriend, again. Oh yeah, because he was cute. She cracked her one eye open look at him. As soon as her eyes landed on her kitty, she realised that the action was a mistake.

Cat's feline ears were pressed flat against his head, giving away his sad mood. His eyes were wide as he was batting his eyelashes innocently and his lower lip was popped out. His expression was that of a kicked kitten.

That damned cat! He was blackmailing her emotionally without even saying anything. He knew her weakness for his kitten eyes. "Ugh! Alright, fine, but this better be good." She groaned and got up. Wow, she had never seen his sad expression change into one of happiness so quickly.

"Freshen up and just don't forget your jacket," he warned.

"But, I don't need one when I am transformed." She reasoned. And it was true. The Miraculous armour did a great job protecting the heroes.

"It's a surprise, ma cheriè. That means I get to carry you all the way to there."

"But kitty," she whined. She pouted childishly when he denied and made shooing motions at her. Quickly brushing her teeth and splashing her face with cold water several times made her feel a little better, but she still wasn't quite awake yet. She rummaged through her closet for an outfit. If she had been in her right mind, fully conscious, then she would have concentrated on wearing something more elegant to take his breath away, but she was sleepy. Dressing up for him would have to wait.

She threw on a plain white full-sleeved t-shirt and black jeans. Grabbing her gray woolen jacket off the hook, she trotted over to the waiting cat. "So, where to?"

He grinned at her, "You don't get the concept of surprises, do you?" He produced a blindfold.

"I hate you..."

"But, you continue to love me." Cat Noir practically purred out and booped her nose.

Marinette tried her best to hold her serious-and-angry demeanor, but failed as she started giggling. "Yes, kitty, I will always love you."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Marinette's laughter pierced through the Parisian sky as her boyfriend carried her bridal style. The sunrise was barely minutes away. Cat Noir chided her constantly to be silent, they didn't want any audience, but his admonishment fell short since he was laughing too. It took a few minutes before the dark haired girl felt the ground beneath her feet.

She didn't know what to expect when Cat Noir asked her to open her eyes. He had carried her to somewhere not so far way in Paris, she could guess. He had placed her on the ground before she could even know and had immediately stood behind her— his arms wrapped around her waist and his chest pressed against her back, his chin was rested on her shoulder and she could feel his breath on her neck, but she didn't expect anything _this_ beautiful.

She opened her eyes and realised three things, one: she was standing on the top of the Eiffel Tower with the love of her life, two: her heart was beating wildly, third: the sunrise view was extremely beautiful!

The sun bloomed on the horizon, golden petals stretching ever outwards into the rich blue. It looked like the brilliant flower of the sky that was about to warm the day. The ordinary sunrise was so... _so extraordinary._ The sun rays lightened up the sky with delicious hues of orange and pink. The clouds appeared like soft cotton balls— _like cotton candy_ her brain supplied, reflecting the sun's lights and looking prettier than ever.

"Chaton, this is amazing!" She breathed. She was swooning. Why was she _swooning?_

"And you are beautiful." He rubbed his cheek against her affectionately. "So, was it worth waking up?" He straightened up and asked.

"Of course it is," she looked up at him, "You are the best!" She turned around literally leaped into his arms, visibly catching him off guard. He huffed out a laugh and wrapped his arms around her small frame, hugging her tightly. After a few moments, he let go of her.

"Mari?" He asked.

"Yes, Cat?" She raised an eyebrow. There was something in his tone. He sounded nervous. Why was he nervous? God, she really was acting like a curious cat today, wasn't she?

"Listen to me carefully, will you?"

"I will," she assured him.

"Marinette, I love you and I don't know what's a better way to celebrate our first monthiversary than to promise you my heart." He got on his one knee and opened a square box that caused his girlfriend to inhale sharply, "This ring holds a promise- from today onwards my heart will be true and one day I plan to marry you. Sweethearts forever from beginning to end, my commitment to you will never break or bend..."

Marinette covered her mouth in shock as a surprised gasp escaped her.

"With this ring, I give you my heart. I promise, from this day forward, you shall not walk alone, may my heart be your shelter and my arms be your home.

Will you let me fulfill my promise, princess?" He looked at her expectantly, blushing profusely. Like a courteous knight he had proposed to his fair lady, promising his allegiance to her and had declared his undying love for her.

Happy tears slid down Marinette's cheeks. "Yes, I will!" She practically bounced up and down, but managed to extend her left arm towards her lover.

Cat Noir slid the promise ring up her third finger of her left hand. She took her time to admire the ring. It was so beautiful, after all.

She literally jumped into his arms as he got up. He lifted her off her feet and spun her around, slowing down only to rub their noses together.

"Where is my gift, princess?" He asked curiously.

"You will get it later at the party today, kitten."

"But-"

"Be patient, kitty. I swear that it will be worth the wait."

"Oh I am sure of it." He grinned. He glanced at her lips and she nodded in affirmation.

Adrien pulled Marinette's chin towards him with his two fingers and closed his mouth over hers, pressing a tender kiss on her lips and she made a pleasantly satisfying sound against him.

She melted against him and eagerly wrapped her arms around his neck. He replied with growling roughly against her lips as he hungrily deepened the kiss. His tongue entered her mouth and he explored the familiar taste.

His heart hammered against his chest and he could hear Marinette's heartbeat with his feline ears. It was just as wild as his. There was just something about kissing her. It was familiar and new at the same time. He just couldn't get enough of her. _Like catnip._

The bluenette's fingers twisted in her beloved's blonde hair as they stole each other's air. He pressed her hard against himself, keeping his one hand tightly wrapped around her waist while the other was rested on her hip. His touch was so _hot_ and gentle at the same time. They devoured each other's mouths to the extent that they were both aware of their bruised lips, but neither minded.

The promise was sealed with a kiss.

* * *

"Even our friends have left. Where is my gift, princess?" Adrien whined.

Marinette chuckled. She was nervous about her _gift_, not because of whether he would like the surprise or not, but what would she explain to him. She turned to face him. "Alright, fine, close your eyes."

Adrien did as he was told, a little _too_ excitedly.

Marinette signalled someone from behind him. Her breathing was uneven. This was it.

"Adrien?" The blonde heard a very familiar voice, a voice he had always loved and his eyes shot open. With shaky breaths and Marinette providing him support, he turned around to meet his mother's eyes.

"M-Mom?" Thousands of memories came back to him. Her singing him a lullaby to sleep, her playing hide and seek with him when he was a toddler, them laughing together as he cosplayed his mother, her gentle voice as she thought him how to play the piano and everything. Tears welled up his eyes as he looked between his princess and his mother.

"How?" He remembered his mother's body lying in a glass coffin in his father's lair, he remembered him making necessary arrangements for her funeral.

"Master Cheng Zheng helped me when we visited him in the temple in Tibet. It's a story for later, chaton. Don't you want to catch up with your Mom?" She pecked his lips.

Adrien looked at her lovingly and gave her a chaste kiss. He ran up to his mother, giggling like a toddler and wrapped her in a hug. Their faces had brightened, happy tears refused to stop. Emilie kissed her son's forehead affectionately and after a long time Adrien's heart got the motherly love it needed, there were no empty spaces anymore.

"You've grown so much, Adrien." Emilie soft voice warmed her son's heart, she brushed his bangs away from his eyes.

"I missed you so much, Mom." He sniffled, the word 'Mom' had sounded nice on his tongue.

Marinette watched the scene in front of her, she was so happy for both of them. She wiped her own tears. She was happy that Adrien finally had the parental love he needed, she knew that the love of a partner cannot replace parental love and vice versa. Affection was such a powerful force. It had the power to draw anyone in and when it came to a mother's affection, there wasn't any seniority.

But she still had a small worry at the back of her mind. _How will he react when he finds out?_

_~~Flashback~~_

Marinette and Adrien walked around the courtyard of the Gaurdian's temple, hand in hand. They weren't transformed at the moment. They had to make this visit quick as no one back at home knew that they were in Tibet. They had summoned Kaalki's powers once again.

"Hello, Ladybug and Cat Noir." A voice startled the duo and caused them to jump a little. They whipped their heads to the right to see an old man with long white beard and hair, a groomed moustache, wearing a pale blue garment with a yellow belt, smiling at them.

"Hello, sir. You must be Master Cheng Zheng, right?"

"Indeed I am, kids." He blinked slowly, "You are here for the purification of the Butterfly and the Peacock Miraculouses, right?"

They duo nodded. "The Miraculouses were used for evil cause for almost 3 years and Tikki told me that we needed to cleanse them before I put them back in the Miracle Box." Marinette told the old man.

"I see, I am guessing that you defeated Hawkmoth and Mayura."

The pair looked at each other and nodded again.

"Good, Fu made the right choice. Who were they exactly?"

Adrien flinched at the question. "It's always the people we trust the most..." His voice trailed off and he couldn't meet the older man's eyes.

Zheng saw his mood change and quickly changed the topic, "You know what young man, how about your partner and I go to purify the Miraculouses while you go to our training room and meet the others? They are all training currently, I am sure that they will like a little tutoring from Cat Noir." He suggested.

"Why can't I accompany her?"

"I am sorry," he smiled kindly, "But only gaurdians can be present while the Miraculouses are being purified." Cheng Zheng informed the blonde politely.

Adrien sighed. "Fine um, so where's this training room?" He inquired.

"Jian?" The man called out.

A young lad of fourteen appeared from an adjacent room and bowed courteously, "Yes Master?"

"Take Cat Noir to the training room, he can teach the students some fighting skills." Zheng instructed.

"You are Cat Noir?" The kid turned to look him, looking awed and excited.

"Yes."

"Oh my god!" He squealed, "You are so awesome, I have heard a lot about you."

"Thank you, Jian!" The older boy rubbed his nape nervously, flushing in embarrassment, "And please, call me Adrien."

"Okay, Adrien." The boy then looked at Marinette, "And you must be Ladybug, right?"

"Yes, Jian," she held out her hand, "Call me Marinette." She shook hands with him.

"Well, it's a pleasure meeting you two, you guys are amazing." He looked between the two.

"Thanks!" The duo said in unison.

"Would you two like some tea?" He offered.

"No, no," Adrien made an 'X' with his arms, "We were hoping that we could do this real quick, if you don't mind." He added urgently as he didn't want to hurt the boy. "We need to get back in time."

"Alright Adrien, follow me." Jian said as he led him to the training room.

"Marinette, follow me." Cheng Zheng said to her.

She followed the man to another room. The room, though old, was incredibly clean and well maintained. She noticed that it had illustrations of older heroes with their Miraculouses, they were drawn with finesse on the walls. Drawings of dragons and other mythical creatures were painted on the ceiling.

"Take a seat, Marinette." Zheng said. "And put the Miraculouses there." He pointed.

Marinette did as she was told. She sat down cross-legged inside an outline of a circle, putting the pin and the brooch on a hexagon platform. The hexagon was very similar to the illustration on the Miracle Box, the only difference was the lines and patterns were engraved in the surface.

Zheng was seated opposite to her and started reciting something what she thought was a mantra. Unnatural light beams came out of the engraved lines and surrounded the two corrupted Miraculouses. Her breath hitched as her gaze fixed on the sight in front of her.

The process was surprisingly quick and before Marinette knew it, she was already packing the Miraculouses in her bag.

"I believe that you had something else to talk about?" He asked.

"Yes, Master. I- It's about Adrien's mother."

"Go on."

So, Marinette told him everything. Emilie's relation with the Peacock Miraculous, her slipping into a coma because of using the previously broken Miraculous, Gabriel's role as Hawkmoth in order to bring her back and everything that had happened due to it

"Master, I just- I just wanted to ask if there is any other way to bring her back... Adrien misses her a lot, I just want him to be happy." She fidgeted with her cardigan's button. She was nervous because she was afraid that he might say no. After all, asking to bring a person back from the dead (even if magic existed) was asking too much.

Zheng sighed and got up, he walked over to the window and stared outside, his hands were clasped behind his back. "There is a way, Marinette."

"What?! Really? What is it?" She asked as she got up and ran over to his side and peered at him curiously. She couldn't believe her luck.

The wise man turned to face the young girl, "Marinette, there is a way to bring Emilie back and that's because she never was in a coma."

His answer took her by surprise, "What? But, she- she was! I saw her."

"How did it look like?"

"Huh?"

"When you looked at her," he explained, "What did you think? What did it look like?"

"It was almost as if she was asleep, she wasn't responding, but it looked like she was just resting. Her body wasn't even cold or blue, but that could have been because of Gabriel's repository. She was in a coma that could not be cured and Gabriel just couldn't admit that she was gone, her slumber became deeper with time. Even if her body is in just a never ending coma, there isn't any medical cure to her condition."

"Right, but that doesn't mean that we don't have magic to help us." He looked out of the window again. "I wouldn't call her state as a coma, it's just a side-effect. Like Adrien's allergy to feathers. It's called Shénqí de shuìmián."

"Master, would you please explain a little?"

"Marinette, the Miraculouses are complicated pieces of jewelries with a unique way of working." He walked over to a nearby table and poured steaming hot tea into two cups. "When you wield a Miraculous, it gives you a lot of strength, but a broken one does exactly the opposite, it sucks your energy." He joined her by the window, handing her a cup as he sipped his tea. "But, that's not the only thing it does... It breaks the alignment of the heart, mind and soul."

"So, souls do exist?"

"Not in the scientific way you imagine, but yes, they do. The human body is like a cloth to the soul. After a lot of wear and tear, just like we change our clothes, the soul changes body. This is the case where the soul is free."

"Alright... Please go on."

Cheng Zheng took a deep breath. "When you use a broken Miraculous for multiple times, the soul gets trapped in the Miraculous Void."

"What's that? Like another relam or something?" Marinette asked.

"In a way, yes. The Miraculous Void not only disables the soul from going back into the alignment with the mind and heart of the older body but also makes it impossible for it to enter another alignment with a different body, thereby causing the person to slip into a deep sleep that only deepens with time after all, a sleeping person can be considered as half-dead."

"So, how do we cure it?"

The older man pursed his lips. "That's where the real problem begins, in order to bring her soul back in the alignment, we need a piece of another aligned and healthy soul, just a piece. The healthy soul functions as the Sun in our solar system, just like the star's gravitational pull keeps all the other planets in their respective orbits and we don't have to worry about any planet floating away or bumping into another planet, that small part of soul will help to keep Emilie's soul back in its place. It also almost acts like a spark that is needed to carry on a non spotaneous reaction. But, after the job is done, that particular part of soul never returns to the real owner."

"What's the problem in that?" Marinette asked.

Zheng eyed the girl in front of him, "Where exactly are we going to find a piece of soul?"

"I can do it." She volunteered.

"Marinette, no!" Tikki chimed in, who had been quiet during her chosen's interaction with Master Cheng.

"You do realise that by giving a piece of your soul to Emilie will make you prone to dizzy spells and brain clot from time to time." He informed her.

Marinette bit her lip, considering her idea. "If it's for Adrien then I will willingly do it."

"Ah, young love, always so beautiful..." He whispered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, dear!" Zheng quickly said, "But, if you really want to do it, then we better get to work. It will take time."

"How about we do it this Sunday? Adrien has a photoshoot at that time and we can get the procedure done without him noticing. I will come to you using Kaalki."

"You are not going to tell him?" He asked.

"I will, but after I do it or else he would never allow me."

"Alright, then." Master Cheng said as he and Marinette made their way out of the room.

She stopped suddenly and turned around to face the man. "Is- Is it going to be painful?" She asked.

The older man raised an eyebrow, "Well considering you are giving up a part of your soul, yes it is painful," he answered, "But it will not hurt that much. It would be just like waxing." He added.

Marinette squinted her eyes, "How do you know how much waxing hurts?" She asked.

"Umm..."

The girl quickly sensed the man's discomfort and quickly said, "You know what? Never mind. It was really nice meeting you, bye!"

"Take care, Marinette."

"You too, Master Cheng Zheng." She bowed respectfully and then ran upto her boyfriend who was conversing with some monks.

_~~Flashback ends~~_

Marinette brushed her worries aside. Adrien was happy and nothing else mattered. She knew that it didn't matter that she gave up a piece of her soul because she had found her missing piece in Adrien. As long as they were together, nothing else mattered. They completed each other, they were two halves of the whole.

She giggled as Adrien tugged her by hand and introduced her shyly to his mother. She looked at Emilie's warm smile and loving eyes and realised how much Adrien was like her. She didn't mind sharing her soul with someone like her for the golden haired woman had given her something really invaluable— her true soulmate. The destruction to her creation, the Yang to her Yin.

**_** **_ _ _ _**

_In the black, there is some white,_

_In the white, there is some black._

_In__ the wrong there is some right,_

_In the dark, there is some light._

_Nature__ is about balance..._

_Everything comes in pair,_

_For what is pleasure without pain?_

_What is love with hate?_

_For what is Yin without Yang?_

**_** **_ _ _ _**

* * *

**A/N: **This book has a very cliche ending in contrast to how it started. But **NO REGRETS! **I said that I **would** make up for all the angst and pain.

Honestly, I would write a 'Lila getting exexposed' fic anyday, anytime. She's like the **Dolores Umbridge of Miraculous Ladybug** (Harry Potter fans can relate). We all want her long gone before Hawkmoth himself. I know it's not much, but the sole focus of this book was **MariChat: Friends to Lovers **relationship and **NOT** exposing Lila.

Bringing Emilie back was a last minute decision. I had been playing with the idea after Felix in which poor Adrien could be seen crying. And that's why I thought that he should have his mother back.

In **Miraculous Secrets: Nathalie as seen by Gabriel,** it is mentioned that it was **Nathalie who helped the Agreste couple to find the Miraculouses and that they knew about the jewels before they got their hands on it.** I clearly am not going to even try writing something about it because I have no idea. So, what you read in the letter is **completely fan-made.**

I gave Gabriel a sort of redemption (which he doesn't deserve at all) just for the sake of Adrien and nothing else. As long as our favourite cinnamon roll is happy, I don't mind forgiving the devil (even if it means that the book ended up being a little too cliche for my taste).

This chapter's title is from the song **To the Moon** **and Back** by **Savage Garden.** The lyrics are: _I would fly you to the moon and back/ If you'll be, if you'll be my baby/ I've got a ticket for a world where we belong/ So would you be my baby?_

**Next up:** Epilogue (A fur-ry happy ending)

That is all from my side,

**Peace, I'm Out!**


	24. Epilogue

**Thank you kyanov7884 for your support!**

**Reply to reviews:**

**To MiraculouslyAmazing: **We all hate Dolores Umbridge, I'm still kinda mad at J.K Rowling for not killing her. I'm glad you liked the chapter. **Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**To qiuzhitao07: **Thank you! UwU No, this story won't have a sequel, but don't worry for I have other fanfictions up my sleeve. **Thanks for reviewing! :D**

* * *

**A/N: ****Season 4 has been delayed!!!**

Noooooooooooooo! I'm _so_ sad, I was really looking forward to the new season.

Well, at least we have a post from Jeremy Zag regarding the new **Miraculous New York episode that is supposed to air this year.** Something to look forward to...

**CHECK OUT MY ONE-SHOTS BOOK! IT'S FINALLY OUT.**

And I can't believe we've finally reached the end. It's been such an honour writing for you all... :)

* * *

**_Epilogue_**

**_Funny How The Stars Crossed Right_**

* * *

Adrien stood waiting at the altar, reminiscing the events of past. Sabine and Emilie had send him on his way, down the aisle, to the altar. He was dressed in a white dress-shirt, midnight blue vest and stylish suit along with black pants and _really fancy_ shoes. It was Marinette's creation.

So much had happened in the last few years that it almost felt unreal. Of course, he wouldn't have it any other way, he was happy with how things had turned out for him and his partner. _Partner..._

That word still made him giddy and he could feel the butterflies in his stomach. His relationship with Marinette had been a smooth sailing since the very beginning with a very few ups and downs even though their pre-relationship time was really very painful. But that was all a long time ago. Above all, he had found his soulmate in her, his solace, his safe haven from the world and he couldn't believe that today was the day when he could finally call him his wife, entirely _his_.

Needless to say, he was hers and she was his since the day they fell in love with each other, but marrying the girl of his dreams was nothing short of amazing. The day had finally arrived— the day he had always fantasized about, the day when Marinette would finally become an Agreste.

He smiled unconsciously as he waited for the Bridal March to start. He looked at his best friend Nino, his Best Man, who was standing right next to him and was giving him a pep talk whilst he patted his shoulders. Why? Because wierldly enough, Adrien was beyond nervous. He was afraid that he might screw things up.

_What if I mess up my vows? What if she suddenly doesn't want to marry me? What if--_

"Dude, you gotta chill." Nino produced a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped a bead of sweat from Adrien's forehead. "There is nothing to worry about. Let loose, bro."

Adrien gave him an okay gesture with his hand. He was grateful that he had a friend like him. Nino had always been so supportive of him and so understanding, even after he found out his and Marinette's identity accidentally. . . along with Alya.

The blonde chuckled as a particular memory surfaced his mind. What a fateful day it had been all those years ago!

_~~Flashback~~_

Alya and Nino were strolling around the city hand-in-hand and _talking_. Well, it was Nino who was trying to make a conversation while Alya was busy fangirling.

"Eek, Nino! This is so awesome! I knew something was up! LadyNoir is finally canon!" An excited Alya kept shoving her phone into his face that showed a photo of Cat Noir and Ladybug kissing on a rooftop, wrapped in a passionate embrace. She had successfully captured the two heroes red-handed and they could no longer deny being in a relationship with the proof she had.

"That's great, Alya." Nino repeated the words for the thousandth time that day. "I feel good for the dude. He finally got his girl." He readjusted his cap.

"You know what? We should tell Adrien and Marinette, they would be happy too." She checked her phone, "She would be at her house right now and I bet that blonde's there with her too. Let's go!" She grabbed him by his arm and took off running in the direction of 12 Rue Gotlib Street.

With Alya's incredible speed and Nino's fear of pissing off his girlfriend if he disagreed (or slowed her down), they reached the Tom and Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie really quick. They greeted their friend's parents who were having a really busy day at their bakery and found out that Adrien was really there.

They climbed the stairs to the Dupain-Cheng's household.

"See, I told you Adrien would be here. That boy is like a lovestruck puppy." Alya smirked.

"I agree with you babe," the DJ nodded, "Though he is more like a lovestruck kitten."

Alya hummed. "Let's surprise them."

Nino cocked an eyebrow questioningly.

The blogger rolled her eyes at his cluelessness. "I mean let ourselves in, genius. You know, it's time like these that make me believe that you and Adrien are a match made in heaven."

"Hey!" He chided, "Besides, wouldn't it be invading their privacy?"

Alya ignored her boyfriend and lifted up the trapdoor to her best friend's room, with Nino following her reluctantly.

She had expected a lot of scenarios when she entered Marinette's room without knocking. She was even half expecting a make-out session (which she _totally_ had intentions of using it against the bluenette), but nothing could've prepared her for what she saw next— Ladybug was pinned against a wall by the one and only Cat Noir, both were panting between frantic kisses. Their transformation wore off and there stood Marinette and Adrien, not noticing the presence of their respective best friends behind them. They wrapped up in their own world.

"What the f--" Alya's sentence was cut-off as Nino covered her mouth with his hand.

The superhero couple quickly sprang apart and turned around to look at the pair behind them and grimaced.

"Alya!" The DJ whisper-yelled. "You know the swearing rules in Nette's house, control it."

"But they-"

"Are Ladybug and Cat Noir, I saw that too. Now let them explain."

"Humph!" She crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. "You two," she pointed between her two friends, "Are not off the hook." The glare she gave them was very frightening.

The couple gulped audibly and nervously nodded.

"But can I just say," she squealed, looking way too gleeful for someone who could've turned people into ashes by her glare just a few seconds ago, "This is awesome! My BFF is Ladybug! This is so cool!"

The tension in the room quickly evaporated as the children couldn't stop the peal of laughter that escaped their mouths.

_~~Flashback ends~~_

It had been such a great time, making fun memories with his friends during his childhood. Alya had been mad at them at first, but she _forgave_ them as she, too, understood the importance of keeping their superhero identities a secret.

"What's taking them so long? Is she okay?" He questioned, tapping his foot impatiently.

Nino sighed in exasperation. He was pretty sure that his best friend would've been jumping up and down in glee if not for the people around him. _Such a dork._ "What did I just tell you? It will be fine and dude, it's her wedding! She has got every right to take her time to dress up perfectly."

"I know bro," the blonde sighed dreamily, "I just can't wait to see her. She designed the dress herself. I want to see her in it so bad." The dress that Alya had been bragging about since the past few weeks. The dress Marinette had so laboriously made and had not shown to him at all. He wanted to see her so badly.

The DJ smiled at the groom. He really couldn't blame Adrien for being impatient, he knew that he would act similarly if it was his and Alya's wedding. "I get it," his phone dinged and he checked the text he had just received, "Now I have to go, Alya texted me that things are ready. Just hold your horses."

That didn't really help the lovestruck cat boy. Adrien couldn't wait to see his lovely bride, his soon to be wife, his bugaboo, his princess. He hadn't been able to see her for the past 24 hours, let alone steal a kiss or two. He had been separated from her for a longer time before, but this was a different level of torture considering it was for the wedding. It was just to increase their anticipation, eagerness and excitement to see each other _and it was clearly working. _

He toyed with his engagement ring as he waited for Marinette, a smile making its way to his face yet again. He remembered the evening he had proposed her _(to keep his mind off his bride till she came)._ Their proposal was one of a kind...

_~~Flashback~~_

Adrien had made all the necessary arrangements for his marriage proposal to Marinette. He had bought the ring, booked the restaurant, chosen expensive cologne and the best suit from his father's clothing line. He had taken her parents' permission, his mother's blessings, bought red roses and had decided the song for the guitarist to play and his words...

He was beyond anxious despite the pep talk he had received from several people, surprisingly Plagg too.

He looked at his reflection in the mirror, he looked good. He fixed his collar of his shirt for the umpteenth time. The nervous boy checked his watch, it was half past seven, he was to pick Marinette in fifteen minutes. Putting the ring's box in his pocket, he made his way out of his mansion.

"Good luck, honey!"

"Thanks, Mom." He hugged her, trying to calm his rapid breathing.

"Go get her, tiger!" Emilie patted his back. "You both deserve each other."

The blonde smiled. Taking a deep breath, he got into his limousine. He stared out of his window as his driver pulled up at Marinette's house. Twirling the rose in his hand a little, he finally got out of the car and executed his plan.

A few minutes later, he found himself being seated in Jules Verne in the Eiffel Tower, one of the best places for a marriage proposal.

He didn't register himself arriving at the restaurant or anything else for that matter. As soon as he laid his eyes on Marinette that evening, he knew that he was a goner; a lovesick, helpless cat, completely at his lady's mercy. She was wearing a stunning red short dress with an illusion neckline and lace. Her hair were tied into a braided side-bun. Her plump red lips were so _alluring_. They called for him. He just wanted to scoop her into his arms and kiss her breathless.

He listened to her carefully with a dreamy expression as she told him about her day. He couldn't help but feel that she was acting unusually nervous. He wondered about the cause. He believed that his proposal would make her feel better afterwards.

His train of thoughts were stopped as the waiter appeared with two wine glasses and a bottle of fine Pinot Noir. From the corner of his eye he could see the head waiter gesturing him, a sign that told him that the ring would be put in her glass.

Adrien remembered the manager telling him that some other person had also requested the guitarists to play the same song he had requested for. He better hurry if he wanted to propose first, the other person could supposedly wait a little longer for he had been planning this for weeks.

He also made out Nino blended between all the people near them, ready to film the entire thing. He waited as the waiter poured the wine into the glasses, he distracted Marinette so she could not see the waiter putting the ring in her glass.

The man soon left them with a polite smile.

The couple customarily clinked their glasses, then they proceeded to bring the glasses near their mouths. Adrien watched Marinette intently as she drank her wine while he sipped his with shaky hands. He was so excited to settle down with one person that mattered the most to him. He knew that she would say yes, but he was still nervous. _What if she isn't ready?_

Suddenly, he made out something odd in his mouth, something round— a ring. _Oh no! They mixed up the glasses._

Adrien spat out his ring in anger. . . and stared at it, sheer confusion clouded his features. It wasn't the ring he had chosen for his precious. It was a beautiful men's engagement ring.

Marinette had the same expression on her face. His ring for her was in the middle of her palm, he realised that she was marvelling it.

Her gaze met his and she realised what was happening, just as he did.

Suddenly, the guitarists started playing 'Perfect' by Ed Sheeran, a song they both had requested. They shared an amused expression before collecting the rings they had bought for each other from their hands.

"Wanna do this together, princess?" He smirked.

"Oh yes, definitely!" She said.

They both got down on one knee simultaneously, several heads snapping in their direction.

"I know my life will never be complete without you beside me to share it. When I look into my heart, I see only you..." He started.

"If you can look into your heart and only see me, then we should spend the rest of our lives together..." She said, completing him— just like she always had been completing him.

"I promise you, no one will work harder to make you happy or cherish you more than me."

"You have always been with me through thick and thin. You've provided me a shoulder to cry on and you are the soul I can forever rely on."

"Will you give me the honour of being my better half, my life partner?" They asked in unison, never breaking out of their usual sync.

"Yes!" They both exclaimed happily as they slid the rings up each other's left ring finger.

The other people clapped as Adrien spun Marinette around and kissed her even if their audience were confused by this out of the normal proposal.

But they were no ordinary couple, they were Ladybug and Cat Noir.

_~~Flashback ends~~_

Adrien was brought out of his retrospection as the musicians started playing 'Here Comes the Bride'. His eyes brightened with excitement as the Bridal March began.

The flower girls came first, spreading the petals. The groomsmen and the bridesmaids had lined up behind and in front of him respectively.

His heart stuttered and started beating a mile per second as soon as he saw her. She was absolutely lovely. He had seen her white before but, this was different. She was wearing it for him, for _them_. Her hair were beautifully styled. He was so mesmerized by her! She wasn't a princess, she was a Goddess, too beautiful for this world.

His jaw had hit the floor. He was awestruck, completely under her spell as she and her father walked down the aisle. _Would it be wierd if I happy-cry right now?_

"Take care of my little girl." Tom whispered as they reached the end.

"I will, _Dad_." Adrien held her hand affectionately as Tom joined his wife and Emilie in the front row, their eyes glistening with happy tears. He could see his own father and Nathalie in the row behind them, wearing a disguise with a disguised Agent Descartes.

Marinette handed her bouquet to Alya, the Maid of Honor and turned to face Adrien, whose eyes reflected love, adoration and admiration. She was sure that she mirrored his expression.

The pastor that had been hired to officialise their wedding began to speak. "Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the presence of God and this company to join Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng in the holy bonds of matrimony. Marriage is an institution ordained of God when man's estate was that of innocence and supreme happiness." He smiled kindly at the young couple.

"When God first created a man, Adam, he was alone. It didn't take him long enough to realise his incompleteness without a woman and hence, he created Eve. She was not made out of his head to rule over him; nor out of his feet to be trampled on by him; but out of his side to be equal with him; under his arm to be protected; and near his heart to be beloved. She was his counterpart," he turned his gaze to Marinette, "Just like you are his."

She returned his smile.

"I ask Ms. Dupain-Cheng and Mr. Agreste to exchange their vows." He looked at Adrien.

He nodded, took a deep breath and began to speak, "Marinette, I knew from the very first moment I laid eyes on you that you were my forever. Someway, somehow, I was determined to make you mine. And from this day forward my heart is entirely yours... As we continue to grow in our lives together, I promise to give you all of my words when needed and to share in the silence when they are not, to pick you up if you are down, to love you unconditionally, to lay my bare skin on you when needed most, to care for you and our families for as long as we live, to adventure with you always, to say I love you before falling asleep each night, to be the best Dad I can be as we grow a family together and to always know in the deepest part of my soul, that when challenges arise we will always find our way back to one another." Adrien sucked in air as tears welled up in Marinette's eyes, he was already crying. "Mari, you are my everything and this is my promise to you."

"And the bride." The pastor slightly turned his face to her.

Realising it was her cue, Marinette began to let her feelings flow through the words she had memorized by heart, "Of all the people you've met on your journey and of all the places you've been, somehow and someway, you ended up here— with me. It is the most powerful and humbling fact that I can accept.

I used to think that we met by chance, but now I know without a doubt that the universe put you in front of me because we were meant to spend our lives together.

You have filled my life with joy and have given me a sense of peace that I have never known.You are my best friend, my biggest supporter and the best backup singer a girl could ask for." The guests chuckled as the couple smiled.

"Although today marks the start to the rest of our lives, I know it will not be enough time with you. I will not take our time together for granted. And because words cannot do it, I promise to show you, for the rest of my life, how much I love you. I promise to encourage you to follow your dreams. I promise to make you laugh when you are taking yourself too seriously. I promise to hold your hand through the good times and through the bad times. I promise to be loyal and faithful and to put you before all else. And I promise that when we are old and gray, we will look back on our lives together and we have no regrets. ...From this day forward, you will never walk alone." Her tears began to flow. Even guests were busy wiping their tears.

The pastor held out a box which held their wedding bands. "The ring is an ancient symbol, so perfect and simple. It has no beginning and has no end. It is round like the sun, like the moon, like the eye, like arms that embrace. It is a circle; for love that is given comes back round again. Your rings are precious because you wear them with love. They symbolise your commitment in marriage. They remind you of who you are, where you've been, and where you're going. As you wear them through time, they will reflect not only who you are as individuals, but also who you are a couple." He handed Marinette's ring to Adrien.

"Do you, Adrien Agreste, take Marinette Dupain-Cheng, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to share your life openly, standing with her in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, in hardship and in ease, to cherish and love forever more for as long as you live?"

"I do." He grinned ear-to-ear.

The pastor then handed Adrien's ring to Marinette. "Do you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, take Adrien Agreste to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love him forever for as long as you live?"

"I do." She returned Adrien's grin.

Adrien carefully slipped the ring onto Marinette's finger, right in front of her engagement ring. She did the same. Their wedding rings though not as fancy as their engagement rings, were priceless for them.

The pastor spoke again. "By the authority bestowed in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. Adrien, you may now kiss the bride."

That was all Adrien needed. He pulled Marinette closer to him as he heard camera flashes, his one hand cupped her cheek as her hands wrapped around his nape. He pressed their foreheads together very tenderly. "I love you, princess." His voice sounded breathless.

"I love you too, mon chaton." She sounded just as breathless as him.

With that, he captured her lips with his own. Claps and cheers erupted in the room, creating a merry din. The musicians played their desired song as they kissed.

Eyes closed, their lips moved in a perfect sync as his arms wrapped around her waist. At that particular moment, he forgot where he was and he concentrated on kissing the beautiful maiden in his arms. It was as if no one else existed. It was as if he was a teenager again and this was their first kiss... all over again. Kissing her still felt like touching a live wire as sparks exploded in his body _or_ that was just his heart.

_Baby, it's just me and you_

_Baby, it's just me and you_

_Just us two_

_Even in a crowded room_

_Baby, it's just me and you, yeah..._

It was easy to lose himself in the kiss, he was in no hurry to break it, no matter how many people were fake coughing.

_It started polite,out on thin ice_

_'Til you came over to break it_

_I threw you a line and you were mine_

_Yeah, I was afraid, but you made it safe_

_I guess that is our combination_

_Said you feel lost, well, so do I..._

Marinette was in no hurry either. She was kissing the man of her dreams on the day of her wedding and she wanted it to be memorable. She let him control and continue the kiss even if she could sense the guests' awkwardness. His kisses were always so heart-warming and loving that she couldn't get enough of them.

_Baby, it's just me and you_

_Baby, it's just me and you_

_Just us two_

_Even in a crowded room_

_Baby, it's just me and you, yeah..._

After what seemed like an eternity, _to the guests,_ which in reality were just a little more than a few minutes, the couple finally pulled away. The room, once again, was filled with sounds of claps and cheers.

The guests made their way to the couple to congratulate them. Adrien's face had a lovesick expression as he approached them, with his arm around Marinette's, his wife's waist— a proud gesture.

His goofy grin remained plastered on his face when his mother and parents-in-law gave them a big, tight hug. He continued to smile like an idiot even when all his school friends congratulated them, even when Chloe's _really_ odd sweet words rang in his ears... That girl, though good at heart, wasn't really good with sweet talk.

The newspapers and magazines the next day were filled with descriptions of the loving gazes that he directed towards his princess, his _wife_. How could he not be happy? It was always them from that moment onwards...

He thought about the events of the past, when she had crashed into him on their first day as superheroes, making him fall both literally and figuratively. He remembered the day when he had found a friend in Marinette, in the rain, when she had fallen in love with him.

It was funny how they both were caught in a frustrating love square for so much time, neither of them realising that the love of their lives loved them back. It was funny how fate had played them in the best way possible, it was funny how destiny had brought them together against all odds and Adrien knew that he wouldn't have things any other way. Neither would Marinette.

He remembered the day when his princess had found him crying on her balcony and he had confided in her. His friendship with Marinette as Cat Noir made him forget about his pain and sufferings. It had given him an opportunity to fall in love with the girl behind the mask all over again. It had given both of them a chance to feel what it was like to fall for each other over and over again.

He already loved her more than anybody else could, as much as it was humanly possible, yet he knew that he would never stop falling for her. With each day, he could feel his love growing more and more for this girl.

They finally had each other now, completely and wholly— with no one to worry about.

These two lovers were truly made for each other, they _were_ meant to be. For they were balance, for they were Yin and Yang, for they were Ladybug and Cat Noir. . . For they were Adrien and Marinette. They were destined to last together and forever.

**_**** _ _ _ _**

_I found a love for me_

_Darling, just dive right in and follow my lead_

_Well, I found a girl, beautiful and sweet_

_Oh, I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_

_'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_

_Not knowing what it was_

_I will not give you up this time_

_But darling, just kiss me slow_

_Your heart is all I own_

_And in your eyes you're holding mine_

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark_

_With you between my arms_

_Barefoot on the grass_

_Listening to our favourite song_

_When you said you looked a mess_

_I whispered underneath my breath_

_But you heard it,_

_Darling, you look perfect tonight..._

**_**** _ _ _ _**

**» LA FIN «**

* * *

**A/N: **Alrighty, first just to make things clear, **LadyNoir was officially announced when the characters were 18.** And the **proposal happened when they were 24** in the story and **they got married when they were 26.** The proposal dialogues were alternating between them.

**Second:** Thank you all for the big support you have given to this book and my amateur, shitty writing. I personally feel like I have improved since I initially started, but there are still miles to go...

**You know what to do if you want to view Marinette's dress, Adrien's suit and their rings. I've mentioned it in Chapter 7 and 13.**

This chapter's title is from the song **Why** by **Sabrina Carpenter.** The lyrics are: _Tell me how we're not alike/ But we work so well and we don't even know why/ Funny how the stars crossed right /'Cause we work so well and we don't even know why..._

The other songs are **Crowded Room** by **Selena Gomez** and **Perfect** by **Ed Sheeran**.

**In**** the end,** I just want to say that you guys have been the best readers I could've asked for. You supported this book since day one and honestly, **I Love You Guys!**

**_!!!!!THANK YOU!!!!!_**

**Till next time,**

**Peace, I'm Out! **

**_Edit 1 (6/19/20):_** Guys! Love Marks My Heart has won third place in _The Mono Awards (June 2020) _on **Wattpad **with an overall score of **95/100****!** I can't believe that my first book has won something like this. It feels like a dream. And it's all because of you lovely readers! You guys make me want to be a better writer and I can't thank you enough...

**...But still,**

**Thank you for your love and support!**

XOXO,

Molly


End file.
